


[ER] 神諭 (希臘神話AU)

by Musical1041Irene



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Greek Mythology, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 163,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical1041Irene/pseuds/Musical1041Irene
Summary: 總之就是個小神仙們玩耍談戀愛並組團懟超自然老父親們的故事。
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Feuilly/Jean Prouvaire
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 照例ABC全員有戲，主ER，應該會有双C，其他CP看情況(。  
> 奧林匹斯山的超自然居民也有很多戲，一些偏離神話基礎設定的人設有。  
> 其他希臘神話人物出沒

「你還在這裡吶。」

格朗泰爾聽見說這話的聲音，也不動。他整整葡萄藤製成的頭冠，坐在草地，臉上笑嘻嘻的。他的父親走進葡萄架，一手還舉著祭祀用的金杯，另一手拄杖子，從高處俯瞰格朗泰爾。

「您回來啦，」格朗泰爾說，「尊貴的爸爸，我希望沒有我的祭典是順利的。我看也確實是這樣，因為您剛才走過的地方，又生出新的葡萄。我渴了，您能讓我嚐嚐您手裡那杯肯定好喝的酒嗎?」

戴奧尼索斯望著他。格朗泰爾從來不渴，也從來沒有真的飢餓。他不需要感覺這些，他住在戴奧尼索斯的葡萄園，只消伸手就能摘到一串結實又多水的葡萄。不過，葡萄汁與葡萄酒畢竟是不同的。格朗泰爾總想喝酒。

戴奧尼索斯仍站著，昂起那張同時具備少年的美麗與老者的世故智慧的臉，將金杯扔給他。格朗泰爾接住杯子，嗅了嗅酒的香氣，仰頭大喝起來。紫紅色的葡萄酒從那只從不見底的金杯淌出，順著格朗泰爾的下頷滴落在他的綠衣服。他喝到滿意方才停止，反手也把金杯拋回父親手中。

「您的祭祀上出沒出有意思的事?」格朗泰爾又說，「比如女祭司生了個孩子，火爐熄了，音樂家給扯斷脖子－」

「我的祭典輪不到你煩惱，」戴奧尼索斯回答，「如果你想要知道，我的女祭司們也沒有做下毀壞儀式的惡事。」

「啊，」格朗泰爾說，「酒神祭典就是一群發瘋的女人類扯頭髮尖叫，不穿衣服跳起舞－」

「你最好記著，我留下你的原因正是你的母親曾經是我的一個祭司，」戴奧尼索斯說，「天神的祭司卻在祭典生產－你的出生就是祭典儀式被毀壞的時刻。」

「有神諭說過這會給您帶詛咒嗎?」

「也許沒有，」戴奧尼索斯說，「但你的生命依舊打從開始就種下不祥的種子。」

「您要是真這麼想，幹嘛還教我釀酒?」

「因為你是我的兒子，即便我最不情願承認這點，」戴奧尼索斯說，「回你屋裡去。」

「不能夠，」格朗泰爾回答，「我正等朋友呢。」

「那就看好園子。」戴奧尼索斯說完，消失在他離開葡萄園的光圈。

格朗泰爾躺回草地。一天裡他有二十四個鐘頭在葡萄園的草地，他同葡萄藤說話，催促他們生長的快一些，也跟飛進園子的蝴蝶蜜蜂等蟲子閒聊；天外飛來的鳥會給格朗泰爾帶來牠們在凡間聽見的故事。格朗泰爾請鳥們吃釀酒的果實渣子。葡萄園也有樹林，但沒有樹精(nymph)，也許是他父親趕走她們。也許樹精也害怕格朗泰爾會帶來不祥的命運。格朗泰爾的小屋只有一個作用，那就是放他的酒桶，另外還養些老鼠。

他的朋友就是在戴奧尼索斯離開後找進葡萄園。格朗泰爾安安靜靜坐在原地，等到古費拉克終於從滿園子綠油油的植物中突然辨認出他並且被嚇得跳起來。古費拉克拋掉他經常抱著的貓，格朗泰爾接住牠的同時也笑到雙頰痠痛。

「如果我同人類一樣有呼吸，」古費拉克說，「我告訴你，剛才那一嚇，我已經去見黑帝斯了。」

「那我就去叫巴阿雷，去冥府把你撈回來。」格朗泰爾說，「反正他總要去拜訪他姊姊。」

古費拉克嗤了一聲，奪回他心愛的鉑金色貓。這貓是他母親為了寵愛他給的。古費拉克總是在母親用雲朵為他製作的長袍外又套著他父親穿過的盔甲，一副隨時可以拔刀找人決鬥的模樣。格朗泰爾認識的朋友中，古費拉克生的最漂亮，他母親是愛佛洛狄忒，父親則是阿瑞斯，因此他的頭冠是由桃金孃枝子和老鷹羽毛製成的。他是愛情的結晶也是不被赫拉夫人祝福的私生子[2]。這對古費拉克沒有半點影響，他的雙親都看中他。大部分時間，他住在父親的神殿好學習武術，碰上節日他就去母親那裡住。即便沒有大的祭典，古費拉克離開他母親的神殿，口袋也總被裝滿金蘋果。他就到處分贈蘋果給朋友們。

格朗泰爾回小屋拿出杯子，拿起金蘋果掐一掐，把蘋果汁全變成酒。鉑金貓兒鑽進小屋打獵，格朗泰爾喝完蘋果酒，從酒桶舀出他親手釀的葡萄酒遞給古費拉克。鉑金貓兒發現牠的主人離開小屋，叼起被牠打到的老鼠跟出來。

「我們當中沒有人比公白飛的命運慘，」古費拉克說，「今天是他的命名日，他卻還得做作業。我聽說波呂許謨尼亞(Polyhymnia)夫人給他一本長詩，雅典娜女士不僅叫公白飛練習劍術還叫他全文背誦那本長詩。」

「太慘了，」格朗泰爾無比同意地說，「他在哪裡?我們去瞧瞧他。」

「這個時間肯定在山上。」古費拉克說。他正忙著邊品酒邊吃蘋果。

於是他們離開葡萄園，為了多聊天而選擇徒步爬山。西風不時吹過來聆聽古費拉克說的故事－他在母親的神殿可以聽見人類為愛情生出的各種各樣的煩惱。人類向愛佛洛狄忒祈禱的儀式上會焚燒乳香，古費拉克經常躲在焚香的煙霧裡偷聽。

他們共同的朋友公白飛就在山頂，躬身坐於磐石，聚精會神正在讀書。山頂的橄欖樹有很長的歷史，大面積的樹蔭能給百十個來到樹下的人乘涼。橄欖樹伸長樹枝，抖動綠葉，為公白飛擋住午後炎熱的陽光。格朗泰爾從地上撿起石頭砸他，命中他衣服上的幾何形狀胸針。

「讀什麼呢?」格朗泰爾問。

公白飛舉起書冊讓他們看封面。看見那長詩的回目使格朗泰爾和古費拉克大聲抱怨枯燥。

「它不枯燥，朋友們，」公白飛說，「如果我們想了解人類，就得從人的起源開始研究。」

「你不是連普羅米修斯都見過的嗎。」古費拉克說。

「這是兩件不同的事。」公白飛答道。

「你幹嘛這麼喜歡人類，」格朗泰爾說，「人類大多是疑神疑鬼，不知道自己想要什麼，有點眼前利益就以為自己主宰世界的笨蛋。他們全都在命運的掌控下卻不知道自己幹的所有事情都是命運安排好的。」

「但他們願意試著逃離命運。」公白飛說，「這是人類比我們強的地方。」

「別跟他爭，」古費拉克對他的朋友們說。

公白飛溫和地強迫他們兩個也坐下好聽他朗讀詩的內容。他自己也有一半的人類血統－公白飛是掌管頌歌與修辭學、幾何學的謬思波呂許謨尼亞與凡人的兒子。他有很多天賦，也都發揮得很好，這樣的才智使明眸的雅典娜女神格外喜愛他，便將公白飛收為養子，為他披上她親手織成的長衫。因此，公白飛的頭冠是象徵養母的烏鴉羽毛，胸針則是象徵他的生母的圖形。這還表示公白飛得永遠準時完成雙份的作業。

「不論如何，」格朗泰爾掐癟另一顆金蘋果，把蘋果酒給公白飛，說，「命名日快樂。」

古費拉克坐在草地，沒規沒矩地把腦袋擱在公白飛的膝蓋上。公白飛感興趣的東西搭多讓他的朋友們想睡，但公白飛依然不放棄身為謬思女神的孩子而傳播美好事物給整個世界的使命感。

公白飛朗讀著詩，停頓在一個不是斷句的地方，對從山頂平原的另一個方向走來人打招呼。

「午安，安灼拉。」公白飛微笑著說。

格朗泰爾看見來者，如果他像人類一樣有呼吸，這就是他忘記呼吸的時刻。

「午安，公白飛。」安灼拉說。這個格朗泰爾尚且不認識的年輕神祇通身都是金色。他擁有金色的頭髮，透著金光的藍眼睛，以及用晨曦織成的金色衣服。他的頭冠是月桂葉，穩妥地框住那頭長且鬈的金髮。安灼拉宛如活生生的雲石雕像，行為舉止都很有規範，腰帶佩有長劍，顯露出一種既受寵也沒有落下嚴格教育的氣息。

「你上哪兒去?」古費拉克問道。

「沒去哪兒，」安灼拉在無與倫比的憂愁中說，「我正在想事情，想自己走一會。」

「這是安灼拉，格朗泰爾，是阿波羅的兒子，」公白飛介紹道，「安灼拉，朋友，這是酒神的兒子格朗泰爾。」

安灼拉對酒神的名號有了點反應，「您好。」

「您好。」格朗泰爾說。

安灼拉沒有繼續說話，帶著鄙夷的神色又往他要去的方向走。

「別難過，」古費拉克對格朗泰爾說，「他就這德行。由於先前你不常離開你父親的葡萄園，安灼拉也不常離開阿波羅的神殿，你們就錯過了認識的機會。」

「阿波羅的兒子?」格朗泰爾說，「他爸爸不教他駕太陽馬車嗎?」

「不，安灼拉是阿波羅的德爾菲祭司，」公白飛解釋，「如果我沒有記錯，他的母親是個林中仙女。他既不像你我算是半個人類，也不向古費拉克全然來自奧林匹亞。」

格朗泰爾說，「我以為只有人類能給阿波羅當德爾菲祭司。」

公白飛聽見這個疑問，與古費拉克互相看了好一會兒。

「格朗泰爾，」他說，「如果你想知道為什麼阿波羅破例，我必須請求你發誓，你絕對不把接下來我說的話說出去。」

就連古費拉克的神情也變的嚴肅而鄭重。於是格朗泰爾立下誓言，絕對不把他接下來聽見的消息說出去。

「你是不是看見阿波羅神很重視安灼拉?」公白飛說，「這是因為，安灼拉出生的時候，阿波羅為他作占卜，德爾菲的巨蛇給他說出很不好的預言。可以說是最糟糕的。」

注:

[1]愛佛洛狄忒的聖物之一是桃金孃，阿瑞斯的聖物當中有老鷹。後文烏鴉是雅典娜的聖物。

[2]天后赫拉(Hera)是婚姻女神，希臘神話裡愛佛洛狄忒的合法丈夫是火神赫菲斯托斯，但愛佛洛狄忒長年與戰神阿瑞斯保持婚外戀關係(。


	2. Chapter 2

**搭配BGM更香:[Hildegard Von Bingen- Vision (O Euchari In Leta Via)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ctx5fo-8DTI)**

命運的三姐妹的居所沐浴在雲霧。神殿也許沒有頂，潔淨的梁柱攀滿藤蔓生的鮮花，服侍的寧芙用樂器演奏只有三姐妹能夠聽見的音樂。命運的三姐妹在神殿紡織。牧羊的寧芙剪下羊毛製成絲線，克洛托將絲線纏上紡錘，轉動紡車織成布匹；拉克西斯使用尺子丈量布匹，用銀針挑開布匹上的突起，那突起的毛團即是命運的節點，阿特羅波斯有一把金剪子，用來剪斷布匹。

格朗泰爾順著神殿後頭梁柱的藤蔓摸進命運的三姐妹紡織的神壇。地籠燃燒著不熄滅的火焰，命運女神忙於紡織，格朗泰爾躲在花藤的陰影下，悄悄溜進神壇。阿特羅波斯正在檢視布匹，金剪子就擱在她的座位旁。與美惠的三女神、九位謬思女神甚至時序的三女神都不相同，命運的三姐妹處於永恆的老年，這給予她們一種甚是莊重的權威，萬物都必須服從她們。

「戴奧尼索斯神單一的兒子格朗泰爾，醉鄉的綠衣服小王子，」

命運的三姐妹中年紀最長的阿特羅波斯夫人說，

「你想要我的金剪子做什麼呢?」

格朗泰爾幾乎要拿到金剪子了，眼看行蹤暴露，只有乖乖回答，「是這樣，我自己的剪子給我搞丟了，可我又需要一把好工具剪我的葡萄，所以我來找您借。」

「說謊是要被法律的女神忒彌斯(Themis)懲戒的。」阿特羅波斯說道。她丈量過布匹，拿起剪刀剪斷。被剪斷的布從阿特羅波斯的膝頭滑落，墜地前已成輕煙隨風而逝。格朗泰爾展開手掌，輕煙穿越他的指間。

「我知道你想拿走剪子的目的，」阿特羅波斯夫人用黑色的眼珠子瞧瞧格朗泰爾，「我不能給你。孩子，回去吧，你與克羅諾斯同樣不能夠反抗命運。」

「克羅諾斯已經死了。」格朗泰爾說，「我們的天帝，雷霆的持有者，公正無私的宙斯殺了他。」

「克羅諾斯死了，你是這麼想?」阿特羅波斯又說，「如果時間死了，你的葡萄能夠向著陽光蔓生?如果時間死了，地上的牛羊能夠代代哺育子孫?」

「他被殺掉了，沒有地方還找的到任何泰坦。」格朗泰爾強調。

「是的，」命運的三姐妹回答，「但時間本身並沒有死亡。只要時間依然存在，我們的紡車就不停止轉動。殺死時間之神，他的父親的宙斯也不能改變我們的布匹經緯。」

格朗泰爾對這樣權威性的結論從不滿意。他不信這話，回答，「可總有人會反抗。」

命運的三姐妹中第二年長，負責丈量布匹的拉克西斯夫人拿起銀針，挑開一個毛團；她用含笑的黑眼睛也瞧瞧格朗泰爾。

「你是對的，孩子，」她這樣答道，又與她的姐妹們一同地說，「我們要說的這個真理卻很少能被看清：時間是命運的盟友。」

格朗泰爾不僅沒有成功偷走金剪子，還被裝進滿頭疑問，既然不想回家，他就在奧林帕斯半山腰那處河畔的草原晃蕩。由於格朗泰爾的頭冠是葡萄藤，別衣服的胸針是金質的常春藤花環，那些用陶罐從河裡打起清水，又把陶罐頂在頭頂，在後腦戴面具的服侍仙女經過他都要屈膝表示禮儀。格朗泰爾不理她們。另一群仙女走出森林，每個手上均提著裝滿的籃，她們經過時也必須屈膝表示禮儀，格朗泰爾也沒有理睬她們。這些時日格朗泰爾與安灼拉成為了朋友，情誼不如他們各自與共同的朋友公白飛或古費拉克等人那樣深厚，兩人卻很投機。格朗泰爾從安灼拉那裏聽到更多凡間的故事，安灼拉的憂愁也來自那裡。與愛佛洛狄忒位在賽普勒斯的神殿收取道的祈禱不同，阿波羅的德爾菲神殿聽取的禱告更為複雜，人類向德爾菲詢問有關他們未來的預言，遇上困難的就祈求救命的辦法。有些凡間的王者為了保護他們的子民，經常用別的生命作為獻祭；有的人即便奉上最貴重的祭品也走不出德爾菲神諭給他們預告過的命運。德爾菲巨蛇的神諭是從不出錯的。

偷剪子失敗的格朗泰爾思考著前頭安灼拉為他說過的故事，突然深深懷疑起自己存在這個世界的用意。但凡出生就獲得神諭的凡人，不論他們的生命如何終結，都將按著神諭在他們有限的生命中做出偉大或悲壯的事蹟。一些奧林帕斯神的孩子也在出生或命名日獲得德爾菲的預言，不過由於奧林帕斯神擁有不死之軀，他們的孩子，那些半神半人，或是與寧芙生的孩子，也擁有趨近永恆的生命，這使的預言蒙上不會發生甚至不準確的疑慮。格朗泰爾自己沒有獲過神諭，根據他父親的說法，格朗泰爾在一場酒神慶典出生，由於他的凡人母親把自己的性命給兒子，便死在底比斯山巔的祭壇，因此打亂慶典，即便他自己的父親就是酒神，格朗泰爾生來就揹下悲劇的影子。格朗泰爾也不在乎悲不悲劇，他更喜歡在節日宴會上觀看別人戴面具演的戲，歌唱隊在一旁推波助瀾。

他在半山腰散步，迎面看見他的兩個朋友，他們走在童貞的阿爾忒彌斯女神之後聽她說話。其中一個朋友是安灼拉，另一個是熱安。阿爾忒彌斯說完她的話，準備離開；她是阿波羅的胞妹，擁有黑夜顏色的頭髮以及月亮顏色的皮膚，眼睛則是包圍他們出生的提洛島的海水的顏色。格朗泰爾停下腳步，向佔有主神之為的童貞女神阿爾忒彌斯致上禮儀，美麗的女神回過禮，邁開穩健的步伐飛奔離去。

「你又上哪裡閒逛了?」安灼拉看見格朗泰爾，問道。

「我找那三位織布的老太太嘮嗑。」格朗泰爾笑嘻嘻地說，「這裡好忙，是不是在準備開春播種的宴會?」

「是這樣沒錯，」熱安柔和的說著他的煩惱，「我母親說，今年不只冥后泊瑟芬會回到奧林帕斯，連我父親也要上來。她讓我招待父親，問題是前面我見父親的次數在一個手之內就數的完。」

「還有誰是我們認識，並且是從下面上來的?」

「這得問公白飛，」熱安說，「光是叫我準備在宴會上演奏的音樂就夠我頭昏了。我聽說他們這回還邀請人馬齊隆，但是他沒答應。若李似乎很失望。」

熱安說話時，他頭冠上的花卉就會跟著搖擺。那些花卉大多是雛菊。熱安是格朗泰爾的朋友裡獲過德爾菲神諭的一個，他的母親是掌管詩歌與音樂的歐忒耳珀謬思，父親是冥界的主宰，沒有人知道令人快樂的歐忒耳珀服侍過黑帝斯的原因。德爾菲的神諭說明熱安在未來將會永遠居於冥河，忘記一切關於美的回憶。為此黑帝斯給了熱安一條鑲有寶石的金腰帶作為父親的象徵[1]，讓他留在奧林帕斯，又由於他父親的關係，撫養熱安的是那牛眼的天后赫拉。他的生母教導他所有令人愉快的事物，整個奧林帕斯都喜歡他。

他們三個多說了會話，熱安便先離開去忙。他要去找他們的另一個朋友弗以伊，看看宴會上要用的里爾琴造好沒有。弗以伊是跛足火神的兒子，繼承赫菲斯托斯的看家本領，也喜歡跑下人間去給有需要的人類建屋子。

格朗泰爾看了看安灼拉，他對春季宴會的期待並不像其他人那樣高昂。他們並肩又走回山林，選擇最偏僻的小路，這樣就可以避開阿波羅派來尋找安灼拉的信使。安灼拉受到他父親重視的原因是顯而易見的：他的母親是山神的女兒，他自身的容貌與太陽神非常相似，也擁有詩歌和武術的才華，生性莊重，又對凡間的信徒具有同情，幾乎是阿波羅神的兒子裡最完美的。安灼拉卻被阿波羅自己的德爾菲巨蛇預言最離奇的命運，這讓通曉真理的阿波羅擁有一切理由無條件寵愛他。

「剛才，我同老太太們有過一場特別奇怪的談話。」格朗泰爾說。

「放尊敬點，」安灼拉說，「她們到底是輩分最高的女神之一。她們給你說了什麼?」

「她們說時間是命運的盟友。」格朗泰爾說，「我就困惑了，時間是死神的好夥伴，可它跟命運有什麼關係。」

「我也不知道，她們說的話通常很令人費解，」安灼拉說，「另外，你沒事不工作，跑去找命運女神又是什麼原因?」

「我才沒有不工作，別亂賴人，安灼拉，這會我小屋裡那些酒桶正忙著按照指示給宴會釀酒呢，」格朗泰爾說，「要說不工作，那個人必須是古費拉克，他啥也不幹，天天抱著他那只貓炫耀，他唯一會做的就是看公白飛給他的書，如果你把那個也叫工作的話。」

「他還有公白飛，巴阿雷他們，還有我，」安灼拉不滿意的說道，「我們都還得花時間在武術訓練，你呢?除了喝酒，你還會甚麼?」

「你這話不公平，」格朗泰爾說，「那些把我奶大的女祭司也教過我使棍子，用的正是她們的常春藤杖[2]，我的乳母都死了，杖子卻還留著。」

「那麼，」安灼拉說，「你會參加宴會上的比武嗎?」

「絕不，」格朗泰爾說，「那是你們的遊戲。再說我爸爸也不會要我代表他去打架。阿爾忒彌斯剛才對你說什麼呀?」

安灼拉嘆了口氣。

做為奧林帕斯神的後裔，他們這些年輕神祇因為或有半人血統，或有林中或水中女仙的血脈，他們就像人類那樣能夠感覺到氣息在他們的身體裡流動，就像河水奔流過大的的溝壑。他們又比人類好運，至少格朗泰爾是這麼想，他們不會因為失去呼吸就跟著失去生命。除非遭受重傷，或是毀滅天地的大意外，他們的生命也趨近真正不死的奧林帕斯神，也就有用不完的時間來喝酒、聽音樂、製造音樂、看戲、讀書、決鬥，或是像安灼拉做的，讓自己充滿憂愁。

「前兩天，我在德爾菲的神殿，碰上一個邁錫尼女人來祝禱，」安灼拉對格朗泰爾說，「你知道邁錫尼的國王阿加門農吧，那女人是他的妻子。她來求一個正當的理由好讓她殺死她丈夫，因為阿加門農把他們的長女獻祭給我父親的姊妹[3]。」

「然後呢?」

「德爾菲的巨蛇說明，她擁有絕對正當的理由殺死加門農，因此邁錫尼的王后就跟她的情夫去謀劃殺人了，」安灼拉說，「她離開后，我看見神殿的火壇顏色不對，就去檢查，德爾菲的巨蛇就在那個時候告訴我，克呂泰涅斯特拉王后為了報女兒的仇殺死阿加門農，八年后她自己也要被她的親生兒子殺害，用來報殺父之仇[4]。」

「這一家子都是什麼大悲劇，」格朗泰爾說。

「這是命運賦給他們這個家族的悲劇，沒有人能違抗，」安灼拉說，「當我又問到他們的兒子奧瑞斯特的未來，那巨蛇就退開，一個字都不再多說。我生氣的很，格朗泰爾，月亮的主宰阿爾特彌斯卻告訴我，這些壞事都是由阿加門農引起，他們沒有抱怨的理由。」

「我說，你就是個收獻祭傳口諭的，」格朗泰爾說，「幹嘛幫人類操心。」

「因為你生活在你父親的園子，聽不見人類的聲音，可我聽得見，」安灼拉用冷冷的聲音說道，「如果一個人，因為他自己的狂妄做出壞事，命運安排他一個人受懲罰，這是應該的。但是每個人類出生的時候都是乾淨無罪，那三姐妹的布匹卻給他們預定苦難，人卻不能反抗，或至少逃脫，你難道不認為這是殘忍的行為?」

「你又能怎麼辦?」格朗泰爾說著，伸手碰了下他看見的一株小樹，被碰著的小樹從病懨懨的模樣重新變回綠意盎然。格朗泰爾說，「你可是德爾菲神最重視的孩子，連你都不能違抗神諭。人類，他們的生命不過百年，大抵也看不見奧林帕斯山，甚至不相信有神，命運給他們做都了安排，他們既沒有人來指點，就只能按照命運走他們的路啦。」

「這對人類不公平，」安灼拉說，「他們犯了點錯就經常招致上面那些主神的懲罰，甚至要以血償債，這是錯誤的。人類大多時間不知道自己在說或是在做什麼。」

「我懷疑你的導師會不會同意你。」格朗泰爾說，「說真的，安灼拉，與其為那些蠢兮兮的人類擔憂，你還不如想想要怎麼反抗你自己的命運。」

「難道我害怕它就不會發生?」安灼拉反問，「就算反抗是徒勞，也不妨礙它值得一試，就算最終是失敗的，至少我試過。這樣我就也能問心無愧接受命運。」

這回就換格朗泰爾嘆了口氣。

「我祈禱那天永遠不到來。」格朗泰爾說，「實話告訴你吧，安灼拉，我去命運的三姐妹那兒，是想去偷那把金剪子，這樣她們就不能剪斷你的布。」

注:

[1]黑帝斯不是死神而是冥王，且因礦物寶石等都埋在地底，古希臘人認為黑帝斯在一定程度上也是 ~~財神爺~~ 財富的象徵。

[2]在酒神慶典上使用常春藤杖子做武器，可以在《酒神女信徒》裡看見描述。

[3]阿加門農在出征特洛伊前，打獵道鹿做為祭品，因此誇口箭法勝過阿爾忒彌斯，觸怒了她，為了平息女神之怒，阿加門農用他的長女伊菲姬妮雅獻祭給女神。

[4]見希臘悲劇《奧瑞斯提亞》


	3. Chapter 3

主持春季播種的宴會的是巴阿雷的母親，農事女神狄蜜特。因此巴阿雷得以頭一個上場參加比武競技。奧林匹亞的年輕神祇裡巴阿雷最勇敢好戰，他的父親是雅典的公爵鐵修斯；在奧林匹亞，教導他武術的則是戰神阿瑞斯。愛人類如愛她自己的兒女的狄蜜特夫人照料人類的同時也把她的兒子帶下凡間，要他學習四季農事的規則好每年為雅典人的耕地灑穀物的種子。她用烘乾的金黃麥穗編織成頭冠，戴在巴阿雷的頭上，他別衣服的胸針是收割用的鐮刀，盔甲武器全是他父親少年時使用過的。可親的狄蜜特還經常用她神殿的聖火淨化她的兒子，確保他長生與富貴。巴阿雷最喜歡的姐姐正是冥后泊瑟芬。每年的春夏之際，泊瑟芬回到奧林帕斯山的時候，狄蜜特出於兒女在旁的歡喜便使大地愈發豐饒；戴奧尼索斯神的園也受此庇佑，葡萄生長不休。酒神的女祭司在夏季為他傳教，這也是格朗泰爾忙活的不亦樂乎的時節。自從戴長春藤頭冠的戴奧尼索斯的園子歸給他管，格朗泰爾就享有從所有酒缸舀起第一杯新釀喝個精光的快樂。

「剩下的半年你就不工作?」安灼拉問。

「我工作呀。我按照季節，釀麥酒，蜂蜜酒，蘋果酒，還有做乳酪剩的乳清釀的奶酒。現在我還試著拿酵母兌小麥釀酒呢，」格朗泰爾回答，「還有橙子酒，蛇莓酒，醋栗酒，還有桑葚酒。這些酒釀起來，我都要試一試味道。我還發現，如果把釀過第一遍的酒重新加熱，蒸掉些水份再冷卻，它還能變得更香更濃－」

其他人聽見那些新奇的酒名稱都露出嚮往的神情，只有安灼拉轉著藍眼睛去看別處。

「你要格朗泰爾怎麼辦，安灼拉?」古費拉克抱著鉑金貓兒搔牠的頸子，說道，「他是酒神的孩子，就像巴阿雷不跟人打架的空檔也要給人類的耕地播種一樣。」

鉑金貓兒讓牠的主人揉的打呼嚕。這貓古費拉克是從不讓別人碰的。喜歡這貓的寧芙們只能圍在他們身邊用眼睛欣賞牠。古費拉克對貓的迷戀就成了格朗泰爾嘲笑他的材料。

「要我說，你就不該住在奧林帕斯，」他對他的朋友說，「那天我沿著海的方向走，遇見從東方的異地大河而來的獅面的女神[1]，她的頭冠面紗都是純金，身上也披著金線袍子，手杖則是蓮花，獅面女神告訴我說她也養貓，她照管的人類會崇拜貓。你應當去給那異地獅面女神當侍從。」

「你是幾個意思?我?當侍從?我?給那些脖子上安畜生腦袋的蠻夷崇拜?我?離開風光明媚的奧林匹亞?」

「格朗泰爾是開玩笑的。」弗以伊說道，阻止了差點爆發的爭吵。

「要不是你從不跟我們比武，」古費拉克在這樣的時候就顯露出他承自父親的凶暴脾氣，「我以阿瑞斯的名字起誓，我告訴你，如果不是你不比武，我會把你打成最醜陋的九頭海德拉。」

格朗泰爾聽了只大笑。

安灼拉在他旁邊，依舊是安靜又有點兒憂愁的模樣。他皺起眉毛，說道，「不要亂起誓。」

「安灼拉說得有道理。」公白飛說，「走吧，古費拉克，我們別浪費時間。」

「不許任何人碰我的貓!」古費拉克對朋友們命令。他珍惜的把鉑金貓兒放進籠子，從侍從手上接過頭盔戴上，取了武器，跟隨公白飛重新下到圓形的武場。這貓籠是弗以伊的作品，上了只有籠子主人能打開的鎖。

「你又在做什麼呢?」熱安問道。他為宴會準備的樂譜收在匣子裡，其他人演練比武，熱安就在邊上練習演奏。他拿起雅典娜女神發明的橫笛，吹出好聽的樂曲。

跛足火神的愛子弗以伊正在打磨手上的小圓形石片。他說，「有鑑於前面好幾次我們都差點給過盛的亮光搞瞎了，今年我準備給大家做些防護的工具。」

「我要引用你的話，弗以伊，」若李說道，「你要安灼拉怎麼辦?不發亮的太陽，還能夠是太陽嗎?況且，你們更該在意的是那些尖刀，它們簡直太危險了，如果是我，我就該取消競技環節，讓所有人都在座位上待著。」

「沒有人受傷也就沒有人需要你啦，阿斯克勒庇俄斯的兒子，四翅膀的若李。」

「你要是不喜歡飛，」博須埃跟著說，「就該把翅膀給我。」

若李聽見這話，扶正他那用水銀製成的公雞尾羽紋路的頭冠，氣咻咻地抖動他從母親那兒得來的翅膀，從石板椅站起來，走到更遠的地方坐下。

「你真的不跟我們一道參加比武?」安灼拉問，「就算不代表你父親，你也能以你自己的名字上場。」

格朗泰爾搖搖頭，打開水壺喝下他裝在裡頭的葡萄酒，「我不喜歡那些。」

這時輪到安灼拉下去圓形的武場了。他的對手走進武場，穿戴亞馬遜的甲冑，腳上踏著帶翼的金靴，長槍的柄有象徵童貞女神阿爾特彌斯的圖章。

「你有力量，卻不使用它。我覺得這樣很可惜。」安灼拉說完，提起武器走向武場。圓形的武場上正在比劃的神祇或隨從都只穿著普通盔甲。安灼拉的劍柄和盾牌都有被太陽神阿波羅擊敗的巨蛇派松(Python)的花紋。

「我真希望米西什塔也能上來赴宴。」博須埃嘆息著說。

這就是這些年輕神祇消磨介於節慶之間，且又沒有特別要緊的工作的時光的辦法。他們聚在一起習武、說話。或者聽居住在凡間的那幾個講述他們的見聞，或者聽公白飛解說他新讀的書籍，或者聽任何人侃侃談論他們最近對某個事件的看法。若李給大伙兒說著他對藥草生長季節的研究，同時還勤奮地整理他的翅膀；做為醫療之神與理性的正義女神納美西思(Nemesis)的兒子，若李學習到父親的智慧，卻也過分小心。他給他的四個翅膀做的唯一一樁事是每日精心清潔它們，唯恐這兩對象徵無所不在的正義公理的羽翼生出蝨子。這兩對展開來能夠遮蓋雅典衛城的翅膀是白色的。他有翅膀卻從來不飛，因為若李目睹過用蠟做翅膀的伊卡洛斯的墜落，便對飛行生出恐懼。他與博須埃相同，都被父母交給賢哲的人馬齊隆(Chiron)教養，因此他們從童年就培養起比兄弟更近的情誼。

博須埃的父母是宙斯敏捷的信差赫爾墨斯與人首鳥身的風暴女神哈爾碧厄(Harpy)，然而博須埃的命運使他生來既沒有敏捷的腳步，也不曾從母親身上繼承任何羽毛；他只有跟在齊隆身邊專心學習雅典的法律，使用天平量度罪與罰。博須埃的母親用自己的羽毛為他做頭冠，他忌諱朋友們稱呼他賴格爾，因為這別名有老鷹的意思，偏偏一次擁有四個翅膀的是他親如手足骨血的若李。他們分享一切，現在他們正共享著那個名叫米西什塔的山間寧芙。

「我們的朋友馬呂斯今年來不來?」熱安放下長笛，用柔美的聲音問道。

「也許不。比起這裡，他更喜歡台伯河畔，這是我們都知道的事實，」弗以伊回答，「他的外祖父，凱厄斯‧馬呂斯(Gaius Marius) [2]，並不信有神，尤其不信海洋的君主波賽頓。他把馬呂斯藏在人類聚集的地方，想讓他忘記他的父親。因此，波賽頓已經使台伯河畔的羅馬城挨受三年旱災了。波賽頓神今年依然來，是為了瞧一眼他寄養在純真的荷絲緹雅女神膝下的女兒，叫珂賽特的那個。」

「海神的兒子不來，酒神的獨子倒來，這表示馬呂斯沒有品新酒的好運。」

「這樣對羅穆盧斯與雷姆斯的其他後裔[3]不公平，波賽頓神是海洋的王公，地震之神，具有最快主宰人的生死的力氣，」公白飛摘下頭盔放在石板椅，說道，「我不覺得海神應該因為一人的不恭敬使整個城的人(hominem)都受苦，即便這人是羅馬城的元帥。特別是他們博弈的籌碼是自己的血親。這是出於他私人的憤怒，卻不是正義的行為。」

他說完話，伸出手讓若李給他捆上浸過草藥水的繃帶。適才他在武場上扭傷了，幸虧很快就能恢復。

「你說什麼，公白飛?剛才那是什麼字?」

「 **人** (hominem)，這是我最近新學的字，」公白飛說，「我們總說 **人類** (ο άνθρωπος)[4]，這是不對的，因為 **類** 指的是不思考的生物，例如蝸牛、蜉蝣等。人，做為奧林帕斯神的造物，既說話也思考，也如同我們用雙腿走路，我們不該把他們視為一個類，而是一個民族，比如希臘人，特洛伊人等等，而不該叫他們希臘的人類。」

「你從哪裡學來的這個字?」熱安問道。熱安和公白飛都擁有灰色的眼睛，這是他們擁有聰明智慧的象徵。

「我的母親雅典娜聽見呼喚，去到帕德嫩神殿去主持審判的那天，我在雅典街上遊蕩，遇見人中的盲眼先知泰瑞西阿斯，便與他談論起來，這字就是向他學的。」公白飛說，「泰瑞西阿斯那個看不見路的老人家告訴我，他要從雅典一路漫遊到底比斯，去見那座豐饒城市的統治者伊底帕斯王。」

他的朋友們靜默片刻，運作了會頭腦好吸收這個新知識，由於他們各有說話的習慣，也就還不能夠像公白飛這樣快的改換用語。

「波賽頓要是想帶走兒子，大可以派個飛賊去把馬呂斯偷回來，」古費拉克又說，「我也瞧不出讓整個台伯河畔的人類遭受旱災有什麼好處。馬呂斯天生已經夠笨了，給他爸爸連同外祖父這樣一弄，怕是將來走在路上都要假裝不認得我們。」

公白飛溫和地說，「派飛賊這樣的行為又是偷竊，做為海洋的君主，波賽頓神更不應當給世界立這種榜樣。」

格朗泰爾聽著他的朋友們說話，眼睛看著圓形的武場。正在與安灼拉較量的是赫爾墨斯神的另一個孩子，是亞馬遜女王喜波麗忒的女兒，亞馬遜人對外隱藏真正的名字，被赫爾墨斯領來奧林帕斯的這個女戰士宣稱她的名字叫愛潘妮。她被阿爾特彌斯選為女祭司，因此立誓守貞，平時只在山林裡為她的女主人狩獵。安灼拉的鞋上沒有翅膀，穩站於地，擎起盾牌擋下攻擊，勘勘只晃了幾乎看不見的一下，旋即出手，若不是迅捷的飛鞋將愛潘妮帶開，那一劍就會刺穿她的盾牌。

「他可真厲害，」格朗泰爾說，「亞馬遜人的武術，別說只有蠻力的海克力斯，就連大力又有機智的鐵修斯公爵都差點招架不了。」

「幸好巴阿雷沒在這裡，」若李說，「他聽見任何說他人類父親的壞話都要大發脾氣。」

古費拉克抱起他的貓，「我收回我剛才對你說的話，格朗泰爾，因為你不跟我們比武，萬一巴阿雷聽說了你剛才說的話跑來揍你，我就代表你跟他決鬥。」

他們幾個慶幸著他們那脾氣雖好卻修養差的易怒朋友現在正在人間照料剛施過肥的黑土壤，並沒有聽見這些談論他的話。安灼拉離開武場，卸下頭盔，重新戴回月桂葉的頭冠，他聽了會朋友們機鋒幽默的談話，臉上寫滿憂愁，安靜不語的離開了。

公白飛和其他幾個同樣不明白，格朗泰爾就向他們道別，邁開腳步追上安灼拉。

格朗泰爾試酒的時候他父親來看他。

戴奧尼索斯神拄著長春藤杖走進來，小屋裡的酒桶聽從格朗泰爾的指令，已經釀了整個初春的酒，足夠餵飽整個盛夏的宴會。他來之前不久，安灼拉才剛離開葡萄園。滿園子的鮮花果實都看見這通身金色，好精神卻鬱鬱寡言的德爾菲王子，他帶來的陽光使植物雀躍不已。

「你太為人類操心，」格朗泰爾說，「這就是你不快樂的原因。你這是何苦，神諭是不能逃脫的，要是人類能逃掉神諭給他預示的命運，就不需要奧林匹亞啦。」

「你又為什麼要去偷命運夫人的剪刀呢?」安灼拉反問。

格朗泰爾打開橡木桶製成的酒缸，舀起第一杯新酒，那蜂蜜兌著大麥釀成的酒是成熟穀物的顏色，酒面浮著香甜的泡沫。格朗泰爾又舀起一杯遞給他憂愁的朋友。

「因為你既是我的朋友，也是晨曦光輝裡誕生的朝陽，」他說，「我這滿園子的藤，還有滿地的植物都需要你照亮他們。」

「你亂說話，格朗泰爾，造福大地是農事女神的專長，」安灼拉說，「駕太陽車越過海面的也不是我。」

「你自己看。」格朗泰爾說。

安灼拉照他指的方向去看，小屋向光的那邊，院子裡種著桑葚。那桑葚還結著青白的果實，她被安灼拉的藍眼睛那樣一看，果實竟迅速發紅又變成紫色，已經是熟透了。格朗泰爾摘下桑葚，分一半給安灼拉。他們離開小屋，坐在草地，年久的葡萄藤整整葉子，為他們搭起遮陽的涼棚。

「公白飛在雅典遇見盲眼的先知泰瑞西阿斯，他把這些先知看做哲人，我卻知道那老人家去底比斯的原因，」安灼拉說，「他要去給那裡的君主，伊底帕斯王揭示他的命運。他誕生的那年，我父親命我聆聽牠的話的巨蛇就預言伊底帕斯要殺他的生父，又在他自己走向人世的田園播種[6]。這些都應驗了，現在的底比斯王后是伊底帕斯的妻子，更是他母親。他自己的父親已經被他當成強盜打死在三叉路口。這預言就是我從巨蛇那裡聽來，又轉告給被打死的萊厄斯國王的。」

「你知道的太多，這也是個問題。」格朗泰爾說，「難的是你又不能不比他們那些問神諭的都早知道，一切都被命運的三姐妹註定好，公正的宙斯也不能改變。你還知道哪些壞命運呢?」

「那伊底帕斯的女兒來日也要為她的血親殉身，底比斯要換新的主人，他也要慘死；另外，先前與你說過的，邁錫尼的王子奧瑞斯提，他殺死母親，為父親報仇後也要被復仇的三女神追趕，」安灼拉憂傷地說道，「這些事沒有終結，奧林匹亞的神的插手也是命運使然，但凡天神插手都造成新的後果，這才是問題，阿加門農是出於自大才誇口並觸犯天神，可難道他這自大不是命運的布匹給他安排的?如果人這個民族永遠屈身在命運底下，神諭也不能真正解決他們的困境，復仇的女神哪兒還有資格宣稱她們要為不義復仇?」

「這可難倒我了，安灼拉，」格朗泰爾說，「你要把這個問題放去教導你的特彌斯夫人面前，或是去問智慧的雅典娜，不過我懷疑她們也能給你找到滿意的答案。」

安灼拉更加鬱悶了，他喝著新出缸的酒，被他盯住的茴香搖擺著腦袋爭相長高，轉眼就長到合適給摘下來塞進木杖裡的高度。格朗泰爾這樣威脅他們，茴香卻縮不回去，只好乖乖垂下腦袋等待他們的命數。

「茴香棍是什麼?」安灼拉問道。

「是我父親的信徒在他們的狂歡慶典上用的，有時我父親也使它做拐杖，」格朗泰爾說，「把茴香填進木杖，只要他高興，就可以給人類行奇蹟。他若不高興，變的殘酷可怕起來，茴香棍就是他懲罰人的武器。」

「常春藤杖又是什麼?」安灼拉又問。

格朗泰爾說，「長春藤是永生植物的代表，所以有資格做杖子的裝飾，酒神奇蹟發生的時候，牛乳就會從常春藤杖流出來。」

安灼拉露出了微笑，「我感覺很奇怪，格朗泰爾，我們怎們以往從來沒有見過?」

「也許這也是我們命運的一部分，」格朗泰爾說，「不過，你知道嗎，現在既然我們見了，我就不再問命運，因為多問是徒勞的，與其擔憂，不如把握我們已經知道的。」

安灼拉想了想，認為這話有道理，便同意他。

酒神戴奧尼索斯就是安灼拉不像早上那樣憂心的離開後來到葡萄園的。格朗泰爾回到小屋，正忙著試酒；他嘗到一桶格外美味的葡萄酒，決心偷藏起來，在播種的宴會結束後才叫朋友們來喝。

戴奧尼索斯神看見他的兒子不理會自己，便說，「近日你愈來愈少在園子，反而愈常在山上，如果你因為貪圖玩樂疏忽我派給你的工作，四季的時序就會被混亂。這是連我都不允許發生的事。」

「您太小看我，尊貴的爸爸，對於採收、釀酒這類工作，我向來很樂意把它們做好，」格朗泰爾說，「您要的茴香也在那邊，全長的高高的。」

「你的常春藤杖又在哪裡?」戴奧尼索斯詢問，「宴會上你也要攜帶你的常春藤杖，因為當我給我的父親宙斯奉獻今年的熟葡萄，你要代表我號令薩特(satyr)的歌隊為宴會唱頌歌。」

「在那兒呢，我剛才拿出來給人瞧過，就擱在那邊沒動了，」格朗泰爾說，「可那些半人半羊的小東西全是您的忠僕，他們粗鄙又頑劣，就跟我一樣，怎麼會甘心聽我的指揮?」

「因為你是我的兒子，頭戴由我製作的頭冠，」那嘴唇顏色像葡萄酒的戴奧尼索斯說，「即便我最不願意承認這點，你仍是我的兒子，我是你的父親，血脈給你權柄，薩特就必須聽你的指令。」

他說這話的時候，也拿起茴香，塞進空心的木杖。格朗泰爾繼續試所有酒缸裡的新酒，只不過每杯的第一口都由他父親先嚐過，他才嚐到他的成果。

「說起來，前面因為我生性討厭規矩，從沒有參與過奧林帕斯神殿的宴會，也就不知道它是怎麼個宴法，」格朗泰爾說，「您能給我說一說嗎?」

「你為什麼不去問你那群朋友?」

「因為我們在一塊兒玩耍的時候，我都忘記問他們，所以只能問您。我還想知道薩特的歌隊唱的歌是誰給伴的奏，還有參與宴會的都有誰，他們要符合哪些資格才能參加娛樂天帝宙斯的競技?」

給他多問題又是唯一的兒子煩的不行的酒神戴奧尼索斯坐了下來，繼續給木杖填充茴香，回答了格朗泰爾所有的問題。

注:

[1]"異地的大河”句出自《酒神女信徒》，一般考證認為這條河指的是尼羅河。獅面女神，埃及神話的泰芙努特，潮溼與生育的女神。後文R說的茴香杖也是《酒神女信徒》裡的紀錄。

[2] Gaius Marius(157B.C－86B.C)，真實存在過的羅馬政治家， ~~是現有歷史記載的第一個馬呂斯(x~~

[3]羅穆盧斯與雷姆斯(Rumulus and Remus)，雙胞胎兄弟，神話裡羅馬城的建立者，由母狼養大。

[4] hominem，拉丁文的human。希臘文的人是ο άνθρωπος。 ~~就是說飛兒說人的時候要用西班牙語的梗跟若李的翅膀梗一樣過不去的意思~~ 。前文中水銀(Mercury)是赫爾墨斯的羅馬稱呼，公雞是赫爾墨斯的象徵之一 ~~(不要再玩文字互換梗了~~

[5]灰眼睛:希臘神話中僅有智慧女神雅典娜擁有灰目。

[6]《伊底帕斯》原著語


	4. Chapter 4

春季播種的盛宴是人往耕地灑種，在神殿點燃新的火爐，往火投入牲畜的板油白骨，又把表面浮著泡沫的紅酒灑在土地，由歌唱隊為天神獻詠的時節。當日，由於盜火的普羅米修斯行施計謀，拿牛皮蓋住牲畜的肥肉，用牛板油蓋住牲畜的骨頭，使宙斯受騙，選擇骨頭做為燃燒的祭品，此後春秋時節的宴會，凡間的人都燃燒獸骨給天神；普羅米修斯因此被縛在高加索山，每日遭受惡鷹啃噬他的內臟。這是造人又愛人的泰坦為他的孩子謀福所得的代價。

各神殿前都堆起松木築的塔，各天神的祭司往塔潑松油，點燃火焰，放下烘乾的香料，獻給照耀大地的阿波羅，祈禱他為人驅走黑夜裡的赫卡托。獵人宰了生羔羊，從牲畜咽喉裡流的血獻祭給紅色的戰神阿瑞斯，祝禱希臘人在戰爭裡受他的保護。榨油的把剛結實的橄欖枝投入火焰，又往火上潑橄欖油，獻祭給帕拉斯‧雅典娜，請求雅典的守護神賜與他們智慧與土壤的富庶。釀酒的從桶中把香酒傾倒在地，讓陽光把酒水帶到天上，獻給重生的戴奧尼索斯，請求他賜給人間這能夠治癒所有傷痛的靈藥。種地的把去年秋獲便收著的上好麥穗也灑在土地，獻祭給大地的母親狄蜜特，祝願她使作物牲口年年豐收。海邊的漁人也點起火把，往火裡添石頭上結晶的鹽，去了內臟的肥魚也投入火中，獻給乘馬車的波賽頓，請求他在和平時讓海面平靜，在戰爭時讓浪花高高捲起帶走敵人。婦女中的王后公主把金子和珍珠連同香油投進火盆，讓火焰把這些妝點女人的飾品帶上天，獻給白臂女神赫拉，求她守護她的女兒們婚姻美滿。獵人剝了羔羊的皮，又從羊腿割下肉，用好幾層肥油包裹起來，將生肉貼在上面，放在火中焚化；又用肉叉叉著內臟，放到火上去烤；婦女中的王后公主把麥子做的生麵團擺在削去枝椏的木板，也放到火上去烤，各城的公爵用十二個金碗取酒，撒在焚燒油肉的火上，使火焰的香氣跟隨歌唱隊的獻詠上達雲端，獻給克羅諾斯之子，公正的天帝宙斯，祈禱他實現希臘人所有的請願。等到腿肉都焚化了，人人都已嘗過內臟，他們就把其餘的肉切成小塊，烘成的麵包也切開，這才一齊拿出來。這些工作都做完了，飯餐都預備好了，赴宴的就吃起獻祭過神的筵席，每人均勻吃到一份[1]。

奧林帕斯的神們收了獻祭，也舉行他們自己的宴會。在這不朽的山上，萬物一應不缺。薩特的歌隊用短笛奏樂，九位謬思女神聽了人間傳來的音樂，大感喜悅，也唱起奇妙的歌。戴草冠的狄蜜特夫人代表眾神向持有雷霆的天帝宙斯進獻牧養的肥胖的豬，這是大地豐饒的象徵。宙斯收下肥豬，叫他的女兒阿爾特彌斯去宰。金座的天后赫拉在宙斯的座位旁，她所疼愛的養子為她把酒。狄蜜特代表眾神向赫拉進獻潔淨的牛乳，這是母親哺育嬌兒的辛勞的象徵。赫拉收下牛乳，便叫她所疼愛的養子飲下，完了才讓他下去見他的父親。

熱安聽從赫拉夫人的話，離開金座，下到眾神的座席，見到黑寶座上的冥王黑帝斯，向他請安，坐在他父親膝下的座席。

主持牧耕收穫的狄蜜特女神由純真的爐灶女神赫絲緹雅服侍，完成她的工作，就坐回她結著麥穗的蒲團座，接受日神與酒神的孩子們的獻禮。她的膝下的花床坐著春神泊瑟芬，藺草涼床坐著她半人的幼子。

太陽神最看重的兒子用蛇皮包裹新打造的鐮刀，放進狄蜜特的手中，這是四季時序遵守她訂下的合理規範的象徵。酒神唯一的兒子用常春藤包裹新製成的酒盞，也放進狄蜜特的手中，這是受農神保護的植物永不凋零的象徵。這兩位年輕的神祇做完他們的工作，也就回到他們父親身邊。

格朗泰爾接下他父親給的常春藤杖，讓他戴好頭冠，又從父親手上飲水，這才在戴奧尼索斯神膝下的座位坐好。格朗泰爾的袍子是葡萄藤的綠色，座位兩側均有初生的狐狸。酒神的座席與太陽神的座席佔據神殿的正東西方位，這是這個世界乾與濕的二元的象徵[2]。安灼拉也回到父親面前，接下他父親給的月桂木杖，讓他戴好頭冠，又從父親手上飲水，這才在阿波羅神膝下的座位座好。安灼拉的袍子是朝霞的顏色，座位兩側均有初生的蟒蛇。

「去，讓狂喜的牧神歌唱，」戴奧尼索斯對格朗泰爾說。

格朗泰爾舉起常春藤杖，薩特的歌隊便跳舞，吹笛，邁開牠們棕色的羊蹄，來到神殿的中央。這是薩特歌隊為眾神所唱的：

** 神的力量運作緩慢， **

** 但仍足以信賴。那些崇拜 **

** 傲慢冷酷，愚昧固執， **

** 對神物不去發揚光大的人， **

** 神的力量都要清算。 **

** 人永遠不應該高於法律。 **

** 所有神聖的、所有 **

** 長期存在而合法的、 **

** 永恆的，自然的東西 **

** 都具有力量－ **

** 相信這點，代價輕微。 **

** 什麼是智慧? **

**榮譽永遠是珍貴的。** [3]

赴宴的眾神聽了薩特的歌唱便都鼓掌。喝了酒而狂歡的薩特往各處亂跑，鑽進服侍宴會的寧芙的裙襬，又吻她們的臉頰，殊不知那些寧芙都是後腦也戴面具的，因此薩特吻的都是面具上的美貌。這場面使眾神都笑了。天帝宙斯命為他侍酒的甘尼梅德倒滿金杯，九位謬思女神也走進神殿，為眾神呈現美少年的歌隊。這歌隊要唱的詩篇是明眸的雅典娜的養子為眾神所寫。這歌隊的音樂是歐忒耳佩謬思與冥王所生的兒子作的，也就由謬思女神親自演奏。

雅典娜女神膝下的座位是空的，她與波呂許謨尼亞謬思便同時開口說道，「我的孩子，過來坐在你母親身邊。」

這話一出所有賓客又笑了，因為公白飛同時聽見他生母與養母的話，卻沒辦法決定往哪裡走。

「戴面紗的波呂許謨尼亞謬思給予我生命，帕拉斯‧雅典娜女神給我智慧，這兩件於我是等量重要，我不能夠作出決定，」公白飛說，「所以，我想要請公正的天帝宙斯為我們三者裁決，凡您所決定的，我都遵從。」

於是宙斯說，「所有親愛都給你的生母，歌隊演唱時，你坐在生母膝下。所有敬愛都給你的養母，等待輪到你比武時，你坐在養母膝下。」

因此，公白飛先過去親吻雅典娜女神的手指，這才回到生母膝下的座位。他的位置緊鄰美麗的愛佛洛狄忒的香榻，獲得金蘋果的愛神的膝下就是她最中意的兒子的座席。古費拉克依然把貓攬著，他身上穿著全新的亞麻衣袍，邊上滾著紅花紋，衣袍外同是全新的盔甲，比武的刀劍也是新的，還不曾磕碰出半點刮痕。這些都是他父親阿瑞斯為了寵愛他給的。

「你真好笑。」古費拉克對公白飛說。

「小聲點兒，」公白飛溫和地說，「歌隊要開始了。」

酒神的座位旁即是火神的座席。赫菲斯特斯給他自己和他的孩子都用純金打造座椅，他膝下坐的是身穿火顏色袍子的弗以伊；他也湊過來，對格朗泰爾說，「這是每年春季宴會都會發生的情景。每年宙斯也給公白飛做出同樣的決定。」

「什麼時候才開始比武?」格朗泰爾問。

「要等歌隊都唱完，酒也喝完一輪，」弗以伊解釋，「競技的順序是騎術、射箭，最後才是在這裡比武。」

「要花的這麼多時間，」格朗泰爾驚嘆，「這都夠我造出一桶蒸餾過的濃酒了。」

「比武才是最有意思的環節，」弗以伊說，「你不想看安灼拉痛打古費拉克或是巴阿雷嗎。他們兩個都阿瑞斯教導武術，卻從沒贏過安灼拉。每年都是打到宙斯或雅典娜往武場拋權杖才讓他們停下來。」

「其他人不跟他們比嗎?」

「熱安的射術比劍術好，博須埃騎馬厲害，通常我不會抽到同安灼拉決鬥的籤，」弗以伊說，「剩下的全是眾神的侍從，沒幾個能打過主神的子嗣。公白飛更不用說，他劍術雖好，每年都是上來玩一圈就跑，除了古費拉克，大家都知道不跟公白飛真正動手。」

那瘸腿的赫拉之子聽見他們說了許久，便問，「孩子，你們倆還有多少話要說?」

弗以伊縮回他的金椅子。戴奧尼索斯神為了懲罰格朗泰爾，讓他少喝一杯酒。服侍謬思女神的美少年唱歌的時候，格朗泰爾只能用手撐著腦袋發呆。九個鹿眼睛的美少年撥動樂器，格朗泰爾越過他們站立的地方，看見坐在他正對面的安灼拉。安灼拉也用手撐著他那金色的頭，有些心不在焉。他座位兩側的蛇攀上月桂木杖，被阿波羅神取下來，安灼拉從他父親那兒接回蛇，他們說了幾句，笑容俊美威嚴的阿波羅揉了把安灼拉的腦袋。格朗泰爾望著那邊的景象，安灼拉坐回原位，對上格朗泰爾的目光，他們看看彼此也就笑了。

以下是謬思的歌隊唱的：

** 有情眾神明鑑: **

** 一勞永逸洗滌陳年血， **

** 唯有盼望新義舉。 **

** 務使舊命案 **

** 不再繁衍門庭內。 **

** 自由的光輝 **

** 透視黑面紗， **

**友善照耀他。** [4]

眾神聽了這謬思女神的孩子們的作品也都鼓掌。歌隊都唱完了，醫療之神阿斯克勒庇俄斯就起身到神殿中央，往聖火投下藥草，為競技祝禱平安。這些在人馬齊隆的花園精心栽培的藥草是若李準備的，若李也不參加競技，他坐在醫療之神膝下的藤椅，反覆確認他準備來給在比武時受傷的朋友們用的藥品數量足夠。他的母親納美西斯女神是比武的判官，輸贏由她公正裁決，如果有人對納美西斯的裁決有異議，首先要由雅典娜裁判，最終決定勝負的則是宙斯。由於黑鬈髮的地震之神波賽頓帶來沒有代表他競技的兒子，他就擔任騎術比賽的判官，因為造出第一匹馬的正是海神。他膝下用海洋裡的水晶打造的座椅是空的，波賽頓神只把他寄養在爐灶女神身邊的愛女抱在膝頭。赫爾墨斯神給他的兒女分別帶來堅韌的硬弓還有長著鷹首的神駒，這神駒是風暴女神家鄉的產物，能行走在海嘯上，博須埃騎上這馬，贏得了騎術比賽。

擔任射術判官的是捷足的赫爾墨斯神，因為狩獵女神阿爾特彌斯的女祭司代表她參加射箭比賽，她自己就不能來判定輸贏，否則是不公正的。冥府的主人黑帝斯給他的兒子帶來一張弓，是夢境之神摩爾甫斯(Morphea)的作品，如果從這張弓出去的箭射中人，那人就能在夢裡聽見仙境的詩篇。熱安就用這把弓贏了射箭比賽。

「這些比賽一點意思都沒有，」格朗泰爾說，「大家都知道誰會獲勝：這神殿裡站主位的大神的兒女都是常勝軍，因為他們先天的力量就比其他人大，並且又有父母給的寶貝，他們總輸不了。眼下歌隊還要慢吞吞唱上一曲，比武也不曉得什麼時候開始，我想回去了，父親，這種宴會還不如我回去草地上躺著呢。」

「你這個反覆無常的奇怪孩子，」戴奧尼索斯神說道，「起先是你紅著臉，用亢奮的態度讓我帶你來赴宴，現在又是你擺著這副快要昏睡的模樣。哪裡都不許去，你打斷過的慶典已經夠多了。」

「那就讓我睡在這裡吧，尊貴的爸爸，讓我一直睡在這裡。」

「再等一會兒，出生在葡萄架下，綠衣服的小王子，」九位謬思女神中戴喜劇面具，手持牧杖的塔利亞(Thalia)女神說，「否則你要錯過的是奧林匹亞最絢麗奪目的競技。人人都想看雅典公爵的親生子嗣一展神威，人人也都愛看阿瑞斯生的那可愛的小戰神耍槍動劍，他平時是個頑童，競技場上卻是將軍。」

戴悲劇面具的墨爾波墨涅(Melpomene)用甜美的聲音也說，「火神的兒子經常為父親爭光，我們也都喜歡見到閃眼雅典娜的孩子演示和平，更愛用我們的眼睛看那金色，美麗的德爾菲王子渾身散發光明，他是一切美善的化身。」

格朗泰爾控制不住，打了個哈欠。要比武的競技者已經抽過籤，安排過順序，目前已穿戴好盔甲，武器由服侍的小仙代捧。歌隊沿著神殿中央走動，為比武唱誦祝福詩，比武的判官納美西斯女神折下橄欖枝，放進聖火盆。

「熱安，到我這裡來，」金座上的赫拉夫人說，「這裡的位置能讓你看清楚比武。」

熱安聽見他的養母的話，便向父親道別，回到赫拉膝下的金座屈膝坐定，天后赫拉用她塗抹過香油的手，為熱安擦掉他在射箭比賽裡流的汗。公白飛也按照宙斯的裁決，在等待上場的時候來到雅典娜女神的膝下，坐於大理石砌成的高腳座。雅典娜女神用她塗過鎂粉止滑的手，為公白飛系上等待上場時穿的披風。

喝酒過後的睡意正在侵襲格朗泰爾的眼睛，他坐在父親膝下，用手托著頭，在等待歌隊唱完的漫長過程中打了十二個哈欠。這場面被他的朋友們都看到了，他常春藤杖上的鮮花為格朗泰爾害羞，便把花瓣都閉合起來。安灼拉讓父親給他系上藍披風，透著金光的藍眼睛也看見格朗泰爾；他仍是嚴肅的表情，不過似乎暫時忘記納些無與倫比的憂愁，微笑起來非常好看。

第一個上場的是弗以伊，他的對手是天帝宙斯的侍酒，特洛伊的王子甘尼梅德。弗以伊上場前派人給他的朋友們送去他製作的東西，這才提起長槍，戴上頭盔，走進神殿中央。甘尼梅德的盔甲是閃電製成的，盾牌上雕刻奧林匹亞的歷史。弗以伊的盔甲是赫菲斯特斯親手打造，是最堅固的盔甲，他的頭盔鑲嵌鵪鶉羽毛，長槍也是新的，盾牌則有五層，表面用牛皮包裹，上面雕刻火神的聖物鐵鎚。這第一輪比武是重要的開場，弗以伊擊掉甘尼梅德的長槍，卻沒有把他打倒在地，當納美西斯女神宣判雙方平手，弗以伊摘下頭盔，親自去把甘尼梅德的長槍撿回來還給他。甘尼梅德回到宙斯座旁，熱安向天后要了杯酒，從赫拉手上接過酒杯，踏下階梯，把酒杯遞給弗以伊。弗以伊喝了那酒，就回到他那跛足的父親膝下。

第二輪上場的是公白飛還有巴阿雷。第二輪開始的比武就是正式的了，但是巴阿雷因為知道公白飛不喜歡真正動手打架，也只與他打成平局，作為友誼的交換，他們比試過後也交換武器，各自回到座位。

接下來的幾輪是些侍從，或者不佔主位的小神，並無特別精采。格朗泰爾差點兒就真的睡著了。古費拉克發現他閉著眼睛，悄悄拿起落在他母親軟椅下的金葉子扔他。

「醒醒，你這個愛睡的酒徒，」古費拉克說，「接下來又換公白飛啦。」

新一輪上場的是公白飛與安灼拉。格朗泰爾清醒過來，看見公白飛換了新的長劍，卸下灰披風，又走進神殿中央。公白飛的甲冑雕著雅典城，盾牌是他母親的，那上面鑲著蛇髮女妖的頭顱，他的頭盔則鑲嵌有貓頭鷹的羽毛。安灼拉也卸下披風，接過武器，阿波羅神又給他戴上頭盔，蓋住那頭金色的鬈髮。他下了階梯，走進神殿中央，舉起武器向眾神的君主行禮。在神殿外圍站立著赴宴的其他神祇紛紛伸著頭想看他，坐內圈主神座位，又比主位稍低一階的年輕神祇們卻鬧了起來。

「阿波羅神的兒子，過份耀眼的小派頓(Phaethon)!」古費拉克大聲地說，「請手下留情，別把你的朋友全亮瞎啦!」

「我們的父母們自然不需要這個，朋友們，不論你們要不要，這護目的工具，我先戴為敬。」弗以伊說著，拿起他先前製作好，又分給他朋友們的作品。那是兩片用銀框繫著，打磨的足夠透視，顏色又深的黑曜岩。巧手的火神也被他自己的兒子的創意驚著了，弗以伊展示過把它帶到鼻樑上的方式，他的朋友們效仿他，也全都戴上保護眼睛的鏡片。若李戴的最快，並且還展起翅膀給他自己擋光；博須埃也戴上，看上去比以往又更聰明些。巴阿雷也戴上鏡片，熱安也戴上了，並且給他的養母炫耀，引起白臂的赫拉為他的模樣發笑。

「格朗泰爾，你不珍惜自己的眼睛嗎?」古費拉克戴上黑曜岩的透鏡，這樣問他。

格朗泰爾看了眼神殿中央，笑著回答，「我不需要戴那個。」

「那樣你就得看仔細了，」公白飛說著，正在活動手腕掂量劍的重量，「安灼拉，你知道我們從來不使真力氣，今年是不是也按照慣例呢?」

「你知道我知道你向來是使著真力氣又點到為止，」安灼拉掂量過他的劍的重量，回答，「如果你想照舊，我們就照舊吧，我還知道古費拉克正等著把我趕下去好換他自己上來。」

古費拉克朝神殿中央喊著同意的話，他的母親仍斜倚在軟榻，輕輕碰了他的肩膀好讓他安靜。公白飛大笑。格朗泰爾看見安灼拉的盔甲是陽光的顏色，那是種沒有詩歌能夠形容的白金光澤，邊緣都飾著月桂花紋，並且是真正發亮的。他的圓盾也有堅固的五層，上面鑲著被阿波羅神打敗的派松(Pathon)巨蛇的頭，巨蛇的皮鱗做了盾的腕帶也包裹劍柄。安灼拉的頭盔頂上鑲嵌的是天馬佩加索斯的鬃毛，從那頭盔下露出炯炯的眼睛。

「如果你想看任何真正富有和平精神的比試，」弗以伊戴著黑色透視鏡，對格朗泰爾說，「他們就倆是了，奧林匹亞沒有任何一段友誼能勝過他們的。」

納美西斯女神取走隔開兩方的橄欖枝，安灼拉與公白飛互相試探幾回便打起仗，招招到位也張弛有度，武器相擊的聲響可稱悅耳，公白飛往前幾步，安灼拉卻不用盾，他只往旁閃了一下，腳踝甚至沒有移動，旋即又揮劍，那柄燦爛的金劍夾著火焰打在公白飛的盾牌，安灼拉在擊中盾牌的瞬間抽身後退，公白飛擋下那擊，已經放低武器，並沒有再攻擊對手的意願，因此安灼拉也放低握劍的右手，他身上的光芒隨著逐漸散去；判決的納美西斯女神也宣布他們這場平局。觀看這場比試的眾神起身為他們鼓掌。

天帝宙斯拿起金杯，對安灼拉與公白飛說，「這一杯是敬重你們的情誼。」

安灼拉從侍酒人手上拿了他的那杯，喝下一口。公白飛卻說，「我等會兒才喝。」

格朗泰爾感覺有些意思。公白飛放下劍，換了長槍，古費拉克等到安灼拉回座，便放下他心愛的貓，卸掉白披風，戴上頭盔遮住他那漂亮的容貌，取了武器蹦進

神殿中央。古費拉克的盔甲雕刻的是諸神戰爭的聯畫，頭盔鑲嵌象徵阿瑞斯的野豬硬鬃，他手持展新的鋒利長矛，揮舞著發出風聲。公白飛見了他只微笑，頭盔下的灰眼睛泛起寧靜的風暴。納美西斯女神取走橄欖枝，古費拉克半聲招呼也沒有，直接與公白飛打了起來。這是聰慧的雅典娜女神的戰術巧計與殘酷的戰神阿瑞斯原生的血性的較量。格朗泰爾看見古費拉克全換了副脾氣，再也找不到平常日子那樣淘氣，只剩全然的暴烈與放肆。他擎起矛直對公白飛的胸口，那勢態與安灼拉把控得宜的招式正好相反，是奔著取人性命去的。公白飛閃到一旁，用盾推開古費拉克，揮起長槍也打他，攻勢並不凶狠卻也相當懾人。古費拉克撒起潑，是將比武當做特洛伊的戰爭來打，眼看還分不出高下就攻擊的愈發猛烈；公白飛敗退下來，格朗泰爾興致勃勃看得仔細，卻發現公白飛就要敗在古費拉克手下的原因，那並非因為他的力量不夠，而是公白飛已經收斂攻勢，甚至讓了對手幾招，他面帶笑容，用盾擋下矛尖，虛晃一槍也不反擊；古費拉克同樣清楚公白飛的退讓，只不過這樣的禮讓使他更加放肆，在一次近身搏擊中公白飛把他推倒在地，古費拉克滾過地面，跳起來扔開盾牌，把所有力氣放進他的矛，直逼對手咽喉；公白飛還擎著盾，單手揮起長槍連消帶打，三兩下又把戰線拉回他們開始的地方。納美西斯女神展翼飛到神殿中央，拋下橄欖枝宣布這輪比武以平局結束。

「我們打多少次平手了?」古費拉克抱怨，「你就不能認真點，公白飛，別拿你對安灼拉那套對我!」

「就我們互相了解的程度，就算我們再打一百年也是平手的。」公白飛說，「下一輪還是你，我還要讓你多讓讓巴阿雷呢。」

古費拉克摔開長矛，摘下頭盔，又露出那張被他母親賜了美貌的臉，他又氣又笑，逮住同樣摘下頭盔的公白飛，親吻他的兩頰。他們各自退場，那白皮膚上塗有香膏的女神愛佛洛狄忒離開軟榻，命人用盆裝來清水，浸濕亞麻布，親手用那布擦拭古費拉克汗津津的額頭。她做這些工作的同時，身上的飾物也玎璫作響。

「你又撒潑，這個不聽話的淘氣孩子，我可沒讓你把自己弄得髒兮兮，」愛與美的女主人對她的愛子說，「你這時就像你父親剛從特洛伊戰場殺過阿開亞人回來的模樣。」

「我打架的對象都是朋友，身上沒沾著半點對方的血，跟滿身泥的阿瑞斯才不一樣。」古費拉克說，「您太操心啦，母親，快放開，我要下去了。」

說著他又經過格朗泰爾，跑回神殿中央。巴阿雷已經重新戴上頭盔，這回也使用長矛做武器。他的盔甲是雅典公爵鐵修斯徒手殺死牛頭怪物彌諾陶時穿的，因此裡面也藏了他生父的力氣。

「別拖延，」古費拉克對巴阿雷說。

巴阿雷在頭盔下回答，「別放水。」

他們都沒有持盾，短兵相接毫不客氣，他們用相當類似的招式決鬥，那些戰術都是阿瑞斯教導給他們。阿瑞斯神就在場外同時觀看他們倆的爭鬥，他看的那樣專心，使他健壯的臂膀扶起血管的痕跡，額角也冒出薄汗。兩柄結實的矛打在對方上邊，發出的聲音酷似戰神的馬車駛過戰場的咆嘯，矛尖擊發的星火落進聖火盆，使那火焰往上竄。這是場精采的比武，兩邊同等量的厲害，又相互不退讓，眾神見了這場比試都不禁握緊座椅的扶手，最後他們這場僵局以古費拉克和巴阿雷各自被打中一下成為平手。納美西斯女神拋下橄欖枝結束比武，神殿的觀眾從緊張解脫出來，發出歡呼，鼓掌聲迴盪許久。那阿瑞斯看見比武結束，走進神殿中央，首先拉開他教導的學生，讓他回去他母親那兒；接著阿瑞斯神轉去看他的兒子，他給古費拉克拿下頭盔，說了些話，收走古費拉克的矛，命侍酒人為他倒來清涼的酒水。

格朗泰爾也給他的朋友們拍手，這樣大的比武場面是他從前不曾見過的。以往格朗泰爾並不熱衷武術，也就不關心競技場上的節目。最後一輪比試的是巴阿雷與安灼拉，這是觀看這場比武競賽的觀眾最期待的。狄蜜特召回巴阿雷，叫他卸掉盔甲，用滋味甘美的山泉讓他洗手擦汗，他的姐姐，春神泊瑟芬也給他換穿新上衣，繫好甲冑。古費拉克接過金杯一飲而盡，他還喘個不停，已經恢復格朗泰爾認識的模樣，又是那副淘氣的笑臉。他走上階梯，對格朗泰爾說，「怎麼樣，我說過你再不來，錯過的是多少精彩的場面。給我點葡萄吧。」

「就算是這樣，你也說服不了我下去打架。」格朗泰爾說完，從他的座位旁摘下飽滿的葡萄串扔給他。古費拉克拎著葡萄回座位，也脫下盔甲換過乾淨衣服，重新洗淨頭臉，這才讓他的母親親吻額頭。

「最後又是安灼拉上來，對陣的還是巴阿雷，」弗以伊戴著他的黑寶石眼鏡，對格朗泰爾說，「我現在既期待又擔心。」

「為什麼?」格朗泰爾問。

「因為，凡是他們兩個比試，都是在五個回合之內分勝負，並且真正會流血的。」弗以伊說。

格朗泰爾轉頭回去看比武場。安灼拉已經下去了，通身散發著光。安灼拉手持劍和盾，巴阿雷卻換了把彎刀。那刀是亞細亞人戰爭時使用的武器，划過空中迸出些雷電，巴阿雷掂量過刀的重量，握在手裡揮舞，寒冷的刀光映照在盾面。看見安灼拉的模樣使格朗泰爾有些意外，他既不像古費拉克那樣興奮也不像公白飛那樣溫和；安灼拉神態平靜，這平靜下卻醞釀著戰爭，似乎早已預知這場比試的結果。他散發出一種威儀，全身的光芒愈發明亮耀眼，令人不敢輕視；納美西斯女神命令比武雙方各退一步，在他們之間置下橄欖枝。

「你真的不保護下你的眼睛?」弗以伊關心地問。

「我不需要。」格朗泰爾說。在他們的對面，阿波羅神維持著鎮定，臉上看不出是喜是憂；冥后泊瑟芬安慰著母親，狄蜜特夫人挽住女兒的手，已經有些顫抖。牛眼睛的天后赫拉喊住納美西斯女神，使比武中止，她把安灼拉喚到面前，用手指沾取香膏，塗抹在安灼拉飽滿光潔的額頭，並為他祝福。安灼拉接受這祝福，也向赫拉夫人行禮道謝。這行為全讓持有雷霆的宙斯看在眼裡。

「怎麼，我的天后赫拉，」他這樣說，「阿波羅的兒子既不是妳撫養，也不為妳傳神諭，妳卻用香膏祝福他的勝利，難道這是公正的舉止?」

「你是如何清楚我對德爾菲那聰慧的孩子的喜愛，就如同我清楚你對狄蜜特那與凡人所生，那凡人又有你的血脈，因此也與你沾著點血親的小農神看中有加，且又秘密偏愛的，」赫拉回答，「這事上，你也讓讓我，我也讓讓你[5]，你給了我們的姊姊狄蜜特的兒子由你用雷電打造的彎刀，我也就要給我喜愛的安灼拉塗抹香膏，這樣他們就各有我們的祝福，不論誰獲得勝利，都不能夠有人認為不公正。」

公正的天帝宙斯同意了，讓安灼拉回到神殿中央。納美西斯女神見雙方都做好準備，就下令比武開始，取走橄欖枝。安灼拉和巴阿雷這兩位平時有說有笑的朋友在此一時刻收斂了笑容，繞著圓形的武場走，從眼神就開始較量。

第一回，巴阿雷先發動攻勢。他用彎刀砍，安灼拉用盾去擋，巴阿雷乘著彎刀的優勢去攻打對手的膝蓋，只差一個指甲縫的距離就要削斷對手的小腿。安灼拉轉個身避開彎刀，用盾面將巴阿雷擊倒在地。納美西斯女神宣布這是安灼拉有效的一回勝利。

第二回，巴阿雷的攻勢更猛，用彎刀去攻擊對手的頭。他們都戴著頭盔，安著拉往後一仰，巴阿雷落了空，安灼拉就攻上來，長劍的太陽火與彎刀的雷電也擊打在一起，他們往復幾招，僵持不下，巴阿雷突然躍起來用盾面撞安灼拉，彎刀一閃，那鑲有天馬鬃毛的金頭盔被打落，安灼拉的臉上被劃了一刀，鮮紅的血就流下來，除了武勇的雅典娜外，女神們無不掩口驚呼。這被盾擊中的力量也使安灼拉失去重心倒在地上。納美西斯女神宣布這是巴阿雷有效的勝利。

安灼拉在納美西斯女神說話的時候就已跳起身來，他舉劍的同時判官才剛宣布第三回合開始，他掉了頭盔，也不撿，就這樣揮劍向前，臉上也還流著血，他甲冑上的光芒更盛；安灼拉用盾先打偏巴阿雷的盾，又用戴有甲冑的手肘撞他身上盔甲最薄的地方，巴阿雷吃了痛，只來的及舉刀自衛，那金劍撞擊鋼刀的聲響迴盪在奧林帕斯山。巴阿雷被惹怒了，開始猛烈的回擊，卻因為事發突然，他的招式出現漏洞，即使很厲害也不成功，他用尖利的盾鋒去打對手的腰，那裡也是盔甲最薄的地方，凡人即便是偉大的阿基里斯也吃不消這種攻擊。安灼拉跳起來踩過巴阿雷的盾，用劍柄尾端也敲掉他的頭盔，那力氣大的把巴阿雷半人的身軀打傷，從額角流下一縷殷紅的血，愛子的狄蜜特女神見了這情景，驚嚇的幾乎跌下她的寶座。這一回的勝利顯而易見，但比武決鬥的兩方都沒有聽見納美西斯女神的宣判。安灼拉躍回地面站穩，他是順著彎刀過來的方向轉動腳踝，而不是逆著，因此他直接來到與巴阿雷最近的地方；他用盾的邊緣削斷巴阿雷盾牌的腕帶，又換用整個側身把對手撞倒在地上，眨眼間安灼拉已經斜著身子單膝蹲在巴阿雷身旁，盾牌打掉他還握著的彎刀，冒火焰的金劍架在巴阿雷的脖子上，距離有一個手指那樣寬。那克羅諾斯之子，眾神之王宙斯看見這情景，便從寶座起身，拿他用雷霆製成的權杖擲進神殿中央的武場，這樣比武競技也就正式結束。

「又是一記，」安灼拉還沒有放開巴阿雷，問道，「你怎麼說?」

額角流著血的巴阿雷怨憤卻也服氣地回答，「我承認這是你的勝利。[6]」

格朗泰爾這才發現他握金酒杯的手指由於握得太用力已經很疼了。如同弗以伊所說，這是五回合之內就分出來的勝負。他看見安灼拉退開一步起身站直，伸出手讓巴阿雷握著站起來。安灼拉卸下自己的武器，走過去撿回雅典公爵鐵修斯給他兒子的盾牌，又撿回宙斯給巴阿雷使用的彎刀，還到他手裡。他們不久前互相打傷的地方已經癒合，只剩下乾的血跡。武場的侍從已經取走被打落的頭盔，他們兩個就握手言和。在宙斯擲下權杖那個時分從座位起身的阿波羅神還有狄蜜特看見他們的孩子重修舊好，也放下心，重新歸座。赫拉安撫著她膝下坐著的熱安，其他坐在主神膝下的年輕神祇也鬆了口氣。格朗泰爾轉過視線，看見臨座的古費拉克面上也才剛恢復血色。

美少年甘尼梅德為宙斯取回權杖。行雲之神宙斯先賞下兩杯美酒給最後一輪比武的年輕神祇，又說，「你是光明磊落的取勝，安灼拉，阿波羅的孩子，這勝利是所有神目睹且公正的。我祝福你，也由於你是優勝者，我作為奧林匹亞的眾神之首，能夠成全你的一個願望。只要是在法度之內，你想要的，我都答應，你看見我也點頭了，當我點頭應允的時候，那是不能有欺騙，不能有反悔，不能有差錯的。」

安灼拉聽見這話卻沒有立刻回答。他先去看他父親，見到阿波羅在他的座位也頷首同意，這才開口答話給行雲的眾神之王。他說話的時候，身上的盔甲連同他整個都是豔陽的光芒。

「公正的天帝宙斯，我父親的父親也是您，我想向您求一道命令。若您認為這是法度之內的要求，就請您應允我。」他說。

「是什麼命令?」宙斯問。

巴阿雷已經回到他的座位，他的姊姊用濕布給他擦掉血跡。安灼拉在神殿中間，來到燃燒的聖火盆前，面向天帝宙斯，用平靜的語氣說，「這裡佔主位的大神，他們膝下的兒女都是我的朋友，今天在這裡的有一位是我新近認識又非常投緣的。今天，您還看見他與我代表我們各自的父親向農事的女神狄蜜特獻禮。我的這個新朋友很有力量，卻自認無能，這是我不相信的。您既然能應允我，我就想要請您下這樣的一道命令，因為您的命令，誰都不能不遵守。」

安灼拉說著，回眸來看見格朗泰爾。汗濕的金鬈髮有幾綹還黏在安灼拉的額頭，他的藍眼睛既透著金光也滿是笑意。那笑盈盈的模樣是極為美好的。安灼拉轉過頭的時候，格朗泰爾身後坐著的戴奧尼索斯卻動了一下，握緊他的茴香杖。

「持雷霆的天帝，」安灼拉仰著他英俊的臉龐，對宙斯說，「我想請您下令，讓我的朋友，戴奧尼索斯神單一的兒子格朗泰爾來與我比武較量一場。」

注:

[1]《伊里亞德》描寫宴會的標配句式。看個戰爭史詩還能看餓也是沒誰了

[2]古希臘傳統認為世界和人體都由乾濕兩種因素組成。正確的乾濕二元是狄蜜特(代表乾的麵包)和戴奧尼索斯(代表濕的酒)；但是作者只想讓ER談戀愛所以。

[3]《酒神女信徒》第三合唱歌。這裡用的是胡耀恆譯本。

[4]出自悲劇《奠酒人》，這裡使用呂建忠譯本。

[5]改自《伊里亞德》裡的夫妻互剛(。後面宙斯點頭也是《伊里亞德》裡的段子。

[6]借自《哈姆雷特》第五幕第二景，”Another hit, what do you say./ I do confess’ t.” ~~無法克制的莎腔莎調出現了~~


	5. Chapter 5

**有BGM真是太爽了:[ Dulce Pontes- Canção do Mar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=acZp8cMQ3js)**

眾神聽了這請求都很吃驚，竊竊說起話來。帕拉斯‧雅典娜沉默著，搭住她的養子的後背讓他不要開口。行雲的雷霆宙斯聽見這請求不免也訝異，因為格朗泰爾先前不曾來參加過奧林帕斯山上的宴會，今天才是頭一次來向奧林匹亞的眾位主神請過安，也才是首次代表他的父親向狄蜜特夫人獻禮物。

「生於晨曦曙光的金袍子小王子，為派松神傳神諭的祭司，你的請求是在法度之內，我可以答應你，」宙斯這樣回覆他，又說，「但是，在答應你之前，你必須為你的請願作出解釋。」

安灼拉微笑著說，「如同我方才說的，我的這個朋友具有很大的力量，卻不使用它，我想向他證明這個想法錯誤。又因為我已經很清楚格朗泰爾散漫無常的脾氣，我要求的他未必聽，所以才請您為我們下令，讓格朗泰爾來與我比試。」

「你們要用什麼武器比試呢?」金座上的赫拉天后又問。她開口垂詢的同時也把她所愛的養子摟在膝頭。

安灼拉答道，「格朗泰爾有一柄常春藤杖，是他作為酒神單一的子嗣的象徵。我也使用我父親給我的月桂木杖，這樣我們就都平等，誰都不用刀劍傷人。」

「我以為這條件是很公平，」赫拉夫人說，「戴奧尼索斯，你是綠衣服小王子格朗泰爾的父親，你怎麼說?」

這時弗以伊和谷費拉克，甚至神殿對面，座位在雅典娜女神膝下的公白飛，還有更遠處的若李，都把眼睛看到格朗泰爾身上了。戴奧尼索斯神按下格朗泰爾，從他的座位起身，對白臂女神赫拉說，「天后，宙斯是我的父親，他的命令我不能違抗。但是我請您也知道，我的這個兒子是頑童，他既不學武也不喜歡服從規矩。若要按照奧林匹亞競技長久有道理的規範來比試，我的兒子是不能的。」

「那樣，我們就取消一次這比武競技的嚴格規範，因為這是公正有信的宙斯答應的請求，也由於是你的孩子格朗泰爾第一回來到這神殿中間，」赫拉天后說道，「此外，因為安灼拉剛才已受過我塗的香膏祝福，我也要為酒神的兒子格朗泰爾把香膏塗在額頭，使他們的競技更加公正。雷霆之主宙斯，你怎麼說?」

「我應允安灼拉的請求，也應允我的天后夫人的要求，」天帝宙斯回答，「綠衣服的小王子，酒神的兒子格朗泰爾，我命令你到神殿中央，與德爾菲的安灼拉進行公平的比試。戴奧尼索斯，你怎麼說?」

那紫袍子的狂歡酒神不能回絕，只能說，「我與我的兒子都聽從宙斯的命令。」

安灼拉聽見這些，便向下令的宙斯行禮致謝。

格朗泰爾從未關心過競技場上的節目，也不想下去神殿的中央挨打。格朗泰爾向來在綠油油的大地上是最自在快樂的。他從座位起身，對他的父親說，「父親，我不想去。」

「行雲之神宙斯已經對你下令，你必須去。」戴奧尼索斯這樣回答，「你是我的兒子，我把屬於酒神祭祀的常春藤杖給了你，如同我手上這茴香棍，既能行奇蹟，也能作傷人的武器，這就是你比武的工具。去吧。」

「父親，我不願意去。您知道我是最不喜歡打架。」格朗泰爾說。

「金座的赫拉要用香膏塗抹你的額頭，你必須去。」戴奧尼索斯這樣回答，「從我手上取走這柄長春杖，你飲的酒都是我[1]，你這場競技是受兩重祝福。去吧。」

戴奧尼索斯神說完，拿起常春藤杖，交給他這一出生就打斷酒神祭祀的兒子，又叫他從自己手上飲酒。酒神的眼睛也是葡萄酒的紫紅色，他用這經常反覆變幻著歡樂或殘酷的眼睛望著格朗泰爾。座位在他正對面的東方的太陽神阿波羅也召回他的愛子，命他卸去甲冑，換上乾淨新衣，也將月桂木杖交給他。

金座上的天后開口召喚，古費拉克拐了格朗泰爾一肘，用眼睛示意他過去。格朗泰爾鬱悶的很，卻也不能不遵守，因為叫他的是克羅諾斯的兒女中最早出生，又是奧林匹亞地位最高的王后。安灼拉從他父親手上飲水，已經先下到神殿中央，就在他方才勝過巴阿雷的那地方，活動著手腕掂量月桂杖的重量。

熱安為他敬愛的養母取來香膏盒，那是種美妙而不消散的油膏，只要在青銅地板的宮殿裡搖盪一下，香氣就會瀰漫到整個天地[2]。格朗泰爾跪在階梯，金座上的天后赫拉用她長生不老的手指沾取香膏，塗抹在他的額頭祝福他。這樣就可以進行比武了。由於這是宙斯應允的比試，也就由公正的天帝擔任判官。

格朗泰爾走下階梯，來到神殿中央，安灼拉在那兒等待，他鮮紅的嘴角揚著，臉上笑盈盈的，眼睛透著太陽光。

「不知道你幹嘛叫我來這兒。」格朗泰爾說，「我在那上面看戲看的正高興呢。」

「你這樣是會錯過樂趣的，這點上你要信我，」安灼拉說，「掂掂你的杖子。等你好了我們才開始。」

格朗泰爾卻不需要掂量常春藤杖的重量。這柄杖子陪在他身邊許久，握起來是最襯手的。他們並肩來到聖火盆前，面向神殿的主位，對比武的判官也是眾神之王的宙斯敬禮。

「那麼，妳又稱心如意了，我的牛眼睛的王后，已然把好享樂的酒神的兒子鼓動起來，」宙斯說，「無論是誰都要以為那兩個二元對立的少年是妳親生的孩子。」

牛眼的赫拉說，「可怕的克羅諾斯之子，這難道是我錯了?哪怕是一個人，一個不像咱們具有智慧的凡人，也要幫他的朋友一手的。何況是這兩個我一見到就很喜愛的孩子，他們其中穿綠衣服的那個，還是不曾上過戰場，征戰前又受過母親祝福的[3]。」

他們談天的時候，格朗泰爾和安灼拉已經退到競技的場地。半羊的薩特歌隊圍繞在戴奧尼索斯神周圍，他們吹笛、跳舞，唱著讚頌酒神的歌。

安灼拉問，「你準備好了?」

格朗泰爾說，「就算事前不曾準備，我也假扮成準備好了的模樣啦。」

安灼拉給他打個手勢算是招呼，然後舉起月桂杖揮了過來。

太陽這照耀寰宇的盛光威力無邊，他的熱力能驅走冰冷的黑夜，催使有生命的活物生長，也會給膽敢誇口自己力量能夠駕馭太陽的人帶來死的災禍，這就是眾所周知的愚勇的少年派頓(Phaethon)由生到死的歷史。每當太陽來到天頂中央，日頭最盛的時候，人人都要畏懼這燦爛卻鋒利的光，因為這光雖對大地有益，卻也會使人盲眼。受陽光照耀的大地生長著出豐美的植物，結出的果實受陽光催熟，便可摘下來釀酒。酒這靈藥是重生的戴奧尼索斯贈給人類的禮物，飲了酒的能獲得無上勇氣，酒這反覆無常的東西，就如同造它的神，是既可愛又無情的，飲了酒而陷入癲狂的女祭司，獲得從土壤裡就醞釀，在橡木缸裡熟成的力量，就用她們嬌美的手，把活物撕扯成碎片，這就是悲傷的音樂家奧斐斯(Orpheus)由生到死的歷史[4]。日光與美酒都具有這樣的神祕，同時是養育這個世界的慈父，又是足夠摧毀萬物生命的凶神。

這就是發生在安灼拉和格朗泰爾身上的。他們是二元的日神與酒神的孩子，父親的神力也體現在他們身上，相互滋養也彼此對立，是親密無間的大敵，也是相隔天地的伴侶。既是神殿裡的競技，也是這兩股原生的蠻力的對抗。

他們這場比武已經僵持許久，安灼拉的月桂木杖掃向他，格朗泰爾伸手去擋，生生扛住這記足夠讓向後摔倒的重擊，他握著月桂木杖，那月桂木杖是灼燙的，感覺像握著太陽表面的火舌；格朗泰爾用常春藤杖架開對手，一股酣醉在他體內那半人的血管裡流淌，他體會到他的朋友們經常對他說的比武帶來的樂趣，不僅如此，他還要攻擊，因為這是再自然不過的舉止，酒神慶典上就經常舉行這種遊戲。格朗泰爾推開安灼拉，用他從他的乳母們，那些癲狂的女祭司的舞蹈學習到的棍法，揮起常春藤杖瞄準安灼拉俊美的頭顱。與阿果斯人或斯巴達人都不同，奧林匹亞神的子嗣輕蔑摔跤競技，頭髮也就是長的[5]，此刻他們的鬈髮都散亂，也都被汗水浸溼，身上衣袍也被汗浸得亮晶晶的；安灼拉的面容因為運動而浮上血紅色，那模樣沒有任何美少年能勝過他。他冷靜的等到常春藤杖來到眼前，驀地一下就用手掌逮住格朗泰爾的腕子，倘使他再多出一分力氣，格朗泰爾的骨頭就要粉碎。格朗泰爾吃了這痛也不惱火，他們僵持不下，尚未分出輸贏，兩方都才剛打上勁來，這種蠻橫的快活是格朗泰爾先前不曾體驗過的，安灼拉放開他的手腕，又出一招，常春藤杖被打飛出去，格朗泰爾也摔在地上。他知道常春藤杖掉落的地方，借力使力滾過神殿金煌的青銅地面，取到杖子反手一擊；這場面無比驚險，格朗泰爾出手的同時安灼拉才用飛行般的步伐來到對手上邊，他握著月桂木杖，往後一仰避開攻勢，如果他被打到，怕是那精美的下巴要歪歪斜斜淌出血。安灼拉扯住常春藤杖，既把格朗泰爾從地上拉起來也給他自己進攻的機會。他們這樣纏鬥的時候，神殿中央那盆不滅的聖火燃燒的愈來愈旺，火苗幾乎碰到屋頂，那雕梁畫棟的屋頂與被阿特拉斯泰坦神擎在肩膀的天空是同樣的高度。

為這場比試擔任判官的宙斯已經從寶座站起來，卻還未擲出權杖。安灼拉揮揮月桂木杖，模樣就像揮舞長槍，他全身燦亮，陽光是從他的血肉裡綻放出來的，他把月桂木杖高舉起來，那木杖也散發流動的金光，彷彿才剛離開火神匠坊的鍛爐，夾帶呼嘯的狂風照著格朗泰爾就打，格朗泰爾還擊回去，常春藤杖上那些不朽的盛開的鮮花從鵝毛的黃色變成熟酒的深紅色，青翠的藤蔓滲出汁水，卻不是釀酒的果汁而是牛乳。這是格朗泰爾自己只曾在父親那兒見過兩次的奇蹟。這兩柄木頭杖子擊中對方，什麼聲音都沒有，聖火盆底的火源跳了跳，那火就如同祭祀波賽頓神的噴泉一般竄上去又分散著飛落。神殿裡觀看這場比試的眾神都躲開掉落的火片。香榻上的愛佛洛狄忒美神連忙把她的愛子攬進懷抱，唯恐這不滅的火焰傷害到她孩子的臉龐。

安灼拉那全然來自神聖父母的力量到底略勝有半人血液的格朗泰爾幾分，這一擊他的確招架不住，便跌倒了，他的背撞上堅硬的青銅地。安灼拉又跟過來，踩住格朗泰爾的膝蓋，月桂木杖直奔而來，格朗泰爾放橫了長春藤杖去擋，要去掐安灼拉的喉嚨，臨到目標又改換心意，只用手握住他下巴到咽喉頂部的那一小片光滑皮膚；他是真正出了力氣的，手指面陷進那潔白的皮膚裡，扼住安灼拉使他再不能動彈。他觸碰到了太陽。安灼拉一手握著月桂木杖，另一手就去掰格朗泰爾掐他的那手關節，太陽也就碰到了葡萄藤。安灼拉同樣真正出了力氣，壓低右手，月桂木杖竟就連同常春藤杖直抵格朗泰爾的咽喉，距離只剩下兩個手指寬。格朗泰爾喘不上氣了，安灼拉有大半個身子都壓著他；被掐住脖子，同時掰著格朗泰爾的手關節又拿杖子逼近他的喉嚨，太陽神的兒子饒是天生神力也不禁有些吃不消，他的肩膀微微的上下起伏。彼此呼出來的氣息拂在對方臉上。這時有兩柄權杖被拋進神殿中央，那就是阿波羅神那頂端做著七絃里爾琴的金手杖以及戴奧尼索斯神的茴香棍。他們從神殿正東西兩側的座位起身，來不及向公正的天帝宙斯請命便擲出他們的權杖，這也是有效的號令，比武到這裡就正式結束了。

行雲的宙斯宣布這場比武是平局，觀眾聽了這宣布卻沒有人鼓掌。聖火盆那燒到神殿屋頂的火焰這時才緩慢降落，回到祂往日不焦不躁的模樣。阿波羅和戴奧尼索斯離開座位，下了階梯來到神殿中央，兩個比武競技的年輕神祇還不曾鬆手。他們不再出力，卻還維持著要取對方性命的架勢，他們的眼睛是天上的無邊蒼穹與地上的無際草原，他們望著彼此，正是完美的天圓地方。

宙斯便下令，「放開你們的對手。」

格朗泰爾就要呼吸不過來了。他們鬆開手，德爾菲的主人腓比斯‧阿波羅拉開他的兒子，使安灼拉起身站直；重生的戴奧尼索斯彎腰撿起他的兒子，讓格朗泰爾重新站立在地面。

宙斯又下令，「去為你們的父親拾回權杖。」

他們遵從這個命令，撿回父親擲下來的手杖。阿波羅和戴奧尼索斯顯露出來的神情是相仿的，他們越過比武競技已經看見別的事物。宙斯又命令比武的兩方握手言和，格朗泰爾展開手掌，讓安灼拉握著；與他們的父親不同，他們滿身大汗，這一架打的酣暢淋漓，也還未曾意識到周圍所發生的事件。

「打得漂亮。」安灼拉說。

「我信你了。」格朗泰爾則說。

紫袍子的戴奧尼索斯卻把格朗泰爾帶開，不再讓他們多說話。那酒神未曾重視過他單一的兒子，在這個時刻卻展現出一種不尋常的情態，他是用手扳著他孩子的身板要他走開的。

「回座位去，」他對格朗泰爾說，「你做的足夠好了。」

格朗泰爾問，「您又是怎麼回事?您竟慌慌張張的，一點不像您自己。」

「跟你父親回座位去。」戴奧尼索斯神只有這樣的回答。

阿波羅神同樣攬過他最重視的兒子帶走他，又命服侍的小仙倒水，為安灼拉清洗汗跡，換上乾淨的新衣。他請醫療之神來檢查安灼拉，確認他不曾多受傷，這才放下心，回到寶座就位。侍水的寧芙用畫有美麗圖形的陶盆裝來甘美的山泉，讓格朗泰爾把手放進盆裡清洗，他適才給安灼拉掰過的手腕還火燙的燒著。戴奧尼索斯神命小仙斟上六杯酒，兩杯送往神殿主位，兩杯送往神殿的東邊，最後兩杯留給他們自己。薩特的歌隊正在為這場比武做頌歌，牠們邁開棕色的羊蹄，沿著聖火盆跳顛亂的舞，以下就是薩特的歌隊所唱的：

** 戴神的瘋癲， **

** 以及一般的瘋癲都有前知的力量， **

** 當這個神祇充分進入人體， **

** 他就使瘋狂者說出未來。 **

** 此外他甚至具有戰神的某些功能， **

** 突發的驚恐有時會橫掃千軍， **

** 以致干戈未動即全軍瓦解， **

** 這種瘋狂也是由戴神引起。 **

** 還有，你將會看到他，在德爾菲的 **

** 峭壁上，沿著山峰之間的山崗跳躍， **

**揮舞著他儀典的長春杖** [6]

眾神聽了這歌才鼓起掌來。距離安灼拉較近的公白飛，還有若李，以及博須埃跑去祝賀他；那顯赫的跛神赫菲斯特斯也離了寶座，同他的兒子弗以伊便來祝賀格朗泰爾。

弗以伊拍著格朗泰爾的腦袋，笑著說，「要不是安灼拉來了這手，我真的要以為你不會比武，你藏的太深了，格朗泰爾，原來你竟有這種騙徒的天賦。」

「我還不知道剛才都發生什麼事了呢。」格朗泰爾說完，與弗以伊轉過去看對面，神殿的東邊，安灼拉同公白飛正在說話，他們這幾位朋友都瞧見彼此，也就都笑了。戴奧尼索斯把格朗泰爾叫過去，重新給他戴上葡萄藤邊的頭冠，已經恢復往日格朗泰爾經常看見的神態。酒神為格朗泰爾戴好頭冠，端詳了會那紅潤的臉頰，突然從他那俊美又經常叫人摸不出心思的臉上生出一抹淺笑。

「－我的貓呢?」

古費拉克突然說道，「我的貓在哪裡?牠剛才還在這墊子上的。」

聽見他這話的眾神也探頭去看。愛佛洛狄忒膝下的座位，在古費拉克的手邊置有一塊繡著花紋的軟墊，他下去比武時就把貓放在墊子，回來又把貓抱在手上。在古費拉克離座來祝賀格朗泰爾的這短暫的時間裡，他心愛的鉑金貓兒已經不見。

古費拉克跑過去找，他的母親也下了結有桃金孃花的香榻去找。這貓是愛佛洛狄忒女神在她愛子命名日上給他的禮物，世間僅有這樣一只。眼看四下找不到貓，古費拉克這被雙親溺愛的孩子，這同時是競技場紅色盔甲的冠軍又是賽普洛斯海豚哺餵，總是睡在香桃木床的驕子便急的哭了。這一哭可不得了，沒有母親能忍受自己的孩子的眼淚。於是愛與美的主宰，戴法寶的愛佛洛狄忒一邊將他摟著，一邊對阿瑞斯說，「要找到這偷貓的賊，你必須殺他。」

由於這貓是在神殿宴會裡失竊，天帝宙斯就下令眾神去找。公白飛露出思考的模樣，找他的養母說上幾句。雅典娜女神走上前，對宙斯說，「父親，今日這春季播種的宴會，天地間的諸神，我們盡都邀請，唯有喜歡挑起不和的女禍神厄里絲(Eris)是不受歡迎的。若要找失竊的寶物，只要找到這女禍神就能尋回贓物。」

宙斯聽了這話很有道裡，因為女禍神厄里絲就是在銀足女神特緹絲[7]的婚宴不受邀請而拋來金蘋果，引起三女神爭鬥又導致人間發生十年的特洛伊戰爭的導因。天后赫拉也認同雅典娜，便派遣敏捷的赫爾墨斯神去搜尋。當年白臂的赫拉與明眸的雅典娜爭奪金蘋果，最後輸給愛佛洛狄忒，因此懷恨在心。

赫爾墨斯神去搜竊賊的同時，公白飛來到貓的失主身邊好好安慰他。古費拉克失去鉑金貓，哭得很傷心，他撲在他最心愛的朋友懷裡，撒起潑嚎啕，「我的貓不見了!如果我像人類有呼吸，現在就是活不下去的時候，這貓比我自己還重要!」

「你哭什麼呀，」公白飛耐著性子安撫，「赫爾墨斯神已經去找竊賊，十有八九就是那厄里絲，你的貓能找回來的。」

格朗泰爾見了這場面，對朋友們說，「古費拉克就像個小貓寶寶，一點也不威風。」

「因為他就是小貓寶寶，」熱安取笑著說，「威嚴也不屬於他，而是屬於安灼拉。」

「別欺負人家。」安灼拉對他們說，「這個貓對古費拉克很重要，是我們都很清楚的事。」

這時出去捉賊的赫爾墨斯神果然用金繩捆著女禍神回來了。腳踝上有翅膀的赫爾墨斯拎著被縛的盜賊，把鉑金貓兒抱在臂彎，回到神殿，首先將厄里絲扔在台階上候審，接著他把失竊的貓放在天帝宙斯面前。

「這就是被偷走的貓，世間僅此一只，」赫爾墨斯說，「我在奧林帕斯山找到女禍神厄里絲，她偷了貓，才準備鑽過柳樹垂下來的簾子藏身起來，就被我抓獲。」

「把這珍寶還給他的主人，」公正的天帝宙斯說，「也叫這神殿占主位的諸神戴他們的兒女來聽審判。」

赫爾墨斯把貓放回古費拉克手裡，又把他連同愛佛洛狄忒女神帶上神殿北方的階梯。其他主位大神也帶著兒女來到宙斯的座前。只見那犯竊最的女禍神被鬆了綁，也自知惡運當頭，因為她這是第二次觸犯愛佛洛狄忒女神；就在她用金蘋果引發禍端那回，即便愛佛洛狄忒獲勝，她這被破壞愉悅情緒從而失了些美麗風度的女神也是對厄里絲懷恨的。

狡猾的女禍神厄里絲撲在得回貓的古費拉克腳邊哭訴，「求您原諒我吧，您既是小戰神也是小愛神，只有您能擁有這樣可愛的寵物，我呢，我由於不受歡迎，也從不能親眼一見這小貓，才想偷來摸一摸的。現在我看見您對這貓的喜愛，就後悔自己曾偷了牠，若您肯原諒我，我就是您的忠奴，我願天天去海上乘著風暴捕魚來給您的貓吃。」

古費拉克忙著檢查他的貓呢，沒有空理會這番說詞，也由於找回貓兒，他不想再生事端，只說，「我原諒妳。妳也不要說假話，我知道妳說這話不是出於真心悔恨，反正叫法官按照偷盜罪把妳打一打就是妳應得的處分。」

「這不就好了。」公白飛安慰地說。

戴法寶的愛佛洛狄忒卻不甘心就此放過竊賊。養育在她膝下的孩子從來不需要承受哭泣的痛苦，古費拉克又是她兒女中與真正的情人所生，最重視的一個，又由於她還耿耿於懷金蘋果的事件，新仇舊恨交織的愛佛洛狄忒跪在地上，膝行到公正的天帝宙斯面前，連帶著身上的環珮飾物一併倒在地板，哀哀淒淒哭訴起來。

「行雲之神宙斯，金座的天后赫拉，這話我只對您們說，因為您們也是為人父母，親自生養過許多兒女，您們最能知到母親看見孩子哭泣的心情，」愛佛洛狄忒說著，眼淚就從她美麗的眼睛掉下來，晶瑩的像鑽石，她這樣陳詞，

「這惡劣的竊賊偷了我孩子珍視的寶物，這是他命名日上得的，天天都抱在懷裡，這就等於戰禍把男人作戰的臂膀削去了一樣；說到戰禍我就還要傷心，因為這壞蛋還曾在我，還有金座的赫拉，還有最智慧的帕拉斯‧雅典娜之間挑起不和，您知道從前我們有的是最親密的情份，卻叫這騙子挑撥離間了。這等賊難道不該受處罰嗎!」

閃眼的雅典娜女神聽見這話，連忙也跪下來，膝行到她父親跟前，抱住宙斯的腳踝。她說的話很有條理，

「父親，提起戰禍我也要說些話，這不是為我自己辯護，而是為了那些被戰爭殺害的凡人。厄里絲的金蘋果使我們三個不合，那特洛伊的王子帕里斯為我們做仲裁的獎勵，您在人間的女兒海倫，卻導致希臘城邦與特洛伊打了十年戰爭，您最知道戰爭害死了多少凡塵的大英雄，他們當中又有多少人擁有奧林匹亞神的血脈。銀足女神特緹絲的兒子，那英勇又重情的半神阿基里斯就是死在戰場上，女禍神厄里絲在他母親的婚宴搗亂，就引起了這樣的後果。倘使我所疼愛的養子這樣被害，我是必定要追究元凶到世界的盡頭!現在特洛伊戰爭雖是結束許久，那可憐的特緹絲夫人卻只能躲在她海裡的閨房哭泣，我所賞識的奧德修斯也還在海上漂泊，他的妻兒還在家鄉苦苦守著，那些凡間英雄中奧德修斯最愛故鄉，他的苦難使我的心疼痛異常；父親，這些災禍的源頭的厄里絲難道不應該受些處罰嗎!」

雅典娜女神說著這些，淚水也從她聰慧的灰眼睛流下來。赫拉夫人見兩位女神都哭了，便也屈尊貴下，把她那對高貴的膝蓋放在青銅地面，膝行到宙斯身邊，溫柔地握住他龐大的手，她把雙眼噙滿淚水，優雅又悲傷地說，

「公正的宙斯，平定邪惡的克羅諾斯的雷霆神，我的兄弟與丈夫，您也最清楚那場戰爭是如何使奧林匹亞這神殿的眾神失和，日夜爭鬥不休。我的心中向來只有您這位高貴的丈夫，卻也被挑撥的與您分榻而眠，奧林匹亞差點兒就要被我們的不和睦分崩離析，這奧林匹亞卻是您一手建立的偉業，光是想像它要崩塌就多令人畏懼!又由於我對美貌與榮譽的過分關注引發好勝心，接連導致那些參戰的男人，他們母親最愛的孩子，被不回頭的死給奪去。我也是個有許多兒女的母親，他們全都是您所生的，現在我還為我們共同的弟弟，那冥王黑帝斯照顧他的獨子，我最能體會母親失去孩子的痛苦，也最理解母親看見孩子哭泣的傷心。那眼淚是割在我們骨肉裡的刀子，誰要是傷了我的孩子，我必定要把她傷回去，這是太初有天地以來再公正合理不過的律法，天帝宙斯，我請求您，為了防止奧林帕斯這偉大的基業又被區區一顆金蘋果動搖，也為了防止您所統御的凡塵世界又有父母失去孩子，請您一定要給這些災難的源頭嚴厲懲罰。」

赫拉夫人說著，透明、散發著香氣的淚珠就從她那對小牛犢般美好可愛的眼睛掉下來。這三位女神都跪在眾神之王面前哀哭，使她們的孩子，熱安、公白飛，還有古費拉克都看傻了。

持有雷霆的宙斯聽見這些，先是被愛佛洛狄忒被淚水點亮的美麗軟下心來，又被他從頭腦生出來的女兒難得一見的柔情打動，最後被他的天后這番言及奧林匹亞基業的說詞說服，便彎身扶起赫拉，讓她回座，由她的養子侍酒水，又讓雅典娜起來，用父親的手掌為她擦眼淚，也讓她回座，由她的養子侍酒水。最後，宙斯讓愛佛洛狄忒起來，叫她的孩子扶著，這才回到寶座宣布他的判決。

公正的天帝宙斯說，「女禍神厄里絲，妳從奧林匹亞春日祥和的宴會盜取主神子嗣看中的珍寶，又惹得他母親傷神，這是一件罪名。特洛伊的戰爭雖是人間兩國大戰，起因卻是妳在原本該受祝福的女神婚禮上作亂，這是一件罪名。妳做的壞事，觸怒這奧林帕斯山地位最高的三位女神，首先是美的主宰愛佛洛狄忒，接著是智慧的主宰帕拉斯‧雅典娜，最高位的是這金座上的天后赫拉，這也是一件罪名。被妳毀壞婚宴的銀腳特緹絲在特洛伊的戰爭裡失子，歸根究底也是妳打攪眾神和平所致，這仍是一件罪名。不朽的眾神失和，奧林匹亞幾乎傾軋，雖然不是妳所為卻也是妳作亂的結果之一。這些罪名加在妳身上，我判決妳要被關進鐵柵籠，用尖利的刀刃刺穿妳的手足，鐵鍊也把妳捆住，使妳不能作亂。妳要被關在這樣的鐵籠受復仇女神的鞭刑，這是妳偷盜寶物的懲罰；妳還要被關在這樣的鐵籠，沉進波賽頓管轄的最深的海底，那裡既有寒冰也有火山，讓妳每日都被凍得渾身發紫卻不得溫飽，又被燒的渾身焦黑卻喝不上清水，如此往復三萬年，這是妳的一樁邪惡行為引起可怕的後果的懲罰。妳是個狡猾多端的禍神，奧林匹亞諸神都曾經被妳戲弄；為了防止妳逃跑，這關押妳的鐵籠，我要交給赫菲斯特斯的兒子，繼承他父親所有的技藝，奧林匹亞神中最年輕的巧匠弗以伊來打造。」

格朗泰爾聽了這樣的判決，竟為厄里絲可憐起來。這判決太過可怕，就連厄里絲本人也要恐懼。她爬過階梯，撲在火神的兒子面前，把弗以伊大大嚇了一跳，只見厄里絲哭叫著說，「顯赫的小火神，您是眾神裡雙手最靈巧的金匠，我見過您在雅典城給人建造遮風避雨的房屋，這表示您是最善良仁愛的，您可憐可憐我吧，公正的宙斯的判決無人不服，我只能求您，求您為我造牢房的時候不要安上刀子，我犯了錯，求您發些好心，讓我少吃點苦頭!」

格朗泰爾看著弗以伊既不能答應這求情也不能反抗宙斯的判決，很是為難，又聽見安灼拉開口說道，「這判決太不合理，公正的天帝，這女禍神作亂是事實，卻不應該樁樁件件做一次清算，特洛伊的戰爭也結束許久，那奧德修斯在海上漂流有八年了[8]，這也是因為他殺了波賽頓神的兒子，獨眼的巨人波呂斐摩斯才致使他不能歸家。到現在才追究特洛伊戰爭的元凶，起因還是為了一顆虛妄的金蘋果，這樣有失審判的公平。」

阿波羅神卻說，「安灼拉，不要說話。」

安灼拉被他父親阻止，他那英俊又理性的臉龐露出生氣的模樣；地震之神波賽頓聽見他的話，沉下臉，說話的聲音裡藏著滔天的巨浪，「這凡人殺害我的兒子，即是觸怒我，他為希臘下的功勞卻不足以彌平這等殺罪，理當受懲罰。」

「您對這凡人的懲處是一回事，時過境遷了才追查起元凶又是另一回事。」安灼拉說道，「若要這樣追究戰亂的起因，為什麼不去查問用凡人的海倫做籌碼的－」

「安灼拉。」那威嚴的阿波羅神喝斥住他，眼見宙斯從座位起身，阿波羅便把他最重視的兒子推到自己身後。格朗泰爾想過去瞧瞧他，戴奧尼索斯神把手就也擺在格朗泰爾的肩膀，叫他不可移動。

「你是德爾菲神殿的祭司，是腓比斯‧阿波羅的兒子，你父親的生身之父也是我，」那行雲的克羅諾斯之子垂下他陰森森的眉毛，他說話時，雷霆便響了起來，這雷聲竟把阿波羅嚇的臉色蒼白，他坦護著安灼拉，卻也不敢多答話。宙斯又說，

「我要告訴你，金袍子的小王子，不要學這厄里絲禍神，一次就觸怒三位高貴的女神，你是日神的孩子，地位卻低得多。你觸犯她們，也等同觸犯我。赫菲斯特斯，白臂赫拉與我所生的火神，你怎麼說?」

那尊貴的巧手跛神往前挪了些距離，把弗以伊也推到背後，回答，「銀足的特緹絲不僅餵養過我，她那不幸的孩子阿基里斯的盔甲也是我親手打造，特緹絲夫人對我的信任是必須回報的。我的兒子弗以伊會給使這對母子遭遇冤屈的兇手造好鐵籠，但是我要請您原諒這個孩子年輕又手生，凡是他打造牢獄的過程遇見困難，就由我來為他彌補。」

宙斯聽見這些話便同意，又詢問諸神對這樣的判決的意見。殿裡的諸神都認同這判決，三位高貴女神搭著他們孩子的手臂，叫他們不得說話插嘴，而又把她們的眼睛看在宙斯身上。

「公正的雷霆宙斯，」阿波羅神把他的兒子擋在背後，又問，「打造這樣可靠的牢房要花許多時間，在那之前，厄里絲禍神應當被收押在哪裡呢?」

宙斯就叫理性正義的女神納美西斯裁決，女禍神被關入鐵籠受刑之前，將會被關押在早先她想藏身的山洞，用作簾子的柳樹條束縛手腳，由百眼的山神看守。諸神也都贊同這判決。於是女禍神被帶去關押，宙斯的怒火消退，雷霆的巨響也就止息了。謬思女神又開始演奏樂器，叫美少年的歌隊上來獻詠。

戴法寶的愛佛洛狄忒對這樣的結果非常滿意，對她的兒子說，「你既找回了貓，賊也為此受罰，就該高高興興的，你笑起來就是討你的母親歡心啦。」

古費拉克抱著鉑金貓兒卻不說話。阿瑞斯去看他，決定他這是還沒從丟貓的虛驚有緩過勁來。公白飛望著他所尊敬養母也不說話。安灼拉回到他的座位，又恢復往常那副憂愁的模樣。他思考著，從格朗泰爾正對面的座位與他四目相接。

等歌隊唱完一篇詩，持茴香棍的戴奧尼索斯從他的座位起來，對寶座上的宙斯說，「公正的天帝，我的父親，今日是我單一的兒子頭一回來到奧林匹亞，他既獲得比武競技的榮譽，又被方才的禍亂打擾。我要請您祝福他，讓德爾菲的阿波羅給格朗泰爾說個有關他未來的神諭。」

雅典娜女神聽了這話，也起身說道，「我所疼愛的養子公白飛，也年年在這神殿中央的武場為諸神演示和平，他同樣被厄里絲禍神打擾。父親，我也要請您安慰他，讓與我擁有等量智慧的阿波羅也為他從那不滅的聖火裡查看神諭。」

「你們都是我的兒女，你們的請求，我都應允。」宙斯這樣回覆他們，「把你們的兒女都帶去神殿中央。阿波羅，德爾菲巨蛇的主人，這是今日比武競技使用的橄欖枝，去把這橄欖枝放進聖火，從這盆不滅的火裡取得你的預言。」

阿波羅神接過橄欖枝，叫他最重視的兒子作祭司，把手洗乾淨後將橄欖枝放進聖火盆焚燒。樹枝燒化成灰，火上冒出清煙，阿波羅神觀察煙霧，說出他給公白飛的神諭，「來日，你要在黑夜裡為世界所有有耳可聽的人神傳唱英雄的輓歌。」

狂歡的酒神戴奧尼索斯正好從他的薩特僕從那兒取酒杯，他喝了口酒，說，「奧林匹亞的諸神都見過這孩子捧著書本給人說故事，可見這預言不靈。」

德爾菲的神諭從不出錯，戴奧尼索斯卻對它取笑，諸神聽了這話就樂了起來。

阿波羅又觀察青煙，說出他給格朗泰爾的神諭，「你生於青藤，來日也歸於沃土。」

「這聽起來倒不錯，」格朗泰爾小聲地對安灼拉說，「跟你的神諭是一對兒。」

「這神諭也不靈，」戴奧尼索斯又說，「我這反覆無常的孩子先是吵著要來赴宴，還不到競技時刻又吵著要回家，等這播種宴會結束，我就要把他帶回他在土壤上的住處，睡在那青綠的藤架下。」

諸神聽了這調侃就開始大笑。預言從不出錯的阿波羅神自己也笑了。宴會被打斷後籠罩神殿的緊張氣氛被驅散，美惠的三女神來到殿前表演舞蹈。雅典娜女神是把這神諭聽進腦海的，她把公白飛帶回座前，用英氣而美麗的笑容掩飾灰眼睛裡的凝重。格朗泰爾也被他父親拎回座位，初生的狐狸，這代表酒神的聖畜爬上他的掌心。格朗泰爾揉著狐狸，仍舊看見安灼拉也用憂愁的目光望過來。

注:

[1] 《酒神女信徒》裡的一句，”我們倒出的酒是酒神自己”，此概念與基督教的紅酒/聖血相同。

[2]這是《伊里亞德》描寫的赫拉用的香油

[3]又是魔改了點《伊里亞德》裡的夫妻尬聊

[4]派頓和奧斐斯的故事都可見於奧維德(Ovid)《變形記》

[5]長頭髮美少年不玩摔跤，見《酒神女信徒》第二場。

[6]借自《酒神女信徒》第一場盲眼先知的話語。

[7]銀腳的特緹絲，海洋女神，阿基里斯的母親

[8]特洛伊戰爭結束後奧德修斯又因觸怒波賽頓而在海上多漂了十年。實慘。


	6. Chapter 6

弗以伊在他父親的協助下，費去一個夏季用以鍛鐵，夏季的焚風被吹進火神匠坊的風箱，足夠清除鐵礦裡的雜質，赫菲斯特斯火神又往鐵水兌入鉻和碳，鍛造出來的鋼就是造牢籠的材料。弗以伊又用一個秋季打造用來關押女禍神厄里絲的牢籠，設計的圖紙是他父親早先就繪製的，牢籠的四面各有十二根柱子，上下兩面各有九根，表示這牢籠的力量源自奧林匹亞十二主神以及他們的父輩，九位泰坦巨神；牢籠裡的四個角還有鋼刀鐵鍊，用以困縛最狡獪的禍神；弗以伊就按照圖紙上的說明工作。

等到這偉大又可怖的牢籠造好了，弗以伊又用一個冬季的時間確認它堅不可摧，冬季的寒風足夠吹冷離開火神匠坊的神鐵，把這鐵牢變的更加穩當妥貼。這些事都做完了，就是四季的一次輪轉。在新的春季來臨之時，公正的天帝宙斯便把女禍神厄里絲放進鐵牢，首先執行懲戒偷竊的鞭刑；行刑的是頭上長滿毒蛇，背後生有翅膀，手執鞭子的復仇三女神。她們這三姐妹是提西福涅、阿勒克托還有墨蓋拉，三人各打囚犯一百鞭。接下來，地震之神波賽頓打開海面，顯露出最深的海底，那裡的海水由於照不到陽光便都結冰，大地之母蓋亞的一個鼻子也上在海底吞吐氣息，噴出來的是紅色的岩漿。復仇三女神執了鞭刑，抓起關犯的牢籠飛到海的裂縫上，將被鐵鍊束縛，手腳都被刀刃刺穿，還沾著血，背後的鞭刑也還流血的厄里絲禍神連同她的牢房扔在火山口，使噴發上來的岩漿燒焦她的皮肉，不溶的寒冰治癒這傷，很快也又把犯人凍的鑽心剜骨。女禍神厄里絲發抖時，捆著她的鐵鍊搖晃起來，那悲慘的聲響迴盪在天地之間；波賽頓海神又把海面閉合，世界就再也聽不見那苦刑犯嚎叫求饒的聲音。波賽頓監督過行刑，便又回去他在海中的寶座，觀看凡間的漁人乘船到蔚藍可愛的海面捕魚。

這些處刑執行的時候，天地諸神都在旁邊觀看。若李見了刀刃穿過犯人手足出來的傷，不禁用翅膀遮住眼睛不敢再看。古費拉克依舊摟著他被偷過又找回來的鉑金貓，聽見鞭刑的聲響，他並不高興，往後退幾步躲到公白飛背後。格朗泰爾看著復仇三女神把鐵籠提在空中飛向海面，她們飛的時候發出尖銳的笑聲；他懷疑起三女神對痛苦的喜愛的原因。安灼拉在他父親身邊，當復仇女神把鐵籠扔進海底，盤旋在海的裂縫觀看火山噴發，又聽見厄里絲的哭喊，安灼拉別過頭，再度陷入深沉的煩憂。

格朗泰爾知道安灼拉憂愁的來源。他居住在阿波羅的神廟，德爾菲巨蛇吐出的神諭，都由安灼拉告訴來尋求協助的凡人。一年中有十二個月，前九個月的各月第七天，都是德爾菲降下神諭給人的日子[1]，凡來向阿波羅神問問題的都能得到回覆。神諭卻並非都是好的，有的人離開神廟，是哭泣著離開。他們的哭泣被安灼拉看見，卻由於神諭只不過預先昭示這凡人將來的命運，命運又是不可違抗的，好壞都必須承受，想違抗命運的人都遭了更大的厄運，安灼拉把他傳過的神諭都記在心中，塵世的悲喜也看在眼裡，這就是他無與倫比的憂愁的起源。

一年中的末三個月，格朗泰爾總見不到他的父親。這三個月是安灼拉久居奧林帕斯山的時日，也是戴奧尼索斯神的祭司在德爾菲神殿舉行祝願酒神重生的儀典的冬季。造酒的水果在冬季凋零，戴奧尼索斯神坐在結霜的大地等待春天，女祭司從顛狂清醒，各自歸家，薩特也沉睡了。這是與農神狄蜜特夫人的哀傷有關，每到夏季結束，她與凡人所生的幼子巴阿雷就必須送他的姐姐，即是那妙齡冥后泊瑟芬回到地府去服侍丈夫。春神進了地府，也就帶走地面的生機。每年的春季第一天也是冥王黑帝斯的孩子，那由謬思女神所生的小詩神熱安下去地府向父親請安的日子。這時節，去到世界的極北之境自我淨化的阿波羅神重新回到奧林匹亞，安灼拉見了他父親便高興些；戴奧尼索斯走過大地，繫著繩結的草鞋沾上初溶的雪泥，葡萄開始生長，格朗泰爾的酒桶也就被薩特的歌隊吵醒了。每年他釀的第一缸酒都是用去年收成的金麥穗製成的麥酒。格朗泰爾把麥粒碾碎，倒進栗木做的酒缸，加些酵母和水，蓋上蓋子，酒缸便開始勤奮工作。他離開小屋，來到葡萄園四處走走看看，叫醒還在睏睡的蛇莓，戳戳冬日裡凍生病的小樹，催促茴香發新芽。由於他的綠衣服顏色與這園子的藤蔓相同，如果格朗泰爾在一個地方靜止不動，他的朋友們是很難找到他的。他拿這個遊戲幾乎嚇遍所有朋友，卻從來瞞不過他父親戴奧尼索斯。格朗泰爾在園子裡玩耍，聽見新來的腳步聲，他躲進葡萄架，葡萄伸出葉子為他掩護。接著，安灼拉從背後拍了格朗泰爾一下。

「跟我去奧林帕斯山，」安灼拉說道，他的袍子是無瑕的白雲的顏色，同樣無暇的皮膚泛著金光，「熱安還有巴阿雷都回來了。」

格朗泰爾說，「我在這裡站著不動，你怎麼就看出來啦。」

「你自己看。」安灼拉說。

他順著安灼拉手指的方向去看。地上的花草都把葉子指向格朗泰爾，常春藤的末稍也指著他。他們受了安灼拉帶來的陽光照耀，就爭相長出新芽，還用新芽給他指路，儼然是群綠油油的叛徒，全忘記一到夏天他們就要被摘下來做別的工作。格朗泰爾這樣威脅他們，植物又不能把芽葉縮回去，只好安靜下來按照正確的步調成長，等待他們夏天的命數。

「走吧。」安灼拉說。

風光最明媚的奧林帕斯山也必須服從四季的規範。春季雪水融化，山泉從峭壁湧出，流進清澈的大河，順著山峰盤旋而下。這河曾經是克羅諾斯的一條血管，被宙斯打敗的克羅諾斯殞落了，他的血管落在蓋亞女神身上，殷紅色的血化為河水，在不停止的時間裡繼續滋養萬物。

年輕的神祇們就在河邊。他們聚在一起的時候，樹上的飛鳥都湊過來，水裡的寧芙趴在石頭上，都想聽見他們的談話。若李用他的水壺從河裡盛水，加進他栽種的藥草，做成甘甜的飲料分給朋友們喝。

「給我們說說你在冥府看見的景色?」格朗泰爾說。

熱安戴著雛菊做的頭冠，手裡拿著長笛。從冥府回到奧林匹亞使熱安頭冠上的花兒重新綻放，模樣很是清秀。熱安說起他看見的景色，「我去了冥府，向來只在宮殿外遠遠地向我父親請安。那裡的亡魂都不說話，我一點都不喜歡。地府又是地裡最深深淵，世界上的河流都在那兒匯集，卻同樣沒有半點生命，大洋河(Oceanus)繞著地府流成一圈，苦河(Acheron)又逆著大洋河流過去，它最後成了苦湖，多半亡魂都在這個湖裡等待他們投胎轉生的時機。我父親不讓我過地府宮殿的門檻，只叫他的船夫卡隆載我們回地上。我們經過天青石那樣黑藍色的冥河(Stygian river)，又經過它匯集成的冥湖(Styx)，那湖全是荒涼陰森的氣息。冥湖的水流出來匯進火河，那火河裡載浮載沉的都是犯殺父母的罪的亡靈，可怕的很。火河對面的嗚咽河(Cocytus)裡，也都是生前殺過人的亡魂[2]，我聽了那些聲音很難受，卡隆撐著渡船，像是什麼都沒聽見，甚至還哼著小曲兒。」

「他在那裡撐船的歷史比我們能理解的時間都長，我看他就是看習慣他眼前那些死氣沉沉的東西，並且對亡魂的哭聲麻痺了，」巴阿雷也說，「我們坐船的時候，卡隆給我們指著幾個亡魂，說這個殺了他父親，那個殺了他母親，把那些可怕的事當成笑話材料。如果他是人間那墳場裡的掘墓人，我敢說他會每天挖著墓穴，還在他挖成的土坑裡唱滑稽歌[3]。」

弗以伊在手上玩著熱安從他父親那兒得來的石頭。幽暗的冥府也是奧林匹亞神的寶庫，黑帝斯給他的兒子選了些炫目的寶石帶回來賞玩。熱安把黃水晶獻給他的生母歐忒耳佩謬思，把月光石贈給童貞女神阿爾特彌斯，把藍色的丹泉石獻給養母赫拉天后，把碧璽獻給天帝宙斯；剩下的石頭全部贈給他最心愛的朋友弗以伊。弗以伊把手裡打磨過的寶石放進河水，交給寧芙清洗過，拿上來也分贈給朋友們。「這石頭合該重新埋進地裡，我也決定就這麼辦，」巴阿雷說，「接下來我母親又要叫我去雅典城教凡人種地，把這個土壤裡長出來的石榴石埋回去，也許麥穗能結的更好。」

「你那凡間的生父又如何了?以凡人來說，雅典公爵鐵修斯已經有七十歲。」博須埃問道。

「我這回也要去瞧瞧他呢。」

「說起來我同鐵修斯也沾點關係，巴阿雷，弗以伊，你們知道為什麼嗎，」格朗泰爾說，「當年，你我都還沒有出生，鐵修斯還是個青年的時候，他上克里特島去宰牛首人身的彌諾陶，那島的公主阿德里安納(Adriane)跟你父親掉進愛裡頭啦，弗以伊的媽媽不就是阿德里安納的貼身侍女嗎，可是當鐵修斯殺了彌諾陶，啟航返鄉的路上，把阿德里安納拋棄了，我父親竟然可憐那凡間的女人，就娶她為妻[4]，以凡人來說，這個阿德里安納好歹也有六十歲，我卻從沒見過她，也不知道我爸爸把她放在哪裡。」

「安灼拉，你怎麼了，」若李問道，「你一直沒說話，是不是病了?」

過了一會兒，安灼拉說，「我在想些事情。」

「你總是在想事情，”快樂”這好神仙都找不著你，」格朗泰爾說，「你給人傳德爾菲的神諭，這神諭也不是你捏造的，命運的布匹也不是你織的，這樣為凡人操心，不過徒增你自己的困苦，一點也不值得。」

「你們都是在父母的神殿居住的，也經常看見凡間的苦難，」安灼拉說，「我不明白為什麼你們能這樣冷漠。就算命運不能違抗，我們難道不能在凡人需要時幫他們一把?這個世界是不平的，就連持雷霆的宙斯也未必完全公正，去年春宴那樁審判，你們不也都認為他的裁決太偏頗，只是當場沒有說出來罷了。」

「別說那個了，安灼拉，」弗以伊說，「想到我花了三個季節工作，打造出來的作品不是給人遮風擋雨，而是去擔任三萬年刑期的牢籠，我就感覺非常難受。」

「普羅米修斯從神殿偷火種，被判三萬年苦刑，讓禿鷹每天去吃他的內臟，那時地上的人才獲得火種，才在大地開創他們的歷史，」安灼拉又說，「厄里絲的一個金蘋果，引發女神不和，他們不能輕易把所有的罪名扔在這顆蘋果上，卻不去看不朽的神爭鬥時拿的凡人做籌碼。」

「這些話，公正的天帝是不聽的。」格朗泰爾說，「我懷疑，行雲的宙斯神制定的法律，在根據理性之外，還根據這些法律的受益者的地位高低而訂。」

這時公白飛和古費拉克來了。古費拉克身上穿著柔軟的袍子，是他母親的聖畜白鴿羽毛織成的，黑鬈髮上戴著頭冠，把鉑金貓兒抱在手裡。公白飛穿著他的養母親手織的麻袍，上面有很好看的花紋，他捧著新得的書，用長條樹葉做書籤。

「春天來了，大伙兒又聚在一塊兒，」古費拉克說，「可這裡沒有人是快活的，我感覺這是我的錯。我這只貓引發叫人不舒服的慘案，現在雖然我還喜歡牠卻經常想到去年那樁討厭的事。」

「跟你沒關係。」安灼拉說，「賽普洛斯島的神殿有沒有什麼新事件?」

「倒是有一個，伊阿索斯國王(Iasus)那扔在山裡拋棄，又被母熊養大的女兒亞特蘭妲(Atalanta)殺死了卡呂冬野豬，現在那見利忘義的老父親認回女兒，還要她跟男人結婚，」古費拉克興致勃勃地說道，「亞特蘭妲可是在山裡跑大的，為了不結婚，她就同求婚者賽跑，凡間沒有男人跑的過她。那天我躲在神殿焚香的煙裡偷聽，有個要去求婚的楞頭青希波墨尼斯來求我母親幫忙。我母親就給他三個金蘋果，叫他賽跑時扔出去，讓亞特蘭妲分神去撿。那三個金蘋果漂亮的很，亞特蘭妲這發過誓只服從阿爾特彌斯女神的獵手這回怕是要栽了[5]。」

「能不能別再提任何金蘋果。」熱安憂傷地說，「金蘋果真不是個好東西。」

「它是做壞事的工具，可我們不能否認它好吃，」古費拉克說，「格朗泰爾最知道金蘋果的味道，喝過金蘋果酒的你們大家都不能反駁我這句話。」

他的朋友們聽了這些就開懷大笑起來。古費拉克從口袋又拿出新的金蘋果，格朗泰爾把蘋果拿過來掐一掐，就把蘋果汁變成酒，分給朋友們每人一杯。

「對了，安灼拉，我聽說盲眼的泰瑞西阿斯已經快抵達底比斯了，」公白飛說，「你一直關注底比斯的伊底帕斯王的命運，要不要去底比斯看一眼?我們可以假扮成雅典人，在路上遇見那盲眼的老先知，陪送他到底比斯城關。」

「就是那個殺了父親又娶自己母親的伊底帕斯?」格朗泰爾問，「每次你說到他都特別難受。」

「向德爾菲的巨蛇求神諭的凡人，邁錫尼的奧瑞斯特還有這底比斯的伊底帕斯的命運最苦，」安灼拉輕皺著眉頭，說，「那盲眼的老人家是去給伊底帕斯解謎，也把他往最後的命運推。接下來，復仇女神還要一路追趕伊底帕斯到雅典。」

「繞了整大圈又回到雅典，這是個什麼奇怪的循環。」

「因為復仇女神追逐殺害血親的人，是從不問明起因的。」安灼拉解釋，「她們只要嗅到血的氣味，就會去追逐兇手，卻從不深究來龍去脈。」

「我們去底比斯吧。」公白飛說。

格朗泰爾喜歡底比斯。不過他是喜歡底比斯郊外的高山勝過地上那富庶的城市。戴奧尼索斯神年年的狂歡祭祀都在客賽潤山頂的松木林舉行，儀典的歌舞對要行走到種滿葡萄的磨爐斯山，那裡就是格朗泰爾從母親的血液中獲得生命的地方。酒神的女祭司把格朗泰爾那同樣是祭司的母親葬在磨爐斯山的葡萄架下，每當格朗泰爾去那兒踏青，爬滿藤架的黃顏色葡萄花就伸出蕊來往他臉上搔癢著逗他玩。他摘下一串熟葡萄，果實裡已經裝滿香甜的酒。那黃顏色的花也往古費拉克臉上搔癢，格朗泰爾伸手去打，那花藤縮回原位，也把花粉抖了格朗泰爾一腦袋。公白飛到凡間旅行的時候古費拉克總是參加。格朗泰爾把葡萄酒裝進水壺，遞給安灼拉，公白飛就在藤架下仔細觀察。

「這裡的葡萄跟雅典，還有科林斯城的葡萄都不相同，」公白飛說，「首先底比斯的葡萄皮顏色是紫的，形狀較圓，這表示它獲得的日照最充足，營養分配的最好；科林斯那裡的葡萄皮是紅色，形狀長，倒很符合那裡雨下得少的氣候。」

「泰瑞西阿斯來了。」安灼拉說。他們從山頂看見那盲眼的先知衣衫襤褸，拄著拐杖走向底比斯城關，便下山去送他進城。底比斯城中正在鬧瘟疫，先知泰瑞西阿斯進城的同時，代表伊底帕斯王前去德爾菲神殿求問神諭的克瑞翁也正在策馬回城的路上。底比斯供奉的神殿屬於帕拉斯‧雅典娜，神殿的祭司正帶了歌唱隊舉行儀式，向女神求取驅散瘟疫的解方。

關於底比斯城這悲苦又偉大的伊底帕斯王的故事在後世是人盡皆知的，卻沒有人知道陪送盲眼的泰瑞西阿斯來到底比斯城的少年是何許人也。他們藏在人群之中，像是消失了一般不再有聲息。聰明才智的伊底帕斯王，這解開斯芬克斯之謎的英雄，既聽見他的連襟克瑞翁帶來的德爾菲神諭，又聽了泰瑞西阿斯的狂言，便憤怒起來，命人把這年邁的先知打在塵埃。

「這盲眼老人家是來給他解謎，卻被伊底帕斯叫人打了，」格朗泰爾混在宮殿前的人群，對安灼拉說，「要我說，這做國王的很不厚道，他欺負的同時是個老人也是真相的使者。」

「這就是我所害怕的，」安灼拉說，「伊底帕斯由於聰明，也就過份驕傲，這驕傲恐怕要毀滅他。」

只見那老先知沒有人攙扶，自己撿了拐杖坐在塵土。戴著王冠的伊底帕斯說，「你的生命是一場漫漫黑夜，你無法傷害我或任何其他見的到陽光的人。[6]」

「命運並未叫我毀滅你，阿波羅就足夠了，」老先知這樣回答，「是他使這件是水落石出的。既然你辱罵我目盲心盲，這才是我的回答：你雖有眼睛，卻看不見你的罪在哪裡。這一天你將身世大白，同時也將毀了你。」

這話使安灼拉不禁歎息，關於伊底帕斯王的最後一道神諭，依然是安灼拉從德爾菲巨蛇那裡聽見，又傳給克瑞翁的。

「罪是誰訂的?是誰真正犯罪?」安灼拉說著，格朗泰爾也就聽見他這些無解的難題，「伊底帕斯的命運早給那三女神織好了，他卻不知道他所有的行為即使不是由神指使，卻也都是註定不能逃離的。你們要說這樣的血案是什麼罪?」

公白飛咀嚼起盲眼先知的話，也說，「是的，心盲，這比目盲更可怕。心盲不僅叫人自大，也為我們蒙蔽幸福表象下的不公正、不平等。」

伊底帕斯王雖聰慧，卻仍不及謬思女神養在智慧女神膝下的孩子，他做為凡人的智慧是有些限度的。他正在盛怒，又被這口出逆耳之言的老人羞辱，便大喊，「我怎能忍受他口中的話!走開!帶著你的詛咒走開!」

國王的連襟，王后的兄弟克瑞翁看見這場面便上前攔他，「你知不知道你正在做什麼?可否請你聽一聽對方的話，然後再做判斷?」

底比斯城最高位的公爵已經開口，雅典娜神廟的歌唱隊也走進廣場，這些祭司對先知的話雖不完全理解，卻比任何人都知道要敬重。

祭司的歌隊勸告，「我們的王，你們兩人說的都是盛怒之中的話。我們不需要氣話，氣話只會壞事；我們應當思慮神的話到底是什麼意思。」

伊底帕斯王看見歌隊為先知求情，不免有些難堪。但他終究冷靜下來，由於破解先王命案與驅散城中瘟疫息息相關，這治國有方卻不能解決瘟疫的王只能著力偵查害死底比斯先王萊厄斯的真相。

「氣話會壞事，這凡人倒能說出些道理，」古費拉克對朋友們說，「近來我就感覺我自己說太多氣話，卻不知覺從我嘴裡說出來的氣話會引起壞的結果。」

這時底比斯的王后從宮殿出來，手中還拿著照料病人的醫藥，這賢慧王后聽了祭司的歌隊講述國王查案的因果，又聽盲眼的泰瑞西阿斯反覆說明萊厄斯先王被親子所殺的德爾菲預言，約卡絲塔王后聽之荒謬，面帶笑容敘說自己如何與已故先王決定拋棄當年新生的幼子好避免預言裡所說的命運。

「所以，這個弒父的預言是無稽之談，」約卡絲塔王后對她的丈夫說，「萊厄斯懼怕的事不曾實現。」

「我剛剛好像聽見妳說先王是在某處交叉路口被殺的?」伊底帕斯王問道，「約卡絲塔，那地方到底在哪裡?他在哪裡被殺?宙斯，你到底想要怎麼處置我?」

這就是真相大白的時候了。

伊底帕斯王查證這兇案的時刻，他家鄉科林斯城的使者帶來訃告，說明其父波利伯斯辭世。這是人盡歡喜的消息，因為這表示伊底帕斯王弒父娶母的預言是假，可這科林斯的使者又比較底比斯人多些知識，便說出了第一層真相。

「我何不幫你解除恐懼?」使者對伊底帕斯王說，「波利伯斯和你沒有血緣關係。他跟你正和我跟你一樣親，因為生你的既不是他也不是我。」

這話不僅伊底帕斯王自己震驚，他的王后、連襟，城中祭司的歌隊，甚至他整個城的子民都非常害怕。王后約卡絲塔首先懇求伊底帕斯王停止追查，卻不可能辯過她決心已定的丈夫；伊底帕斯王向使者追問起來，科林斯城的使者求底比斯為他尋找當年曾與他在同一片地放牧的那人，這就說出先王棄養親兒的第二層真相。那王后已經不忍多聽，她躲進宮殿，人民看見王后異常的恐懼，便也生出恐懼，底比斯的老牧人端詳著伊底帕斯王，說完了他從底比斯廷臣手中接過棄嬰的故事，又說，「主人，我可憐他，心想我可以把他送到別國去，恰好這人來自別國，但是，他救了他，卻只換得最駭人的災禍。如果他說的人就是你，你生來命真苦啊。」

老牧人說著便流下和藹的眼淚。科林斯的使者這牧人同樣歲數，既看見伊底帕斯王足踝上被穿孔的疤，又核對過老牧人的供詞，一切真相已經明暸。這曾經懷抱過幼兒伊底帕斯的使者欲語還休，淚已先流。格朗泰爾混在躁動的底比斯人民當中，看見這悲戚的身世被揭露，伊底帕斯王痛哭失聲，不禁也難過的吸了下鼻子。

伊底帕斯王跪在塵埃，太陽的馬車正走到底比斯城上，這聰慧傲慢的國王哭喊，「太陽光!今後我再也不見你!我終於知道我是什麼人－我，我的出生受神譴，我的婚姻受神譴，我濺灑的血受神譴!」

這時底比斯富麗的宮殿內傳來仕女們的哭聲，為在宮門前的人民躁動不已。伊底帕斯王扯下王冠，撕開王袍，從地上爬起來便返往宮殿內跑去。正晴朗的晚春晴空落下一聲響雷，這是神諭獲得驗證，命運的節點終於隨著時間的推進被完成的象徵。春季如同戴奧尼索斯的心靈，反覆無常的天氣也變了臉孔，烏雲從四處堆積上來。這聲雷是來自方才伊底帕斯王指天質問的，公正的雷霆宙斯，聲響大的駭人。安灼拉握住格朗泰爾的手，古費拉克也被雷驚著，同樣嚇了一跳的公白飛也拉住他來安慰。

「這樣的命運是他的錯嗎，格朗泰爾，」安灼拉問，「伊底帕斯做為凡人，他出生的本質是乾淨的，卻因為給他編織命運的布上有幾個突起來的線球，就使他弒父娶母，他是出於自衛才殺人，事前也不知道他殺的就是這城的王，更不知道他與科林斯王沒有血緣。為什麼這種無可抗力犯下的罪行要被神譴?復仇女神，阿波羅，宙斯，雅典娜，我們這些命運同樣難測的奧林匹亞神，誰又有資格詛咒他?」

「人殺人的血罪，在自然本質上應當被責罰，因為他破壞了另一個同等量尊嚴的生命，我認為應當要這樣，」格朗泰爾說，「但是，安灼拉，你的這個問題太龐大，我回答不了。我懷疑命運的三女神也不能回答。」

伊底帕斯王跑進宮殿，出來的卻是他的廷臣，告訴底比斯城的人民，他們的王后死了。神殿的祭司聽見這壞消息便為苦命的王后唱頌哀歌。皓首的廷臣又告訴底比斯城的人民，這與母親同榻而眠，在他自己出生的地界也播種的王，拿起王后的胸針，刺瞎了自己的眼睛。

人民聽見這可怕的新聞，便紛紛詛咒伊底帕斯。瘟疫的種子在血案謎團解開的同時已經被吹散，取代瘟疫的是另一陣暴雨前的狂風。廷臣宣布了這些消息，他非常傷慟，對人民說，「往日的榮華顯赫，今日卻成了呻吟、毀滅、死亡和羞辱。一切說的上口的壞事全來了。」

「你們看。」公白飛說。

底比斯的祭司詢問廷臣，「他現在已脫離苦海了嗎?」

祭司詢問的時候，伊底帕斯王從宮殿走出來，已然沒了眼睛，他是扶著牆蹣跚步行而來的。那對曾經面見吃人的斯芬克斯，火炬一般的黑眼睛被胸針剜掉，只餘兩個紅窟窿還汩汩冒著熱血。伊底帕斯瞎了，身上的王袍破了，從尊貴的王淪為受詛的惡人了，臉上卻仍笑著。他笑，並且愈笑愈開懷，模樣像發瘋了一般。底比斯的祭司們看見他這樣，便又跪在地下，他們畏懼天神詛咒也畏懼這瘋魔的行跡，便問，「你已做過許多錯事，你怎敢再對你的雙目行兇?是什麼惡靈唆使你這麼做。」

「那是阿波羅，朋友。」伊底帕斯回答。

人民聽見這像是瀆神的話都更加害怕。公白飛嘆了口氣，格朗泰爾見了伊底帕斯王這笑臉只感覺為他淒涼。

「阿波羅把劇烈的怨怒加在我身上，使我的痛達於極致，」瞎眼的伊底帕斯對底比斯人這樣宣布，「但是傷害我的卻使我自己的手。我為什麼要看?我要眼睛何用?」

這時伊底帕斯與生他的母親所生的女兒穿著喪服也走出宮殿，被王后的兄弟克瑞翁所阻攔，伊底帕斯王由於看不見路，只能往空中摸索，這是徒勞的嘗試。格朗泰爾感覺手上被鬆開，他轉身去找，安灼拉已經越過被這些場面嚇住的凡人走遠。

晚春的陣雨沖洗掉瘟疫的最後幾縷臭氣，格朗泰爾離開被死籠罩的底比斯城，跑上他度過童年的山丘，他是在這磨爐斯山的草地翻爬打滾長大的。被雨水洗淨的葡萄藤給他指路，格朗泰爾找到安灼拉，他早就卸掉凡人的偽裝，正扶著一棵樹。這雨淋不濕他們，格朗泰爾走過去，安灼拉身上金燦燦的，他回頭過來，滿面悲傷，眼淚也還掉個不停。

「你能怎麼辦?」格朗泰爾說，「你總是把凡人的痛苦攬在自己身上，可個人的命運是要個人承擔，伊底帕斯承擔他這壞透了的命運，也對命運做出懲罰。神諭可沒叫他把自己戳瞎。他還流放自己，要把自己的故事傳下去，命運使他犯罪，這凡人也有自己贖罪的方式。」

「我感到悲傷，格朗泰爾，我為他們這些想抵抗命運的徒勞努力悲傷，」安灼拉說道，眼淚又滑下他那佼好的臉龐，格朗泰爾給他擦掉，安灼拉碰著他的手，又說，「伊底帕斯為自己贖罪，復仇女神卻不放過他，等會兒她們就要循著血的氣味過來，她們會把那可悲的凡人追逐到死神找上他的那天，死了的亡魂還要到冥府再受審判；他這一人被命運捉弄，接下來他的整個家族都還要跟他一起贖罪，他不知情的時候多生的那些女兒多無辜!」

「是很無辜，她們可說天生就背負冤屈，父母犯錯的成果要她們承擔。」格朗泰爾說，「這好像個死循環，誰都逃不了這樣充滿惡意的命運。」

「循環可以被打破。」安灼拉說著，他那透著金光的藍眼睛散發出一種神色，很有鐵了心要在比武競技勝過哪怕是雷霆宙斯的氣勢，他又說，「伊底帕斯的命數已經註定，他的子孫還有機會－不，格朗泰爾，這不是死循環，只是從來沒有人想過改變它而已。」

「你瞎想什麼呢。」

公白飛和古費拉克跟上來了。他們留在底比斯城直到看見盲眼的伊底帕斯被他的女兒攙扶，他們這對天命多舛的父女將要互相陪伴著流亡。血的氣味被風捲上天空，這血不是王后自殺的血，也不是伊底帕斯戳瞎雙眼的血，而是被他不知情所殺的，曾經拋棄他好試圖躲避命運的生父的血。復仇的三女神拍動翅膀，循著血的氣味疾飛而來。

「她們來這裡做什麼，」古費拉克說，「那個悲慘的凡人做的還不夠嗎，他既不靠死亡逃避，還要世界看清楚他的壞榜樣，這還不夠!」

安灼拉從地上撿起一塊石頭，公白飛還來不及出聲阻止，安灼拉便跑出去，把時投擲進天空，打中蛇髮的阿勒克托。這使復仇女神分了心，她們暫停追逐伊底帕斯，穿過風雨掉頭而來，收攏翅膀降落在格朗泰爾最喜歡的漂亮山丘。山上的植物都怕的垂下腦袋，復仇三女神身上是黑色的，噴出的氣息叫人不敢靠近[7]。

「你們為什麼追他?」安灼拉站在雨中問。

復仇三女神回答，「他殺害血親，是不赦的大罪。」

「邁錫尼的克麗婷妮特拉手刃結髮丈夫，你們卻不追逐她，反到來追這已經悔悟的智者，」安灼拉又問，「你們這是什麼訂罪標準?」

復仇三女神回答，「她手刃丈夫，來日也要被親兒所殺，犯不著費力追逐。」

「伊底帕斯已經自毀雙目，還要這個世間記取他的教訓，」安灼拉又說，「命運是叫他殺人，伊底帕斯卻已經徹悟，這不夠贖罪嗎?」

復仇三女神回答，「殺人謀命染腥受詛咒，復仇者將撲上他的頭。[8]」

「你們給的誰復仇?」古費拉克追問，「被殺的既不是你們的父母也不是你們的子女，你們這仇是為誰復?」

復仇三女神回答，「世間如有使性弒親長，任憑我窮追不捨，直到出陽入陰在幽冥界，直到死後沒有自由身。」

公白飛聽見這辯解卻冷笑，「你們要追逐弒親兇手，又是誰給的你們權力?是公正的宙斯還是織布的命運之神?」

復仇三女神回答，「我的權力與生俱來，永生的天神休想插手，誰也分享不到我的大餐，白袍我也不想要。」

古費拉克聽見這樣的狂言，他憤怒起來，正要拔劍理論，公白飛立即攔下他，避免了節外生枝，這是慧詰又冷靜的公白飛的厲害之處。

「說到底，你們循著血來，只是為了再多喝弒親兇手的血做餐飯，卻不是為了正義公理，」安灼拉說，「也就是說，你們不過自視為古神所造，存在這個世界，只要有仇可報就有你們的飲食，你們追逐只是為了追逐，前因後果一概不問，真理於你們不過是虛妄的藉口。」

那黑臂的復仇墨蓋拉展開腥臭的翅膀，沖在安灼拉面前，張嘴露出獠牙；安灼拉仍舊站在原地，淋著雨，通身散發金光，仰著頭直視復仇女神沒有虹膜瞳孔的可怕黑眼睛。

「德爾菲的祭司，阿波羅所生的金袍子安灼拉，宙斯判定的罪行也要靠我們執行，這是你親眼所見的事實，」這是墨蓋拉對安灼拉所說的，「我們是烏拉諾斯之血灑落蓋亞之肉所生[9]，早於泰坦便已存在，即便奧林匹亞殞落也不消亡。你要謹慎，不要觸犯有天地以來就有的自然律法。」

「你們這律法卻是不理性的。」公白飛說。

「不要想主宰萬事，灰眼睛的公白飛，你是雅典娜女神之子，最該明白這番道理，」執皮鞭的提西福涅說，「你過去主宰的事物不會跟從你一生[10]。」

「我從未主宰過任何事。」公白飛平靜地回答。

執火炬的阿勒克托說，「你們打擾復仇女神追逐罪人，天帝宙斯有知，你們就要把這罪過扛在肩上。」

古費拉克睥睨著她們，「你們倒試試看。」

那復仇三女神頭上的蛇髮也嘶嘶作響，露出了毒牙。

格朗泰爾拿出他的水壺，這裡頭裝了磨爐斯山的葡萄酒，他把水壺拿起來，說，「都別著急。這辯論一時半會也說不清楚，眼看盲眼的伊底帕斯已經走遠，我看就別追了，喝些酒喘口氣吧。」

安灼拉聽見他這樣說，露出困惑又不悅的眼神。格朗泰爾把酒壺給了復仇女神，銀壺在那沾染血腥的手裡被染成黑色，日後也不能再使用了。格朗泰爾看見三女神都喝過酒，便說，「這底比斯地界是我父親信徒舉行儀典的聖地，我就生在這座山，好歹算是個地主，你們既在我的地盤喝酒，就要遵從我的要求。」

復仇三女神問，「是什麼要求?」

「你們接下來要去追那盲眼人眼好，不去追也罷，我看你們大抵還是不會放過這飲血的機會，總之你們追逐路上停頓在這片山丘的原因，一個字都不准對旁人說，」格朗泰爾笑嘻嘻地說，「倘使行雲之神宙斯聽見你們告狀而把我們拘去奧林帕斯山，我就也要告發你們收了我的賄賂卻還去追逐那個已經為自己贖罪的凡人。」

復仇三女神拋開酒壺，自知上當，山丘上的葡萄攀著樹木伸出藤蔓卻擋了她們的去路，古費拉克見狀就說，「我們不僅告發，還要向公正的宙斯問一問，是誰給的你們不分青紅皂白喝人血的權力。」

復仇三女神無計可施，只好回答，「兇手仍要追逐，但我們一個字都不說。」

「空口無憑。」安灼拉說。

「安灼拉很有道理，我差點忘啦，」格朗泰爾說，「最好我們指著什麼東西發個誓，否則依我這反覆無常的臭脾氣，要是一不高興，甚至一高興，就把事情捅到奧林匹亞去了。」

「我以為，這磨爐斯山是你父親的地界，在這裡發誓等同在父親面前發誓，是絕不能打破的，」公白飛用溫和的口吻說道，「你們行賄的和收賄的在這裡起誓，我們三個，還有滿山的寧芙山神都是見證。」

於是復仇三女神與格朗泰爾在這片淋著雨的漂亮山丘發誓，誰都不透漏發生在這裡的插曲。發過了誓，復仇三女神又展開翅膀，循著血的氣味追逐伊底帕斯而去。

「你們三個都做什麼，」安灼拉說，「這本來只有我一個人要承擔，現在你們三個也搭進來了。」

「因為你說的是正確的，」公白飛說，「我們爬上山的時候就聽見了，這種奇怪又不公平的循環必須被停止。這不見得是撥亂反正，卻能實質上修整些問題。我們既然自願攪進來，就同樣願意與你共命運。」

古費拉克腰上繫著他父親用過的長劍，對格朗泰爾說，「你這個賊兮兮的酒徒，如果不是我夠認識你，我就要懷疑你誓大騙子赫爾墨斯神的孩子啦。」

安灼拉望著格朗泰爾，說道，「你最不該攪進來，沒必要去招惹那些沒有理智的復仇女神。」

他們說話的當兒，午後的陣雨已經停止，清涼的風吹開烏雲，天空又是晴朗的藍色。伊底帕斯被女兒攙扶的身影已經遠去了。

「誰叫你是我心愛的朋友呢。」格朗泰爾回答，「而且，事情就發生在我打小滾大的地兒，我說什麼都要出手管一管才滿意。」

安灼拉嘆了口氣。

「我愧對於你。」他說。

「不，」格朗泰爾說，「你沒有。」

公白飛提議，「雨既然停了，我們還是回底比斯城看看有沒有能幫忙的地方。」

安灼拉同意這話。他們這四位年輕的神祇便又下山，回到底比斯城。

注:

[1]每年一到九月的每個月第七天都是德爾菲神廟儀式的「問許多問題的日子(polyphthoos)」。九到十二月，阿波羅到北方自我淨化(即表示冬日裡太陽消失)，德爾菲神廟改由戴奧尼索斯教派佔據，舉行酒神的祭祀儀式。(你們都共用神廟了為什麼不去結婚

[2]魔改了點柏拉圖《斐多篇》的內容。

[3]借了點《哈姆雷特》的掘墓人形象。

[4]另有一說是酒神逼迫鐵修斯遺棄阿德里安納。貴亂。

[5]亞特蘭妲的故事也可見於奧維德《變形記》

[6]此處開始的伊底帕斯，先知，歌隊等對話都是從《伊底帕斯》原作挖出來借用的，半個字都不屬於我。

[7]此描述見希臘悲劇《和善女神》

[8]接下來復仇女神說的 ~~不像人話的~~ 話都是從《和善女神》挖出來借用的，一毛線都不是我的。

[9]這是古希臘詩人赫西俄德(Hesiod)的說法。

[10]又回到《伊底帕斯》了，這是借自劇末克瑞翁的話語


	7. Chapter 7

**談戀愛需要BGM助攻:[Dulce Pontes- Há festa na Mouraria](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4gXoEQkOUyI)**

他的朋友們不是住在父母的神殿就是住在奧林帕斯山。格朗泰爾長久卻都住在父親的葡萄園，這裡有他釀酒的小屋，供他躺下歇息的草地，長青且連綿不息的山坡上是最茂盛的植物，潔淨光亮的小溪蜿蜒在茵茵綠草之間，偶爾從地裡竄出來的薩特也是格朗泰爾的玩伴之一。他坐在橙樹底下，空氣中全是橙花的清香，那乳白顏色的花瓣被風吹下草地，格朗泰爾撿起一朵還完整的花，湊在鼻子前聞聞那香，他心裡正想著他在底比斯城看見的，隨手摘顆熟橙子扔給附近幾只忙著疊羅漢去摘水果的薩特。那些半羊的牧神接過橙子，隨即躲進草地。格朗泰爾抬起頭，看見他的父親佇立在面前。

「你的酒壺在哪裡?」戴奧尼索斯神詢問，「那酒壺，是你在狂歡的儀典上得的，你把它放在哪兒?」

「我踏青的時候碰巧把它搞丟啦，」格朗泰爾說，「正想去找弗以伊幫我做一只新的。」

戴奧尼索斯仍舊看著格朗泰爾，紫袍子的酒神面容上泛起不可測的神色。他問，「在哪裡弄丟?是下雨的時候忘在山裡，還是被別人弄壞了?」

格朗泰爾說，「尊貴的爸爸，您幹嘛拿一個酒壺來拷問我?我這壺就是下雨的時候弄不見了。」

「我知道是這樣，」戴奧尼索斯說，「你們在底比斯淋的雨是我使它下的。」

格朗泰爾聽了父親這話，蹦起來差點兒撞上橙樹；戴奧尼索斯神逮住他的領子，把他放回地面；酒神的手中握著茴香棍，紫色的眼睛緊盯他單一的子嗣，那眼神使格朗泰爾心虛了幾分，便低頭不說話。格朗泰爾認識父親，他的父親會在出奇不易之間從酣醉的狂喜就變成殘暴甚至嗜血的神。

「你去招惹復仇三女神有甚麼原因?」戴奧尼索斯神又問，「在那堆烏雲遮住底比斯上空，使宙斯看不見你們的同時，你與復仇女神起誓又出於哪些理由?」

「我說了您肯定要罰我。」格朗泰爾說，「如果您不罰我，我便誠實；如果您要罰我，我寧可不說，因為不說話遭到的一頓打比說實話給您聽的懲罰要輕的多。」

「你這個自以為是的頑童，」戴奧尼索斯拎起他的兒子，說，「你哪裡能擅自揣摩不說話受的罰比道出實情的責罰要輕?你若不對你父親說清楚，或許接下來要吃更大的苦頭。」

「我說就是了，您別處罰我。我還要留著腿爬上山去找朋友們玩兒呢。」

戴奧尼索斯酒神聽見這話，放開格朗泰爾的後頸皮，橙樹便放下它最寬闊的枝椏給戴奧尼索斯當座椅。幾只薩特撥開草地探著腦袋來偷聽，格朗泰爾也盤腿坐在草地，給他父親說了他同朋友們跑去底比斯，又在爐磨斯山攔截復仇女神以酒行賄的原因。原來當日那滂沱的陣雨不是風神的做工，戴奧尼索斯神遠遠在這葡萄園看見復仇的三女神飛向底比斯，又發現包含他這單一的兒子在內的幾名年輕的神祇跑下凡間，正在他的教派舉行祭祀的山區遊蕩，便送去那堆烏雲，下起雨，就使奧林帕斯神殿裡的宙斯看不見他們。

格朗泰爾說完故事，看見父親又是眼中變換著風雲，他也就聰明地閉口不言，等待父親開口說話。

「你向來只管在草原尋開心，既不為凡人傳神諭，也不費心思在律法，卻突然關心起凡人的命運，還觸怒那最古老的復仇神，」戴奧尼索斯說道，「這於你是反常的。你怎麼說?」

「我覺得那伊底帕斯可憐，那三個蛇頭髮醜老太太又偏心不公正，」格朗泰爾說，「這跟律法一點關係也沒有。壞的事向來就是壞的。」

戴奧尼索斯神的聲音變了。起先他是冷淡的，這時他說話的聲音變的低沉可畏，又很具有危險的意味，如果是凡人聽見這樣的聲音，無不會懷抱恐懼跪在地上乞求原諒。

戴奧尼索斯神說，「格朗泰爾，如果你還想在這園子快活，就不要給自己找禍端。」

「您真奇怪，」格朗泰爾說，「我知道您向來是反覆無常，也看我眼煩，反正您不曾像現在這樣一副急吼吼的模樣，又把著急藏在兇惡的表情下。尊貴的爸爸，您這是幹什麼呀。」

戴奧尼索斯離開橙樹枝椏的座位站起來，紫色的眼睛燃起沒有歡樂的癲狂。他垂下那青年美麗又富有年長之人智慧的臉，對格朗泰爾說，「正因為我是生你的父親，你的所有作為都要受我管束，這是血脈給我的職權。我告訴你，由於你生來也可被稱為聰明，如果你足夠機智，就不要再去招惹挑釁復仇女神，也不要妄想挑戰已經長久存在這個世界又被諸神公信的定律。如果你也足夠愛你的朋友，你也會懂得告訴他們別惹禍上身。」

「挑戰定律本來不是我會幹的事，」格朗泰爾這樣回答，「可是我既看不順眼那仨醜老太太，如果不湊巧又遇見了，我可不敢發誓我不會想戲弄她們。」

戴奧尼索斯握著茴香棍，往前踏了一步，木架子上的葡萄藤就迅速長成長長的，蔓延到地上，像蛇那樣爬過草地，捲上格朗泰爾的手腳。

「我向來放任你四處遊玩，因為你既不好戰也不夠有飛賊的膽量，總不會壞事，」戴奧尼索斯用低沉可畏的聲音對他單一的兒子這樣說著，葡萄藤也綑緊格朗泰爾的手腳，幾乎阻絕了他體內血液的流動。

戴奧尼索斯神說，「就這一點，你要記住，如果你再幹一次這樣招禍的事，我會把你關押在這園子，用藤蔓纏住你，直到我滿意才放你離開。」

格朗泰爾驚呆了，因為這是他父親不曾對他顯露的模樣，酒神雖對格朗泰爾不甚重視，卻也沒有真正因為他闖禍關押過他。戴奧尼索斯說過這些，葡萄藤鬆開格朗泰爾，又回到藤架悠悠閒閒地曬太陽。這奇蹟是半人的格朗泰爾辦不到的，他向來只能催促藤蔓生長，無法叫他們又把長出來的枝子收回去。他的手腳被緊緊纏過，鬆開後就疼了，格朗泰爾氣呼呼地舉起手腕，叫他父親看那黑青的印子，說，「您威脅我就罷了，這些算什麼?早知道我就一個字都不實說!」

紫袍子的酒神卻突然把手放在格朗泰爾的頭上，那眼睛裡不歡樂的癲狂眨眼間已經消散，說話的聲音也輕的仿若微風。

「你是我的兒子，」戴奧尼索斯說，「我從不逼迫你做任何事，就這一件，你必須要聽我的。」

他說完這句，消失在他離開葡萄園的光圈。格朗泰爾的好心情全給破壞了，他低頭去揉手腕，發現被藤蔓纏過的烏青印子也消失無蹤。他把探頭出來偷聽的薩特罵回地裡，轉身踏上離開葡萄園的路。

格朗泰爾說明他想要的酒壺花紋形狀的當兒，弗以伊正從火爐取出一柄燦亮的長弓，那金屬還燒得通紅，一放進水盆，冷水也沸騰起來。火神匠坊那些黃金打成的侍女等弗以伊把弓柄從水盆拿開，就上來換新的冷水。她們的模樣像活生生的女孩子，不但會說話，會運用她們的四肢，並且由不死的神們賦予了智力，訓練好會幹活的了。另幾個黃金打的侍女把風箱又安上了火，叫這整套二十枝風箱吹動，造成一種強弱如意的風[1]，弗以伊把弓柄重新放進鍛爐燒著，也較風箱按照他要的力量去吹最合適鍛造武器的火。

「這個簡單，如果你願意在這裡同我聊些天，等我做完這柄弓就給你做壺。」弗以伊笑著說，「你們跑下去底比斯晃了一圈就把壺搞丟，你父親怎麼說?」

「我可是挨了頓罵，又回嘴回去，所以兩不相欠，」格朗泰爾回答，「這弓是給誰的?」

「是安灼拉。」弗以伊說，「他來找我，說要一柄我能造出來的最有彈性，射程最遠，能發射最堅硬的箭的弓。我猜他是今年秋收的宴會想要用這弓去競技。我問他想要多堅硬的箭矢，他竟然要能射穿石頭的箭。就在你的凳子那邊，我前天才打造好的。」

弗以伊說著話，手上的工作也不停，他重新把弓取出火爐，放在案上用鎚子敲打一番，置入水盆，等拿上來也是敲一敲，又放進火裡去燒。格朗泰爾從他凳子旁的箭筒拿出幾支箭。這箭身是三層牛皮，裡頭包裹實心的杉木，工法非常精緻；箭簇則是鋼質，所有箭矢都是打造好後經過打磨拋光，鋒利堪比長矛。弗以伊工作著，也問起他們在底比斯的見聞，格朗泰爾也就又說了遍伊底帕斯王的故事。

「有時我也為他們難受，那些凡人，」弗以伊說，「就像熱安說的，他們既不能決定命運，也不能真正改變它，大抵凡人的一生就是被命運驅趕著隨波逐流。如果一個家族由於一個人的行為被詛咒，壞事還要傳給他無辜的子孫。」

他們聊天時，金子打的侍女拉開匠坊的門，迎進安灼拉；他看見格朗泰爾也在這裡，那與他父親相當神似的臉龐登時露出笑容。看見安灼拉也叫格朗泰爾又恢復了快樂。

「我還沒做好你要的弓。剛才由於跟格朗泰爾說話，手就慢了。」弗以伊說。

「這不著急，我可以等。」安灼拉說，「你來這裡做什麼?」

「給我自己弄個新的酒壺。」格朗泰爾說，「說起來若李的命名日就要到了，你們打算給他送哪些禮物?」

「我準備給他打幾個框子裝他那五千只藥罐。」弗以伊說。

「他父親到德爾菲神廟，說要在命名日當天求神諭給他。」安灼拉說。

弗以伊把燒的透紅的弓柄放在案上，舉起金鎚敲打，說道，「自從你爸爸戴奧尼索斯，還有明眸的雅典娜在宴會上公開向阿波羅神求神諭，這就變成新的風潮。我父親看著也是要照辦，赫爾墨斯神也這麼做了，古費拉克的母親也說要在他今年的命名日向德爾菲求神諭給他。」

他把敲打過的弓最後一次放進冷水，等到完全冷卻才取出來擦乾，就成了一柄堅硬又有彈性，射程最遠的弓。弗以伊拿起他早先製作好的絃給弓繫上。

「我聽說博須埃得的神諭古怪的很，」格朗泰爾笑嘻嘻的說，「說是要他在暴風雨下做個老實人安居樂業。」

「德爾菲巨蛇的神諭，愈古怪也就愈有道理。」安灼拉安靜地說，「總之，就算預言乍聽之下沒有意義，也不應當輕視它。」

弗以伊做好了弓，讓安灼拉拿來掂量，安灼拉在匠坊裡把弓分別握在左右手試過重量，拉開弓絃檢查，然後微笑著說，「這是把完美的弓。弗以伊，我要感謝你。」

「不用謝我，」弗以伊說，「我這雙手上的技術，用來給我的朋友打造最好的武器，我也是很高興的。除了競技，你還打算拿這弓做什麼活動?」

「有需要的時候就會拿出來用。」安灼拉回答，

弗以伊有趣地說，「什麼才叫有需要的時候?」

「就是我有需要用這弓的時候，」安灼拉說，「我準備去武場試試射程，格朗泰爾，要不要一起來?」

於是格朗泰爾約定隔天來取他想要的酒壺，接著就同安灼拉離開匠坊，沿著漫長的山路走到武場。武場上有別人也在為秋收宴會的競技做準備，他們看見公白飛、古費拉克還有巴阿雷都在那兒。巴阿雷穿著盔甲，才剛結束演練；古費拉克躺在草地，把腦袋又沒規沒矩擱在公白飛身上，兩人正在說笑，公白飛也穿著盔甲，卻沒有下去武場練習的意思；他說著話就拿手去揉古費拉克的頭髮。

「我也不知道他們怎麼回事，」巴阿雷說，「前幾晚碰上天蠍座爬過奧林帕斯山的上空，他們去看過天蠍座，回來就成了這副德性。」

「那就是這樣一回事啊。」格朗泰爾說。

「格朗泰爾說的有道理。」安灼拉也說。

巴阿雷更加困惑地走遠了。格朗泰爾在草地找到好地點坐著，武場的侍從聽了安灼拉的話，給他找來幾大塊岩石，擱在武場最遠的邊界，龐大的石塊在那兒只剩幾個小點。安灼拉架好弓，射出一箭，那箭矢飛馳過空中，發出猛禽似的呼嘯，射中岩石，石塊應聲粉碎，看見這場面的人都停下鍛練為射手鼓掌。安灼拉不理會他們，仍舊練箭，他又射了四箭，把岩石盡都打碎。

格朗泰爾坐在地上看。他們是臨時過來的，安灼拉也就沒有準備射箭應當穿的薄甲；他戴著月桂冠，金鬈髮由於運動有些亂，他身上的衣服是與天空相同的藍顏色。他射箭的手相當穩，是看不見分毫顫抖的，盯住目標的雙眼透著金光，眼神很是嚴肅。除了射沒射中靶子，格朗泰爾對箭術瞧不出門道，他看到第三支箭就感到無聊了，乾脆躺下去仰面臥著，看飛在橄欖樹下的蝴蝶。那漂亮的蝴蝶知道自己被看了，也拍拍她斑斕的翅膀炫耀花紋。

安灼拉射完五枝箭，五塊岩石在武場最遠的邊界碎成齏粉，侍衛們過去清潔；安灼拉走回草地，發現格朗泰爾躺在草地，他皺起眉頭，居高臨下地瞪他。

「你就沒有一點志氣嗎，」他說，「你既不跟我們比武，除了下去人間玩，你不工作的時候就這樣躺著，格朗泰爾，你這是在浪費你的力量。」

「你看見我舒服的躺著，我卻知道我的頭腦在工作，我正在想事情呢，」格朗泰爾說，「雅典郊外的草原不是也躺了堆用腦子探討智慧、研究真理的哲學家嗎。」

安灼拉彎下腰，伸手就來拉他，說，「你起來說話。」

「不，」格朗泰爾說，「你躺下來說話。」

他握住安灼拉的手，使把勁將他拉下來，安灼拉給晃了一下，被格朗泰爾拉倒，跌在他身邊，才剛打造好不滿一天的弓差點兒敲在格朗泰爾的鼻樑。

「你瞧，」格朗泰爾說，「躺著說話多舒服。」

安灼拉有些鄙夷地嘆了口氣，問，「你在想什麼?」

格朗泰爾便將他父親那番怪異的舉動還有威嚇告訴安灼拉。孟夏午後的日光已經不那樣炎熱，從奧林帕斯山頂吹下來的風有著山泉源頭的水的清香，橄欖樹隨風搖擺枝葉，這就是樹寧芙們為山神演奏的妙音。

安灼拉收好弓箭，眼看沒辦法讓格朗泰爾起來坐著說話，只好換個姿勢也側躺下來，距離格朗泰爾很近，他們呼吸的鼻息足夠拂在彼此的臉龐。

「我就奇怪了，我那父親因為我生出來的同時打亂祭祀他的儀式，就向來嫌棄我，」格朗泰爾說，「我們這回去底比斯，雖然是打攪那仨醜老太太，總歸也沒有釀成大禍，他竟然拿這事威脅我，還叫我警告你們不要惹事。」

「我聽著這話，他是在擔憂你，」安灼拉說。

「不可能，」格朗泰爾大笑，「他是酒神，酒神是最無憂無愁的。」

「可你是他單一的兒子，僅你一個而已，」安灼拉用手枕著他金色的頭，說道，「另外，我們的父親都擁有比我們更深遠的目光，我們看見的事，他們向來能越過表象看見更後頭的東西。」

格朗泰爾想了好一會兒，說，「也許吧。不過我父親說的荒唐話倒有個部份很有道理，所以我要告訴你。安灼拉，你是我最心愛的朋友，我也知道你心底對凡人很喜愛又憐惜，但是你可千萬別再去招惹醜老太太給自己找麻煩啦。」

「你又亂說話，格朗泰爾，我才不是去招惹她們，」安灼拉說，「她們做的事在根本上就是錯誤，有錯的地方必須修改，這才是具有理性的。如果你去問公白飛，他也會同意我。」

「公白飛現在正跟古費拉克躺在另一邊那地兒，肯定沒空搭理你，」

「我要走了，跟你說這些一點意思都沒有。」

「但是我挺同意你。」

安灼拉起先用手撐著要爬起來，聽見這話又打消主意；格朗泰爾說，「我也覺得她們沒道理，嫌惡的很，但她們早在奧林匹亞建立起來就存在，連公正的宙斯也要禮敬幾分的，就算這仨醜老太太叫人討厭，你還是不要太去挑畔的好。」

「宙斯是真正公正嗎?」安灼拉問，「近來我愈發懷疑了。」

「他是不是真公正我不管，」格朗泰爾躺在草地裡，望著安灼拉的雙眼，說，「光憑我所知道的你的那道神諭，我就又要讓你別議論行雲的雷霆之神，你這些話被他聽見了怕是要真的闖大禍。」

安灼拉微笑著說，「真叫我驚奇，你這話跟我父親說的一樣。」

「學學你父親吧，」格朗泰爾說，「他給凡人說了多少壞的預言，也沒見你父親把他說過的話都記在心裡幫凡人傷心。」

「好吧，」安灼拉說，「你說的這些，我記下來就是。」

格朗泰爾笑開來，安灼拉見著這樣也笑了，用手背滑過格朗泰爾經常曬著陽光而暖融融的臉龐，低頭來親吻他的兩頰。

「你是我最心愛的朋友，」他微笑著說，「你的話，與我父親還有導師的話，具有同等量的重要。」

教導安灼拉的導師是持劍的法律女神忒彌斯(Themis)，安灼拉尊敬她甚至勝過尊敬帕拉斯‧雅典娜。格朗泰爾聽了這話很受用，便也去吻安灼拉潔白的臉頰，接著他還想吻安灼拉漂亮的鼻尖，還有那對經常說著嚴厲又優美的話的嘴唇，因為能說出這些高貴的話的嘴都是光輝的美惠女神阿格萊亞塗過油膏祝福的。

熱安捧著些書，又在書上疊有花束，經過他們，搖著戴有雛菊頭冠的頭取笑他們，「你們一個個都躺在草地，要把這演武場變成白泡沫的賽普洛斯島啦。」

「你不跟我們一道躺著乘涼，要去哪裡?」格朗泰爾問。

「我要去火神的匠坊，」熱安說，「一來是把這花拿去給弗以伊的屋子添些生機，二來還要取他給我做的書籃子，否則每次出門都得像這樣抱著整疊書。」

「這些是什麼書?」安灼拉問。

「是雅典的《德拉古法典》[2]，最近我正在讀，」熱安說，「我認為，這些凡人制定的律法有些過於殘酷，如果理智之下再多些寬容就更好。」

「現在不僅上德爾菲神廟求神諭成風，」格朗泰爾說，「這不朽的奧林帕斯山也流行起讀凡人寫的東西。我懷疑這是我們的朋友公白飛的傑作。」

「公白飛也擔任帕德嫩的祭司，他是經常去雅典的街上同凡人說話的，」熱安說，「我也喜歡偶爾去聽凡間有智慧的人的談話，他們對這個世界不能理解的地方，就用奇思妙想補上，可有意思了。」

這就是這四位經常結伴同行的年輕神祇乘著秋收來臨前的空檔，離開天光豔豔的奧林匹亞，來到雅典城的原因。他們下了人間，先到帕德嫩神殿焚香禮敬，便去尋找公白飛已經熟識的凡人。他們來到郊外，順著城關往海岸的道路走；夏季過後作物都逐漸熟成了，最早熟的作物已經可以收割，他們偽裝成凡人的模樣，在城郊的農地同時代表他不朽的母親也代表他統御雅典的父親查看農收的巴阿雷也就沒有認出他們。

「我們還要走多遠的路才到?」古費拉克問。

「就在前面，」公白飛說，「要記著，這些凡人都是他們當中最智慧的，雖然不是先知，卻很賢哲。我們雖然化了假名，卻同樣要尊敬他們。」

他們來到一處丘陵，那邊坐了人，在草地擺滿筵席，正在會飲，他們圍成一圈彼此說著話。公白飛帶著朋友們過去，那凡人中年紀最長的正在對其他人說，

「還有，愛也處於無知和智慧的中間狀態。真實的情況是，諸神不是哲學家，他們不追求智慧，因為他們已經是有智慧的。已經擁有智慧的怎麼還會去尋求智慧呢?[3]」

「這話我不能同意您，蘇格拉底大師，」公白飛溫和地說，「正因為擁有智慧，我們才能夠追求比現有已知的一切更多的知識，並且才能夠思考。」

「你來啦，年輕的西米[4]。請快坐下。」

另一個年歲較長的凡人說，「諸位請看，這裡正是兩個完人[5]，他們雖然分成四個年輕秀美的人形，我卻知道他們都是找到正確的另一半的完人。」

「什麼是完人?」安灼拉問道。

鬚髮都已被年歲染上灰白的凡人挪出位置，讓這偽裝成凡人的年輕神祇坐在他們之間，筵席上擺有餐飯酒水，充任樂師的那人手持七弦里爾琴演奏，這里爾琴正是阿波羅發明之後贈給人類的樂器。

「這幾位都是我的朋友，這是斐多，」公白飛說著，依序介紹古費拉克、格朗泰爾以及安灼拉，說道，「這是齊貝，這是伊奇。朋友們，這裡坐著的是雅典的蘇格拉底大師，善寫喜劇的亞里斯多芬大師(Aristophane)，善寫悲劇的阿伽松大師(Agathon)，還有厄律克馬庫大師（Eryximachus），是一位醫生。」

格朗泰爾坐在安灼拉身旁，會飲上每人都均勻拿到一杯葡萄酒；人人向善寫喜劇的亞里斯多芬詢問起他方才所說的話，亞里斯多芬便用詩意的話語解釋完人：男人由太陽所生，女人由大地所生，擁有雙性的完人則由月亮所生，具有雙倍的器官和手足。且又由於完人的體力、精力，品性也都是雙倍，完人就想與諸神對抗，宙斯便決定用他所持的雷霆把完人劈成兩半。這是亞里斯多芬所說的：

「切完以後，他吩咐阿波羅把人的臉孔轉過來，讓他能用切開一半的脖子低下頭來看到切開的這面身子，使他們感到恐懼，不再搗亂，然後再讓阿波羅把他們的傷口都治好。於是阿波羅把人的臉孔轉過來，又把切開的皮膚從兩邊拉到中間，拉到人現在肚皮的地方，就好像用繩子紮上口袋，最後打了個結，我們現在把流下的這個小口子叫做肚臍。」

其他人聽了這話也認為有道理。公白飛聽得相當認真，古費拉克卻不明白，他瞟向安灼拉，格朗泰爾也瞧瞧他，但是安灼拉同樣沒有聽過這些，這是他不曾從他的父親阿波羅神那兒學過的。在歷史謬思克利俄(Clio)的記載裡，奧林匹亞的神們造人，首先用黃金，接著用銀，接著用青銅，最後用泥土，泥土造的才是如今這世界上所有凡人的祖先[6]。

他們都掩飾住困惑。公白飛問道，「完人被劈開之後又發生了什麼呢?」

亞里斯多芬便回答，「那些被劈成兩半的人都非常想念自己的另一半，他們跑到一起，互相摟著對方的脖子，不肯分開。他們什麼都不想吃，也什麼都不想做，因為不願離開自己的另一半，時間一長，他們開始死於飢餓和虛脫。」

「這些話離奇的很，卻很有幾分道理，」安灼拉喝著酒說，「您們是出於什麼原因在談論這些?」

善寫悲劇的阿伽松回答，「年輕的伊奇，今天是我從雅典的統治者，埃吉斯(Aegis)的兒子鐵修斯公爵手中接過授予我所寫的悲劇的獎牌的日子，埃吉斯就是誤以為他的孩子客死異鄉而投身在山坡下那片海的老公爵，愛琴海這名字就是紀念他[7]。我們舉辦這饗宴，既慶祝獲獎，也讓每人都說一篇對愛神的頌歌。」

古費拉克聽見這名號，來了精神，便問，「您們說的可是愛與美的主宰，戴法寶的愛佛洛狄忒女神?」

阿伽松回答，「年輕的斐多，我們讚頌的既有愛本身，也有那賽普洛斯的女主人，」

於是善寫悲劇又獲了獎的阿伽松談起愛的美德。愛神所能承受的任何東西都不需要借助暴力，暴力根本無法觸及愛神。阿伽松又解釋愛神不僅有正義，而且有節制，並且是勇敢的。阿伽松是這樣解釋：

「至於勇敢，就向詩人所唱那樣，連戰神阿瑞斯也無法阻擋愛神。在那故事中不是愛神被戰神所征服，而是戰神被愛神愛佛洛狄忒的愛所征服。征服者比被征服者更強大，愛神既然征服了一切神祇中最勇敢的戰神，因此祂必定是最勇敢的。」

其他會飲的賓客聽了這讚頌都同意。但是古費拉克聽了只露出迷惘的神情，公白飛也眨著灰色的眼睛不說話。格朗泰爾與安灼拉瞧了下彼此，聳聳肩膀。關於古費拉克的父母，勇敢這樣的字詞是不形容他母親的。

「也許她也勇敢，」古費拉克下了這樣的決定，「只是我沒有發現過罷了。」

「年輕的斐多，你說的對極了。」

「您們這桌子酒宴說了半天，說的都是地上人類如何如何愛，」格朗泰爾說著，自己也突然疑問起他這至今不曾想過的問題，「難道人類同奧林匹亞那些不朽的神之間，就沒有愛嗎?」

行醫的厄律克馬庫回答，「年輕的齊貝，你的這個問題是深刻奧妙的。」

於是厄律克馬庫談論起人與神的關係。由於他是醫生，便提及了醫療之神阿斯克勒庇俄斯，認為醫療就是把愛與和諧注入這世界與人體二元對立的元素。這是厄律克馬庫所說的：

「各種儀祭和占卜，意即神人交流的這些方式，唯一注重的就是愛的保存或治療。愛實際上就是神人之間和諧的泉源。因此，愛的威力是完整的，多方面的，強大的，甚至說是無所不包的，但僅只有愛在神與人之間的運作是公正的、節制的、以善為目的的時候，愛才能成為最偉大的力量。」

眾人聽了這話都讚美，因為厄律克馬庫已經說明了神與人之間存在的並不只有敬畏。格朗泰爾聽著這些，卻想起他曾見過的酒神女祭司的狂歡儀典，他懷疑著女祭司的狂喜是否來自她們對神的愛，還是來自別的。古費拉克仍在思索，公白飛也在思考，他們做的很進，思考時也就把手疊到一塊兒。

安灼拉坐在格朗泰爾身邊，他放下酒杯，說道，「您說的這種愛，是人愛神，還是神愛人?這樣的愛如果要公正，難道不應該有一套人神都同意的，共訂的，以善為目的的法則才行的通?」

會飲的凡人中年歲最長的蘇格拉底聽見安灼拉的問題，笑著說，「年輕的伊奇，你的思慮很周全偉大，不過你忘記了愛的本質。」

於是蘇格拉底給坐在這片山丘的人說起他與曼提尼亞(Mantineia)婦女狄奧提瑪曾經談論的愛的本質。以下是蘇格拉底所論證的：

「它不存在於其他別的事物中，例如動物、大地、天空之類的事物；它自存自在，是永恆的一，而其他一切美好的事物都是對它的分有。」

蘇格拉底說完，眾人都為他鼓掌。公白飛又說，「您說的話，很有值得思考的內容。我今天來這裡，我身上做為凡人的這片終將死去的靈魂就像被帕德嫩的神水清洗過了一般。」

蘇格拉底回答，「年輕的西米啊，靈魂獨自思考的時候，就進入純潔，永恆，不朽，不變的境界。它不再迷迷惘惘的亂跑，它安定不變了。靈魂的這種狀態就叫智慧。[8]」

公白飛的灰眼睛裡吹著頭腦正在思考的風暴。蘇格拉底又繼續說下去。他們聆聽著，直到這饗宴結束，人人不僅都喝過美酒，吃過餐飯，也都說過對愛的頌讚，這才起身道別。他們分手時，日晷上的影子還是短的。

「來的路上，我看見有人正在給童貞的阿爾特彌斯建立神廟，」古費拉克說，「我準備去參觀，公白飛，你要同我一道去嗎?」

「再好不過了。」公白飛說。

格朗泰爾說，「剛才我分心去看海，發現往這邊走下去的緩坡有些葡萄架，比起神廟，我更對那些藤架有興趣。」

安灼拉則說，「我與你一起去看。」

「那麼我們就要道別啦，」古費拉克快活地說，「接下來，如果不在奧林帕斯山，就要等到若李的命名日才又見到你們。」

這四位偽裝成凡人的年輕神祇就彼此道別，他們的道別向來輕鬆愉快，因為在這不停止的時間裡，享有永恆的神們是不需要擔憂永別的。

格朗泰爾給安灼拉指出他方才走神時看見的小路，他們往山坡的另一個方向走，也卸掉了偽裝；安灼拉的金鬈髮上戴著阿波羅神親手從太陽摘取火片，燒製月桂枝製成的頭冠，身上的衣袍是陽光的白金顏色；格朗泰爾的葡萄藤頭冠同樣是他父親親手編的，身上的衣袍是藤蔓的翠綠顏色。他們朝著葡萄架走，仍舊談論著不久前在那凡人的會飲上聽見的話。

注:

[1]《伊里亞德》內描寫的火神工坊場景。

[2] 《德拉古法典》(Draco)，公元前七世紀左右的古希臘政治家德拉古作，內容法律極為嚴苛，差不多人吃餅掉個芝麻在地上都要判死刑的那種嚴苛。

[3]所有凡人大師說的話，除了鐵修斯是編的，其餘都來自柏拉圖的《會飲篇》

[4]超自然ABC的化名，西米(Simmias)，齊貝(Cebes)，斐多(Phaedo)，伊奇(Echeractes)均借自柏拉圖的《斐多篇》，此譯名是楊絳譯本。

[5]完人(man-woman)，即亞里斯多芬的理論，最初的人是圓形的，有四條腿四肢手， ~~作者手上的王曉朝譯本將這種圓形的人翻譯成陰陽人但這個譯名真的太草了故這個詞改用別的譯本~~

[6]此故事見赫希俄德(Hesiod)《工作與時日》

[7]這個故事在《變形記》裡

[8]其實這是《斐多篇》裡蘇格拉底對齊貝說的(。


	8. Chapter 8

**談戀愛當然要有BGM啊:[Andrea Bocelli & Dulce Pontes-O Mare E Tu](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GCNVnBgSVsc)**

「凡人是奇怪的生物，」格朗泰爾說，「我也是半個人類，我卻還是要這麼說。他們坐在地上長篇大論，可他們以為他們以為的全不是他們以為的。」

「別取笑。他們說的話有些道理在裡頭，」安灼拉說，「奧林匹亞的神，我們的那幾位父母，既是不朽又能主宰凡人的生死，若要凡人信服他們，的確需要有愛做支撐。」

「是愛還是畏懼?愛和崇拜又有哪些不同?凡人要的可比愛現實的多了，」格朗泰爾也問。他們沿著山坡往下行走，看見藤架掛滿青皮的葡萄；日頭正盛，埃吉斯投身的愛琴海面很是平靜，海中老人涅羅士(Nereus)的女兒們，那五十個銀腳的水中仙發現山坡遠處下來了日神和酒神的兒子，便浮上海面來看他們。

「從客賽潤山飛到我園子的藍鵲告訴我，伊底帕斯把自己流放之後，底比斯換了卡德穆斯的孫子彭休斯作王[1]，反叫克瑞翁繼續作公爵，他們兩邊都不高興，」格朗泰爾對安灼拉說，「克瑞翁因此不再相信阿波羅，那彭休斯更是哪個神都不信，看見祭拜酒神的女祭司就把她們捕起來判罪。你說，這樣的凡人與奧林匹亞之間還需要律法來聯繫嗎?」

他說著話，拿指頭戳戳青皮的葡萄，那串果實便熟了，把皮變成濃郁的紫紅色，又受陽光照拂，散發出香甜的氣味。安灼拉走過去，葡萄藤也被他帶來的陽光照著，也愈發翠綠，晃著葉子把夏季的最後一波花苞生長出來。這時節已是賽弗洛斯(Zephyrus)完成他一年中所有的工作，準備退回世界的最西邊休息，賽弗洛斯把風交給他的姊妹歐洛斯(Eurus)，她就從東南方凌空而行，把風帶過愛琴海面，送上陸地[2]；歐洛斯神乘著東南風走過雅典城的郊外，由於葡萄藤伸枝展葉蓋住木架，她就沒有看見坐在那下頭的格朗泰爾和安灼拉，否則風神見了他們，不僅要停下腳步問聲好，臨走還要把她聽見的話吹送到奧林匹亞諸神的耳畔。

安灼拉曲膝坐著，回答格朗泰爾的問題，「彭休斯不相信有神，他也不知道他的生命不由他主宰，命運三女神的紡紗機上已經寫了他的命數；但是，如果他願意相信有神，即使命運不能改變，他也能明白不朽的神能夠出手助他。」

「這是個死胡同，安灼拉，這是繞不出去的，」格朗泰爾說，「就像你最關心的邁錫尼人奧瑞斯特，他將來會殺母親為父報仇，就算這是他必要的使命，那三個討厭的復仇女神還是會去追他。你瞧，這都是一環接著一環扣死了，要妄想打破這些環就是白費力氣。」

「為什麼不呢，」安灼拉答道，「如果是我，我就要請來傳神諭的阿波羅，還有明察的雅典娜來作判官，用天秤量度罪責、公理還有人的本心，把這案子的起因過程都條陳清楚才作判斷，斷不讓復仇者不問緣由追著他不放。我把這些事同公白飛說過，他是帕德嫩的祭司之一，他也贊同這麼做才是有道理的。」

「你又在瞎想!安灼拉，我說過別給你自己招麻煩，」格朗泰爾嘆了口氣，「說實話，我真不理解你幹嘛這麼喜歡人類，人類活個一百年就要死的，死了就全去黑帝斯那兒等待轉生，分發到別的地方去。」

「就是因為人會死，他們才比我們這奧林匹亞大多數的不朽的神更重視生命。」安灼拉說，「剛才聽了厄律克馬庫還有蘇格拉底的話，從凡人的眼睛去看這整個循環，我終於想明白了。」

「你想明白什麼?」格朗泰爾問。

他們在葡萄架下談天，也把手疊在一起。安灼拉握著格朗泰爾的手，闡述著他的想法，「人到德爾菲神殿，求的不是神諭，他們是來求神諭裡的希望。他們倚靠神給的這個希望來面對命運。這個希望就是凡人與我們之間的律法，他們由於相信有神，也就愛神；也因為他們愛神，也就全然信神，這兩者在凡人心裡分不開。如果奧林匹亞的神，也如同盜火的普羅米修斯泰坦那樣愛人，這律法就是全然以善為目的，神與人之間相互的愛也就是真正最偉大的力量，任何不公正、不理性的，哪怕是家傳的詛咒，甚至烏拉諾斯的憤怒，愛肯定都可以戰勝。」

格朗泰爾笑著說，「我不信這是你從凡人的話想出來的道理。你是德爾菲的祭司，又這麼喜歡人類，肯定心裡長久就是這麼認為，只是到今天才真正組織成語言罷了。亞里斯多芬那篇月亮生的完人論怪裡怪氣的，莫非你還要信他而不信你父親?」

提起圓形的完人也使安灼拉笑了，他放下憂愁來微笑的模樣是非常俊美的。安灼拉說，「我不信他。也許回去後我就向我父親查證，不過那也不特別要緊。我以為亞里斯多芬也有道理，如果宙斯真的造過這種完人，又劈開他們，原先是一個的被劈成兩半，不僅身上疼痛，連心也是要痛的。」

「劈開一個，變成兩個，兩個又生四個，愈生愈多，」格朗泰爾說，「簡直像砍一個頭，生出兩個新頭的海德拉。如果這是真事兒，宙斯的發明可糟透啦。被砍成兩半的人，如果其中一半先死，剩下的另一半得遭多大的罪。如果是我，我的另外一半先死了，我就要失去喝葡萄酒的興致，因為與我共享快樂的那半既然不在，這世界也不會再有事件能叫我開心。」

格朗泰爾說完這些，抬頭看見安灼拉也正凝視著他。安灼拉的眼睛是從蒼穹取下兩份鑄成的，如同格朗泰爾的眸子是遼闊的草原取來兩份造就；他們既投緣，也能聽懂彼此說的話，因此他們相互一望見，就是完美和諧的天圓地方。

格朗泰爾見了安灼拉出神的模樣，便伸手去摩娑那潔白的臉龐，問，「你又想什麼呢。」

安灼拉揚著嘴角，目光是再柔和不過的，說道，「你是對的，格朗泰爾，如果是我被劈開的那另一半比我先死，這世上就沒有任何光能再照亮我。」

「但是你自己就會發光呢。」

安灼拉把格朗泰爾的手放在他的嘴邊，吻了一下，然後他傾身過來，格朗泰爾能夠嗅到安灼拉身上的香氣，那是德爾菲神廟聖火盆燃燒的焚香。他拂開垂下來的一綹金鬈髮，摟著他最心愛的朋友的肩膀，也親吻他。

生於大地的植物從土壤獲取養份，隨著天上太陽的引導長成它恰如其分的模樣，然後結出花苞，常春花知道炎熱的陽光等著欣賞她們，便在花房仔細挑選好她們的顏色，妝點花瓣，等時間到了就綻放開，讓陽光來欣賞。那太陽愛著花，也更勤奮照耀萬物。葡萄藤上剛結的青果因此就紅了臉，果實裡醞釀著甘美的水，被陽光那樣一照，有時葡萄的表皮就破了，汁水順著葡萄串流淌，又沿著藤架滲進地面，一顆顆的水珠是這樣滴落。蒼翠的藤蔓也喜愛陽光，太陽的溫暖是他喜悅的泉源，葡萄藤追著陽光曼生到支架下，開滿了黃顏色的花，葉子也繁茂起來，受了海面吹來的東南風，被水上的溼氣浸染，蔭蔭的花葉也就晶瑩燦亮。成熟的葡萄從裂縫滲出汁水，好像流汗一般，那甜美的水乾在果實上，結成牛乳顏色的白霜。

這就是發生在格朗泰爾和安灼拉身上的。

他們這一個小的日神，帶來的光芒能照亮黑暗的神的驕陽，一個小的酒神，地面植物都遵從他的小王子，在枝葉繁茂的藤架下，正如陽光眷戀起被他所催熟的葡萄，果實結糖霜的表皮破了，那就是綠衣服的小王子也被褪去他的衣袍，他胸針上的常春藤花瓣又開了幾分。

「躺下吧，」安灼拉勸道。

「不，」格朗泰爾說，「你躺下。」

安灼拉說，「別胡鬧。」

格朗泰爾讓他吻著，安灼拉的手緩慢地走過他身上的所有地界，陽光撫過葡萄的藤，使格朗泰爾愉快地閉上眼睛。這是他所愛的。安灼拉的衣袍也鬆了，露出一點潔淨的臂膀。格朗泰爾解開他的弓箭形狀的胸針，那白金顏色的袍子落開，格朗泰爾便看見最美麗的雲石雕像；他又比愛上自己作品的凡人好運，他的雲石雕像是熱的，有脈搏的，有氣息的，正用他鮮紅的嘴唇溫柔地嚐著他的。格朗泰爾也吻太陽，他吻安灼拉的雙唇，也吻他的胸膛，用手去感受他潔白光滑的皮膚。安灼拉的面容有了緋紅的顏色，模樣也像春季的玫瑰花，他也讓青藤的綠葉觸碰了，這也是他所愛的。他們相擁，把四肢都捲在一起，東南方吹來的風很是涼爽，葡萄藤在架上伸展，用枝葉掩蓋他們，就使奧林匹亞的神們看不見這藤架下發生的事。

格朗泰爾的綠衣服落在腰際，腰帶已經鬆開，他感覺熱呼呼的，從身體裡又有更多的熱，因此他出了些汗水，安灼拉正在撫摩他身上最炎熱的地方，他們落下來的頭髮也捲到一塊兒。格朗泰爾把雙手放在安灼拉的月桂冠，把額頭抵在安灼拉的額前，問道，「你允許嗎?」

「是的，因為你是我所愛的，」安灼拉這樣回答，「你呢?」

格朗泰爾為他取下頭冠，放在草地，也說，「你也是我所愛的。」

於是安灼拉也為格朗泰爾取下頭冠，放在草地。好心的大地就在他們底下長出新鮮的草以及帶露水的百合花與番紅花來，並且鋪起一張柔軟而濃密的風信子的花床，把他們托離地面[3]，就在這座沉默的葡萄架下，也保守住了這個新聞不叫蓋亞女神知曉。

格朗泰爾幾乎躺下了，他其實是躺在安灼拉的懷裡，就如同安灼拉現在正享受著格朗泰爾的懷抱。他碰到溫熱的雲石雕像，是被陽光熱得火燙燙的，連呼吸的氣息都濕潤了；格朗泰爾去吻安灼拉，他們像競技場上難捨難分的對手，把喘息都拂在彼此汗濕的皮膚。長春藤的花兒開了，從花藤出現奇蹟，白色的牛乳從常春藤蔓滲出來，陽光照耀著這樣的奇蹟，牛乳也是濃密香甜的。格朗泰爾讓安灼拉摟著，吻遍全身，他們在花床溫柔地纏鬥，衣衫盡都鬆開，也就結合在一起。這是被分成兩半的完人找到正確的另一半，重新結為一體，具有無上的歡愉。

東南風吹來海水的氣味，格朗泰爾睜開眼睛，望見安灼拉頸骨上晶亮的薄汗，便去吻，他們結合在一起，軀體就成了火盆，從火盆的中心燃起烈焰，這烈焰即便在最深的海底也能燃燒。

「我所愛的安灼拉。」格朗泰爾說。

陽光照射在世界，這光與熱把七絃的里爾琴也曬透了，琴絃受不住熱便從琴弧绷開，發出來的樂聲是一連串美妙的顫音。藤蔓上的花兒按照她們恰如其分的模樣，有的黃了，有的紅了，花蕊結著露珠，隨著琴絃的顫音輕輕擺動。

「我所愛的格朗泰爾。」安灼拉親吻著他，說道。

格朗泰爾覺得舒服極了，便嘆了口氣，他這嘆息是最古老的樂聲，能夠唱和的只有與他相知的太陽。安灼拉的手指梳在格朗泰爾的頭髮尾端，格朗泰爾把他抱在懷裡，身心都飽滿了，安灼拉讓格朗泰爾潮濕的手愛撫，也嘆了口氣，那就是陽光下的清風撩過了長春花。

他們結合在一起，里爾琴的絃給葡萄藤繞上了。山丘盡頭的浪花吻上海岸的岩石，留下白色的泡沫還留下水裡的寶石，最適宜投入聖火盆。這火焰是不朽的，因為這是從具有愛的心靈生出，沒有雨水能夠澆滅。牛乳從長春藤的莖節湧出來，循著兩枝並蒂藤蔓流淌，藤蔓之間的縫也染上濃稠的白。太陽照耀在燃燒的聖火盆，這溫度實在的高，海岸附近便在盛日當中下起小雨，雨滴落在葡萄架，打溼了花葉，又從花葉的空隙掉落，墜入藤架下的花床，里爾琴的其他絃也從琴上繃開，露水就落在這裡，古老的樂聲便有了和弦。既有火，也有琴，也有花，也有香乳，圓形的完人就完成了對神的祭祀，從重歸諧和的體內的山崗發出狂喜的呼喊。這樣的祭祀是神與人都能得到歡樂的。

格朗泰爾幾乎喘不上來了。他的眼前霧濛濛的，安灼拉來吻他的雙眼。安灼拉也喘個不停，他們通身都是濕的，暫且還不願意分開，纏繞著腰腿，軀幹之間的縫隙又濕又滑，體內的火也還在燃燒。也許這火總不熄。

「到我這裡躺一躺吧，」格朗泰爾說。

「我這不是就與你躺著嗎。」安灼拉說。

格朗泰爾聽他這話是正確的真話，便很受用，歪著脖子去吻安灼拉。他們照舊躺在彼此的懷抱，臉上嫣紅，還冒著點汗的皮膚也是瀅亮泛紅的，互相吻著的嘴唇是鮮紅色；他們躺在大地為他們織造的花床，百合花還有風信子垂下腦袋，一副什麼都沒有看見的模樣。

他們倆躺了許久，日晷上的影子拉長，愛琴海藍色的海面也變成暗的金黃色。

安灼拉用手肘撐著自己起身，靠過來為格朗泰爾整整凌亂的黑鬈髮，他們拿下頭冠後，散落的頭髮經常互相打結。格朗泰爾享受了會安灼拉摩娑他的面頰，把那只白且長的手放在嘴旁吻了一下。

「如果現在我手邊有一把琴，我就能為你演奏一支命名日的曲子。」安灼拉微笑著說。

「我從不過命名日。」格朗泰爾說。

「我知道，」他最心愛的朋友這樣回答，「我還是要祝你命名日快樂，因為你是我所心愛的。」

於是格朗泰爾明白，這是命運給他的最珍貴的命名日的禮物。

注:

[1]彭修斯是《酒神女信徒》裡的底比斯王。按照伊底帕斯三部曲的時間線，繼承伊底帕斯王位的是王后之弟克瑞翁， ~~但本文由於是不負責任OOC同人就不負責任的打亂了時間線~~

[2]賽佛洛斯是西風神，歐洛斯是東南風神。神話裡Eurus沒有清楚說明性別， ~~作者這是夾帶神夏私貨~~

[3]《伊里亞德》裡描寫赫拉色/誘宙斯的一小小段美景(。


	9. Chapter 9

安灼拉使用弗以伊打造的弓箭，在秋收的宴會贏得了箭術比賽，這是人人都可預見的事實，也是大出意料的一樁勝利。

格朗泰爾坐在他父親膝下，兩側結著熟果的座位，身邊圍滿長成的狐狸[1]、癲狂的薩特歌隊還有秋季從極北的雪境來到奧林匹亞過冬的候鳥，觀看他的朋友們在各項競技裡獲得優勝。博須埃照舊是贏得騎術比賽，古費拉克同巴阿雷在比武競技上打的凶狠，直到擔任判官的納美西斯女神向天帝宙斯請命終止比武宣判雙方均是優勝。安灼拉與公白飛依照慣例以和平的平局結束他們那一輪比武。九位謬思女神親自組成的歌隊在金黃顏色的盛宴獻詩。

安灼拉在箭術比賽是最後一個上場的。箭術競技的靶由公正的天帝宙斯親自擺放，他在天秤的左邊擺上雕琢成厚重書冊的碧璽石，這是奧林匹亞諸神制定的用以維持種種秩序的律法的象徵；宙斯接著在天秤的右邊擺上雕琢成蟠蜷的巨蛇的綠寶石，這是天地從渾沌分開以來行之有序的自然律法的象徵。這兩邊的天秤都擺放上寶石後，交由腳踝生有翅膀的判官赫爾墨斯神將其懸掛在神殿最高的柱頂。

安灼拉持著弓，站在武場，瞄準了方向拉弓射箭。他先打下天秤右邊的綠寶石，那綠寶石被鋼製的箭簇擊中，應聲碎成齏粉，天秤失去平衡也就從柱頂墜落，安灼拉又射出一箭，打中天秤左邊的碧璽石，還在半空中的碧璽石也化做飛灰；觀眾見了他這高超的武術卻沒有為他歡呼：擊碎平衡天秤兩側的砝碼這樣的舉動是前所未有的。赴宴的天地諸神大為震驚，也就互相低語評論著這樣的行為。赫爾墨斯神舉起他的權杖，即將擲下武場卻被行雲之神宙斯阻攔。安灼拉卻不理會這些，他射出最後一箭，格朗泰爾緊盯著那箭矢飛過神殿，穿過天秤上的環，那天秤正從最高的地方墜落，飛箭竟把天秤又釘回了神殿的梁柱。擎起神殿拱頂的雲石梁柱是聳立在宙斯的寶座與赫拉夫人的金座之後正中央的，安灼拉的箭矢下懸著天秤，飛過神殿，發出猛禽般的呼嘯聲，穿過了雷霆宙斯那灰色的頭髮；箭矢釘進梁柱，天秤也撞上柱身發出巨響，一綹眾神之王的頭髮也就飄落於地。

至此，安灼拉放低弓箭，站立在武場中央，直視寶座上的眾神之王，既沒有下跪請罪也沒有開口說任何話。巴阿雷瞪著他所看見的，若李顫抖著翅膀。格朗泰爾在座位上直起身板張望，眨眼之間心中已經閃過無數個想法；在格朗泰爾兩側的古費拉克和弗以伊也著實地意外，同樣放下手中的金杯，他們各自的父母不著痕跡地阻止了他們出聲。

那佔了神殿主座下第一席的雅典娜女神最先看見天秤被打落，公白飛也看見了，但是他的養母用手按著他不得多言。雅典娜女神的目視追逐著天秤，當這天秤又被安灼拉的箭釘進樑柱，牛眼睛的赫拉天后看箭簇割斷了天帝的頭髮，她壓下熱安也不准許他開口說話。紅盔甲的戰神阿瑞斯見狀便離開寶座起身，古費拉克既要擔心安灼拉又要去看他父親；坐在神殿正東方的阿波羅神也沒有說話，坐在他用月桂木和金磚砌成的寶座裡握緊了扶手。

神殿安靜下來。格朗泰爾感覺父親往他的肩膀也壓了一把卻無心理會，他只盯著還站在武場中央的安灼拉。他穿著射箭用的薄盔甲，頭戴月桂冠，雙目金光燦然，放低了手裡的弓，直到那天帝宙斯垂下陰森森的面容，也看住他。

宙斯詢問，「安灼拉，你以為你在做什麼?」

「這是一個勝利嗎?」安灼拉問道。

「所有的箭術競技，向來是打下天秤兩側作砝碼的寶石就是得勝，從來沒有人是打碎寶石又把天秤打下地的。」公正的天帝宙斯說，「德爾菲的主人阿波羅，你是這金袍子小王子的父親，你怎麼說?」

「公正的天帝宙斯，」安灼拉又問，「這是一個勝利嗎?」

阿波羅神站了起來，在神殿的正東方往下邊喝斥，「安灼拉，不許這樣說話。」

安灼拉抬頭瞧他父親一眼，又回頭去面向宙斯。那被他削斷一綹頭髮的雷霆之神卻露出微笑，復又垂詢，「生於晨曦的金袍子小王子，你想要什麼呢?」

「這是不是一個勝利?」安灼拉問。

那易怒又重視威嚴的阿瑞斯神早已忍無可忍，他正要開口，格朗泰爾拎起一只狐狸放在腿上玩耍，說道，「反正兩邊的砝碼都給打掉，按照競技的規則，這就是獲勝的標誌，有什麼好糾結的，也沒見誰規定一定要留著完整的石頭才算勝利，不是嗎?」

他的父親從他背後揪住他，戴奧尼索斯神壓低了聲音，「你在做什麼。」

「我說的是實話嘛，父親，」格朗泰爾說，「我不懂射箭，看比賽倒會一些，安灼拉就是把砝碼從天秤打下來了，這樣還不能算獲勝?至於頭髮，反正您們都是不朽的主位神，給削斷兩根又怎麼樣，頭髮就跟草一樣很快就又能生出來的。」

寶座上的行雲之神宙斯保持沉默，聽著格朗泰爾說話，戴奧尼索斯瞪著他這單一的兒子，葡萄酒顏色的眼睛裡翻湧著可怕的神色。

格朗泰爾歪著腦袋，他父親這樣瞧他的目光也是格朗泰爾不曾認識的。他躲開父親的手，登時又給拎回去，薩特嗅到他們主人的反常，也就安靜下來，不再舞蹈；這現象令格朗泰爾更加迷惑，他看見戴奧尼索斯喜怒無常的面容，發現他的父親眼中那可怕的神色是與阿波羅神赫阻安灼拉時的驚懼是相同的。

戴奧尼索斯拎著格朗泰爾後頸皮的力氣愈發的重。他對格朗泰爾說，「不准再多說一個字。」

古費拉克想了想，也說，「這麼說起來，的確沒有人規定砝碼必須保持原樣。我認為安灼拉這勝利是當之無愧的。」

他的父親卻斥責，「閉嘴，你這個狂妄的孩子。這裡沒有你插嘴的地方!」

古費拉克這備受寵愛的驕子是從未被雙親斥罵過的，阿瑞斯神的語氣又很是兇惡，古費拉克聽了也從他的座位蹦起來大聲辯解，他的母親愛佛洛狄忒女神愈發著急，把阿瑞斯叫住，又把古費拉克攬在臂彎裡溫柔的安撫。古費拉克憋了屈又不能回嘴，反手推開他的母親。這些事件都被諸神看在眼裡。

「格朗泰爾說的有道理。母親，公正的天帝，敏捷的赫爾墨斯神，您是射箭比賽的判官，請您們都聽我說一說，」公白飛溫和地說，「按照以往的競技，都是打下砝碼就算勝利，也有先例是砝碼落地後打碎的，您們不是都照樣認可那射手的箭術精湛嗎，這回砝碼雖然是被打碎，這卻表示安灼拉手上拿的是一柄強而有力的良弓，竟把他主人使來射箭的力氣又加上它自己的，這才把天帝宙斯親手放上天秤的寶石打碎了。至於箭割斷了您聖首上的頭髮，那也肯定是造箭的工匠精益求精，把箭簇打磨的像長劍的刃一般鋒利，這樣的意外，除了命運女神，是任誰都是不能預測的。」

赫爾墨斯還有明眸的雅典娜女神聽了這話也表示同意，「按照規矩，砝碼既然被打落天秤，這場競賽就是安灼拉獲勝。」

「安灼拉今天正在同我生氣呢，這意外裡頭肯定有我的一份責任，」坐在赫拉夫人膝下的熱安也說道，他說這些話的時候臉也不紅，氣也不喘，倒像是真有其事，「今天早上我跟他說，朋友中論射箭沒有人能贏過我，因為教我射箭的正是貞潔的女獵手阿爾特彌斯女神，安灼拉的箭術又是阿波羅神親自教的，他不相信我的話，我們就互相生對方的氣了。母親，請您把這些都與您的丈夫，公正的天帝宙斯說一說吧。」

熱安說的這些話也都是被宙斯親自聽見的。持雷霆的宙斯便叫為他侍酒的甘尼梅德斟滿一杯給獲勝的射手，又說，「我宣布這是你的勝利，安灼拉。」

安灼拉這才露出微笑，「我感謝您。」

「我也想要知道是誰給你造的這副弓箭，」宙斯又說，「這天秤是赫爾墨斯親手懸掛，上頭的寶石是我放在眼前觀看過沒有雜質，才親手放上。你由你的父親親自教導的箭術百步穿楊，你使用的武器卻也不容輕視。」

「是我做的。」弗以伊回答。

諸神議論紛紛。宙斯聽了這話，抬起眉毛，弗以伊又說，「安灼拉是我的朋友，當他來問我要一副最合適他使用的弓箭，我便猜想他是要在這競技上用，也就多花了些時間鍛鐵，好造出最襯他手的弓，也多花了些時間把我做的箭矢磨利。」

他的父親問道，「你為什麼要這麼做?」

「現在，我的朋友用我給他做的武器取勝，我也與有榮焉，」弗以伊平靜地說，「如果將來凡間又有怪物做亂，或是已經被我們的父親們深埋地底的泰風(Typhoeus)[2]破土而出，來與奧林匹亞作戰，若是安灼拉同樣拿這副弓箭靶怪物射殺，我也將擁有一份得意，我能宣稱這撥亂反正的武器是我親手製作的。」

「你親手製作的這副弓箭，也從我的頭上削去生長在這裡許久的頭髮，」宙斯說道，「弗以伊，巧手的小火神，你怎麼說?」

「出意外的是握著我的作品的我的朋友，」弗以伊回答，「因此，我也有一份愧疚，公正的天帝，請您原諒我做為工匠的好強心，想在作品裡多展現些我的技藝。」

持雷霆的宙斯聽完這些陳詞，重新在他的寶座上端坐；安灼拉也仍站立在武場，通身發著光，行雲的天帝宙斯便垂詢，「安灼拉，我所生的兒子又生的孩子，你得到你想要的了嗎?」

「我的朋友們對我的支持具有一切意義，」安灼拉用含笑的語氣這樣回答，「您的公正也跟朋友們與我之間的情誼具有同等量的重要。」

這話聽在諸神耳中，是足夠溫順且在理的，然而阿波羅神看他的兒子既不請罪，又聽他說出這樣的回話，便從神殿的正東方下了階梯來到安灼拉身邊，一把拉住他。

「安灼拉，你今天是怎麼回事?」阿波羅神對他最重視的兒子責問，「你與你的朋友私下不愉快，卻把脾氣撒到奧林匹亞的神殿，這就是你的錯誤，不要把你的驕傲當成撒潑惹事的藉口。」

「我的射神，你拿絕死的勇氣裝滿你的兒子，他倒也足夠聰明，知道適可而止，」公正的天帝宙斯微笑著說，「這麼辦，對我們雙方都好得多。因為我們要一比高下，當中必有一方得出不少的汗[3]。」

宙斯說完了，阿波羅對於父親的話不敢裝聾，立即用老鷹撲鴿子的速度壓著他自己的兒子便在行雲的雷霆之神面前跪下請罪了。

阿波羅神說道，「我要向您請求原諒，父親，由於我對這個兒子的重視，以致過份的寵愛，使我的這個兒子過於驕矜，竟忘了這秋收的宴會是諸神祥和愉快的會飲。這是我的錯誤，父親，若您要怪罪，就請您先懲罰我，就如同我殺死派松巨蛇時您所對我懲戒的一樣[4]，您對我的懲戒將是明鏡，我要用這面明鏡來指正我的兒子。」

「你問不到原諒，因為這樣的事沒有必須請求原諒的地方。手足朋友之間的打鬧，在我們年少時都曾經有過，這一點，海洋的主人波賽頓，還有冥界的君王黑帝斯都與我同樣清楚，」宙斯這樣回答，他說話的時候，笑容很是和藹，「不過，安灼拉，太陽神的孩子，德爾菲的祭司，你要謹慎，不要如同你今天打碎我親手置放的的寶石一樣，隨意去觸犯真正有天地以來就有的自然律法，因為自然的律法要比奧林匹亞更具有權威；更不要想主宰萬事，你以為手中主宰的，通常不會跟隨你一生。」

安灼拉聽見這些，抬起頭望著宙斯。格朗泰爾對上古費拉克的目光，古費拉克與他同樣震驚，他們轉過去瞧公白飛，端坐在雅典娜女神膝下的公白飛臉色蒼白，他維持住平靜的模樣，然而那雙灰眼睛裡正有狂風暴雨。

宙斯也仍笑著，盯住安灼拉。阿波羅神聽了這些便回答，「父親，您的這些話是最睿智的，我已記下了，也將叫我的兒子熟記這些真理。」

說完這些，阿波羅就逮起他最重視的兒子歸座。安灼拉從神殿的正東方望向坐在正西方的格朗泰爾。格朗泰爾知道安灼拉想要說的，現在這一時刻他們卻什麼的不能夠說。謬思女神親自組成了歌隊，在箭術精湛的太陽神偕子歸座後來到神殿中央，她們這九位姊妹輕歌曼舞，美麗非凡，為感謝狄蜜特夫人辛勞的秋收宴會獻詩。以下是謬思女神的歌隊用嬌美又虔誠的聲音所唱的：

** 我們和戰神交鋒，卻不聞兵器之聲， **

** 這戰神以人聲哀號為金鼓，這蠻神燒殺我們。 **

** 叫他快快撤離我們的國境， **

** 我們少數逃過夜晚的人白晝之光便會重臨。 **

** 手執雷霆的宙斯，用你的電光擊他!我父，快快為我們除害! **

** 救救我們，光之神阿波羅，散放你的箭雨! **

** 射啊!射離你弓上的金弦![5] **

****

「我不能相信這是真事。」古費拉克在歌隊唱起另一篇獻給宴會的主人的詩歌時對格朗泰爾說，「她們竟敢毀壞誓約。那約定可是指著酒神的聖山起的!」

「她們還說自己是烏拉諾斯的骨血呢。」格朗泰爾譏諷，「所以我說，這些老太太的話，復仇女神，命運女神，她們這六姐妹互相串通，說出嘴的一個字都不用信。」

狄蜜特女神聽了獻詩也離座向歌隊致謝。格朗泰爾腿上的狐狸翻了個身露出肚皮，格朗泰爾揉揉狐狸，心裡也憋著悶，安灼拉在他的正對面無聲望過來，他們這樣遙遠地凝視彼此，已經足夠代替許多有形的言語。

若李的命名日緊跟在秋收的宴會之後。祝福命名日的儀式向來是由為孩子命名的父母舉行。儀式上若李的雙親向應邀赴宴的阿波羅神求取一個神諭，醫療之神阿斯克勒庇俄斯也曾是阿波羅與凡人所生的兒子，他把苦艾、接骨木、夏枯草以及金銀花放進火盆，這火盆由德爾菲的祭司洗淨雙手交給能預言的太陽神。阿波羅觀察燃燒藥草的火的形狀，給出神諭:「你的良知即是良藥，諸神聖傷盡可治，唯有一傷無法治療。」

「這話說得好，」古費拉克說道，「良知是良藥，就是不治病也很受用這句。」

格朗泰爾說，「你獲的神諭也不差。我看你爸爸就受用的很。」

「閉嘴，」古費拉克回答，「不許拿我父母說事。我那父親就愛聽好話。」

格朗泰爾說，「是這個道理。逆耳忠言他不聽，這類話就算是給你說，在他看來就是造/反了。」

博須埃為了他們這滑稽的對話偷笑，公白飛聽他們這樣鬥嘴，輕輕嘆了口氣。

戴法寶的愛佛洛狄忒女神舉行祝福儀式慶賀古費拉克的命名日，同樣向阿波羅求取神諭。這神諭是古費拉克的雙親親自到德爾菲神廟去求得的，以下是安灼拉從德爾菲巨蛇口中聽到的神諭，

「智慧超前生身母，膽識超越生身父，遵守天地定律即是祝福。」

阿瑞斯神在凡間所生的兒子阿斯卡拉福斯由於他的膽識就為國捐軀在特洛伊的戰爭，凡人在戰場上的死亡對這戰亂的主宰是無上光榮的，當阿瑞斯聽見德爾菲巨蛇給他這同與不朽天神所生，又最重視的兒子的神諭，便相當滿意。他說，「我的這個兒子，膽識如果在我之上，就足夠證明他要成為比阿斯卡拉福斯更驍勇善戰的戰士。」

戴法寶的愛佛洛狄忒女神也說，「”智慧”這字向來不是我所愛用，把它留給帕拉斯‧雅典娜吧，又何況我的孩子向來比我機智，若愛從感官能入達心靈，智慧也就多餘了。」

這對溺愛嬌兒的雙親接下了神諭，轉告給他們的孩子，也按照祝福命名日的儀式，在古費拉克的額頭吻了一下，這是所有父母首次望見初生的孩子時就會做的，每個命名日照例也要如此表示他們對兒女的重視。

熱安每年都給他朋友們的命名日儀式做富有音律的詩篇，這時他就正為若李演奏。格朗泰爾看著安灼拉捧走火盆，手拄蟠有青蛇的接骨木杖的阿斯克勒庇俄斯同納美西斯女神把神諭轉告給若李，也往他的額頭吻了一下，若李一高興便把他那四個白翅膀輕輕抖著；安灼拉完成他祭司的工作，洗了手也坐回格朗泰爾身邊。

「接下來就又是冬季，我父親又要去極北的雪境了，」安灼拉說，「你父親要去接管德爾菲神廟，你又得三個月都見不到他。」

「這對我也沒有影響，」格朗泰爾笑著說，「老父親們都不在，我們有很多時間可以一塊兒玩。」

「放正經點。」

「不，」格朗泰爾說，「你放自己輕鬆點，別惹事，我從夏天就藏著最好喝的酒等著冬天拿出來同你喝醉呢。」

「什麼酒?」巴阿雷大聲地問。

貯藏在橡木桶，用白葡萄釀成，又給格朗泰爾加熱過蒸調多餘水分的酒就藏在他小屋的最裡邊，叫他養的老鼠看守；這些老鼠得了權威，在古費拉克的鉑金貓兒走向牠們時便大聲尖叫，鉑金貓兒豎起身上的毛，又給古費拉克撈起來抱著。冬季來臨後格朗泰爾向父親道別，又叫經常飛進葡萄園休息的鳥兒去給他的朋友們報信，他把酒桶挪進園子，準備足量的酒杯，從草地摘來剛熟的野莓，就足夠供給他們這場品酒會。安灼拉在秋末冬初的最後幾天總不在奧林匹亞，格朗泰爾喝著酒也不怎麼有興致。古費拉克身旁留給公白飛的位置也還空著，因為公白飛也仍在帕德嫩神殿為求問神助的凡人解惑；古費拉克玩著他的貓兒，對朋友們的談話愛理不理。熱安帶來了里爾琴，坐在草地上撥弦奏曲。冬季裡酒神的葡萄園也是北方候鳥安歇的客棧，熱安演奏的時候，這些候鳥就從休息的樹洞出來，站在枝頭聆聽娓娓訴說在旋律裡的詩。弗以伊也安靜地聽著，博須埃把拿著酒杯的手擱在若李的肩膀。這些年輕的神祇為坐在草地，卻缺少了些歡快的氣氛。

「多給我們些音符，熱安，音樂可是愛的食糧，再多也不過份，」古費拉克說道，「這些聲音在我的耳朵裡就如同南方，那風吹過了紫羅蘭一樣甜美[6]。」

「我們兩個缺精神是有道理，巴阿雷沒有精神也說得過去，」格朗泰爾說，「弗以伊也沒有精神，這就很奇怪啦。至於你們兩個，看起來像沒有精神，實際上卻很滿意你們自己這副模樣。」

「你們記得那米西什塔寧芙吧，」博須埃說，「若李和我一直共享她的愛情，可前陣子她同若李爭吵，不僅拋棄他，一併連我也拋棄了。」

「你的運氣不好。」

「說起來博須埃給拋棄不完全是我的責任，」若李說，「但是誰讓你是我最重視的兄弟和朋友呢。」

說完了這話，若李就聳肩膀似地聳了聳他的四個翅膀，把潔白的羽片揮了博須埃一臉叫他打噴嚏，模樣乖僻有趣的很，格朗泰爾大笑起來。巴阿雷見了這場面卻不笑，只把臉埋進杯子裡大口飲酒。這時安灼拉還有公白飛終於來了，他們邊走邊說著話，姿態都相當嚴肅，並且，當他們來到這片草地就停下了話題。

「你們正在策畫著做壞事，」古費拉克說，「公白飛，你的眼睛出賣你，那兩個灰亮亮的水晶球裡有詭計的顏色。」

「不是壞事也不是詭計，別胡思亂想。」公白飛溫和地說。

格朗泰爾取來新的杯子倒了酒要遞給安灼拉，臨到他手邊又變了主意，說道，「要是你不說你們在謀劃幹什麼，這酒就沒你的份。」

「那我就不喝，」安灼拉平靜地說，「這個事我們就不願意給別人知道，你們愈少人摻和愈好。」

「行吧。不說也就算了，反正我知道是怎麼回事。」格朗泰爾說完，把酒杯塞進安灼拉手裡。安灼拉給這反覆不定的舉動逗笑了，他坐在格朗泰爾身邊，他們的手疊在一塊兒握著，古費拉克抱著貓又直接往公白飛身上躺了過去。

巴阿雷見了他的朋友們這些模樣，把他的臉就又埋回杯子裡。

注:

[1]先前似乎一直忘記注明狐狸是酒神的聖畜之一，在色雷斯人祭祀酒神的儀式中，著狐狸皮，據說這是象徵新生。

[2] Typhoeus，宙斯等神擊敗泰坦族後大地之母蓋亞生出來的怪物，象徵風暴，這個怪物即是今日typhoon(颱風)一詞的由來。

[3] 魔改了點《伊里亞德》裡的宙斯發言。後面的阿波羅害怕.gif也是《伊里亞德》的片段

[4] 阿波羅殺死蓋亞所生的派松巨蛇，觸犯大地之母，宙斯罰他到色薩利為國王阿德墨托斯服務。阿波羅在那裡放牧國王的牲口，以不朽之身為凡人服務，用這種苦役來贖罪。

[5] 此詩篇借自《伊底帕斯王》

[6]出自《第十二夜》第一幕第一景，原句是”If music be the food of love, play on, give me excess of it……it came o'er my ear like the sweet south, That breathes upon a bank of violets” ~~奇怪的莎腔莎調又增加了~~


	10. Chapter 10

「我可警告你們別亂來，」古費拉克說，「但凡你們任何人要做任何事，我們其他人都要參與進來的，好事壞事總不能都只讓你們倆佔盡。」

「我說過，別胡思亂想。」公白飛說，「弗以伊，你怎麼了?最近你都不大說話。」

一直把手握著的弗以伊打開他的手，那掌心裡握著一枚火種，熱安把火種拿起來研究了會，說，「這是台伯河流域的凡人用的火種，是他們拿到神殿做獻祭用的吧。」

「我們這兒享受著涼爽的天氣，又有酒又有雨水，」弗以伊說，「台伯河畔的羅馬城卻在遭旱災，他們造了引水渠道，河神就把渠道堵上。這火種就是他們來火神神殿獻祭祈禱時放在祭壇的。」

「鬧旱災應當獻祭給波賽頓方可以求雨，」安灼拉說，「難道波賽頓又為了他要不回馬呂斯，就叫羅馬人跟他外祖父一起受罪?」

「正是這樣沒錯，」弗以伊答道，「羅馬城的凡人，從河流引不來水，井也是乾枯的，他們只能從海裡取水，這要造的就是一架更大的水車，先把水從海裡打上來，在造一條專門的水道，把海水引進池塘存著。他們就是為了造水車來求助的。」

「波賽頓神這也太自私了，」巴阿雷說，「不如就我們幾個，去羅馬把馬呂斯劫出來扔進海裡，叫他父親見了面，把雨水還給羅馬人。」

格朗泰爾笑嘻嘻著說，「聽起來很有意思，倒是個好主意。就這麼幹吧。」

「不成，如果我們把馬呂斯劫出來，他那不信神的外祖父一生氣，開口詛咒波賽頓，那是更危險的，」公白飛說，「我們的父母們最忌諱凡人不恭敬，萬一波賽頓神把這事情告到持雷霆的宙斯面前，別說我們，就是羅穆盧斯與雷姆斯的子孫們肯定全部遭殃，這豈不是更糟。」

「公白飛說的有道理，」熱安說道，「這樣，弗以伊，我與你一起去見波賽頓神，先給馬呂斯求求情，說動他之後在給羅馬人求情；如果波賽頓神足夠敬重他的兄弟，他也許就願意聽我說幾句。」

「要是他不願意又該怎麼辦?」弗以伊愁苦地問，「朋友們，這話我只對你們說，我父親沒有收羅馬人的獻祭，因為他不願意再觸怒波賽頓神招惹是非，我卻是想幫羅馬人造水車的，圖紙我都畫好了，只是藏著沒給我父親找到而已。」

「那你為什麼不動手呢?」安灼拉問道，「這兩樁事也不衝突，為了馬呂斯，波賽頓神那邊照樣得求情；為了羅馬人，水車同樣要造。為了同一個凡人較勁就讓更多人跟著受罪，波賽頓神的確太不公平。」

「我又要引用古費拉克啦，你們誰要做什麼，我們其他人都要參與進來，」若李說，「我們當中弗以伊對凡人最心軟，如果你想幫他們造水車，就動手去做，要是波賽頓問起來，我們就集體說這是我們鼓動你幹的，如果波賽頓叫宙斯處罰我們，他們牽動的可是整個奧林匹亞諸神。」

「先別說這個，就上回安灼拉鬧那一齣，我看你父親嚇的都不發亮了，」博須埃說道，「阿波羅神可從來沒這麼委屈過吶，就算不知道內容，我還是敢說這與你獲過的神諭有關。如果宙斯聽了波賽頓的話來懲戒我們，我還憂心腓比斯‧阿波羅要提早從極北之境回來袒護你。這樣就是冬季出大太陽，時序就要大亂了。」

安灼拉皺著眉頭，「我父親為了我那句神諭向來過於小心了。該會怎麼樣的事，就會怎麼樣，至少在神諭應驗之前，我做的事都必須對得起我的心。」

「提起詛咒又提起奧林匹亞，我又想到一件事，這當中牽扯的還是巴阿雷的父親，」古費拉克說著，把他的貓放去地上，他坐直起來，露出煩惱的神色。

「你的事同雅典公爵有什麼關係?」

於是古費拉克給朋友們提起秋收宴會前的空檔，他們在雅典城郊外看見的，興建阿爾特彌斯神廟景色。那新神廟是雅典公爵鐵修斯同亞馬遜女王生的兒子希波呂托斯建造的，希波呂托斯這私生子長大成人後輕視起愛情，也就輕視戴法寶的愛佛洛狄忒，只崇拜童貞的阿爾特彌斯女神，又做了她御下的獵手[1]，因此神廟裡在阿爾特彌斯主位之外，焚香獻給其他女神的聖火盆獨缺愛佛洛狄忒的一份。

「我把這事告訴我母親的當下就後悔了。她聽了我說的，一個字也不回答，對我擺著笑臉就把我打發去別處，」古費拉克說，「如果我不說，也許她就不會注意到神廟獻祭少了她的一份，現在我天天都在想著她要怎麼對付希波呂托斯，這凡人論起血緣可是巴阿雷的半個兄弟；要是希波呂托斯這純潔又臭脾氣的小英雄遭了任何罪，我就是那可憎的導因。」

公白飛安慰著古費拉克。巴阿雷說，「這些天我那自願流亡的父親[2]也該回來了，我就去他雅典的宮殿住幾天，觀察觀察情況。」

「往年的這個時節，大伙兒湊在一起都開心壞了，」若李晃著他的翅膀，又說，「從去年開始，每當我們跑到一塊兒玩耍卻都沒有人是真正高興的了。」

他們這幾位年輕神祇又在葡萄園多待了些時間，每人均勻都喝了相同的杯數，把格朗泰爾藏起來的最好的酒喝光；熱安這就與弗以伊帶了禮物，動身前往那地震之神波賽頓在海底的宮殿；巴阿雷回去給他母親說明過去向，就下了奧林帕斯山前去雅典。若李和博須埃要回到他們居住的山谷，繼續去向教養他們的人馬齊隆學習知識。古費拉克還憋著悶，公白飛便將他帶去謬思女神居住的神殿，去看那裡永不凋零的花園散心。

安灼拉留在葡萄園。冬季的三個月也是安灼拉不擔任德爾菲祭司的時候，他就在葡萄園裡看冬生的植物。酒神的園子沒有森林的寧芙，被安灼拉帶來的陽光曬醒的薩特把牠們的地洞刨的更深，又窩進去睡的打呼。

格朗泰爾收好酒桶，準備等到春天再重新往那裏頭放葡萄釀酒。安灼拉正在小屋裡瞧他的常春藤杖。格朗泰爾走過去，逮起安灼拉的手臂，把他推在牆上摁著。

安灼拉並不反抗，彷彿他早就預知了。他微笑著說，「撒手。」

「你和公白飛在密謀什麼?」格朗泰爾說，「是不是又在給那邁錫尼人奧瑞斯特出逃命的主意?」

安灼拉依然微笑著說，「你都想到了，我也沒有多少好說的。就是這麼些事。」

「我半點事情都沒有想到，」格朗泰爾摁著安灼拉，說道，「我告訴你，在你把你密謀的內容說明白之前，我可是不撒手的。」

安灼拉帶著淡淡的笑容，望著格朗泰爾。他那雙從天空裡得來的眼睛透著純淨的金光。安灼拉讓他摁著，也不抵抗，舉起手來捧格朗泰爾的臉龐。

「我說過，」他這樣說，「你別摻和這些。」

「你真笨吶，安灼拉，」格朗泰爾回答，「那三個蛇頭髮醜老太太跟我們的樑子已經結大了，我早就摻和在這裡頭了，你的事，還不夠也算我一份?」

「停在你現在的地方，格朗泰爾，別再攪得更深，」安灼拉說，「我們籌謀的事是牽扯進德爾菲神廟還有帕德嫩神殿的，你不踏進來就是最安全。」

格朗泰爾把安灼拉推在他小屋的牆上，氣呼呼地又說，「你還去挑畔宙斯，你可太笨了，你是笨還是瘋呢，反正別說我們，就是你那成天擔心受怕的老父親，為了不讓宙斯把他那閃電權杖扔在你頭上又費了多少勁!」

「他不會這麼做。就算宙斯這麼做，我也確信我做的事是正確的，」安灼拉答道，

「我還知道你也知道我做過了，還有接下來要做的事都沒有錯。」

格朗泰爾卻不樂意聽這些。他聽了安灼拉這話，把安灼拉摁得更緊，他們就這樣彼此推搡著靠在牆邊了，格朗泰爾又說，「我不管你將來要幹什麼，總之除非你把你籌謀的都告訴我，我就要把你用藤子捆起來，再不準你去幹那些要命的蠢事。」

安灼拉露出無奈的微笑。

「我該拿你怎麼辦呢，」他這樣對格朗泰爾說，「你這個我所愛的笨蛋。我叫你別摻和，你就偏要來給自己找不痛快。」

「安灼拉，」格朗泰爾說，「你這個我所愛的蠢貨，傻瓜，瘋子!聽我的，除非你讓我知道你所有的計畫，不要去做那些叫宙斯不痛快的事，我懇求你，你自己就是傳神諭的祭司，好好重視你自己的神諭吧。」

安灼拉用他的手握住格朗泰爾的手腕。他輕輕地握著，並不把格朗泰爾推開，又把他那高聳又光潔的額頭靠在格朗泰爾的額頭上。

「重視了神諭，就應當忽略正確的事情不去做嗎?」他問道，「那些事，你也看得清楚，都是真正公平且又有理性的正義的。」

「你根本不聽我說話，我要把你捆起來了。」

「不，格朗泰爾，你聽我說。」安灼拉說。

安灼拉的語氣相當認真，這是他決定要把他埋在心裡頭的話都說明白的表示。格朗泰爾撒手了，他放開安灼拉，他們就在小屋靠窗的牆邊站著，這時有只金翅雀蹦上窗戶，振聲啾啾啼叫。這金翅雀正是從極北的雪境來到南方過冬的訪客之一。金翅雀又飛進屋，停在蓋著蓋子的酒桶上，牠一邊叫著，小小的綠黃色的身軀還因為喘氣動個不停。

「這時節您不睡覺，倒出去拍翅膀跑圈了。」格朗泰爾說。

「綠衣服的小王子，雅典出壞事啦，我正與東南方來的歐洛斯風神一起飛著，看見了壞事就又回來找您，」金翅雀說，「金袍子小王子安灼拉，您們要快些過去!」

這與鳥們說話的本事，安灼拉並不具備，金翅雀的話語在他聽來只是尋常的鳥鳴。這金翅雀對安灼拉一陣鳴叫，他也並不能理解他聽見的。

「是什麼壞事?」格朗泰爾問。

金翅雀說，「雅典公爵鐵修斯誤殺他的兒子，童貞女神的獵手希波呂托斯，那高貴的年輕人現正流著血，就要死了，您的朋友，那小農神巴阿雷氣的要去打波賽頓海神，我且不知道原因，只能請您們得快點兒去幫他的忙。」

格朗泰爾聽了這報信，給金翅雀道過謝又扔下最後一句話，便逮起安灼拉跑出小屋。

關於這雅典公爵鐵修斯誤信讒言殺兒的悲劇，不久後就在雅典傳開了。鐵修斯向造馬的海神波賽頓祈禱，就叫他兒子希波呂托斯駕的馬發狂，把這年輕勇士的頭摔在海岸的岩石，死嗅到了血的氣味便從地裡走上來。

冬日的大地沒有生機，霜雪覆蓋潮濕的黑土，也蓋住人所居住的房屋。溫暖的陽光隱藏在雲層之後，點亮凡間的冬季的是神廟殿前的火龕。阿爾特彌斯女神的神殿前也燃燒著獻神的爐火，那火卻是血的顏色。格朗泰爾和安灼拉下了奧林匹亞來到雅典，來不及偽裝便飛奔過衛城，帕德嫩神殿聳立在城中，殿前的聖火熊熊燃著澄金色的火焰。

雅典公爵的宮殿滿是哭泣的聲音。年邁的乳母和宮廷侍女為死了的斐德拉夫人哭泣，鐵修斯為他自己的錯誤哭泣，阿爾特彌斯女神並不哭，她安靜地讓夜明珠般的眼淚順著可愛的臉頰滑下來。她這妙齡少女模樣的童貞女獵神屈尊於染血的塵土，把她最虔誠的信徒放在膝頭。巴阿雷把他已經年老的凡人父親扶著，被淚水浸溼的眼睛已經不能夠看清他凡間的兄弟。亞馬遜女王喜波麗妲所生的希波呂托斯滿身鮮血，腦漿迸裂，濺上了他的女主人的獵裙，黑袍子的死神桑納托斯(Thanatos)已然等候多時；為死者送行的祭司組成的歌隊也被請來了。安灼拉走上去，站在那將死的凡人與桑那托斯之間，叫他不能再往前半步。

「不要妄圖阻止自然的律法，」桑納托斯說，「德爾菲的兒子，你生為天神，也必須服從死亡。」

「也許我必須服從你，」安灼拉回答，「阿斯克勒庇俄斯的兒子卻能與他父親相同，他們都要從你手裡奪過不該死的英雄的靈魂。」

他說著話，通身散發金光，黑袍的桑納托斯受不了這光，只能躲到一旁。

「沒用了，」巴阿雷對他們說，「叫他的馬發狂去撞岩石的是波賽頓，我的兄弟就要死了。」

「我已經派鳥兒去找若李了，」格朗泰爾說，「他很快就來。」

巴阿雷哭著搖頭。從阿爾特彌斯神殿趕來王宮的女祭司們為受了冤屈的英雄唱著淒婉的哀歌：

「不幸的人，不幸的人，多麼大的災難降臨到你的家裡!看見你的災禍，哭出來的淚水流濕了我的眼睛。神是關心人的，一想到這一點，我的傷感就減輕了許多，願神聽我祈求，讓命運容許我生活快樂，心靈沒有苦痛[3]。」

阿爾特彌斯由童貞少女擔任的祭司們也為了這個俊美勇士的悲慘遭遇而哭泣。安灼拉聽見她們所唱的，他嚴厲的表情也變的憂愁傷感。雅典公爵鐵修斯拋開手裡的信箋仰天大哭，格朗泰爾去把信撿了回來。那信是上吊自裁了的亞馬遜人斐德拉夫人親筆所寫，向她的丈夫說明自己如何遭受繼子希波呂托斯玷汙，不堪受辱，只能以死自清。

阿爾特彌斯女神摟著她虔誠的信徒，對鐵修斯說，「高貴的埃吉斯所生的兒子，鐵修斯啊，你瀆神的害死了你的兒子，聽信了妻子的假話，她的話未經證明。你來聽聽你災難的實情吧，但是我不能給你什麼幫助，只能使你痛苦罷了。但我還是來了，為的是讓大家知道你兒子的心是端正的，讓他可以光榮的死去。你妻子的熱情也可說是一種高貴。因為她是被諸神中我們喜愛處女貞潔者所嫌惡的女神所刺傷，愛上了你的兒子的。你的妻子呢，因為害怕事跡敗露，寫了那封假信，用詭計害死了你的兒子。」

鐵修斯聽了女神的話，又看見他這將死的兒子所受的傷，明白了自己大錯已不可挽回的鑄下了，便嚎啕著倒在他與不朽的女神所生的兒子的懷抱。這蒼老的父親朝著他宮殿屋頂外的天空喊道，「苦啊!苦啊!」

阿爾特彌斯女神用她月光的眼睛看著鐵修斯，又說，「你記得你父親答應你的那三個恩典嗎，你錯用了其中的一個，你這極惡之徒，用來反對你的兒子，不是反對某個敵人。你的海神父親出於對你的好意，答應了是非兌現不可的。」

格朗泰爾聽明白了這前因後果，他去瞧躺在女神膝上的希波呂托斯，看見他頭上的窟窿，格朗泰爾感覺心中愈發不好受，便嘆了口氣。安灼拉走過來，兩行憂傷的眼淚又從他英俊的面容淌下了。

「這是命運叫鐵修斯犯的錯，」他對格朗泰爾說，「可希波呂托斯又犯過什麼罪?他僅僅是不信奉愛佛洛狄忒，心地靈魂都是清白可靠的，卻要給他的父親的命運當替罪羊。」

雅典公爵鐵修斯愧疚又哀痛難當，他搥打自己，在女神面前哭著求告，「女王啊，讓我死了吧!我的兒子，你怎麼處置不幸的我呢?」

「父親，」巴阿雷說，「您這就是叫我們這些兄弟跟您一起死啦。」

那受冤屈的希波呂托斯躺在阿爾特彌斯的膝上，聽見了這些哭聲，便撐著他僅剩的力氣睜開眼睛，他這一睜眼也露出了幸福的微笑，「這是天神馨香的呼吸，女神阿爾特彌斯，不是您在我的身邊嗎?」

「可憐的人，是我，」阿爾特彌斯女神溫柔地回應，「神中最愛你的。」

希波呂托斯攢著他所剩極少的氣息說，「女主人，你看見我眼前的受苦了嗎?」

阿爾特彌斯女神說，「我看見了，這是無所不為的庫普里斯[4]做下的事。」

安灼拉聽見這個事實，使上了勁摁住巴阿雷叫他不要為了洩恨輕舉妄動。格朗泰爾想到的是古費拉克；這時若李跟在往返傳信，飛得喘不上氣的金翅雀之後跑進宮殿，先給黑袍子的死神嚇了一跳，連忙又趕到這蒙冤之人流血的地方，這遭受欺瞞的宮殿已經有了過多的神祇，連地面都滾燙起來，格朗泰爾在若李走上宮殿的時候便先來到他面前。

「那睡神的兄弟死神都來啦，」若李說，「這凡人受的這樣重的傷，我只能盡我所學的治他，至於他能不能活，就要看他的命運。」

「是這個道理，雖然我感覺他能活，」格朗泰爾回答，「可現在阿爾特彌斯女神正在懲罰巴阿雷的父親，他再哭下去怕是自己就要先跟桑納托斯走了。」

他說這話的同時，雅典公爵鐵修斯給他那半神的愛子攙扶著，爬行到被他冤屈的庶出長子身旁，他用布滿皺紋的手撫過希波呂托斯被撞碎的頭顱，悲傷地喊道，「我的兒啊，我願代你去死。但願我的嘴從沒向他祈禱過!」

希波呂托斯與他的父親和兄弟相同，都是流著眼淚。他純潔的淚水洗掉臉上的血汙，卻已經不剩多少青年力壯的氣息，他說，「黑暗已經朝我的眼睛罩上來了。父親，抱住我，把我的身體扶起來。」

「你死不了啦，凡人，」格朗泰爾對他說，「這兒來的可是阿斯克勒庇俄斯的兒子，他母親是生著翅膀的正義女神，我這富有良心的朋友十拿九穩能治好你[5]。」

白髮的雅典公爵鐵修斯摟著被他冤屈的長子，若李又把希波呂托斯接過來，叫巴阿雷給他打下手就開始醫治。希波呂托斯這心地純正的勇士已在死的邊緣，仍舊用他最後的氣息懇求他的女主人原諒他的父親。鐵修斯聽了這懇求，從眼睛用洒下淚來，說道，「最親愛的，對待你的父親，你表現的多高貴!」

「別說話，」若李說，「巴阿雷，給我一座擔架，把你的兄弟送到安靜的地方，這裡不合適傷者歇息。」

巴阿雷便命侍衛去取擔架。阿爾特彌斯女神讓她兄弟的兒子攙扶起來，她聽見希波呂托斯的請求，那處子潔淨的聖容增了幾分威嚴，對她的信徒說，「行，」

正讓人抬上擔架的希波呂托斯笑了。侍衛們抬走他，若李跟在巴阿雷之後隨行入內。

阿爾特彌斯女神仍望著她被擔架抬遠的獵人，又說，「女神庫普里斯加到你身上的，憤怒打擊沒有不補償的。我的手將用百發百中的弓箭，對另一個人施加報復。這個人乃是她所最愛的。」

格朗泰爾才從宮廷侍女那兒拿了酒水，把鐵修斯扶起來坐好，叫他喝酒提精神，他聽見女神這話，差點兒就把要給鐵修斯飲的酒潑在那已然受夠痛苦的雅典公爵臉上。

「您這又是幹什麼，」格朗泰爾說，「這與古費拉克又有什麼相干，您們這些主位的不朽神竟一個比一個蠻不講理!」

「你自己親眼所見愛佛洛狄忒之罪，我這個虔誠的獵人把守清淨之身，那情//慾的主宰竟敢叫他的繼母拿著愛情的名號害人，」阿爾特彌斯女神說，「她既觸犯我，我就要把希波呂托斯的血從她兒子身上討回來。」

格朗泰爾大喊，「妳這是隨便遷怒撒潑啊!妳不能幹這種事。看在妳那虔誠信徒的面上，把妳被怒火燒壞的腦子澆澆冷水冷靜下來!」

阿爾特彌斯女神聽了這話更加憤怒，正揚起手要施神威，安灼拉一把攫住女神那月光石般的皓腕，他是放低了聲音說話，卻更顯他那生於理性與同情的怒意，「阿爾特彌斯，您是我父親的姊妹，如果您足夠愛您那虔誠的信徒，就停止妳們這些互相復仇的追逐，不要再把怨恨潑到無辜之人身上。您的獵人無辜，愛佛洛狄忒的兒子何嘗不無辜?」

「殺人償命，以血還血，我是宙斯之女，這就是淫//婦庫普里斯犯怒我的代價，」阿爾特彌斯女神推開安灼拉，她說話的時候，身上發起月亮的寒光，把聖潔的威嚴便做可怕的威嚇，「你是我最親愛的兄弟的兒子，安灼拉，這是我的警告：不要隨便插手。命運叫希波呂托斯遭受這樣的冤屈，也能叫庫普里斯連同她的兒子一起給她鄙視的神聖的貞潔還債。」

「一個個號稱主神的全都瘋了，」格朗泰爾說，「這裡還有妳可憐信徒的父親，如果妳自命是有心肝的好女神就憐憫下這個老傻瓜吧。」

「這極惡的愚人用波賽頓許他的神誓叫馬匹發狂，」阿爾特彌斯女神又說，「雖然人不是他殺害，他這雙手也沾染至親的血，復仇女神也要來追逐他。」

「您怎麼就確信希波呂托斯會死?來治他的是醫療之神的兒子，他們都能從死亡手裡搶過不該死的靈魂，」安灼拉說，「聽著，請聽我說，童貞的獵手阿爾特彌斯，不要把妳自己當復仇神，如果妳愛妳的信徒就去問他的話，希波呂托斯敬愛妳，他不會要妳去讓與他同樣無辜的人流血。」

獵裙沾著信徒的血的阿爾特彌斯卻不曾想到這裡。她大為驚愕，竟說不出反駁的話來喝斥安灼拉。鐵修斯的一個侍衛跑進內殿，不出片刻即又回來，他跪在地上，不敢直視女神，向他的主人以及這宮殿中的神祇稟報，「我們的少主希波呂托斯活了。他請求高貴的宙斯之女不要再使無辜的人被錯殺，等他的傷痊癒，他願意為愛佛洛狄忒女神做苦役贖不敬之罪。」

白髮的鐵修斯聽見這消息，一時感激又愧疚，他年邁的身體不能承受這情感，在座中竟昏厥過去。安灼拉聽見這些也鬆了口氣，格朗泰爾握住他的手。阿爾特彌斯女神聽見她信徒的祈禱，明白了這亞馬遜人的兒子的心是純金，她落下晶瑩剔透的眼淚，這月下的小雨也澆熄了女神的復仇之火。

「好高貴的人心。」格朗泰爾不禁讚嘆著說。

「這樣高貴的心卻讓他逃不開的命運叫他走這一遭穿梭生死的災難。」安灼拉說，「如果不是他活下來了，如果不是他原諒父親，復仇女神也要來追逐鐵修斯的。」

阿爾特彌斯女神擦乾眼淚，說道，「多虧你們插手，我聽進這祈禱，決意不再流血了。桑納托斯，你這黑色的死，離開我的御前獵手。鐵修斯錯殺血親自有報應。」

黑袍子的死神只得聽命離開。他消失在一陣黑色的霧，阿爾特彌斯女神多看了眼安灼拉和格朗泰爾，說，「東南風歐洛斯已經把這意外的消息帶去奧林匹亞，如果你們關心愛佛洛狄忒的兒子，就去看一看他。我雖不往他身上復仇，他自己也有災禍。」

女神說完這些，便往希波呂托斯歇息的內殿走去，她繫有銀繩的仙履走過地面，是不出半點聲響的。格朗泰爾聽見這話，還沒有反應過來便給安灼拉逮著又往奧林匹亞的方向飛奔。

格朗泰爾還不曾像這樣一天之內跑過這麼多路，歐洛斯風神送了他們一程，她在風中托起把格朗泰爾與安灼拉的腳，使他們跑步加快了些速度，就這樣來到奧林帕斯山，找到戴法寶的愛佛洛狄忒女神的神殿。格朗泰爾大口喘著氣，走過神殿的花園，扶著牆說道，「我們這都是在幹什麼啊，要是叫捷足的阿基里斯一天之內在這奧林匹亞和凡間折返跑，他準要直接躺在地上不起來。」

安灼拉停下奔跑，不久就恢復了平靜的氣息，也抹了把額角的汗水。經常有著帶花冠的寧芙演奏音樂的愛佛洛狄忒神殿只剩下些激烈的爭吵聲，公白飛從殿內走出來，看見他的朋友們，便問，「你們都知道了?」

「不僅知道，還去看過了。」格朗泰爾說。

「若李把那可憐人救活了，」安灼拉說，「我們得告訴古費拉克，讓他別再自責。」

「跟我來吧，朋友們，」公白飛說，「我就快攔不住他了。」

注:

[1]見歐里庇得斯(Euripides)著作的悲劇《希波呂托斯》。希波呂托斯是鐵修斯與亞馬遜女王生的兒子，因女王沒有跟鐵修斯結婚，兒子就是私生子，劇中鐵修斯娶的正妻是亞馬遜女王的妹妹斐德拉(Phaedra)

[2]鐵修斯叔父的兒子想篡位，被鐵修斯所殺。事後鐵修斯自願流亡一年，同見《希波呂托斯》。

[3]這裡開始，希波呂托斯、鐵修斯，阿爾特彌斯，愛佛洛狄忒，以及歌隊等的對話均借自《希波呂托斯》，一個字都不是我的。這裡使用的是王煥生譯本。

[4]庫普里斯：豐產女神的名諱，地方神話互相融合後成為愛佛洛狄忒的別稱

[5]歐里庇得斯給悲劇寫的結尾是希波呂托斯死亡，不過在其他版本的神話中，希波呂托斯被醫療之神救活了。


	11. Chapter 11

古費拉克正在他母親的神殿，同他的雙親對峙。那美貌無雙的愛佛洛狄忒女神起先還為她自己辯解，到後頭卻是加入了拉開阿瑞斯神和她的兒子的行列。他的三個朋友跑進神殿的同時，古費拉克還對他的母親叫罵個不停。

「您太沒道理，母親，不恭敬!這都是什麼自私的藉口!不就是少了一小盆爐火!您一抬手就害了三個人!」他這樣咆嘯，「那凡人不敬您，您叫他自己去愛一個不愛他的女人叫他嘗嘗愛情的痛苦，他來求您，您不回應他，這不也是懲罰嗎!為什麼要把他們害的家破人亡!」

「這就是奧林匹亞這神界的習氣，我們喜歡受到人們的崇敬。」愛佛洛狄忒女神回答，「敬重我權力的，我也尊重他們，對我傲慢無禮的，我將打倒他們[1]。又不只我一個是這樣懲戒不敬神的人，我的孩子，你為什麼這樣對我?」

「希波呂托斯不敬您，那個虔心崇敬您的亞馬遜女人斐德拉多無辜!您是不敢對耍刀弄劍的戰士下手，專揀弱者發脾氣!把不相干的無辜人當成工具，倒叫他們一起死了!」古費拉克大叫，「哪有這樣的道理!一個不朽的神，翻覆手掌就主宰凡人的生死，您卻把一小盆聖火的怒氣潑在一整家子人身上，人死了就把過錯全推給命運女神!懦弱!暴行!自私!愚蠢!鐵石心腸!如過這就是您喜歡的規則，還要說是公平的，我唾棄這樣的公正!」

公白飛在阿瑞斯神站起來的時刻第一個過去擋住古費拉克。愛佛洛狄忒女神被她的愛子這一通劈頭蓋臉斥罵，便坐在她的香榻飲泣；那紅盔甲的戰神阿瑞斯原是聽了東南風送來的消息，趕來這裡瞧他所愛的情人，他們在用金線刺繡，薰過香的軟榻上說著情話，他們的兒子來到神殿，直接無視了父親，朝著他母親痛斥起來。

「你可是愈來愈喜歡找麻煩了，」阿瑞斯神對他的兒子說，「這裡是你母親的神殿，我也還在你面前，我的兒子，不要把父親的容許錯當成你放肆妄言的機會。」

「妄言!」古費拉克說，「就是這樣，妄言!你們倆想的竟然一樣!等著看吧，以後就是地上管個水井小地仙也要效仿你們!當高貴者認為醜事無所謂，卑賤者自然就認為那是好事了![2]」

「別說了，」公白飛說，「冷靜點，古費拉克。」

格朗泰爾也說，「斐德拉死了，但希波呂托斯沒死成，若李把他從桑納托斯手上搶回來了。起先阿爾特彌斯是要來叫你流血好給她的獵人報仇的，是安灼拉把她勸住。」

「她應當來，我流點血不算什麼，是我害了他們，凡人一但死是不能復生的。」古費拉克說，「這就是我對父母誠實的下場!早知道我就一個字都不說!我是個張著眼睛的瞎子，公白飛，我竟蠢到看不出來我母親那張漂亮的臉皮子下藏著這種狠心，我這擺著天神權威的父親還盡信她，竟說這是希波呂托斯命中應得的處分。我的良心正在啃咬我呢，但願我這些良心能挖出來分給這兩個虛榮又無情的神!」

愛佛洛狄忒女神聽了這話便哭著說，「別說了，最親愛的孩子，你說的我都認，別再多說了，你的父親氣起來怕是要殺你的。」

愛佛洛狄忒女神的這話不假。紅盔甲的阿瑞斯神被他的兒子這樣頂撞，言語上又大不敬，同時觸犯了他作為父親也作為神祇的威嚴，這戰場上熟於殺人奪命的阿瑞斯推倒了他坐著的香榻，從腰間抽出寶劍，從他漆黑的眼珠泛起血絲。公白飛反手奪下古費拉克才抽出來的劍，格朗泰爾掐著古費拉克的肩膀把他推開；安灼拉就站在古費拉克與阿瑞斯之間。

阿瑞斯神說話的聲音是他從戰場上取來的獻祭的聲響，是無數個在沙場斷送生命的戰士的嚎嘯聲，「退下。」

「不。」安灼拉說，「別做讓您自己後悔的事。」

阿瑞斯神已經把利劍抽離寶鞘了。他恫嚇道，「別以為我不能動你。波賽頓的兒子也喪在我手裡過[3]，阿波羅妄尊自大的兒子，你要懂得把與你父親同輩的主位神放在眼裡。」

「要殺你的兒子就先殺我，後面還有帕拉斯‧雅典娜鍾愛的兒子，還有戴奧尼索斯酒神的兒子，」安灼拉冷靜的回答，「阿瑞斯神，您可別忘了特洛伊的戰場上那雅典娜女神擊敗您多少次，您也別忘了阿波羅和阿爾特彌斯手中那烈火的弓箭是如何把您焚燒過。您當然更別忘記戴奧尼索斯的松木火把是怎麼打在您身上的。[4]」

阿瑞斯的眼睛裡已全是血絲，是真正動了殺戮心的模樣。安灼拉也不避開，就站在他面前，也緊盯住他。

「讓開，安灼拉，」古費拉克叫道，「我今天算是看清楚，開了眼界了，誰敢動我的朋友一根頭髮，我就是血流光了也必定同那人拼命到底!」

「不要再鬧了，」公白飛說，「都說了這樁事不是你的錯，你要再瘋下去，當真要安灼拉為了你被殺死嗎?」

「如果安灼拉真的為了袒護你給你爸爸怎麼了，」格朗泰爾也說，「我就永遠同你當仇人啦，古費拉克，如果你冷靜不下來，公白飛跟我就把你扔進結冰的湖水裡。」

古費拉克受了他朋友們的輪流威脅便乖乖安靜下來，格朗泰爾和公白飛一左一右架著他，古費拉克仍是怨憤的仇視他的父親。安灼拉還站在這對互相動了干戈的父子中間，仰著英俊的臉龐，身上的光照亮了愛神神殿白銀打造的地面。

那梨花帶雨，因此又更加美麗的愛佛洛狄忒女神抽搭著，抬起她柔軟的手阻止阿瑞斯，說道，「停下來，我的戰神，我們這個兒子還只是個不知事的孩子，他一時撒潑，忘了平常你我是多寵愛他，你又同孩子計較什麼呢。」

阿瑞斯說，「妳這個不知事的兒子可是從阿波羅的兒子身上學會那套挑畔我們威望的本事啦。」

「他們就只是群驕傲過頭的傻孩子罷了，把你的劍給我吧，」愛佛洛狄忒女神說，「你要是傷了我們的孩子，就等同把這劍劃在我的胸脯上。今天這些事，我們雙方都有錯，我叫兒子來給你賠賠罪，你也哄一哄他；這個金袍子小王子說的好，別做出叫你後悔的事。」

「忍一忍，把你臉上的盛怒都先藏起來，」公白飛低聲勸道，「他到底是你父親，你就當是給你母親賠罪了，剛才你可把母親都罵哭了呢。」

「公白飛說的有道理，」格朗泰爾說，「安灼拉，我們都讓開些。」

安灼拉仍舊留在原地。他觀看著愛佛洛狄忒女神把阿瑞斯那戰績赫赫的寶劍收進鞘裡，讓服侍她的寧芙拿進內殿放了，公白飛也沒收古費拉克的武器，這才退開，與格朗泰爾站到一塊兒。古費拉克這就心不甘情不願的向他的雙親賠罪，為抵抗父親道歉，又為了無禮向母親懇求原諒。戴法寶的愛佛洛狄忒女神不等古費拉克說完賠罪話便開口原諒她最看重的兒子，阿瑞斯神這可畏的父親聽了古費拉克所說的道歉話，說道，「日後別再想頂撞你父親，你頂撞我，等於忤逆我的父親，那持雷霆的行雲之神。再有一次，我的作你父親的職權就會叫我真正出手懲罰你。」

「不頂撞也不忤逆了。」古費拉克回答。

阿瑞斯神聽了這話，恢復起笑容，又重重揉了把他兒子的頭，「這不就好了，我知道你這副脾氣是從我得去的，你卻要記得，該遵從的律法，你就必須遵守著。」

古費拉克咬緊了嘴唇。公白飛溫和地說，「請您別傷心了，賽普洛斯的女主人，我從我母親那邊得到幾件有意思的東西，本來要叫古費拉克去瞧，剛好朋友們都來了，我們這就先向您道別啦。」

愛佛洛狄忒女神露出姣好的笑容，給古費拉克扶正他的頭冠，便與她的情人挽著手走進內殿。公白飛給安灼拉打了個眼神，拉過古費拉克便快步往外走。

「你可真瘋，挑釁完了宙斯又搬著我們的老父親們挑釁阿瑞斯，他身上可藏著一百個不講理的古費拉克。」格朗泰爾說。

「你看見了嗎，格朗泰爾，」安灼拉說，「紅盔甲的阿瑞斯一被挑戰威信，連自己最重視的兒子都可以殺，他那樣輕易地把所有疼惜寵愛都忘個精光了。」

「這戰神果然是最不重情的，怪不得戰場上最多的就是父子兄弟砍對方的腦袋。」格朗泰爾說，「我瞧見外邊有四個翅膀，這表示若李忙完救人的工作啦。」

他們離開愛佛洛狄忒的神殿，格朗泰爾的腿痠的不得了，便跟在安灼拉後頭慢慢地走。古費拉克冷靜下來了，正與公白飛聽若李說著發生在雅典的事。

「希波呂托斯會恢復健康的，」若李說，「不過，我怕他以後眼睛不好，說話也不清楚，他頭上那一下是給砸在頭腦管視力和舌頭的那塊，往後我還要多去瞧瞧他才放心。」

「鐵修斯呢?」安灼拉問。

「昏過去又醒來，休養幾天就成。阿爾特彌斯女神的法子既榮顯希波呂托斯也懲罰鐵修斯，」若李說，「希波呂托斯給挪去住在阿提卡了，那裡有處阿爾特彌斯的聖林，他痊癒後就在那兒給他的女主人狩獵。鐵修斯哪怕是死了也永遠不能再見到他。」

安灼拉沒有說話，點了點頭。格朗泰爾說，「總算這倆父子誰都沒死，這個結局總比一家子死光好。巴阿雷怎麼樣了?」

「雅典亂糟糟的，這醜事已經傳開，大約很快也要傳到底比斯，甚至柯林斯人也要知道鐵修斯當老糊塗了，」若李嘆息著說，「鐵修斯現下是絕不能管事的，巴阿雷得代替他父親掌理雅典幾天，偏偏他又對法律不熟悉，我實在沒辦法，只好也把博須埃扯進來，叫他幫我們的朋友盯著雅典宮廷。博須埃帶了他父親赫爾墨斯神的標誌，我也把我母親給我的手杖借他用，雅典人非聽他的話不可。」

「都是我的錯，」古費拉克沮喪地說，「我就不該給我那虛榮的母親說希波呂托斯建的神廟沒有祭拜她。我說的一句話，把一個勇敢又誠實的凡人差點害死，並且真的枉死了一個女人，又把人家父子害的不能再見上一面。」

「跟你有什麼關係，」格朗泰爾說，「就算你不說，早晚你媽媽肯定要從別的地方聽見這事，那樣的話，說不定情況要比現在慘。」

「也幸虧阿爾特彌斯女神聽進希波呂托斯的話，沒有拿古費拉克當她復仇的工具，」安灼拉說，「別難受了，如果你真的內疚，我們就再去見一見那心地高貴的亞馬遜人，他也會要你別再自責。」

「我欠你一條命，安灼拉，我的朋友，」古費拉克帶著苦澀的冷笑，說道，「一天之內有兩個奧林匹亞佔主位的神要我流血，全是你擋給我下來的。」

「別亂說，」安灼拉說，「我們當中換了任何一個都會做與我相同的事。」

「我還得去給狄蜜特女神報告，」若李說道，「她的兒子要在這脫序的雅典代理他父親的工作，眼看有段時間都不能回來了。」

若李於是就先離開朋友們，揹著他裝滿藥罐的金框子往狄蜜特夫人的神殿走去。

古費拉克空著雙手，方才他心愛的鉑金貓兒被他自己留在他母親的神殿，這時也不願意回去要，他把手抱在胸前，心情很是難過。

「這些破事總算告一段落，」格朗泰爾安慰地說，「巴阿雷的兄弟沒死，你也別瞎傷心了。」

公白飛同安灼拉互相看了一眼，說道，「我害怕這事件還沒完全結束。鐵修斯許的願是波賽頓海神給他的神誓，阿爾特彌斯女神不找你母親，說不定就改去向波賽頓神問罪，現下不僅台伯河畔的羅馬人還在受波賽頓的懲罰，我們的朋友熱安和弗以伊也還在他那兒。」

「眼下我們卻已經不能多做任何事了，」安灼拉說，「我們都先回去緩一緩，等弗以伊他們回來再說。即便我父親的姊妹去找他，波賽頓也有足夠的理智知道不要把熱安他們扯進來。」

「安灼拉說的是正確的。」公白飛說，「跟我來，古費拉克，這段日子，你先住我母親波呂許謨尼亞謬思的神殿，跟你的父母都分開，兩邊都好好冷靜會。」

「安灼拉，」古費拉克說，「謝謝你。」

「不要說這種話。」安灼拉回答。

公白飛也帶著古費拉克走遠了。安灼拉便轉過來，對格朗泰爾說，「你也跟我先去我父親的神殿歇會吧。從這裡又回你的葡萄園的路太遠了。」

「我倒是想，現在卻走不動啦。」格朗泰爾說著，安灼拉已經走出去幾步，又聞聲回來。格朗泰爾這東奔西跑一整天的腿已經繃的緊緊的，是半吋都不能再邁出去。他只想坐著，這一坐卻幾乎把自己跌在奧林匹亞常青的草地。安灼拉過來芙他，攬住格朗泰爾把他架起來，又問，「你怎麼樣了?」

「安灼拉，」格朗泰爾慘兮兮地說，「我累了。」

腓比斯‧阿波羅的神殿位在奧林帕斯山的正東方，因為這裡是每個清晨，阿波羅神駕著太陽車出發，行過整個天空，最後由西邊的幽谷回到奧林匹亞的起點。同樣具有這權責駕駛太陽車的還有在高空巡視的泰坦海波利昂(Hyperion)所生的日神赫利俄斯(Helios)，那妄圖駕駛太陽車而王的少年派頓正是赫利俄斯的兒子[5]。每年四季中的最後一季，冬季的九十個晝夜，阿波羅在極北的雪境用冰霜淨化他自己，從太陽這燃燒不滅的火球裡生出來的赫利俄斯便代替阿波羅駕駛太陽車。

阿波羅的神殿也是光明璀璨的。雲石梁柱盤滿花藤，地面是石英，聖火在地籠裡燒，兩側都有石架子托著放有香料的金盤，神殿香風繚繞。

格朗泰爾就在這德爾菲的主人的神殿歇腿。歇息的臥榻是用晨曦的雲彩織成，相當柔軟，安灼拉就躺在格朗泰爾身邊。他們都卸下頭冠，同榻並肩而臥，躺在榻子裡說了會話，格朗泰爾便給睡神吹來的晚風闔上了眼睛。

他醒的時候，天頂上的星子還不曾走的太遠，格朗泰爾身上那奔波的勞累也給睡神帶走了；他是感覺手給人拉著不放才醒的，安灼拉在格朗泰爾身邊屈膝坐著思考，正把格朗泰爾的右手握在他自己手裡。格朗泰爾輕輕掐了一下，安灼拉便低頭來瞧他，那雙透著金光的藍色眸子正是黑夜裡的驕陽。

「你又在想什麼?」格朗泰爾問。

「感覺好點了?」安灼拉說，「腿還疼不疼?」

「早就不疼了，」格朗泰爾說，「你不睡覺，又在給誰煩惱?」

安灼拉給格朗泰爾又拉著躺回榻上，他們就這樣躺著，翻過身面對面，頭髮又鬈到一起。安灼拉說，「我正在想阿爾特彌斯女神。」

「她竟聽從希波呂托斯的話，沒有叫愛佛洛狄忒女神給她償債，」格朗泰爾笑著說，「這在奧林匹亞可是稀少的奇景。」

「格朗泰爾，你記不記得雅典的厄律克馬庫說的話?」安灼拉說，「希波呂托斯崇敬他的女主人，我父親的姊妹也拿同等量的情誼回應他，停止了神們之間互相追逐著復仇殺戮。這就說得通啦，神與人之間，但凡都是如同阿爾特彌斯和希波呂托斯這樣帶著善意的愛，這個世界就是真正和諧的了。」

這是他方才思考的成果。安灼拉說著話，把他的手臂也擱在格朗泰爾腰際，他們就躺在彼此的懷裡。

「卻不是所有不朽的神都擁有童貞的阿爾特彌斯的心胸，」格朗泰爾回答，「我們今天不就看見例子了，想想也真奇怪，奧林匹亞的神們造人，就好像父母生出孩子，有些父親卻把兒女看作低一等的，只叫他們崇拜又順服自己，神們統御凡人，卻計較起誰的獻祭缺一份，誰誇口說了句話，就要因為不恭敬被懲罰。」

他說話的時候，也看見安灼拉這經常給憂愁佔據的雙眼給淚花打濕了。格朗泰爾用手去揩，他不喜歡看見這景象，卻又很明白這景象經常要發生在真正關愛凡人的神祇身上。

安灼拉說，「格朗泰爾，我感覺太糟了。我們這些奧林匹亞的神，與凡人同樣不能預知自己的命運，凡人卻還要生活在神的制約下，許多由我們的父母制定的律法卻是偏頗又自私的。神意強加在凡人身上，這些不能反抗的生靈都只能死。」

「命運是對凡人不公平，但是，誰讓他們是神們造出來，又給艾匹米修斯泰坦(Epimetheus)[6]偏心分走硬殼、翅膀、飛毛腿和尖牙利齒，」格朗泰爾說，「實話告訴你吧，安灼拉，今天我見了希波呂托斯那心性善良的倒楣蛋，我心裡也很難受，他是少了份供奉給愛佛洛狄忒，但也不曾開口詆毀這女神，這個愣頭愣腦的好人就給神意捉弄個半死。不朽不死的神在凡人身上出氣，反正什麼事都推給命運就成。怪不得老有凡人想爬上奧林帕斯山，當神的確太方便啦。」

「你又亂說話，」安灼拉說，「你為什麼總是要這樣呢?格朗泰爾，你既相信你認為是正確的道理，卻一定要經常嘲諷它。」

「我沒有相信任何道理，只是對的就是對的，錯的就是錯的，這樣的對錯宙斯也不能否認，」格朗泰爾說，「我才不相信什麼真理、格言、大道理，說起來，如果你感覺我表現得像信這些，也不過是因為我信你而已。」

安灼拉說，「我也同樣信你呀。」

「我信仰你，」格朗泰爾躺在榻上搖搖頭，又回答，「是因為你是我所心愛的。」

安灼拉聽了他這話便也笑了。格朗泰爾喜歡看安灼拉笑，就過去吻他，安灼拉鮮紅的嘴唇是溫柔且堅定的。

「不要因為這樣就產生信仰，我最心愛的朋友，」安灼拉耳語似地說，「你愛我，這對我就很足夠；你相信我，接下來不管再出什麼事，我也都不恐懼。」

「別說了，」格朗泰爾說，「你不怕，我倒怕你又為了袒護誰跑去送死。」

安灼拉捧起格朗泰爾的下巴，用他雙唇上的吻叫格朗泰爾又把眼睛閉上了。

過了幾天，熱安還有弗以伊從波賽頓神海中的宮殿回來，又去見了公正的天帝宙斯，轉告波賽頓海神的話。行雲之神宙斯便叫南風諾特斯(Notus)把潮濕的大雨吹去台伯河畔的羅馬城，降落在乾枯的河流與井口，解救了那由母狼養大的孿生兄弟的後代。他們聽說發生在雅典的慘事，也去探望過巴阿雷，這幾位年輕神祇就在奧林匹亞流淌著甘泉的河畔聚首，討論著近來發生的事件。格朗泰爾從樹梢摘來冬天的漿果，鼓搗出美酒，分給他的朋友們。與安灼拉所預料的相同，黑鬈髮的地震之神波賽頓從阿爾特彌斯女神口中聽說希波呂特斯的冤情，還有這些插手冤案的年輕神祇所說的話，同時又聽見熱安為他那給凡人外祖父拘著的兒子陳情，為了表示內疚，波賽頓神就決定把雨水還給羅馬城，讓南風神把這幾年被扣下的水份按照羅馬城能承受的速度分次還給他們。

「我這裡有一件新聞，」公白飛說，「不過羅馬這邊的事更要緊。這雨是波賽頓為了表示給希波呂托斯賠罪才下的，過不久也許又要收回去。連續幾天的大雨是無法與按照時序降的適量的雨水相提並論的。」

「我們最怕的正是這樣，」弗以伊說，「剛才沒有來得及告訴你們，這回我們不僅見了波賽頓，也去台伯河畔的羅馬城，見到我們的朋友馬呂斯。這個硬脖子又心軟的傢伙，為了不能見他父親而難受，又為了恨外祖父把他當成較量的籌碼，又為了羅馬人因為他的緣故受害，正在進行自我懲罰作為給凱厄斯‧馬呂斯將軍的報復呢。」

「他是怎麼個自我懲罰法?」古費拉克問道。方才古費拉克從他母親的神殿過來，手上也沒有抱他的貓。

「首先，他跑去借宿在窮苦人的房舍，去服侍那獨身老人家，又穿那老人家已經穿破的舊衣服，」熱安說，「這還不算什麼，那老人家的吃穿都靠鄰里接濟，馬呂斯一去那兒，鄰里都把他們能給的最好的豬腿肉給他，馬呂斯一口不吃，全部給借他屋子住的老先生。我們去瞧他的時候，馬呂斯身上穿的都是蟲子蛀破的麻布，又因為飢餓，他瘦的給那些布裹著，臉色黯淡，說話也沒有力氣。」

「如果不是他的父親是海神，照這種作法，凡人已經叫死神捉去地下了。」若李皺著眉頭說，「羅馬城也沒有波賽頓的神殿，除非到海邊，或是往東走到科林斯城，否則這個傻子是見不著他父親的。」

「這就是問題，他外祖父恨波賽頓神顯露真身時把馬呂斯的母親害死[7]，就不准她離開羅馬城，所有城門口都佈置穿鐵甲的士兵，防止馬呂斯溜出去，」弗以伊說，「他是因為這樣才自我懲罰。我把造水車的想法告訴他，馬呂斯很同意。我們已經決定好了，不管諾特斯風神要在羅馬停留多久，為了預防以後又鬧旱災，我要幫羅馬人先把水車造好。」

格朗泰爾說，「你不怕宙斯和波賽頓這兩兄弟發現你幫凡人偷水，把你像普羅米修斯泰坦那樣捆在高加索山嗎。」

「別取笑。我支持弗以伊的作法。」安灼拉說。

「我把你的話想了很久，你說的不錯，安灼拉，我們看見凡人的痛苦，如果不幫他們想些辦法，這樣的冷漠就是我們的錯誤。」弗以伊說，「我是決意要這麼做了，往後就算被罰，我也對得起我自己的心。」

「那就這麼幹吧，」格朗泰爾笑嘻嘻地說道，「我新近發明了一種從酒裡榨出清水的方法，以後羅馬人如果只能用海水過活，這個法子再改一改，也許還能從鹽水裡榨出可以解渴的酒來。」

古費拉克把腦袋掛在公白飛的肩膀，「你的新聞是從帕德嫩神殿帶來的。給大伙兒說一說吧。」

「盲眼先知泰瑞西阿斯留在底比斯，與他同樣目盲卻也學會用心靈作眼睛的伊底帕斯讓他女兒安提戈涅攙扶著，已經在流浪去雅典的路上了，」公白飛說道，「路上哨站的看守人看見伊底帕斯經過，就把消息遞給兩座城。雅典公爵鐵修斯，我們的朋友巴阿雷的父親，聽見這個報信，就下了病床，親自到帕德嫩神殿詢問辦法。現在凡人都懼怕伊底帕斯，認為他是受神詛咒的，我母親雅典娜卻告訴鐵修斯，他要打開雅典城門歡迎伊底帕斯，讓雅典做他在這個世界流浪的最後一站。」

安灼拉把酒杯放進草地，說，「怪不得他們都等不及春天就到德爾菲神廟問神諭。克瑞翁等著做底比斯王，伊底帕斯那兩個同時又是他兄弟的兒子，大的被流放去阿果斯，做了阿果斯王的女婿，小的留在底比斯做不得名譽的侯爵，他們分別來求問神諭。德爾菲的巨蛇告訴我這兩個兄弟之間必定開戰，他們聽見這話，竟高興的像得了阿波羅親口祝福一樣。」

「有人就是喜歡戰爭，打起仗來就忘記對方身體裡流著與自己相同的血。」古費拉克低著頭說，「誰輸誰贏，誰生誰死，早就都給準備好了。凡人啊，得了神諭就以為自己抵抗的了命運，其實都只是讓命運拎著扔來扔去取樂。」

「眼看春天也近了，我又要去底比斯看酒神的祭祀，」格朗泰爾說，「誰要是想來都歡迎。我們也一併瞧瞧克瑞翁做王的願望今年成不成真。」

「我與你去看。」安灼拉說。

「熱安，我們當中你最擅長描述風景，」公白飛溫和的說，「能不能給我們講一些你在海神的宮殿看見的景物呢?」

於是熱安用他的詩句給朋友們描述他在波賽頓的宮殿看見的奇景。格朗泰爾聆聽著熱安的詩，安灼拉也凝神傾聽。熱安說起話，河裡的寧芙就浮上來趴在岸邊，經過這片原野的歐洛斯風神也暫停她飄逸的雲步，與鳥們一同坐在樹梢，原野上的鹿野來聽了。古費拉克一邊聽，就把他的頭改成擱在公白飛腿上。熱安的話語散發出美，這美把奧林帕斯山崗的景物妝點得更多彩，這是謬思女神所生的小詩神的力量。

格朗泰爾在地上坐的累了，就學古費拉克也躺在草地，把腦袋放在安灼拉的膝蓋上。他拿起安灼拉溫暖的手，吻了一下。安灼拉就用他被吻過的手摩娑格朗泰爾的臉龐，他垂眸來看格朗泰爾，嘴邊帶著微笑，眼睛卻又給那經常出現的憂愁佔據了。

注:

[1]這是《希波呂托斯》開場愛神所說的話。

[2]借自《希波呂托斯》中斐德拉的話語。

[3]神話裡波賽頓的兒子企圖誘拐阿瑞斯的女兒，被阿瑞斯爸爸一刀斃命，但是是哪個故事說的這回事作者忘了OTZ

[4]雅典娜暴揍阿瑞斯的故事可見於《伊里亞德》，後面日神月神酒神三英戰 ~~呂布~~ 阿瑞斯來自《伊底帕斯》中歌隊所唱。

[5]原始的希臘神話中，赫利俄斯才是太陽神，但後來逐漸被與阿波羅混為一談。這裡借點原始神話的設定來用

[6] Epimetheus，普羅米修斯的弟弟，負責創造動物，把羽毛，鱗片，爪子等防身物都分給動物，人沒有這些工具抵抗野獸，因此普羅米修斯上天庭盜火。

[7]希臘神話裡有許多被神佔有的凡人女性就是為了想看神的真身，不是被亮死就是被燒死。最有名的一例就是酒神的母親。


	12. Chapter 12

格朗泰爾的朋友當中，每年都是弗以伊頭一個慶祝命名日，他的命名日在春季的首個第八天。弗以伊的父親，顯赫的跛神赫菲斯特斯循著前面的例，也像阿波羅問取一個神諭給弗以伊，火神匠坊被二十支風箱吹旺的爐火就成了這派松神讀神諭的聖火。阿波羅觀察火焰，給出神諭，「弗以伊，你用神火鍛鐵，來日也是這神火為冥府的過客照亮道路。」

赫菲斯特斯火神把這神諭轉告給他的兒子，也往他愛子的額頭親吻祝福。

從極北的雪境回到奧林匹亞的阿波羅神帶回來所有的陽光，春季也隨著冥后泊瑟芬由她半人的幼弟接回母親身邊而降臨大地。霜雪融化成水滋潤黑色的土壤，萬物恰如其分生長，凡間的婦女帶著她們去年冬季生的嬌兒來到白臂的赫拉夫人的神殿，向這守護婦女與婚姻的女主人獻上禮物也求取庇祐。

格朗泰爾由著薩特的歌隊圍繞他的小屋敲鑼打鼓，跳著粗野的舞歌唱，這是叫醒他那些勤奮的酒桶最省力的辦法。戴奧尼索斯神到葡萄園瞧了眼他單一的兒子，他經過葡萄架，又踏過植物立足的土地，葡萄藤就歡欣地生長起來，常春藤結著花，茴香也冒出新芽。酒神的女祭司追隨他來到底比斯城外的客賽潤山還有爐磨斯山，她們穿上鹿皮，頭戴花冠，手持茴香棍，舉行祭拜的儀典，也陷入癲狂。

格朗泰爾把釀麥酒的材料放進酒桶，叫栗木桶率先工作。安灼拉從德爾菲神廟過來，就在葡萄架下讓瘋癲的薩特纏住，植物受了安灼拉帶來的光照亮，就紛紛豎起枝葉趕走那些半羊的牧神；來過冬的候鳥也準備啟程返鄉了。格朗泰爾給那只熱心的金翅雀道謝，金翅雀在園子上邊繞了幾圈，也振翼飛翔而去。

「這回就是你第二次上爐磨斯山啦，」格朗泰爾說，「我卻還不曾親眼去看過盤著派松巨蛇的德爾菲神殿。」

「那倒是個好地方，在兩座山的正中央，神廟的四個面都是面向曠野，」安灼拉說，「要是你喜歡，我就帶你去看。」

「我見過你作德爾菲祭司的模樣，你卻沒有見過戴奧尼索斯的祭祀，」格朗泰爾笑著說，「走吧，我帶你去底比斯參觀些新奇的東西。」

曾經讓復仇三女神站立過的爐磨斯山已然恢復精神，森林蓊鬱，山神的女兒們也成了戴奧尼索斯神的女祭司。風信子在草地綻放，溪邊的水仙仍舊垂著頭臨水顧盼。富饒的底比斯城如今由建立底比斯的卡德穆斯(Cadmus)的孫子彭休斯作王。卡德穆斯正是那被宙斯愛上的腓尼基公主歐羅巴的兄弟，又娶了阿瑞斯戰神同愛佛洛狄忒女神所生的和諧神女哈摩妮亞(Harmonia)[1]。祖親的神血傳到彭休斯身上，這底比斯強悍剛硬的新王卻不信戴奧尼索斯酒神，因此底比斯城中信奉戴奧尼索斯的女祭司盡都出逃，來到城郊的客賽潤山躲避。偏這彭休斯王的母親，流有戰神的血脈的王女阿革薇，信奉起戴奧尼索斯，用她王太后的尊名作了祭司，也披了鹿皮爬上聖山[2]。格朗泰爾領著安灼拉步行到山頂，沿途也看見春季山中的美景。他們偽裝成凡人好隱去身上的光芒，躲在樹陰下看那慶賀酒神的儀典。女祭司在山林堆起冓火，用酒作燃火的油，往火上拋去獸肉，那山禽都是她們親手去捕又親手撕裂，放進火裡時還帶血的。戴奧尼索斯神就在這座聖山顯現在他的信徒面前，叫薩特吹起短笛，把不枯竭的酒桶打開，叫女祭司就從酒中獲得神力，踮起褪去軟布鞋的腳跳舞。以下是酒神的女祭司在顛亂的狂喜中為她們的主人所唱的：

** 夜鶯唱歌， **

** 傳自翠薇谷， **

** 葡萄累累， **

** 墨綠藤蔓攀枝附椏， **

** 遮日避雨風止步， **

** 幽靜絕人跡， **

** 唯獨歌舞狂， **

** 戴奧尼索斯頻出入 **

**碧谷仙女有撫養情。** [3]

「她們這是做什麼呢?」安灼拉問。

「她們現在是瘋的，就幹瘋人會幹的事，」格朗泰爾說，「等祭祀結束她們也就清醒過來。現在，這些女祭司還要把手舉在頭上揮，用茴香棍敲地面。薩特要唱歌啦，不過這些小東西嘴裡的話卻不能盡信。」

往年格朗泰爾若是來觀看儀典，都他坐在他父親用木頭雕成的座下；前頭有幾年格朗泰爾為了同朋友們玩耍，便不來看這祭祀，這回來了又是帶上安灼拉，因此他們是藏在樹林裡看見這驚奇的景色。戴奧尼索斯神的寶座與他的信徒同高，薩特的歌隊邁開羊蹄，繞著冓火跳癲狂的舞。以下是薩特的歌隊所唱的：

** 宙斯子裔啊我們的神! **

** 天性喜歡慶典活動， **

** 愛和平，和平生財富， **

** 綿綿繁衍子息， **

** 他平等對待富家與寒門， **

** 他賞賜美酒不藏私， **

** 使人歡暢解憂愁。 **

** 感情理智同樣適度表現， **

**是明理，切忌自認超凡!** [4]

具有少年的美貌又有世故耆老的智慧的戴奧尼索斯神聽了這些獻歌唱便高興，揚起手裡的茴香棍，信奉他的女祭司從喝進體內的酒得了更多神力，狂喜就更深沉，也愈發唱出不遵守韻律的歌曲。薩特的歌隊撲在山林的地上打滾，好像發瘋的羊一般。這時戴奧尼索斯神從他的寶座起身，走進木柴上燃燒的聖火，便消失了。女祭司看見這樣的奇蹟，也舉起手讚嘆酒神的威力。

格朗泰爾喜歡這些女祭司。他在儀典上經常想起他的乳母。癲狂的女祭司簇擁她們當中身份最尊貴的王太后阿革薇，那底比斯王的母親正把野狐抱在她的胸脯前，用她人類的乳水餵養野獸。安灼拉對他所見的新奇風景露出沉思的模樣，格朗泰爾見他父親已收了獻祭，離開儀典，正要出去看那些歌唱的女人，山路的盡頭又來了兩人，同樣批著鹿皮，頭戴花冠，走在前邊領路的老人用手拉著後面瞎眼的老人，他們老且佝僂，腳步卻有了青年的活潑。

「這可不是老先知泰瑞西阿斯，」格朗泰爾說，「這個真理的信差也發酒瘋了。安灼拉，上回我們可是在山下那城看見這個老人家揭發伊底帕斯的命運。」

「領著他的人是建造底比斯城的卡德穆斯，」安灼拉說，「他的孫子禁止酒神儀典，他的女兒卻做了祭司，現在卡德穆斯竟也披上女祭司的衣服。他們都這樣年老，卻還在這裡跳舞作樂。」

這時癲狂的女祭司的歌隊拆散了冓火，用手拿起還在燃燒的樹枝，又把她們的王太后抬在枝椏搭成的轎輦，便同半羊的薩特載歌載舞，離開客賽潤山，往爐磨斯山的方向而去。那兩個遲來的老人攜手走著，也要跟隨歌隊前去歡慶。

格朗泰爾叫住他們，「兩個老頑童，您們要上哪裡跳舞去?」

盲眼的先知聽見他，拄著常春藤杖回答，「我看不見人，卻認得這青年的聲音，這是往年的一個春季，也在這樣的時節，把我送進底比斯城的四個雅典人中的一個。」

「我看見兩個雅典人，」戴著花冠的卡德穆斯告訴他，「他們當中穿綠袍子的正像底比斯的女兒為宙斯所生的戴奧尼索斯，另一個也不普通，他的表象是雅典人，我卻肯定這金色的青年是德爾菲的阿波羅的孩子。」

「這麼說，送我到你的城的，全是不朽的神。」泰瑞西阿斯說。

「您們要跟隨戴奧尼索斯神的祭司到山下嗎?」安灼拉問。

「這聲音是那四個雅典人中最有威嚴的，好像阿波羅的聲音，」那快活的盲眼先知回答，「我們要回底比斯城，去見卡德穆斯的孫子，如今坐在王位上的彭休斯，教他學會畏神。年輕人，伊底帕斯那心盲的前車之鑑，彭休斯卻視若糟土，要知道天神的怒氣在凡人身上，就要成為毀滅他的威力。」

卡德穆斯聽了這先知的話語便同意他，又說，「我是凡人，我不會目中無神[5]。」

泰瑞西阿斯說，「凡人沒必要對神明賣弄精明。老人跟更老的人，準備好酒神信杖、披鹿皮，嫩枝編的常春藤圈戴在頭上。」

這老先知的話也不假，這一個佝僂的盲眼老人讓另一個佝僂的明眼老人拉著手引路，模樣好像也癲狂了，從他們這遲暮的身軀重新出現活力，拄著常春藤杖也跳起舞，走向山下的底比斯城。

「彭休斯禁止他治下的女人祭祀酒神，凡是被認為有意圖的，全都給他關進地牢，」格朗泰爾說，「照這個情勢，我懷疑就是他母親做了祭司的女王，彭休斯也會把母親逮進牢裡。」

他們往山下走，山谷裡還留著儀典上歌隊的餘音。安灼拉說，「他有哪些理由禁止人民祭祀?你父親造了酒，的確是不分貴賤，一應都贈給凡人，彭休斯自己也是受了酒神的庇祐的。」

「我父親這些女信徒，一到春天喝了酒就發狂，聚在一起歌舞，彭休斯便認為她們是受了愛佛洛狄忒的影響，卻把祭祀酒神當成幹骯髒勾當的藉口。」格朗泰爾說，「他卻不知道，我那父親從不用愛情迷惑凡人。他向來是讓凡人由著自己的天性做選擇，這也同愛佛洛狄忒沒有半點關係。」

他們談著話也就走下山，來到底比斯城的郊外。女祭司的歌隊在這原野遭受了攻擊，底比斯的士兵正從卡德穆斯身後扯過幾個身披鹿皮的女人，往她們的四肢栓上鐵鍊，戴奧尼索斯神的信徒逃進森林，與戴王冠的彭休斯並肩站著，又命軍隊押解為了祭神而干犯王法的婦女回城受審的正是約卡絲塔王后的兄弟，既是底比斯前一個王伊底帕斯母舅也是他連襟的公爵克瑞翁。這深諳宮廷存活之道的公爵對王命表示服從，又鼓吹彭休斯王嚴法懲待酒神的祭祀，他說完這些便騎上馬帶領軍隊回城。彭休斯王還在原野上，他的外祖父又把逃命的底比斯女人藏進森林，彭休斯便斥罵他母親的父親，「我出城一趟，城裡就發生無法無天的暴動。還有我的外祖父，把自己做成笑柄，手上拿著茴香棍，拜起邪教來了!泰瑞西阿斯，一定是你說服他這麼做；要不是看你老年白髮，你幹出這種邪神魔教的鬼儀式，老早就跟那群瘋女人給鍊在一起!」

「凡人真是奇怪，既有像希波呂托斯那樣高貴的傻瓜，也有像彭休斯這樣剛硬的蠢貨，」格朗泰爾說。

「他這話，是他的天性還是命運教他說的?我總是理不清這兩者之間的關係，」安灼拉說道，「他的母親做了祭司，彭休斯也不是個愚人，他應當足夠理解不要冒犯他的親長的信仰，況且你的父親是與狄蜜特夫人相同，奧林匹亞的神中，他們兩個最經常顯現在凡人面前。」

「所以我說他是個蠢蛋，」格朗泰爾說，「連祖父的話都不聽，可見彭休斯的確也是心盲的人。」

那目盲的老先知聽見彭休斯的斥罵也不惱怒，他拄著杖子站在田野，模樣要比當年讓伊底帕斯王打進塵埃時要睿智，又對彭休斯說，「可憐的人，不知道自己說話多無知。祭天神，奠酒倒出的就是酒神本身，人類的福氣全都仰賴他。你還有其他解苦遣憂的藥方嗎?卡德穆斯，我們走我們的路。但願天神保佑這個無理取鬧的人不致於因此危害我們的城邦。」

彭休斯王被這知名的先知教訓，反倒惱羞成怒，便說，「要狂歡是你的事，休想藉機把你的愚蠢傳染給我!」

「孩子啊，泰瑞西阿斯的開導有道理，」卡德穆斯對他女兒所生的兒子說道，他勸導的時候，把頭頂圍著花冠的鹿皮拉下來蓋著臉，從鹿首的眼洞露出那對通曉世故人情的眼睛，又說，「你的心思長翅膀，胡思亂想沒條理。就算你不信他是神，嘴巴說是有什麼關係?」

剛愎的彭休斯王眼見他的外祖父行跡瘋癲，說的話大大違反王法，又不能責罰，便拂袖離開，騎上馬背也回了底比斯城。泰瑞西阿斯受了戴奧尼索斯的神威庇佑，有了青年的氣力，便縱聲大笑，卡德穆斯對他外孫的背影搖頭，他穿的鹿皮也跟著搖晃。

「我們也進城去，」安灼拉對格朗泰爾說，「彭休斯這樣不聽勸，又說了這些無禮的話，我擔心接下來還有壞事要發生在他身上。」

「底比斯這城是遭了誰詛咒，說的上來的壞事都降在這座城，」格朗泰爾說，「我卻不信這樣的噩運是哈摩妮亞的項鍊造成的[6]，是這些凡人自己。」

「是凡人自己觸犯神，」安灼拉緩緩地說，「還是被他們天命所致?」

格朗泰爾依舊不認為這樣的疑問有解答，「伊底帕斯倒可說是給命運捉弄，彭休斯卻更容易從他的舌頭給自己招禍。」

「我們跟去看一看吧。」安灼拉說。

關於不信酒神的彭休斯王的悲劇，也是被後世傳唱為借鑑的。格朗泰爾與安灼拉偽裝成凡人，跟在當了戴奧尼索斯神信徒的盲眼先知後頭又來到底比斯城內。王城士兵逮捕了女祭司，用鐵鍊將她們按序上了手銬，列隊遊街示眾，底比斯的人民跑進街道圍觀。這城的公爵克瑞翁騎著馬走在展示犯人的隊伍前，彭休斯王騎著馬，走在這些干犯他所制定的王法的瘋女人之後；又由於他的母親並不在這犯人的隊列，彭休斯便打直著腰桿子威視他的子民。披著鹿皮，扮成祭司模樣的老先知被人群阻絕了跟上去勸誡的路，建立底比斯的退位王者卡德穆斯並不回城，而是留在原野，繼續加入祭祀。安灼拉與格朗泰爾混在人群裡，被俘虜的女祭司不曾從癲狂清醒，用她們祭拜神祇的歌曲又祈禱，「宙斯的兒子，戴奧尼索斯啊，您有沒有看到?您的祭司在暴力脅迫下掙扎?主啊，快來，揮舞金閃閃的信杖從奧林帕斯山下來，制止嗜血的傲慢!」

她們這樣祈禱，押解的士兵就拿皮鞭抽打她們，這行為是受王命允許執行的，士兵便打得兇狠，把那些底比斯女人嬌美的身軀打傷，流出酒顏色的血。彭休斯騎在馬上，下令全城的人民觀看犯法的結果。

這時隊伍最前頭的克瑞翁公爵的馬匹犯狂起了昂，把牠的主人摔在地面，圍觀的人民去扶他，從天空又掉下火焰，手持茴香棍的戴奧尼索斯神便從火焰現身在凡人面前。他的女信徒祈禱得了回應，忘記肉身的痛苦，彼此互相傳信著說，「看到火光沒?是當年宙斯打雷留餘火，顫抖的身子快往地上趴，上主已經出手，就要掀翻天地!」

「這是要壞事了，安灼拉，」格朗泰爾小聲地說，「我認識我父親那樣的目光，他準備要懲處彭休斯啦。」

安灼拉握住他的手。他們混在凡人當中，凡人見了酒神當空現身也驚惶的趴進地裡。被跌下馬被的克瑞翁既服從王法也服從神威，因為他是親眼見過不服神諭的下場。克瑞翁對戴奧尼索斯神跪拜乞求原諒，又對底比斯的人民說，「在國王面前，我不敢說話放肆，可心裡該說的話，不說不行：戴奧尼索斯和所有的神平起平坐。」

底比斯的人民在奧林匹亞神的面前產生敬畏，也就附和克瑞翁的話。安灼拉聽見這宣言，不禁苦笑著說，「他這品行是凡間做王的材料。如果彭休斯被你父親驅趕走，克瑞翁就是這座城邦的王了。」

戴奧尼索斯神也聽見克瑞翁的恭維，又看凡人紛紛跪服，他經常變換著不能預測的神色的臉上出現可親的笑容，舉起茴香棍，女祭司被皮鞭抽打的傷便痊癒了，綑縛她們的鐵鍊也從四肢斷開，她們這樣就重獲自由，又組成歌舞隊出城去爐磨斯聖山狂歡。天神的力量在凡眼看不見的地方顯化，戴奧尼索斯神行經跪服在地的底比斯人民，來到被女祭司扯下馬被的彭休斯王面前。格朗泰爾觀看著彭休斯的變化，酒神的茴香棍分泌出牛乳，彭休斯望見這樣的奇蹟，神情竟然變的的恍惚了。

「不該看的你急著要去看，不該追尋的猛追尋，」戴奧尼索斯說，「我在說你，彭休斯。神以前並不友善，現在跟我們作伴，是盟友。該看到的你現在看到了。」

彭休斯王還站立著，在恍惚中對這當空降臨的神說，「別對我說教!你休想耍詐設詭計陷害我。」

這樣的話面對天神直接說出口，格朗泰爾在人群裡，看著他的父親對彭休斯又親切地說，「想不想去看她們在山上的聚會?」

茴香棍分泌牛乳，翠綠的草也從木棍生長出來。彭休斯看見這奇蹟，便受了神力影響，混亂他往日的剛硬，回答，「很想。要送我許多黃金也情願。」

戴奧尼索斯又問，「你怎麼會這樣興致勃勃呢?」

彭休斯尋思出最好的藉口，便說，「看她們醉醺醺，我應該會難過。」

底比斯人聽見他們的王為癲狂的女祭司同情，跪在地面互相私語起來，都讚揚彭休斯王的仁愛。戴奧尼索斯神也說，「你獨自忍受城市的重擔，只有你。所以注定會有嚴厲的考驗等著你。」

彭休斯那受神力混淆的理智已經不能夠繼續協助他，他等待著考驗，戴奧尼索斯神又說，「我帶路護送你，從那裏另有別人帶你下山。」

「對，」彭休斯大喊，「我母親!」

「全城對你行注目禮。」戴奧尼索斯說，「把你抬回來，在你母親的懷裡。」

彭休斯對這樣預先祝給他的榮耀萬分欣喜，也學人民跪在酒神的面前讚頌，又說，「這樣說太抬舉我啦!」

「你這個人可怕，」戴奧尼索斯酒神又用智慧的語氣告訴他，「就要去經驗可怕的遭遇，博得響徹雲霄的名聲。」

彭休斯聽見這不朽的神的承諾，歡天喜地稱謝，在恍惚中跟隨手持茴香棍的戴奧尼索斯又走向城外，把他的人民和政敵進都忘記了。底比斯人驚懼於發生在城中的怪異奇蹟，克瑞翁從地上起身，逮住了這個機會，對人民說，「正義啊!有些言行不合天道義理，千萬不要惹上身，但求禮敬眾神。」

他說完這冠冕堂皇的話，又走過街道，屈尊親手去攙扶那曾經被兩任底比斯王羞辱的盲眼先知，底比斯人躁動不休，這就是克瑞翁的命運叫他稱王的時刻了。

格朗泰爾認識他的父親，戴奧尼索斯神落在彭休斯身上的目光，在可親的和善之下隱藏了真正的懲罰。這時人民開始簇擁克瑞翁，安灼拉推了他一把，說道，「快躲開，這裡怕是要發生暴亂。」

「我要去城外看一眼，」格朗泰爾說，「彭休斯也是給命運捉弄的蠢貨，他死到臨頭了。」

「去吧，」安灼拉說，「我留在這裡，如果克瑞翁稱王，底比斯這城又要流新的血。」

格朗泰爾跑上爐磨斯山的時候，他的父親正帶著笑臉觀看他的女祭司們進行狂歡的儀典。這儀典卻不是獵捕野鹿來獻祭，薩特的歌隊敲鼓助陣，女祭司以她們的女王為首團團圍住杉樹，戴著王冠的彭休斯就在樹上，那樣的高度不是他自己爬上去，卻是被引他來到山上的戴奧尼索斯送上去的。

「你來了，」戴奧尼索斯神對他單一的兒子說，「坐下來觀賞獻祭吧。」

「父親，」格朗泰爾說，「您做了什麼。」

戴奧尼索斯微笑著，並不回答。他的信徒們陷在癲狂，當中又以穿戴鹿皮的王太后阿革薇最甚，她抱著杉木，對女祭司說，「姊妹們，過來圍一圈抱住樹幹，一起捕捉爬上樹的野獸，防止他透露神的秘密舞蹈!」

樹梢上的彭休斯已經從恍惚恢復清醒，並且清楚明白自己不信神的厄運降臨了。他看見他的母親發瘋，女祭司又齊心協力把杉木從土地上拔起來，連那積年累月爬過土壤的根也被扯出地面，彭休斯王就從高處摔進地上的土坑，慘叫哀嚎起來。女祭司看見樹上的野獸墜地，也跟隨阿革薇王太后跳下杉樹的坑，要用手把野獸扯碎來獻神。

「母親，是我!」彭休斯在坑的底處嚎叫，「看，您的兒子!可憐可憐我，母親!兒子犯了錯，別因為這樣就要他賠一條命!」

「父親，停下來!」格朗泰爾說，「這凡人獨自犯的錯，為什麼要叫他母親一起承擔!」

「他們命運如此，」戴奧尼索斯神回答，「彭休斯褻瀆祭祀的慶典，又出言說祭拜我是邪教，就由生他的母親也把他的命取回去。」

他的父親含笑說著這些凶煞的話，眼睛裡閃動的是快活。格朗泰爾知道他的父親的殘暴可怕，卻為他所聽見的話更加憤慨，近來他已經聽太多次這樣的推詞了。

「命運，又是命運!人逃不了命運，您這樣不朽的神也不能夠叫母子互相殘殺!」格朗泰爾大叫，「凡人注定要死，命運難道又給您這權力用這種詭計殺人嗎!停下來!」

「來不及了。」戴奧尼索斯神說。

一片血肉從土坑底被拋上來。格朗泰爾揪住自己的頭髮。

阿革薇王太后已經完全瘋狂，口吐白沫，眼睛斜視，把眼珠子骨碌碌地轉動，她抓住她兒子的左手肘，一隻腳頂著他的肋骨，把那手從肩膀撕裂開。彭休斯王在這樣的折磨下呻吟，女祭司捕到野獸，歡呼著撕扯獸身，把野獸的骨肉分離。白骨也被拋上草地，血液撒在可愛的花草，女祭司的手沾了血，把彭休斯的肉當成球一般丟來丟去玩耍。那滿心以為自己要獲得榮耀的彭休斯已然不能再出聲了，只餘下他最後的氣息，用來掙扎活命。

格朗泰爾奔向土坑，他越過倒地的杉木，推倒狂歡的女祭司，正要伸手去抓阿格薇王太后，他的父親又把他扯出去摔在被血滋潤的土地。

「你已經破壞過一次我的祭祀，」父親對他說，「我的兒子，不要再破壞第二次。這是彭休斯觸犯神的代價，不要妄想你能補救。」

「瘋了。」格朗泰爾說。

戴奧尼索斯神對他單一的兒子冷冷看了一眼，就回去看他的信徒拆解彭休斯王殘破的身驅。

另一支祭祀的歌舞隊從山頂下來，格朗泰爾看見那當中有一個老人，他爬起來，走向卡德穆斯，對他說，「你這個老可憐蟲，繼續跳舞，繼續尋歡作樂吧，你的親孫子給你親女兒殺死了，就在那兒，你看我那父親還很歡喜，他可是笑著臉同時奪走你的兒孫呢。」

頭上戴著鹿首獸皮冠的卡德穆斯說，「你這個年輕人果然是酒神的兒子!我的女兒在哪裡?我那剛性的孫子呢?」

「你們喜愛的這個神是我父親，我卻不再願意承認。」格朗泰爾說，「凡人，你要找的血親就在那個坑裡。」

「神人中的小王子啊，凡是兒女，都有父親，酒神的孩子也避不開。你們神也與我們人一樣，父母同孩子之間，一定需要彼此。我的孩子在哪裡?」卡德穆斯說著，摘下頭頂的鹿皮，邁著他年老的腿，來到土坑旁。戴奧尼索斯神就在那裡觀看，他那青年美麗的聖容閃現出叫人膽寒的喜悅。

阿格薇王太后爬上來草地，懷裡抱著彭休斯的頭顱，把她的兒子的頭顱如同獅子的頭那樣展示給她的父親。彭休斯的遺骸被拋散在山丘。女祭司還在歌唱。

卡德穆斯的蒼老又回到他體內，這一手建城的退位老王搥胸哭泣，對他的女兒說，「我為妳的不幸痛哭，也為我自己。神雖公正，卻嚴厲過了頭，我們一家人卻是這樣趕盡殺絕!」

阿格薇王太后拿手拍打野獸的頭顱，回答道，「多希望我兒子和底比斯的青年獵捕野獸，運氣都跟他母親一樣好!可他只會做一件事：和天神作對。父親，您一定要好好罵他一頓。」

卡德穆斯說，「妳把頭抬起來往天空看，是一樣的天空嗎?還是有了變化?妳還覺得妳的腦海那麼騷動?妳抱在懷裡的臉是誰?妳仔細看看。看一下不至於吃力。」

父親的話把阿革薇王太后喚醒了。這樣的場面卻無比悽慘，格朗泰爾望著那母親低頭去看她懷抱的臉，最後一點癲狂被驅散，她號哭起來，她的眼淚也掉在格朗泰爾的眼睛，沿著他的臉頰滾下地。

阿革薇王太后恢復了清醒，她的眼淚沖刷掉面上她兒子的血，對她父親說，「我抱的是彭休斯的頭!是誰殺了他?怎麼會在我手裡?」

「真相使人心碎，」卡德穆斯用他老邁的手，從四處撿回彭休斯散落的屍骸，又說，「就是妳自己。」

阿革薇王太后聽了這話，望見她所信仰的戴奧尼索斯神，看見那張聖容的表情，明白她的父親所言不假。她懷抱她兒子的頭，癱軟在地。

格朗泰爾看看這可憐的母親，說，「父親，您為什麼要這樣。」

卡德穆斯仍給他的孫子收拾殘骸，給他自己喃喃說道，「如果還有人膽敢目中無神，讓他看看這人怎麼死的，看了以後再相信。」

女祭司的歌隊把彭休斯的王袍高舉起來，展示上面的血肉，她們出於天性的悲痛被神力所為的癲狂掩蓋了，對這個佝僂的老人說，「我為你悲嘆，卡德穆斯，可是你再怎麼傷心，你的孫子是罪有應得。」

卡德穆斯撿完了屍骨，來到戴奧尼索斯神的面前，帶著他的女兒，他女兒懷裡又抱著她的兒子，一齊跪下，說道，「我們向您懇求，我們錯了。」

他這話是代表己經叫黑色的死拘捕去冥府的彭休斯說的。戴奧尼索斯也就看著他的頭顱回答，「你明白的太晚，沒有把握時機認識我。」

「現在瞭解了，」淚流滿面的卡德穆斯說，「可是您對我們下手太重。神不應該像凡人那樣發脾氣。」

「沒錯，」戴奧尼索斯用輕的像寒風的聲音說，「因為我是神，我父親宙斯早已裁決這些事。」

「甚麼宙斯，宙斯也沒怎麼公正，」格朗泰爾說，「是你們的命運，這個方便又可鄙的命運啊，彭休斯一人瀆神，命運就叫生他的母親代替兒子還債受罰。神把凡人的命從他的身體剝開，同樣要說這是命運叫他做的。好荒唐!好可笑!」

「唉，老人家，」阿革薇王太后說，「定案了。悽慘的放逐。」

這身上流有神血的王太后手刃親兒，彭休斯的血的氣味被風吹上天際，阿革薇王太后脫下女祭司的鹿皮，懷抱彭休斯的頭顱，就這樣走上放逐之路；卡德穆斯也放逐自己，卻要先回去他親手建造的底比斯城宣告彭休斯的死。這就是不信神又瀆神的彭休斯致使他的親人一併為他贖罪的結局了。

爐磨斯山這片格朗泰爾度過童年，在地上翻爬打滾的山丘又是染了血的。格朗泰爾望見那個受詛咒的母親捧起兒子的頭，悲傷就取代迎接春季的快樂，潛進他的心裡。戴奧尼索斯抓起杉木，把它放回土坑，杉木就重新豎立在大地。

「您為什麼要這樣，彭休斯瀆神該死，您卻叫他母親受比死更重的懲罰，」格朗泰爾說，「您自己也是凡人母親生的，為什麼成了不朽的神，您就把凡人當成示威的工具!」

「我的母親生我之前就死了，是我的父親使我偷生得活。神中我離凡人最近，我也不是示威，」戴奧尼索斯神說，「我的手也不過是人神都不能抗拒的命運告訴凡人不要自命非凡的工具。彭休斯的命數是橫死，我也有我未知的命運。」

「狄蜜特女神也離凡人最近，」格朗泰爾說，「她就不叫凡人殺自己的兒子。」

戴奧尼索斯神說，「你是被我親自阻止才沒有第二次毀壞祭祀，你這些撒潑發火，只是因為看見阿革薇王太后就想到你那與我一樣不曾謀面的母親罷了。我不與你計較，也不要再無理取鬧。」

被母親所殺的彭休斯王的血引來復仇三女神，她們飛翔著去追逐底比斯的王太后。格朗泰爾一見這景象就來氣，他從地上撿起石頭，對準復仇三女神擲出去，那石頭才離開格朗泰爾的手，戴奧尼索斯神舉起茴香棍，就又把石頭打下來。

「也不要肆意妄為亂插手，」他說，「這是我第二次警告你了。格朗泰爾，你不要再把同樣的錯事犯第三次。」

「父親，」格朗泰爾說，「您真可厭。」

說罷他離開了山丘，往更高處走，那裡的葡萄架就是埋葬他那不曾見過面的母親的地方。格朗泰爾走過去，慶賀酒神的祭典結束，山又恢復了寧靜，花果的香氣很是甜美。

格朗泰爾從山上望下看，可以瞭望整座底比斯城，這富庶的王城城關豎立起喪旗，悼念彭休斯的祭司歌隊由卡德穆斯引著，走向田野。他們的歌聲也與山崗裡祭祀的歌舞，以及阿革薇遙遠的哭泣聲調和了。底比斯的祭司歌隊面向天空，向天上的宙斯乞求垂憐，讓失序的世界重歸和諧。建構這樣一個凡間世界的奧林匹亞神也是促成和諧的一部份，而和諧只能隨順它的成份，不能支配它的成份。[7]

格朗泰爾思索著他所見所聽的一切，底比斯城這兩個遭受戲弄的王，雅典公爵被神怒潑及的一家人，那些在瘋癲中當了殺人幫兇的女祭司，台伯河畔的羅馬城的旱災。格朗泰爾已著葡萄架，在這些繞不出去的胡同裡思索，聽見背後的腳步聲。

「我明白你的感受了，安灼拉，」格朗泰爾說，「我們不能逃脫命運，強加給人的神意卻比命運本身更可怕。」

「過於關心你這些問題不會有好處。」戴奧尼索斯說。

格朗泰爾回頭去瞧他父親，戴奧尼索斯神的眼中已經沒有殘暴的顏色，他也望著格朗泰爾，說道，「你以為不朽的神什麼都不會失去，卻不知道命運叫神失去的向來比凡人多。」

「您自命神中與凡人最近，卻把最殘酷的暴行加在他們身上，」格朗泰爾說，「如果您真的喜愛凡人，就不會幹出您今天這借刀殺人的事。」

「凡人有凡人的命運，你有你自己的。」戴奧尼索斯說，「終有一天，你會明白我說過的，我的手不是我的，不朽神在命運面前也只是它與時間角力的工具。」

格朗泰爾不樂意再回話，他鑽進葡萄架下的蔭子，把自己縮起來，葡萄藤伸出葉子揩揩他的臉，又抖動黃顏色的花串安慰他。格朗泰爾玩起葡萄藤，把細細的藤纏在手指，再鬆開，這就好像凡間的孩子們爬在母親肩頭玩她棕色的鬈髮。

「您們是吸我母親肉身的養分長成的，我卻不曾見過她，不知道她的模樣，也記不得她的聲音，」格朗泰爾對葡萄藤說，「這不也是命運嗎，從出生就不得抵抗。」

葡萄藤又拿它寬闊柔軟的葉片來揩走格朗泰爾流下臉龐的眼淚。安灼拉在這個時刻也鑽來木架子下，手裡拿著一個金酒壺；他的袍子是陽光的白金顏色，他帶來的光也使這山丘上的藤花熱紅了嬌豔的臉。

「卡德穆斯放逐自己，克瑞翁是底比斯的王了。」安灼拉說。

「是命運叫他們這麼幹的。」

安灼拉在格朗泰爾身邊坐著，打開戴奧尼索斯神的酒壺，「喝一些吧。」

格朗泰爾搖搖頭。

「這是我上來時碰見你父親叫我拿給你的，」安灼拉說，「別賭氣，你是從我手上喝的這酒。」

安灼拉說著話便將酒壺放進格朗泰爾手裡。他的眼睛透著潔淨的金光，看見安灼拉向來能將格朗泰爾從壞心情拉出來幾步。他摘下幾片葡萄葉，做成酒杯，也倒酒給安灼拉。戴奧尼索斯神的金酒壺是永不枯竭的，格朗泰爾對著壺嘴喝酒，這酒的氣味很叫人熟悉，他多喝下幾口，認出酒的來源：正是爐磨斯山這片山丘，他頭頂纏繞這座木架子蔓生的葡萄釀的酒，是格朗泰爾記得氣味以來，從他父親手上喝的第一口酒。戴奧尼索斯神下了山，又回到底比斯照看凡間懂得信神的人。

「以前我總以為自己理解你的感受，卻錯得離譜，」格朗泰爾對安灼拉說，「到今天之前，我全沒有體會過你的心情，今天我體會到了。在命運面前，我們不能逃脫，可在神面前，凡人是連自己的心都不能主宰，全叫奧林匹亞的神擺佈。」

「奧林匹亞的不朽神也未必真的公正，」安灼拉說，「這才是叫人更生氣的。剛才我看見復仇三女神去追逐阿革薇王太后了。」

「這個女人是被被神意混淆的心操控著殺死兒子，她本人卻不知情，」格朗泰爾說，「即使是這樣，她也還要被追逐到死。真荒謬啊，也真醜惡啊，這就是他們所說的不可違紀的自然律法。」

「不，已經發生的不能挽回，還沒有發生的尚且有機會改變。」安灼拉回答，「別就這樣氣餒，我們相信是對的事，不論如何都應當去做。」

「這底比斯城邦好歹算是我在凡間的故鄉，這故鄉卻出了這麼多壞事，」格朗泰爾說著，伸手去抹臉，臉上卻愈抹愈濕，他拿衣角去擦卻也擦不乾。安灼拉放下用葉子做的酒杯，把格朗泰爾摟進懷抱。

「我最心愛的朋友啊，」安灼拉說。

「凡人對他們眼前的災難卻一點辦法也沒有。」格朗泰爾說，「安灼拉，我感到悲傷。我為這些凡人的渺小悲傷，還為我自己這可慘的生命悲傷。」

安灼拉摟著他。格朗泰爾卸下用憤怒築成的偽裝，也就能夠安心地哭泣。

「我最親愛的人，」安灼拉溫柔的說道，「但願我能把痛苦從你的心裡分過來。」

「你的心裡已經裝進夠多凡人的痛苦了，」格朗泰爾回答，「你是個天生操勞的德爾菲神，我最不願意再把這些多餘的痛苦扔給你。」

「可是我愛你呀，」安灼拉微笑著說，「這是最驚奇的，愛從痛苦裡生出來，又生出更多愛。」

「如果奧林匹亞那些不朽的神有你的一半的好處，世界上就沒有眼淚這討厭的東西啦，」格朗泰爾說，「這也驚奇，我同你說著話，心裡就舒坦快活了，這也是由於我愛你造成的。」

安灼拉對這樣的話就受用了。他們坐在葡萄架下說話，談論著卡德穆斯跌宕的一生、終於如意坐上王座的克瑞翁，流浪的伊底帕斯，還有安灼拉最關心的邁錫尼人奧瑞斯特。

注:

[1]貴亂，見赫西俄德《神譜》。雅典語法家阿波羅多洛斯在詩作中稱卡德穆斯在尋找被綁架的歐羅巴的途中建立底比斯，但卡德穆斯被認為是真實存在過的。古希臘人認為卡德摩斯發明了腓尼基字母。希臘史學家希羅多德估計卡德摩斯在世的時期比他早1600年，即公元前2000年左右。

[2]《酒神女信徒》中阿革薇的姊妹即是酒神之母，被誣賴是與凡人私通，因此酒神到底比斯既宣教也行報復。總之不負責任OOC同人就是借個悲劇框架來讓ER談戀愛

[3]此讚頌酒神的詩節借自悲劇《伊底帕斯在科羅諾斯》，這裡使用的是呂健忠譯本

[4]出自《酒神女信徒》，這裡使用的也是呂健忠譯本

[5]接下來的泰瑞西阿斯、卡德穆斯、彭休斯、阿格薇、戴奧尼索斯、歌隊還有 ~~隔壁片場混進來的~~ 克瑞翁等所說的均來自《酒神女信徒》，只有ER的話還有酒神父子對話是我編的OTZ

[6]神話中哈摩妮亞結婚時，穿上由赫淮斯托斯（一說為歐羅巴）製做的長袍和項鍊，但這條項鍊是帶來不幸與災難的項鍊。

[7]出自柏拉圖《斐多篇》。


	13. Chapter 13

金酒壺在格朗泰爾的小屋又擱了好一陣子，等到父親又來看他時才還回去。安灼拉來葡萄園拜訪過幾次，他們就在河畔的橙樹下消磨沒有要緊工作的時日；半羊的薩特見了安灼拉，經常要去戲耍，格朗泰爾把牠們全扔進地裡，葡萄園裡的桑葚、蛇莓，還沒有準備好盛開的花朵，被安灼拉不經意地望了一眼，便也紅的熟透。古費拉克來次數的更多，格朗泰爾見他這朋友不開心，就讓他喝前幾年秋季就存下來的酒。小屋裡的酒桶已經全部裝滿釀酒的材料，叫酒桶沉默地忙碌。戴奧尼索斯神拿回金酒壺，又拿格朗泰爾預先割下來的茴香填進木杖。格朗泰爾做完父親叫他做的工作，便回去檢查酒桶裡的進度。

「我來的時候，你向來滿嘴笑話，要不就拿出頑劣的模樣取樂，這些天你卻如同岩石那樣安靜，」戴奧尼索斯對他單一的兒子說道，「我說過，太過關心凡人的命運是給你自己招禍。」

「我們不關心人，誰又去關心他們。」格朗泰爾說。

「阿波羅的兒子有足夠支持他這樣關心凡人的本領，」戴奧尼索斯神回答，「如果你沒有同等量的本事就不要去學他。」

「您這話就是小瞧我了。」格朗泰爾說，「要不是被您擋著，我一杖子敲在那個倒楣叫您害發瘋的母親頭上，準能叫她清醒。」

這些掩飾的話是瞞不過他父親的，格朗泰爾也很明白，他卻不樂意就此把真話說出口，因為說真話總有些服軟的意味。格朗泰爾是鐵了心要較勁，就不鬆口說實話。

「你的母親是追隨我的女祭司裡最忠於她自己的，」戴奧尼索斯神這樣告訴他，「她為了信仰，從亞細亞步行到希臘，對她父親派出來抓捕她的軍隊也不怕，我把在她背後追趕的亞細亞人都變成鹽柱，你那母親就做了我的祭司，也出於她自己的意願，才把她的肉身做獻禮給我。」

「然後，她在當祭司崇拜您的時候把她的命給我，便死了。這就是她的命運。」格朗泰爾說。

戴奧尼索斯神說，「不許對給你這副身軀的母親無禮。」

「我母親她美嗎?」格朗泰爾又問。

戴奧尼索斯看了看他，回答，「美會消失，你應當已經清楚這一點，天地萬物都有腐朽的時日。」

「是啊，美會腐朽，」格朗泰爾說，「愛卻不會。」

高大的戴奧尼索斯神低頭來瞧他這單一的兒子，葡萄酒顏色的眼睛裡有些格朗泰爾不認識的陌生神情。他在這園子裡這經常是冷淡的模樣有了些旁的溫度，格朗泰爾給父親瞧得渾身發毛，便躲到酒桶後邊繼續工作，他掀開橡木蓋子去看酒的顏色，又隔著這橡木去瞅他那反覆無常的父親。陽光從窗子照進小屋，同時也照亮了戴奧尼索斯神青年俊美的面容。

「您的模樣怪的很，」格朗泰爾說，「如果您是那蛇頭髮的戈爾貢(Gorgon)，您就已經把我看成醜石頭了。」

「你這個滿嘴胡話的奇怪孩子。」戴奧尼索斯說，「把你這個習慣改一改，從你會說話它就跟著你了。」

「不能夠，」格朗泰爾回答，「說胡話是腦袋清楚的人發理智的瘋才有的。」

「那就發你的瘋，少關心你主宰不了的事，」戴奧尼索斯說，「別給你自己惹麻煩，你擔不了那些後果。」

「您矛盾，尊貴的爸爸，」格朗泰爾笑嘻嘻的說，「您既嫌棄我，又叫我別招禍，最近您可是經常反覆對我這樣說的，這就很教人摸不著頭腦啦。」

「我說的就是我要告訴你的(I mean what I say)，」戴奧尼索斯神說完，拿起茴香棍，便消失在他離開的光裡。

格朗泰爾聽進他父親這些話，繼續忙活一會兒便又忘了。他從每個酒桶都拿些酒起來嚐嚐味道，好確認釀造的進程。幾只鳥飛進小屋，格朗泰爾同鳥們說話的當兒，公白飛和古費拉克也來了。

格朗泰爾問道，「你的貓呢?」

「在我母親的神殿，」古費拉克說，「一直摟著那貓，我什麼事都做不了，比不摟著更沒意思。」

「安灼拉給你遞信沒有?」公白飛說。

「這些鳥兒剛才全告訴我了。」格朗泰爾說，「他們卻也不知道阿波羅把安灼拉關起來禁足的理由。」

公白飛嘆了口氣，「我們都去阿波羅的神殿瞧瞧他吧。」

春夏時分是凡人到德爾菲神廟求問神諭的季節，安灼拉卸下祭司的職責，在他父親阿波羅的神殿，就著白晝的陽光正在讀書。安灼拉戴的月桂頭冠是拿太陽的火片鑄成，在白晝裡彷彿就從他的頭上融進陽光消失了。他的朋友們走進神殿，熱安正好從另一個方向過來。

「這兩個傻瓜，」熱安說，「我才從弗以伊那兒過來，他給羅馬人造水車的事情給他父親發現，赫菲斯特斯罰他關在房裡不許進匠坊，安灼拉聽說這個事，便去找赫菲斯特斯理論，這下子阿波羅也生起氣，就叫他也禁足了。」

「你這都是做什麼啊，」格朗泰爾說，「這下子倒好，你給你父親關著，更加半點事都幹不成。」

安灼拉從書冊裡抬起頭，看見格朗泰爾，他鮮紅的嘴角便往上揚；格朗泰爾過去與他並肩坐著，古費拉克還有熱安也坐下來，公白飛則去瞧安灼拉放書冊的金質櫃子。那兒有些畫著戰爭和宴會的陶瓶，石板上刻的是他的導師忒彌斯女神教給他的種種律法，佔據最多位置的莎草紙卷裡則有詩句和樂譜。

「過幾天他就消氣了，」安灼拉說，「等狄蜜特女神遞請柬來，我們的父親都得讓我們去雅典。你們都還好?」

公白飛的心情也很壞，他站在書櫃前搖了搖頭。

「你還在為阿拉克涅(Arachne)[1]的事情煩心呢。」古費拉克說。

「那是誰?」熱安問。

「一位雅典女人，」公白飛說，「我就是想不明白我母親怎麼就這麼不放過她。」

於是他們這幾位年輕的神祇聚在阿波羅的神殿，由公白飛給朋友們說明他在雅典看見的，正是那凡人中最善織布的少女阿拉克涅自誇手藝勝過天神，造了紡織機，又把紡織的藝術傳給凡人的帕拉斯‧雅典娜聽見這犯神的話，便到雅典與阿拉克涅舉行比賽，由雅典的公民做判官。女神的手藝自然遠勝凡人，阿拉克涅既觸犯天神，又輸了比賽，悔恨交加，就上吊自盡。雅典娜女神先是將這雙手靈巧的高傲少女救活，又把她變成蜘蛛，叫她永遠不能再碰織機，只能用絲給自己紡網。

「比賽進行的時候，博須埃也在帕德嫩神殿，這陣子他是留在雅典給巴阿雷當顧問的，」公白飛憂傷的說道，「他與我同樣不能明白為什麼我那最智慧的母親把人救活，卻又將她變成這八只腳，模樣叫人畏懼的東西，還叫她吊在半空中挨受風吹雨打。把這凡人救活，從她手上取走她學會的紡織術，讓她只能學習別的工作，其他人也看見她不能再紡織，這樣的懲戒也就夠了，變成蜘蛛又是何苦。」

「這樣的懲罰至少還留著命，」古費拉克說，「有些凡人為著點小事犯神怒，直接連命都沒有了。」

「話卻不能說的這樣偏頗，」安灼拉闔起書冊，放在一旁，也說，「因為，有的人是不信有神又冒犯神，有些信神的凡人是出於一時的驕傲，不慎說出，或是做了無禮的事，這兩種情況不能用同樣的懲戒去論斷。有的人卻是完全無辜，卻成為神們之間互相爭鬥的工具，他們被神意強加於身心，做下惡事，這就是冤屈人，不僅不該受罰，還應該同樣由奧林匹亞這些不朽的神的手為他們淨化，洗掉這冤屈。我們不能由於命運使我們去做哪些事，就撒開手什麼都不管，盡讓這看不見的命運推著走。」

「該會怎麼樣的事就會怎麼樣，這可是你自己說過的，」格朗泰爾說道，「這世界好多事都是白忙一場，最後什麼都沒有改變，人是這樣來回瞎忙，命運只消送個奧林匹亞神過去就足夠叫這些弱小可憐的凡人失掉一切。」

安灼拉聽了這些，從他那藍色的眼睛燃起金光，也微笑了起來，回答，「不，格朗泰爾，你還這麼想就是錯了，就算注定的命運不能改，神的心卻與人的心相同，都會變化。我父親的姊妹，阿爾特彌斯女神就是改變她的心意，把這互相追逐報復的循環停下來。我們都是組成命運的一部分，這當中就有很多壞事是可以由於神的改變而被停止的。」

「你可真傻，我們這些父母是絕不能忍受被冒犯的，」格朗泰爾說，「況且也不是誰都能聽勸，古費拉克的爸爸就不聽，熱安的母親也經常為了不能罰丈夫就拿那些凡人情婦出氣，她們大多是被強迫當宙斯的情婦，誰還不無辜呢。」

「我討厭你這些話，卻不能不同意。」古費拉克說，「這話也只能對你們說，這些日子我感覺我愈來愈不認識我的父母了。」

「也許我們從沒有真正認識她們。」熱安說著，他紅色鬈髮的髮辮垂在肩頭，編在髮辮裡的雛菊落下幾片花瓣，給古費拉克看見，就幫他撿掉。熱安又說，「你們看，我去冥府給我父親請安，他卻從不讓我走過門檻去他的宮殿見他，給我生命的母親歐忒耳佩說這是父親怕我一過門檻就留在他住的地底下。養育我的母親，牛眼睛的赫拉夫人，平時對我是最慈愛可親的，她一發脾氣，卻轉身叫那些同樣是母親的凡人受罪。那利比亞的皇后拉彌亞(Lamia)[2]，由於做了持雷霆的克羅諾斯之子的情婦，我母親就把她變成半蛇的妖怪，還叫她不能睡眠，日日夜夜都要」反覆看見她自己的孩子被殺死。我就不理解了，難道母親愛孩子的心，在這奧林匹亞與下面的凡間會有差異嗎。所以我同意安灼拉的看法，命運只是一個大的河流，這河流裡有許多阻斷水流的石頭，如果我們的父母，這些不朽的神能改變些心思，就是搬走石頭，很多不需要發生的壞事也就不會發生。」

「要做出這些改變卻很不容易，」公白飛說，「我見了我母親雅典娜女神這樣動怒罰人，也就相通了我們需要的哪些改變，但是我們得慢慢來。一來是不可以為了達成我們自己要的事就冒犯父母，二來是我們比起這些不朽的主位神，力量並不那麼大，我們不能依靠暴力，需要花些時間從神們的心靈思想上做變化。」

安灼拉垂眸沉思片刻，又憂愁的說，「還沒有發生的壞事也許可以改變，若是想阻止發生了的錯事，卻很難不使上武力。」

「安灼拉說的在理，」古費拉克也說，「就比如對付那些老泰坦，或是復仇女神，甚至我自己的父親，光靠嘴巴說是一點用也沒有。我們那持雷霆的行雲之神不就動了武力，用閃電把他自己暴虐的生父打死了。自從那回我們差點真格打起來，現在我父親竟開始不愛搭理我。看來父母的重視，是出於我們不忤逆反抗，我偏不受用這些規矩，愈是打壓我，我就愈發要去反抗。」

「你可別又胡鬧，」公白飛無奈地說，「萬一你父親阿瑞斯神真的對你動手，那怕是沒有人擋得住，他可是把最殘酷的戰爭帶給凡人的戰神。」

古費拉克的腰帶還繫著他的父親使用過的長劍，聽見公白飛這話，他怨憤地垂下肩膀。自從古費拉克為著他母親對亞馬遜人希波呂托斯過份的懲罰頂撞雙親，他就經常只與朋友們待在一塊兒，也同公白飛住在他生母的神殿，愛佛洛狄忒女神為她的愛子這樣的變化很是傷心，消息傳到波呂許謨尼亞謬思耳畔，這才教古費拉克回他母親的神殿居住。

「不論如何都是不可以再頂撞你母親了，」公白飛說，「如果我們真的準備做點事，你的母親將是你最可靠的支持。」

格朗泰爾說，「我好震驚，好意外，公白飛，你從前可是我們當中最鄙視打這些算盤的。看來這近幾年的事件都叫我們學會過多奇怪的知識啦。」

「神妙的奧林匹亞竟然也不能使我們快樂了，這表示我們的家的確出了些問題。」熱安屈膝坐在椅裡，用手托著秀美卻露著哀愁的臉頰，用他清澈的灰眼睛望向窗外的月桂樹，說道，「可怕的並不是不承認問題，而是把錯的當成有道理的好事。凡人雖是神的手所造，卻不該是神們的附屬品，為什麼人崇敬神、愛神、甚至畏懼神，不朽又擁有不能違抗的力量的神卻不能用同等量的關愛寬容對待人呢?」

安灼拉給熱安的回應是一聲憂愁的嘆息。格朗泰爾想起他父親的話，他又生出新的懷疑，他懷疑著命運會叫神失去的是甚麼，也懷疑他的朋友們這些想要改變的心思或許又是徒勞的妄想。格朗泰爾想著這些，安灼拉握住他的手，那對透著光輝的眼睛像是已經看穿了他；安灼拉的模樣彷彿一尊雲石雕像，雕刻的神匠又往雕像注入了最潔淨的聖火做靈魂。這火光照著格朗泰爾，叫他溫暖了心房。

「做出改變是很難，」安灼拉對他的朋友們說，「我卻相信你們擁有都與我相同的看法：對造成這些不和諧的錯誤的根源坐視不管，是更困難的。」

「也許我們的命運就是要我們擺平這些毛病，」古費拉克笑著說，「弗以伊甚至都真正地動手了，只不過他拿的不是刀劍，而是造水車的鑿子。」

「如果命運沒叫我們幹這些呢?」格朗泰爾說，「我們談起命運總說它不能違抗，卻沒有誰能確信自己是不是真的照著這破東西給我們安排的道路走。萬一走的是反方向，那是要出大岔子的。」

「如果我們不能脫離命運，」公白飛說，「至少在我們眼睛看的見，耳朵聽的到，手腳也還有力氣的時候，做些真正合自己心意的事，這才不至於把我們的生命浪擲在成空等神諭應驗。這是我所相信的。」

「況且，不論我們做的事不是違抗命運，神諭總有應驗的時候，」安灼拉微笑著說，「既然神諭總要應驗，為什麼不試一試往命運的反方向走幾步?」

「這話說的有意思，」古費拉克說著，又恢復了往日快活的模樣，從他坐著的榻子蹦起來，說道，「這麼幹，就算最後命運找上我，我也有足夠的底氣嘲弄它。」

「你們這一個個全變得又瘋又傻，」格朗泰爾笑著說，「我可真為你們犯愁。」

「說些別的吧，」熱安說，「巴阿雷今年是不能在狄蜜特夫人的神殿過命名日，我們既然要下去雅典拜訪他，是不是要準備些特別有趣的禮物給他?」

「巴阿雷已經自己準備好了，雖然這不是有趣的禮物，卻比慶賀儀式更有用，」公白飛說，「這段時日他代替鐵修斯掌理雅典，經常接收哨站遞來的消息，伊底帕斯就要走到雅典，巴阿雷要親自去城外迎接，還讓我們都去見見他。」

狄蜜特女神循著前例，為自己進行淨化後走上山丘，進入德爾菲神廟，為她這半人的幼子向德爾菲巨蛇詢問神諭作為慶賀他的命名日的其中一件禮物，又在夏日來到雅典，顯現在鐵修斯的宮廷，為巴阿雷轉告神諭，「父親的王命即是你的天命，你的彎刀是雅典城的圓盾，你的血是戰亂焦土上的甘霖。」

「這神諭的前半段很正常，最後一句卻使我有些擔憂，」安灼拉從德爾菲神廟來到戴奧尼索斯神的園子，對格朗泰爾說，「我猜測這預言又與伊底帕斯的子嗣有關，同時也為我們的朋友持續留在雅典的決定擔心。」

「我更擔心你呢，」格朗泰爾說，「你是繼續做德爾菲的祭司，你父親卻禁止你同我們去雅典，反正近來我們的老父親都愈發怪異了。」

「他禁止我，我卻不能錯過再見一見伊底帕斯的機會，」安灼拉回答，「我們走吧。」

注:

[1]蜘蛛的故事可見奧維德《變形記》

[2]蛇妖拉彌亞的故事被多個詩人記載又加以藝術加工，史學家普盧塔克也曾紀錄過這個故事。


	14. Chapter 14

從不朽的奧林帕斯下來到雅典的這幾位年輕神祇聚集在雅典公爵鐵修斯的宮廷，鐵修斯那半神的子嗣在慶賀命名日的儀式上得了德爾菲的神諭也得到他父親離開故鄉阿提卡，行陸路去尋找他人間的父親埃吉斯的旅程中用以殺死鐵床匪普洛克路斯忒的彎刀做禮物。這彎刀是投身愛琴海的老公爵埃吉斯曾使用過的武器，由巧手的火神赫菲斯特斯所造，刀刃裡蘊含著所有使用過這柄彎刀的父親的力量，巴阿雷把這彎刀握在掌中，又披上父親的甲冑，那模樣很彷彿是一個新的鐵修斯。

「要見一個盲眼流浪漢，倒不必這樣費力，」博須埃說，「我們都同你到衛城外迎接伊底帕斯，最終接見他的依然是你父親。」

這些時日，博須埃在雅典給代替父親攝政的巴阿雷擔任顧問，賢哲的人馬齊隆教導給博須埃的知識盡都派上用場，終於使雅典重歸秩序；若李又經常來探望博須埃，由於人們知道他救活了巴阿雷的兄弟希波呂托斯，也就在若李來到雅典時向他求醫。若李用他裝在五千個藥罐裡的藥，治癒許多久病的凡人，他們走在雅典的街道，若李就給公白飛指出他認識的屋舍，還有這屋舍裡的人得過的毛病。這幾位年輕的神祇下了人間，先到帕德嫩神殿焚香禮敬，弗以伊又從神殿主位下獻給火神赫菲斯特斯的聖火爐裡聽見祈禱聲，便循著聲音找到那獻禮祈禱的人，為他補好了居舍，使這貧人的屋舍不再受潮濕的侵蝕。貧寒的屋舍的火灶上擺著一只邁錫尼人的手套，一被這心懷善意的小火神問起，貧人便說，「這曾是邁錫尼國王阿加門農手上穿戴過的，我雖貧，卻也曾參加過那偉大的特洛伊戰爭，我是屬於阿開亞與斯巴達聯軍的，阿加門農王用他的手從特洛伊人的刀下救過我，於是我向他求取這只手套，好銘記這偉大的國王竟救過一個無名人的命，苦啊，這征戰沙場的大元帥竟叫他失貞的王后同姘夫謀殺了，他的兒子奧瑞斯特若平安長大，必定要為父親報仇。」

「阿加門農枉死在埃癸斯托斯(Aegisthus)刀下，他自己卻也非全然無辜[1]，」公白飛聽了弗以伊打著哈欠對這見聞的轉述，便說道，「由於他誇口箭術勝過阿爾特彌斯女神，做父親的觸犯神怒，卻拿女兒代罪獻祭，且不說那由他祖先坦特勒斯(Tantalus)傳下來的詛咒，自己犯了錯卻拿女兒的血來償，就是阿加門農用自己的手種下的惡因。」

「這惡因同時卻是從他那狂心的祖先受罰以來，要整個家族一起來贖罪的詛咒，這是命運最可怕也最不公平的地方，」博須埃也說，「父親殺了女兒，母親自然要為女兒復仇，殺了父親，兒子也要為父親復仇，可這復仇的對象是自己的母親，同個門庭之內灑的血都是最至親的人，等到家人都被殺害了，就由復仇女神來當判官，她們卻總是不問原因就對人判罪。如果能有一場由公民做旁聽者，再有中立的法官作判決的會議，就該可以分辨出犯的罪與該受的懲罰的輕重分別。」

「這是一個真正學習律法精髓的公正神會說的話。」弗以伊說完，又打了個哈欠。

若李憂心忡忡地詢問，「你這是怎麼了?是不是誤吃過叫人昏睡的毒草?」

「愛睡倒是真的，」格朗泰爾笑嘻嘻地解釋，「不過這話不能在這樣大庭廣眾下說，一會兒你小聲去問熱安吧。」

「我可真的太倦了，」弗以伊說完，就在這雅典宮廷鋪滿羊毛地毯的長藤椅坐了，巴阿雷叫侍衛取來填滿羊毛的枕頭，熱安把枕頭接過去，弗以伊便靠著這軟枕，倚在熱安身上，眼睛才闔上便陷入香甜的沉睡。

古費拉克看見弗以伊這席地酣睡的模樣便取笑他，旋即讓公白飛制止；安灼拉在這尚且有旁人耳目的地方也並不說話，格朗泰爾歪著腦袋去看，弗以伊滿臉倦意，卻相當開心，在躺在熱安的膝頭，在睡夢中也是微笑著。

阿波羅神在弗以伊重新獲准進入他父親的匠坊工作後也允許了安灼拉回到德爾菲神廟擔任他的祭司。格朗泰爾得了鳥們的報信就去瞧他，才得知阿波羅神依舊禁止他這最重視的兒子離開神殿下到凡間去見任何凡人。

「您自己與我同樣清楚這是徒勞的，」安灼拉很是冷靜，這樣回答他的父親，「就算您把我關押著，我也仍有辦法從別處得到我要的消息。」

「您幹嘛逮著安灼拉不放呢，」格朗泰爾說道，「如果是這樣，您乾脆也繼續禁止安灼拉做您的德爾菲祭司，甚至乾脆造個火牆禁止我們來瞧他，不就安全了。」

腓比斯‧阿波羅揚起他那英俊又懾人的面容，純金顏色的眼睛望向格朗泰爾，那威嚇的模樣令格朗泰爾想起他自己的父親，阿波羅又如同戴奧尼索斯神發怒一般，聲音變得低沉可畏，他卻是用這危險的意味掩飾他真正要說的話，「也許我就該這麼做，綠衣服的小王子，就像你父親也最好快些把你藏進葡萄藤下叫你不得動彈。安灼拉，你知道你的父親是如何重視你－凡你要的，我全都答應，就這一件事，你必須接受我的拒絕。如果你要再忤逆，我會剝奪你做德爾菲的祭司的一切權責，還把你扣在最北的雪境，你也不要再想見你的朋友。」

安灼拉擋下格朗泰爾，回答，「我理解您所懼怕的，父親，但是您不能由著您自己的懼怕就把這恐懼加在我身上。」

「不，」阿波羅說，「你不理解。」

「我也知道我在做什麼，」安灼拉又說，「我做的事自有它的結果，我也不懼怕面對它。」

「不，」阿波羅說，「你擔不起。」

「您不能夠總是給我做決定，父親，」安灼拉說著這違抗的話，神情舉止仍是平靜的，這使的他擁有一種令人無法拒絕的嚴厲，即使面對著他的父親，這嚴厲也並不被削弱。安灼拉接著說道，「您總是告訴我每個人自有命運，在這最終逃不開的命運中，我們依舊能憑靠自己的意志選擇正確的事。如果您說的是真理，我的命運也將由我自己去走，也由我自己的理智做正確的選擇。」

他這平靜中的激昂使阿波羅神說不出話來。格朗泰爾給安灼拉擋到一旁，這時也不好胡亂多嘴，便只能看著這統御光明和真理的派松神面對他最重視的兒子，他同明眸的雅典娜旗鼓相當的辯才也對這樣的陳詞無言以對。

「我的孩子，為什麼你就為了這件事要總是與我為忤?」阿波羅問。

「因為這是我必須做的，這才是有道理的事，」安灼拉回答，「父親，您只不過是不願意仔細去想，如果您能拋掉您那些沒有意義的害怕，您就會同意我的看法。」

「正確的事經常引起壞的結果。」阿波羅說，「你太孤注一擲，你只想要做你相信是對的事，甚至選擇遺忘這壞的結果不是你自己一人承擔。」

安灼拉聽他父親這樣的責罵也不惱怒。他反問，「如果我說，我沒有遺忘在我自己之外承擔我引起的後果的旁人呢?」

阿波羅神片刻的怒火消散了，他說這話的時候，聲音又比方才低些，缺乏了危險的意味，取代的是無與倫比的憂傷。那憂傷還與經常出現在安灼拉臉上的不同，阿波羅的憂傷只由於他這最重視的兒子而起。

「就這一回，」他說，「我的兒子，你要聽我的話。」

「如果我的作為叫您傷神，請您傾聽我的歉疚，這些同樣是我已與您說過許多便的，」安灼拉說，「但是您阻止不了我，父親，這是我所決定要做的，就必定完成它。」

安灼拉仰著臉凝望他的父親。阿波羅這不朽的太陽神，這高大、美麗又莊重的德爾菲的主人，聽見這些話，扶著雲石的牆柱別過頭，嘆了口氣。

「那就去吧，」他說，「與這些你所愛的朋友，不計後果的去做你們相信該由你們做的事。這是我為了樁微不足道的計較剝了那馬斯亞斯(Marsyas)的皮[2]，使他妻兒無靠也跟著死了的處罰。我這個已然逃不開命運的預言家還要說戴奧尼索斯是個愚者，帕拉斯‧雅典娜在這事也是個瞎子，白臂的赫拉還有她所生的赫菲斯特斯同樣看不清。」

「要說我那父親是愚者，我就要懷疑，」格朗泰爾說，「他看我眼煩，卻同樣拿我幹過了還想再幹的事兒威脅我，反正是奇怪又討厭的很。既然您能讓安灼拉通行去雅典，我這就領走他啦，您放心，尊貴的派松神，我們見了伊底帕斯照舊會把安灼拉維持完整的一個還給您，決不像皮洛普斯(Pelops)那樣缺胳膊少腿[3]。」

安灼拉皺著眉頭說，「別拿這個可憐的家族貧嘴。」

阿波羅神失去了阻攔他兒子的辦法，又聽格朗泰爾這通笑話，他閃耀如同太陽本身的眸子轉動著把目視挪到格朗泰爾面上，端詳著他，露出一種淒涼的冷笑，又說，「戴奧尼索斯是愚者，你這做兒子的也相去不遠。」

安灼拉也不給格朗泰爾開口反駁的機會。他輕輕推著格朗泰爾，說道，「我們先去見弗以伊。」

「你父親急成這副模樣，難不成又是為了擔心你的神諭應驗，」格朗泰爾說，「我們不就是去趟雅典找朋友，掩護弗以伊的事情也沒叫任何人發現，他在害怕甚麼呀。」

「他向來認為我們做的這些工作都是神諭在預告命運，也許的確是這樣，」安灼拉答道，「可是光靠憂心也不能解決任何問題，我也堅信我們不能夠因為自己害怕未來便對眼前看見的錯誤撒手不管。」

他們走在奧林匹亞這永恆蒼翠的原野，準備去瞧同樣剛獲得父親同意重新工作的弗以伊，然後結伴下去雅典。格朗泰爾給安灼拉數了數他們經常討論的凡人：流亡的伊底帕斯已經要走完他凡人的一生，命運還由不得他安息，接下來伊底帕斯的兒子要彼此之間相殘，他的女兒也無法制止她的兄弟。命運還使如今做了底比斯王的克瑞翁依舊同伊底帕斯糾葛，雅典公爵鐵修斯也為了聽信帕德嫩的神諭吉將親自迎接這被人們相信是受神詛咒的盲眼人，在他所統御的雅典已然失去許多支持他的高貴王公。安灼拉最關心的邁錫尼人奧瑞斯特也已經長大成人，距離德爾菲的巨蛇預言這失怙的流亡王子離開逃命的藏身處，回到故鄉手刃生母為父報仇的時日也已進了。

「德爾菲的巨蛇也不肯對你透露奧瑞斯特的命運，」格朗泰爾說，「安灼拉，剛才我說著這整篇邁錫尼人悲慘的家族史，突然懷疑起來，這巨蛇是你父親的僕從，是被他親手打敗過的，你又是德爾菲的祭司，這巨蛇不論如何都應當服從你，如果牠不肯說明奧瑞斯特接下來的命運，我懷疑這是因為這凡人的命運是繫在你手上的。」

「我也猜想過是不是這樣，」安灼拉說，「若是這種安排，也有道理，也許從奧瑞斯特身上，這種殺了人卻被不問緣由判罪，又要他的兒女一起贖罪的循環可以被改變。」

「你又不聽我說話，一會兒我要問弗以伊取他父親給赫爾墨斯神造的金繩把你捆起來啦。」

「我知道你要說的，格朗泰爾，」安灼拉說完，又心安理得的補上，「並且，你是不會真的這麼做的。」

這話所言不假，格朗泰爾是氣結又語塞，他們的朋友就在前頭，古費拉克正在給弗以伊起鬨搗亂，格朗泰爾便過去，只顧著同他們說話，熱安和公白飛詢問起來，安灼拉聳聳肩膀，好像半點事也沒有發生。

格朗泰爾笑嘻嘻著調侃，「要是叫西諾普斯(Hypnos)知道你在最深的黑夜還睜著眼睛工作，他必定要親自從他的門口摘生得最結實的罌粟來奧林帕斯山[4]，把罌粟汁倒在你的臉上叫你再不能給羅馬人造那偷水的工具。」

「小聲些。」公白飛用溫和的語氣提醒。

「所以我才要請你們都掩護我，」弗以伊打著哈欠說道，「我是答應過羅馬人的，不論如何這水車必定要造好，現在波賽頓叫風神把水又從台伯河畔吹走，羅馬人又再挨旱災了。」

「我正給熱安說，叫他編一本笑話集子，給火神匠坊那些金子打的侍女念給弗以伊聽，」古費拉克說，「這樣就不至於你白晝工作時打瞌睡，叫你父親起疑。」

熱安聽了這滑稽的提議也笑著回答，「編集子倒是簡單，要是每天都叫金子侍女讀古怪可笑的故事叫你清醒，這更容易使赫菲斯特斯火神起疑呢。」

格朗泰爾大笑起來。由於為羅馬人打造能從海中祕密取水又不讓駕馬車的波賽頓海神發現的水車這件工作被他父親發現，弗以伊的禁足解除之後，他白天在火神匠坊工作，夜裡他等到他的父親睡著了，火神神殿寂靜下來，便順著奧林帕斯山樹蔭最茂密的小徑下到凡間，去給羅馬人造水車，工作到夜晚的諾克斯女神(Nox)從天空收走黑暗，弗以伊就又藉著這點黎明的奧羅拉女神(Aurora)變換著銀白、紫色、藍色與金黃色的裙角的光亮，再順著他下來的小路回到奧林匹亞，溜回他父親的神殿淺眠到天亮，這就又走進火神匠坊做他白晝的工作。他這潛行的小徑是格朗泰爾和安灼拉先去走過了，植物給安灼拉帶來的光一照，又讓他左右瞧一瞧，這植物們便搖晃著枝葉爭相長長，格朗泰爾又拿葡萄酒倒在樹根，這就讓花草樹木都答應在弗以伊經過時用草把他的鞋子托離地面，也用葉子遮掩他，使蓋亞女神與天空上的海波利昂都看不見他；居住在這片樹林的鳥獸，管著這片地的牧神都吃了滋味酸甜可口的釀酒葡萄渣子，也答應為他們保守秘密，就叫奧林匹亞的諸神不得而知這觸犯波賽頓的事。黎明的奧羅拉女神給熱安的音樂拖住了腳步，熱安比他以往的時間早了一點點就起床，到他的窗邊吹笛，這音樂中情意豐沛的詩句使聽見它的奧羅拉女神不禁在山巔駐足傾聽，也就延長了些黎明，讓弗以伊有足夠的時間爬上山丘，讓黑夜最後的邊緣追趕著回到赫菲斯特斯的神殿。熱安的音樂裡的那份美也使奧羅拉女神的容貌更加鮮潤，黎明的晨光也因此愈發動人。

這就是弗以伊在白晝裡，在雅典的宮廷睡著了的原因。當公白飛為了給朋友們介紹他從他的母親那兒得來的新知識把他們都叫去山崗裡的原野，這閒暇就是弗以伊補充睡眠的時間。近來為了經常來看博須埃就較少與朋友們見面的若李知悉了這些緣由，打開他隨身攜帶的金框子，選出幾個藥瓶，給弗以伊配出一付使他恢復體力的方子，他把這些藥草碾碎，兌好水，等弗以伊睡醒便讓他飲下，因此這巧手又心善的小火神就又有了精神，等鐵修斯公爵給他的兒子同他這些模樣與普通的雅典青年香似的非凡的朋友慶賀他命名日的筵席結束，這幾位年輕的神祇就結伴動身前往雅典衛城之外的科羅諾斯地。他們經過東南角，遇見公正的天帝宙斯的神廟，也就上去那凡人們為行雲之神宙斯所見的神殿焚香禮敬。這神廟背後依著山，宙斯的神像由山石所雕，高聳豎立在神殿中央的主位，就用他龐大的石頭眼睛望著神龕下的這些年輕神祇。

他的朋友們都往祭祀天帝宙斯的聖火盆投入可以焚燒的香草，格朗泰爾打開他的銀酒壺，倒了些酒做祭禮；安灼拉也往火盆放進他的那一份香藥，往後退開，仰頭去看那用岩石雕成的雷霆的主人。他們都偽裝成凡人好隱去身上那些不屬於凡間的特異，安灼拉便也用他湛藍的雙眼凝視宙斯，他的金鬈髮散落著，模樣很是沉著且堅定。

格朗泰爾說，「你又瞎想什麼呢?」

「這不是胡思亂想，格朗泰爾，」安灼拉說著話，也回來望他，格朗泰爾認識安灼拉這樣的神情，又聽見他說，「有些話我還沒有告訴你，我也清楚接下來我要做的是危險的。不論我說不說，你肯定都不同意我，可我一定需要你的支持，這樣我便擁有所有的勇氣了。」

「除了同那盲眼的流浪漢說話，我現在可不想支持你幹任何事，」格朗泰爾說，「但是，我理解你，也相信你，因為你從不盲目或為了使性子就隨便做選擇。安灼拉，這樣足夠嗎?」

安灼拉的笑容是沒有任何美少年能比擬的。他這樣的笑容也叫格朗泰爾把心軟了下來，又感覺心房給陽光溫暖了。

「以當下而言，」他微笑著說，「是的，這很足夠。」

弗以伊給朋友們解說這神廟的建築，古費拉克正在逐一觀看主位下獻祭給其他奧林匹亞神的火盆。公白飛往衛城的東南角又看過去，說道，「伊底帕斯來了。」

「按理是我要上去叫住他，問他來雅典的用意，」巴阿雷說，「但是這人曾經也是王，現下也足夠當一個先知，請大家也同我去接他，要是伊底帕斯說了些使人為難的話，也請你們這幾位我的朋友幫我拿拿主意。」

於是他這雅典公爵的子嗣，同時也是照料大地的農神狄蜜特夫人在凡間的代理，便與他的朋友們離開宙斯的神殿，來到城關外。從遠方黃沙路相扶走來的就是被命運領著手去弒父娶母的伊底帕斯，如今已從顯赫的底比斯王成為流亡漢的盲眼人，他的眼睛被舊布纏著，上面乾的血漬已是清洗不掉了。攙扶伊底帕斯，做他的嚮導的是安提戈涅，既是伊底帕斯的女兒，也是他同母所出的么妹。這曾經貴為底比斯公主，如今仍與底比斯王子締有婚約的青年女人用麻繩做束髮的頭冠，用她的手攙扶父親與兄長；她身上的素服是經常在有水的地方清洗的，風霜摧殘了她妙齡的嬌豔，這皮肉表像的嬌豔下卻保存著另一種叫人心生敬畏的美。他們四處流亡，僅剩的幾個血親也偶然探視接濟，伊底帕斯手拄荊棘做拐杖，荊棘上的刺也已隨他的流亡被磨平了。他們這對父女兄妹相扶著走路，熱安看見這場面，淚水就濕潤了他的雙眸。更遠的天空裡有猛禽振翼飛翔的聲音，格朗泰爾往聲音的來源找，發現那三只猛禽是追逐著伊底帕斯的復仇三女神。他的朋友們也看見了，公白飛按下古費拉克，他才正要拔出彈弓用石頭把這三女神打下來。

「這些虛偽又貪婪的東西。」古費拉克說。

「別躁進，」公白飛說，「這裡有比打彈弓更嚴肅的事。」

「我見著她們就來氣，特別想把她們戲弄嘲笑一番，」格朗泰爾說，「如果不是怕驚動那個可憐的盲眼人，我也真想拿石頭砸下那三個醜老太太呢。」

安灼拉瞥了眼盤旋在空中的復仇三女神，從他清澈的藍眼睛透露出一縷金光，安灼拉很快又把這光掩飾住。伊底帕斯已經來了，雅典公爵鐵修斯那半神的子嗣便偕同他的朋友們過去。

安提戈涅見了這些模樣像雅典人的青年朝他們進發，便告訴伊底帕斯，「前面不遠有人，來到我們面前了。想知道什麼，您直接問。[5]」

伊底帕斯聽了這消息，從他只剩口鼻，缺少雙目的臉上露出欣喜的表情，便說，「先生，我聽她說－她的眼睛是我們倆共用的－她說您在這兒，我們還要麻煩您呢。」

這疲倦的盲眼流浪漢說完這問候話便想要席地坐下，巴阿雷見狀，連忙過去阻攔，也從另一邊扶起伊底帕斯，說道，「先離開那個地方，坐下來再問。那是供奉女神的禁地，是大地和黑夜的女兒。」

「我該怎麼稱呼她們的聖名呢?」伊底帕斯問，他讓人從左右攙扶著，走向另一處樹下的岩石。

「我們這裡的人稱呼為和善女神(Eumenides)[6]，」巴阿雷回答，「其他地方有別的聖名。」

「她們可真和善吶，」博須埃諷刺地說，「嗅到血的氣味便去追逐，成日就在這廣闊的天空飛來飛去奔忙。」

伊底帕斯聽見巴阿雷的敘述，也在岩石椅凳歇下腿，就說，「但願她們憐憫懇求的人，這個庇護所，我永遠不離開。」

巴阿雷皺起眉頭，「您這話是什麼意思?」

「天命注定的。」伊底帕斯回答。

這時公白飛也過去那樹下，安提戈涅看見這些氣度舉止均非凡等的青年，不免有些退縮，安灼拉安靜地看著這對多舛的父女，英俊的臉龐染上了憂傷。格朗泰爾看見安提戈涅那由於缺水而乾裂的嘴角，想起了伊底帕斯在底比斯查出他身世的當日，這青年女人看見父親名譽掃地又自毀雙目，也是不計身分頭一個去攙扶的。格朗泰爾從樹上摘了幾片葉子做成酒杯，又打開他的酒壺倒滿整兩杯，遞給安提戈涅。

「喝一些，」格朗泰爾說，「您們再不喝點液體，我那邊揣著藥箱子的朋友就要把您跟您爸爸趕去水井裡待著啦。」

「要是不夠，我這裡也還有。」弗以伊也說。他的壺裡裝的是不久前若李給他配的恢復精神用的茶。

安提戈涅得了解渴的飲料，也不喝，轉手把這樹葉做的酒杯放進伊底帕斯長繭的手，又扶著他的手，讓他把這兩杯戴奧尼索斯神的葡萄園釀的酒盡都飲下，就解了長年的乾渴。她自己沒有得喝，也並不開口多要，只道過謝便坐在一旁。格朗泰爾出了口淘氣的嘆息，又把樹葉酒杯斟滿，讓安提戈涅也有的喝。

「您就喝吧，」安灼拉也說，「高貴的女人，您受的辛苦已經過份了。」

「我不辛苦，」安提戈涅回答，她的聲音也是被缺乏水份摧害的瘖啞，她又道了謝才捧杯飲酒，讓銀壺裡的神酒為她重建起活力，又說，「我看見您們都是高貴的雅典人，這是我的父親，我自願與他同行，肉身的疲勞卻比不過心靈的坦蕩。」

公白飛在一旁，代替巴阿雷對伊底帕斯說，「高貴的王，沒有雅典公爵授權，我們不敢擅作主張，得先向鐵修斯公爵報告您的情況。」

他說完這些，拉住巴阿雷和博須埃，叮囑了幾句，他們便騎上馬回往雅典城去。

「先生，看在天神份上，不要為難我這無家可歸的過路人，」伊底帕斯循著聲音，把他的臉轉向公白飛，不緊不慢地說話。他在這流亡的困頓與惡名遠播的恥辱中依舊維持著一種尊嚴，這尊嚴也不是底比斯王的尊嚴，而是一名受了命運撥弄，也已經看清楚命運的本質的智者的尊嚴。古費拉克看見這模樣，彷彿也回想起他們在底比斯目睹這曾經心盲的王被事實扯碎他所有尊嚴的時刻；古費拉克眨眨眼睛，退到朋友們後頭，好讓安提戈涅看不見他正用手背揩眼角。

伊底帕斯懷著些怨嘆，又說，「你們怕我為的就是那見事。可是就事論事，我這叫惡性重大嗎?我為了自衛出手反擊，能怪罪到我頭上嗎?後來的事我同樣不知情，只是順其自然，倒是使我蒙冤的那些人心知肚明毀了我。天神看凡人並不只是看竟為天神的人，義與不義同樣在他們的法眼關照之下。我求求各位高抬貴手保衛我，不要因為看見這張臉醜陋就對我不尊重。」

「您說的擲地有聲，但是我們的確做不了主，」公白飛溫和地說，「事情得由雅典公爵親自定奪。」

公白飛的冷靜溫和勸服了伊底帕斯。他讓這守護雅典城的女主人所鍾愛的養子，這謬思女神所生的小智慧神握著乾燥粗礪的手，又問，「那麼，主政的人在哪裡呢?」

「在國內他父親的城都，」公白飛說，「您方才聽見的馬蹄聲，便是雅典公爵鐵修斯的親生子嗣，領了父命來這裡等待您，又回去稟報了。」

伊底帕斯聽見這話也吃了一驚，因為他不曾想過由他的女兒看見的這陌生人竟是雅典公爵的愛子，伊底帕斯不免惶恐起來，便說，「一個瞎眼的陌生人，您想他會在乎而且親自來到這裡?」

「當然會，」熱安用與公白飛同等量溫和，又更加友善的口吻也說道，「只要聽見您的名字，鐵修斯一定趕來。即便是在休息的時間，他聽到一定快馬加鞭。」

目盲的伊底帕斯看不見這幾位模樣向雅典人的青年臉上的表情，卻聽懂他們的語氣，且又聽進這些保證，也說，「但願他為自己的城市帶來福氣，我也受益!哪個好人不是對自己好?」

安灼拉在憂傷裡嘆息，這聲音只讓格朗泰爾聽見；他握住格朗泰爾的手，他們躲到一旁，若李就過去詢問飲了神酒的安提戈涅身上不痛快的地方，這曾經的公主面對這些突發而至的善意很是意外，弗以伊也把他壺裡的飲水都給他們這對相依為命的血親；安灼拉多看了會伊底帕斯坐在石椅凳同坐在草地的公白飛和熱安說話，從他那經常給無盡的憂傷佔據的雙眼泛起了淚光。

「有關他的神諭是我從德爾菲的巨蛇那裡聽見，又傳給他父親萊厄斯的，預言卻沒有說明伊底帕斯要盲著眼睛流亡，這是他自己的選擇，」安灼拉說，「格朗泰爾，這些凡人既不能逃脫命運，他們就給自己做選擇，並且經常選擇對他們最痛苦的路，既贖罪也用這些痛苦淨化了他們自身，是凡人在這命運的陰影下使他們成為與原先的自己不同的人。」

「這用痛苦換來的靈魂的高貴，在凡間卻比不上油嘴滑舌奉承來的黃金，在奧林匹亞，也抵不過那些自命守衛有天地以來的自然律法和善女神的兩句話。」格朗泰爾說，「你為伊底帕斯悲傷感念，我卻還想把後面這幾句藏在天空外的話捅破了說給他聽呢。」

「讓他歇會吧，」安灼拉說，「他很快就要死了，亡魂到冥府同樣得受審，如果冥神黑帝斯比他的兄弟夠明理無私，他就能根據真實發生過的事件前因後果做公正審判，而不是對復仇女神的指控全盤接收。」

格朗泰爾對這冥府的君王公正無私的知是源於熱安對他這不常見卻相當敬重的父親的描述，死去的亡魂到冥府，均是褪去他們在世間的頭銜地位，所有亡魂盡都平等，又有黑暗的女神赫卡托(Hecate)呈上審理的罪冤的來龍去脈，黑帝斯便依照這些真實的證據審案，將亡魂發配到他們應當去的地方。格朗泰爾對安灼拉的話便也是同意的。這時從伊底帕斯行走而來的黃土路遠處又有人駕馬前進，安提戈涅回頭去看，登時從她歇息的岩石站起來，又多花了幾眼來確認，就對她父親說，「就是她!笑盈盈的眼神在跟我打招呼，就是伊絲美妮，不會是別人!」

安提戈涅這離鄉背井受苦的高貴女人已是哭泣得要說不上話，她抹乾眼淚，回答，「我看見您的女兒，也就是我的姊妹，聽聲音就知道啦!」

「怕是又要出壞事了，」格朗泰爾給安灼拉小聲地說，「這伊絲美妮小公主一直留在底比斯做克瑞翁的外甥女兼人質，這時竟跑來雅典，我懷疑她帶來的是最糟的消息。」

「她只會帶一個令伊底帕斯心碎的消息。」安灼拉用苦悶的語氣說著，也伸手拉了下若李，說，「他們這些父女有話要說，我們都讓開點。」

注:

[1]阿加門農之死可見歐里庇得斯悲劇《阿加門農》，為三部曲《奧瑞斯提亞》第一部。

[2]馬斯亞斯(Marsyas):神話中一名自大的音樂家，吹噓能勝過阿波羅，與阿波羅舉行比賽，自然輸給天神。事後阿波羅將其剝皮作為傲慢的懲罰。

[3]皮洛普斯(Pelops)，其父為宙斯之子坦特勒斯(Tantalus)，由於受眾神禮重，新生狂妄，殺死自己的兒女做宴會菜餚給眾神，因此被懲罰永遠不能吃喝的苦刑。皮洛普斯被救活了，但因肩膀已經被吃掉，眾神給他一個鐵肩膀做補償。坦特勒斯是希臘神話中阿楚斯(Atreus)家族的祖先，由他開始這個家族有父母害死小孩的傳統，其後代就是阿加門農。坦特勒斯的故事在《奧德賽》、《奧瑞斯提亞》等史詩或戲劇中都有掉落。

[4]西諾普斯(Hypnos): 睡神，死神桑塔托斯的兄弟，其居住的山谷一片寂靜，陽光也照不到，長年在黑暗裡頭，他的家門口種著罌粟，用以在夜晚催眠萬物。可見奧維德《變形記》的十一卷。

[5]接下來不像人話的對話均出自《伊底帕斯在科羅諾斯》，超自然ABC在這裡擔綱了悲劇原著中 **陌生人** 這一角色以及部分歌隊的戲份。這裡使用並稍作魔改的是呂建忠譯本。超自然ABC的主動輸出以及安提戈涅與超自然ABC的對話是我編的，索福克勒斯沒寫OTZ

[6]和善女神(Eumenides)：復仇女神（Erinyes）字義為”不可妄稱其名”， ~~所以如同沒鼻子被稱為那個不能說出名字的人或黑魔王一樣會被改換稱呼，~~ 但按照時間線應是復仇女神先在《奧瑞斯提亞》蛻變為和善女神，伊底帕斯才來到雅典。 ~~但是這是不負責任OOC同人大家都懂。~~


	15. Chapter 15

伊絲美妮帶來的消息正是她的兄弟各自都已準備好大軍，彼此是要為了那被克瑞翁坐了的王位動刀槍相殘的。她就在她父親與姊姊歇息的樹下報告這些新聞，娶了阿果斯公主的厄忒俄克勒斯要舉兵回底比斯討伐流放了他父親的母舅克瑞翁好繼承該由父親傳給他的王位，留在底比斯同樣做王子和人質的波呂尼克斯同樣要討伐克瑞翁，也同樣要爭奪他也有一份繼承權的王位。伊絲美妮帶著她這被錯亂的人倫還有失和的手足撕裂的心來到雅典尋找父親，為的是要請求他開口勸戒她的兩個兄弟，還要懇求父親同她一起回底比斯好阻止那受詛咒的王位又給他們的家鄉又降下血腥。她這些話也叫圍著她父親的雅典人聽見了。

伊底帕斯聽見他這怯懦卻忠貞的女兒的哭訴，並不開口回答，他撐著荊棘杖子陷入他自己的沉思。安提戈涅見狀就讓伊絲美妮到她身邊去歇腿。伊底帕斯這流亡的路上偶然得的接濟都是伊絲美妮想方設法給他帶去的，這對姊妹既為父親傷心又為兄弟憂愁，彼此小聲說著話。

若李看安提戈涅除了疲勞之外並無大礙，又去瞧伊底帕斯身上的病痛；追逐他的復仇三女神在天上盤旋許久，見這被她們所恨的弒親兇手停駐不前，便飛向宙斯的神殿，在神殿高聳的屋頂停歇，她們棲在那屋樑，腳底踏著的是神殿屋頂上九尊謬思女神的神像，仍用禿鷲般秋毫不落的目視緊盯在樹下沉思的伊底帕斯。

「我就盼著有這樣一個機會，」古費拉克說，「要是給我逮著她們，我就要拿我這劍削斷她們的醜陋腦袋叫她們也嚐嚐不分青紅皂白遭罪的滋味。」

他說這話的氣勢很有他父親阿瑞斯神的模樣。古費拉克對他的鉑金貓兒的癡迷似乎逐漸消退，他給他母親賜予美麗的臉龐也有了些變化，格朗泰爾認識他這個朋友，古費拉克曾經擁有的那受溺愛的嬉笑跋扈為著某些原因已經給另一種不時會出現的，也給他藏在快樂的笑容下的狠勁取代了。

安灼拉說，「這會有改變的。」

「怎麼改變?」格朗泰爾說，「論起這些倒楣人的未來，你比我們都更加清楚，伊底帕斯那兩個兒子問的神諭都是你傳給他們，你怎麼說?這是命運讓他們上戰場，還是這兩個都想做王的野心家自己選擇的戰爭?」

「我說的不是這個，」安灼拉回答，「不過，既然我們提起了這些，厄忒俄克勒斯和波呂尼克斯都做了他們要的選擇，順著命運走了，結果已是不能逃離，可安提戈涅還沒有遇上她最困難的抉擇，如果命運要她回底比斯，她自己的未來抉擇就有比她兄弟更多可能的結果。」

「我懷疑克瑞翁能心甘情願接受。」格朗泰爾說，「東北方那兒有人騎馬來了，準是那老傻瓜鐵修斯。」

雅典公爵鐵修斯乘著由四匹馬拉的車，從雅典來到衛城外的科羅諾斯地，代他攝政的兒子騎在馬上為他領路，他們後邊也有騎馬隨行的帕德嫩神殿的祭司歌隊，這些祭司是來觀看鐵修斯履行他聽從的雅典娜的神諭的。博須埃騎著快馬最先來到伊底帕斯歇息的樹下，安提戈涅同伊絲美妮便去攙扶他們的父親，公白飛為伊底帕斯拾起荊棘拐杖；那白髮蒼蒼的鐵修斯穿上他執政的氅子，又在氅子外套了盔甲，頭盔則叫侍衛捧著，又讓他的兒子攙扶下車，握了金子打的權杖步行到這曾經也是王者的盲眼人面前親自迎接，這樣的鄭重禮待都由伊底帕斯的兩個女兒告訴他了。

「命運不幸的伊底帕斯，我想知道我的城市和我本人有什麼可以效勞，你有什麼要求儘管說。」鐵修斯對伊底帕斯說，「我也受過流亡之苦，在異鄉經歷過的生死關頭很少有人可以相提並論。對無家可歸的外地人，我不會袖手旁觀。[1]」

帕德嫩神殿的祭司聽見他們的公爵對受神詛咒的這伊底帕斯寬容敬重有加，都露出不同意的神色，竊竊私語起來。這是因為他們對帕拉斯‧雅典娜的神諭產生了疑慮，對於由雅典要收留伊底帕斯的緣由並不清楚。把這神諭傳給雅典人的是公白飛，他看見祭司們對伊底帕斯品頭論足，皺起眉頭就離開他們，回到他的朋友們當中。

伊底帕斯聽見鐵修斯這寬厚的迎接，由他的女兒引導著找到鐵修斯也生著繭的手握著，也說，「我來到貴寶地，把這飽受折磨的軀體當作禮物送給你，雖然不中看，卻是福澤無窮美不勝收。」

「父親，這時節日頭大得很，」巴阿雷說，「如果您同意，我們就把這高貴的苦命人帶回城裡，您也能與他好好說話，不至於在這樣的炎熱裡兩邊受罪。」

鐵修斯聽他兒子這話有理，就同意他，讓那兩姊妹把她們的父親攙上雅典公爵的車輦，鐵修斯自己騎了馬，由帕德嫩的祭司領路，就回往雅典城內。帕德嫩祭司的歌隊見那自稱無罪的盲眼流浪漢走上雅典公爵的車輦，也明白事態已定，便對伊底帕斯致上他們按鐵修斯王命應當表明的迎接詞，以下就是帕德嫩的祭司為稀客所詠的，

「外地人，你落腳科羅諾斯戰馬鄉，閃亮的庇護所最有保障。唯獨此地枝葉繁茂處處生，灰綠橄欖養我未來主人翁，老老少少無法傷分毫。」

伊底帕斯垂首稱謝。復仇三女神見那被她們所追逐的人得了庇護，展開翅膀緊緊跟隨，這三個被雅典人稱為和善女神的烏拉諾斯之女又是追逐她們拿做餐飯的弒親的血去了。起先格朗泰爾看著那對忠誠的姊妹，心裡正想著同情她們，他抬頭望見那屢次狹路相逢的三女神又是一陣來氣，安灼拉在他動手前摁住格朗泰爾；巴阿雷先隨他父親回了雅典城，博須埃說，「你們方才都看見那些祭司的模樣?鐵修斯是全心信任神諭，雅典的王公卻覺得他老糊塗，從他誤信斐德拉夫人的遺書害了他長子之後，雅典人對鐵修斯的擁戴已經受了動搖，現在他又把伊底帕斯帶回去，朋友們，我說實話，我很擔憂伊底帕斯王一死，不只底比斯有動亂，連鐵修斯這德政的公爵都要在自己的城邦遇禍。」

「若李，你剛才瞧過伊底帕斯，」公白飛說，「你怎麼看?」

「他還不算老，卻的確要死了，」若李抱著他的金質框子，坐在岩石凳子，說著話很是頹喪，「他戳瞎自己所流的血沒有及時止住，那眼窟窿就是眼球給戳壞後就拿麻布纏著叫血自己流乾，在他尚且強壯的時候早就傷害到精力的根本，又經過這些年的挨餓受寒，如果不是他那兩個忠心的女兒，也許他早給黑色的桑納托斯逮走了。」

「如果是這樣，我希望鐵修斯公爵能把伊底帕斯王留在雅典，」公白飛說，「近來我對我母親有些不理解，她對伊底帕斯的指示，我卻是相信的。奧林匹亞的神中，除了阿波羅，就屬雅典娜最能為凡人解決難題。」

「別這樣難過，安灼拉，凡人的命數不是我們能主宰，我們至多也只能出些力幫忙，伊底帕斯的死亡也不是你的錯，」熱安說，「我們也去雅典宮廷看看，說不定我們的朋友巴阿雷正為了對付反對他父親的王宮貴族昏頭呢。」

「我只希望你們倆誰能發好心把你們在密謀的事給我們說清楚。」古費拉克說。

「不是這裡。」公白飛說完，推了推他，這幾位朋友步行回到雅典城內。

安灼拉走在最後頭，格朗泰爾就陪他；伊底帕斯進城的消息已在雅典的公民之間傳開了，人們在街上互相低語，對詛咒的畏懼儼然已變成對雅典公爵的鄙夷。

「如果雅典娜女神要鐵修斯收留伊底帕斯，就是伊底帕斯注定要葬在這裡了，」安灼拉對格朗泰爾說，「這對他是好事，可我懼怕的是他那兩個兒子要把他的遺骨奪去，這樣他們就有使父親死後回到故鄉的名聲好爭奪王位，為了這名聲，不論厄忒俄克勒斯或是波呂尼克斯都有可能舉兵來攻打雅典。」

「把父親當作爭權的工具倒也常見，」格朗泰爾說，「只是安提戈涅和伊絲美妮這兩姊妹就倒大楣啦，這兩個女人才是伊底帕斯真正的兒子。」

安灼拉聽了這話，微笑著說，「你這就是承認你關心他們了，格朗泰爾，你總是這樣滿嘴挖苦諷刺，如果你是真正不同情凡人，你就不會為彭休斯的橫死難受，剛才你也不會拿你的酒給安提戈涅喝。」

格朗泰爾不給他回話，只拿手撓了安灼拉一把，安灼拉也不還手，他們就並肩回到鐵修斯的宮廷。這時又有城外哨站的人來報信，巴阿雷讀過信箋就又出去，剩下的人就在鐵修斯議政的圖書館外等候。格朗泰爾四下張望，安提戈涅躲開人群，獨自在不顯眼的角落安靜地坐著。

伊底帕斯王最終在雅典亡故的消息隨著他的兩個同時也是么弟的兒子手足相殘也被傳遍各個城邦。然而關於他最終葬身的地方，除了慷慨為他相助的雅典公爵鐵修斯再無人能知曉，他忠誠的女兒也未得去父親的墳上為他最後一次哀哭。在他有生的最後幾個鐘頭，當鐵修斯親自攙扶伊底帕斯到他的圖書館，這兩個王在裡頭閉門議事，伊底帕斯的女兒裡的伊絲美妮以她底比斯公主的身分，把她所有的煩憂都告訴給她所見的這些非凡的雅典人，她那善良膽怯的肉眼是看不出來這些雅典青年都是奧林匹亞不朽的神的子嗣，她的煩惱也就被這些年輕的神祉聽進心底。安提戈涅獨自躲在角落，格朗泰爾把倚著牆也在沉思的安灼拉逮過去，說道，「雅典公爵鐵修斯遵從神諭，您父親就要在這城長久安全的歇息，不需要流浪，您也就不該再為他憂愁，該為您自己著想著想啦。」

安提戈涅聽見這話，落下淚水，說道，「您們是兩位高貴的雅典青年，我們互不相識，我卻知道可以信任您們，請告訴我，我的爸爸是不是就要死了?您們那行醫的朋友瞧過他，卻一個字都不肯對我們透露。」

安灼拉的眼神就是安提戈涅需要的答案了。她摀著憔悴的臉龐，把哭泣藏在掌心，使她的姊妹聽不見，又說，「我這對苦命的父母，阿波羅既揭開我父親的命運，又預告我的兄弟未來要拿父親的屍骨做籌碼，命運把我們推上流浪的路，天神也遺棄我爸爸了。」

「別這樣想，」安灼拉說，「帕拉斯‧雅典娜的神諭要鐵修斯接納你們，這就表示她沒有遺棄伊底帕斯，阿波羅的神諭是預示命運，卻也不表示妳面對命運加在您身上的痛苦只能束手就範。」

「您說的話彷彿一個頑強的戰士，您的模樣也比這宮廷裡來來去去的爵爺高貴許多，」安提戈涅說，「您是從哪裡來到雅典的呢?」

「我只是個神殿裡的祭司，」安灼拉這樣回答，「底比斯的公主，您的名銜在彭休斯王的統治下保留著，在克瑞翁的宮廷也依然存在，如果您的父親去世，您的母舅很有可能會把您召回底比斯，您自己也會變成您的親人爭奪王權的工具，如果您的姊妹也願意，您們最好都留在雅典。這個城邦，女人雖不是公民，至少鐵修斯能給予您們的庇護與他能給您父親的是同等量有效。」

安提戈涅搖搖頭，說道，「如果由我回到故鄉，能避免爸爸的遺骨被我那兩個被虛妄的王權蒙蔽心眼的兄弟，甚至我親愛卻也許久未見的未婚夫海蒙(Haemon)的父親克瑞翁從他安眠的土墳盜取出來，我卻願意回去那可愛又可怕的家鄉。您是神殿的祭司，您想必能理解我所要說的，命運是不能違抗，這回到底比斯的想法卻是我自己的選擇。」

「為了您這走壞運氣的父親，您作為無辜的女兒連帶著遭了這麼多罪，」格朗泰爾說，「您胸膛裡那顆潔淨的心也該為自己多想一想啊。」

「我已做好抉擇了，爸爸死後，我代替他回底比斯，這是為了他也為了我的兄弟姊妹，」安提戈涅平靜地說，「您的模樣也不像凡俗，想來是別的城邦的王子吧。」

「您的眼力見還差些，我只是個酒徒罷了，」格朗泰爾笑嘻嘻的說，「這世間都要承認您是偉大的女兒，伊底帕斯王是人人見了都要走避的，您卻是用生命照顧他。」

「您們都認為伊底帕斯是被詛咒的盲眼人，」安提戈涅坐在角落，獨自咀嚼她生命中的苦楚，這樣回答他，「您們眼中這個犯了弒親血罪，不能寬赦的兇手卻是我的父親，在兒時我與伊絲美妮抱在腿上說故事，也經常吻我們的額頭。我們想要騎馬，爸爸又戴著王冠趴在地上當馬，我們哭的時候由他來摟著安慰；在爸爸還強壯的時候，也是他保護我們不叫兄弟欺負。人們所說的這個可畏的伊底帕斯，只是我的爸爸而已。如今他就要死了，我不照顧他，又有誰能照顧他呢?」

這忠誠又勇敢的女兒說著話，發現她的么妹也在哭泣，便起身去到圖書館外的長廊去摟著安慰。熱安這心地柔軟的小詩神為她們這堅強卻又無助的樣子悲傷起來，弗以伊也眨著眼睛，掩飾起他的嘆息。格朗泰爾思索安提戈涅的話，心底不知怎麼回事的抽著疼，他打開酒壺喝了些酒，這模樣給安灼拉發現，他那隱藏住陽光藍眼睛像是也已看透格朗泰爾還沒有給自己理清楚的心思。安灼拉握住格朗泰爾的手，在旁人看不見也聽不見的地方說，「我知道。」

「什麼都叫你知道了，我自己還滿頭困惑呢。」

格朗泰爾同時是笑嘻嘻又是哽咽著說這話，聽起來怪異的很，安灼拉在這宮廷裡不顯眼的角落就靠過來，親吻他的臉頰，又說，「不需要這樣逞能，我的確都知道。」

「我沒逞能，這也沒什麼好多說的，我是很習慣了，」格朗太爾說，「現在，我還有你呢。」

「你這就是逞能，」安灼拉有些無奈地說，「我最不想說這話，但我父親在這事上說的準確，你同你父親戴奧尼索斯神都是愚的。」

這時圖書館的門開了，鐵修斯又親自攙扶伊底帕斯走出來。安提戈涅用她自己做她父親的柺棍，伊絲美妮謝過鐵修斯，又問，「好父親，您怎麼啦，您的臉色比我們剛來到這宮廷時又更黯淡了。」

雅典公爵鐵修斯卻還有話對伊底帕斯說，「你留在這裡，放一百個心，只要我還有一口氣，我保證令媛一定平安。」

這就是鐵修斯聽從閃眼雅典娜的神諭，對伊底帕斯王作的保證了。鐵修斯為安提戈涅還有伊絲美妮這兩姊妹提供庇護，也承諾不對任何人洩露他將親手為伊底帕斯埋葬在何方。這時巴阿雷從外廷回來，先向父親稟告方才的見聞，又對伊底帕斯說，「有個人來到我國，自稱是您的親戚，卻不是您的同胞，他在波賽頓神的祭台前懇求，他想跟您談談。」

伊底帕斯聽見這描述便攢起他稀少的氣力咒罵，「聽您這麼說，我就知道是誰，那是我兒子，天底下最刺耳的就是聽他說話!」

公白飛在這個時節對朋友們遞了個眼神示意他們都躲開好避嫌，伊底帕斯是不願意多聽他的兒子說話，鐵修斯這名份上是波賽頓神的兒子[2]的年老英雄仍接見了波呂尼克斯，問明來由。當伊底帕斯果然聽見他的兒子要請他回底比斯坐鎮國的王父好鎮壓他同樣要奪王位的兄弟，他就詛咒了他的兒子，這是伊底帕斯詛咒的，「呼請戰神發威在你們兩兄弟心中，灌注不共戴天的仇恨，戰死方休!你走吧，我討厭你，不承認這樣的兒子!」

鐵修斯在一旁，攔下他自己的兒子不去給波呂尼克斯說情。安提戈涅悲傷的淚水像是流淌不盡，她苦勸她的兄長停止愚行，波呂尼克斯則是打定主意要開戰。伊絲美妮掩面哀哭，她們曾經擁有的歡樂已如泡影般被父親與兄弟都毀壞了。波呂尼克斯聽見這詛咒，自知無望，只能懇求他的姊妹在手足相殘的血案後為他自己安葬，言語間都不曾提及他的兄弟厄忒俄克勒斯。伊底帕斯的耳朵聽見這些荒唐的話，露出悽涼的冷笑。這時從天上往地面吹來猛的一陣狂風，其聲彷彿千百名戰士的嚎嘯，風又把宮廷中長久燃燒的火爐吹得幾乎打翻，火舌傾斜著在風裡張牙舞爪，這是戰爭的主宰阿瑞斯吹來的風，伊底帕斯的詛咒在這殘暴的神耳中卻是祈禱。

這些悲劇都是叫隱藏在旁的人神都聽見的。古費拉克對伊底帕斯的詛咒不能出聲制止，又從傾斜的火爐看出他父親已經應允了這禱告，他只能把他想說的話變做握緊手裡劍柄的力氣，他握的那樣使勁，使他掌中阿瑞斯戰神給他的長劍在鞘裡打著顫發出鏗鏘聲響。

「為什麼他們就是停不下來。」公白飛悄聲說道，「家族已是被陰霾籠罩了，僅有的手足兄弟還要相殘，連詛咒都還要一代代傳下去。」

安灼拉聽見伊底帕斯說的話，他咬著嘴唇，閉上雙眼。這已曾經把預示苦難的神諭傳給被親兒所殺的萊厄斯，又親眼看見伊底帕斯為他不知情所犯的血罪懲罰自己的德爾菲的祭司，聽見這又被怨憤驅趕著開口詛咒兒子的父親的誓言，從他的眼瞼下滲出了些晶瑩的水珠子。

波呂尼克斯被他父親趕走，伊底帕斯也就讓他的女兒們扶著，跟隨鐵修斯離開。他這多難的生命行將就木，他得以長眠雅典的神諭也應驗，這就是伊底帕斯王哀戚的一生的結局。格朗泰爾看著安提戈涅和伊絲美妮走到遠處，又被她們的父親遣回雅典公爵的宮廷，宮中的侍衛把被狂風吹歪的火爐推回正位，格朗泰爾在鐵修斯的花園，嘴裡品嚐著酒，腦海裡也正在思索，安灼拉走過來，也沿著堆砌起來做花床圍欄的石磚坐下。藍天白雲裡略過一道安靜的閃電，它只亮了一下就不再出現，也不曾發出分毫聲響。

「她們太無辜了，」格朗太爾說，「這兩姊妹可是什麼壞事都沒幹，好事卻幹了不少，現在伊底帕斯又說要他的兩個兒子殺死對方，這不是又叫他女兒繼續給他們收爛攤子嗎。就安提戈涅的脾氣，她肯定也要遵從她哥哥說的話給他們收屍。」

「伊底帕斯一死，克瑞翁必然要來雅典要走他的女兒，」安灼拉說，「如果厄忒俄克勒斯和波呂尼克斯真的相殘至死，對克瑞翁而言，要除掉伊底帕斯最後的血脈就太容易了。」

「我對安提戈涅那死心眼不怎麼中意，」格朗泰爾說，「如果是把她從追兵手裡劫出來這類有意思的工作，我倒挺樂意去管。」

「我一個字都還沒有說，反而讓你全都想到了。」安灼拉說，「可我不能讓你再多攪進來了。」

「為甚麼，」格朗泰爾問道，「就因為這些工作是要破壞奧林匹亞的神所訂的律法?」

安灼拉搖搖頭，「這是我自己想要，不是你真正願意想做的。我不能夠把你拖進這些危險。」

「你太不知好歹啦，安灼拉，」格朗泰爾恢復起他同安灼拉在一塊兒時經常有的笑容，又說，「愈禁止的事我就愈要去犯，況且底比斯也算我在這個凡間的故鄉，總之這個城裡的人，凡是我瞧順眼的，我都是幫忙定了。」

安灼拉歪著他金燦燦的頭來端詳格朗泰爾，也微笑起來，「你怎麼就這樣不願意承認你關心他們呢?」

這時他們的朋友都來到花園，古費拉克說，「起先只有公白飛同安灼拉密謀，現在連你也加入這謀劃了，這不公平，今天這些悲慘的事，我們也都是親眼目睹，我自己還同那些和善女神有樑子，不論如何你們都必須把藏在你們腦海裡的密謀公布出來，好的我們就一起玩耍，壞的我們也全部一起幹。」

「”改變”卻不好也不壞，我只相信這是必然，」公白飛溫和地說，「但是，除非你們自己願意，並且經由理智做出選擇，我們是萬不能叫你們任何一個來參與。」

這時宮廷裡的侍衛走出來稟報，「伊底帕斯死了。」

「他葬在哪裡?」巴阿雷問。

「除了您的父親，沒有人知道，」侍衛回答，「您的父親剛才回來，只有這句話要宣布，伊底帕斯王已經死了。我們不得而知他葬身之處，卻一樣敬畏天神，帕德嫩神殿的祭司依舊按照規矩給他唱些哀悼歌。」

侍衛傳完他要傳的話，便回去做他份內的工作。熱安憐憫亡者，摘下他別衣服的胸針，放進火爐，這就可以把他的心願藉著火送去他主宰冥府的父親的耳畔。公白飛惋惜地輕嘆一聲。格朗泰爾握著安灼拉的手，這奧林匹亞的神中最關心伊底帕斯的德爾菲王子低著頭，但是安灼拉並不再為這個家族的不幸流下為他們哀傷的眼淚，當他重新與格朗泰爾對上目光，他湛藍的眼睛透著燦亮逼人的金光。

帕德嫩的祭司歌隊在宮殿裡為死者唱哀歌，「幽冥神主，請保佑新朋友無憂無愁嫌前往陰森無止境的冥界，抵達亡魂的居所!他生前受盡冤屈，敬祈正義神為他平反!」

格朗泰爾回到葡萄園時父親在等他。戴奧尼索斯神剛離開祭祀的儀典，右手握著茴香棍，左手持有他那永不乾涸見底的金酒杯。格朗泰爾離開奧林帕斯山他們經常一起玩耍說話的原野，回到他居住的園子，既給父親問好也把他那令格朗泰爾陌生的神色調侃說笑。草地裡的薩特撲在格朗泰爾的鞋上，嗅他從雅典帶回來的凡間的土的氣味。

「你倒是快活。」戴奧尼索斯說。

「快活同喝酒一樣都可以教人忘記煩心事，尊貴的爸爸，」格朗泰爾回答，「我從雅典回來，學會這個道理，現在我要回去工作啦。」

戴奧尼索斯神對他這單一的兒子說，「你應當記得我警告過你的話。」

「我記得，可我今天不想遵守，這就是我反覆無常的臭脾氣造成的，」格朗泰耳笑嘻嘻的說，「所以，您沒罰我，我就真意外。您幹嘛不罰我?」

「因為今天我不想動手，這也是出於我經常反覆變幻的想法造成的。」戴奧尼索斯這樣回答他的兒子，「回你屋裡去。」

「我啥也沒幹您就拿葡萄藤捆我，您瞧出我裝了滿肚子壞主意卻趕我走，您可真奇怪。」

格朗泰耳說完，就回到他的小屋去檢查酒桶，也由於他蹦蹦跳跳回屋時並沒有回頭，格朗泰爾也就沒有發現他父親還在瞧他，也沒有聽見父親說的最後一句話。

戴奧尼索斯神回頭望著他的兒子把腳編的薩特拎起來戲耍的背影，說，「因為，今天你看起來很高興。」

注:

[1]以下伊底帕斯、鐵修斯、安提戈涅等人 ~~不像人話~~ 的話語也都借自《伊底帕斯在科羅諾斯》，安提戈涅與超自然ER的對話才是我編的。

[2]鐵修斯之母愛特拉(Aethra)在新婚之夜也與波賽頓同睡，所以鐵修斯同時有凡人與天神兩個父親。


	16. Chapter 16

殺死斯芬克斯的伊底帕斯死了，他的女兒披上雅典公爵鐵修斯所贈的衣袍，用打造成橄欖枝的金質胸針別衣服，手持鑲有雅典王室紋章的木杖，跟隨她們的母舅克瑞翁回到底比斯。鐵修斯的手杖將能保障在他有生之年，安提戈涅還有伊絲美妮將不遭受欺凌迫害，這是他對伊底帕斯保證的，也是克瑞翁在雅典的宙斯神殿起誓遵守的。克瑞翁在神的面前保證將會善待他的姊妹約卡絲塔生的女兒，也不再煩擾雅典追問伊底帕斯葬身之地，接著便用王室的禮儀，將代替王父返鄉的安提戈涅姊妹帶回底比斯。見證這起誓的儀式的是鐵修斯與他半神的子嗣，照料大地的農神狄蜜特夫人也就與公正的行雲之神宙斯同樣聽見克瑞翁的誓言。

「但是他會真正遵從誓約多長時間?」博須埃說道，「你們都知道近來我經常待在凡間，就我的觀察，克瑞翁的狡猾是大為勝過夜裡的胡狼的。」

「他這品性正是當王的好材料，心裡不信的到嘴上全是最好聽的禱告，」格朗泰爾說，「我是親眼見識過，這比喝醉酒說渾話還厲害。巴阿雷，現在你爸爸把雅典基本都交給你管啦，你怎麼看?」

「我擔憂的更多。真不知道我父親以前是怎麼擔心過來的。」

「你是怕阿果斯那兒也要分一份，跟著厄忒俄克勒斯就去雅典搶伊底帕斯的遺骨吧。」公白飛說道，「雅典人現在不大信賴你父親鐵修斯了。」

「全都給你說中了。就我所知，有好幾派人馬正在密謀推翻我父親，逼他供出伊底帕斯葬在哪裡，他們好把那具可憐的骨頭扔出城。」巴阿雷這既擅農也擅戰的半神的王子愁苦地這樣回答，「一時我也說不清楚，總之，我放心不下，這就先回雅典去看著。有什麼新消息，你們都能從帕德嫩神殿聽見。」

「做什麼都成，」若李說，「可千萬別受傷，有戰爭也別硬碰硬。」

他說這話的同時正忙著給古費拉克包紮，巴阿雷同朋友們道別，便與擔任他的顧問的博須埃離開他們這片原野，又下到雅典去。弗以伊用手撐著頭打盹，熱安從袖中拿出一卷捆的嚴實的莎草紙交給公白飛。古費拉克拿長劍演練時拐了手，正讓若李醫治，給掰著關節的古費拉克疼的呲聲。安灼拉用他那柄最有彈性、射程最遠的弓也在原野上對著山壁的樹木演練射術，箭簇穿過那古木的樹幹，落進看不見底的幽谷，生長在峭壁的樹木讓箭射中也搖晃不休，驚起的飛鳥也成了安灼拉的目標。他的眼睛追逐老鷹，拉弓放箭，那能打穿岩石的金箭卻刻意偏了，只打下一片老鷹的羽毛。這鷹也很知道阿波羅神最重視的兒子從不把箭射在天地間的生靈活物身上，盤旋在高空就同安灼拉玩了起來。安灼拉戴著月桂頭冠，射箭時他的金鬈髮就垂落，他換了最普通的銅箭去射老鷹，一個刻意地往箭矢飛去，另一個便刻意地偏開準頭。格朗泰爾觀看安灼拉同老鷹練習射術，伸手把草地裡的野兔抱在腿上同牠玩耍。古費拉克的鉑金貓兒也趴在地面，牠的主人讓若李醫好手，又提著劍往他拿枯枝和石頭堆成的假人演練武術，他父親給他的劍夾著紅色的火擊打在岩石，發出來的聲響驚醒了弗以伊。

「你們說這安提戈涅公主將來是要遵從她哥哥的遺願，還是聽她表哥的話乖乖在底比斯偷生?」格朗泰爾說，「後面的這個，血緣上也算她兄長，將來還是她的丈夫。」

「偷生這樣的話卻不能用來形容這甘願陪父親流亡的忠女。」熱安說。

「這女人忠誠的都成死心眼啦，」格朗泰爾說，「死心眼的人都是要被害的，首先會有旁人來害她，接著她又為了這對內心的忠誠害她自己。我說她就不該回底比斯。」

「雅典現在也不全然安全，」公白飛說，「弗以伊，你的工作現在怎麼樣?」

「再兩個晚上就成了，」弗以伊說，「現在凱厄斯‧馬呂斯這嵹脾氣的老倔人也正臥病，我們的朋友馬呂斯代替他外祖父在台伯河畔的羅馬城攝政，夜裡我工作時都是他給我打的火把。他還聽若李的話不再自我懲罰，這可是個大進步。」

若李露出滿意的表情，把他的四個翅膀輕輕抖著；弗以伊又說起這水車建造的地點在一處陰暗隱密的河谷，這河谷是陸地上的河流匯入海洋的交界地，海中老人聶羅士不常去那裡，水車也給漆成海的顏色，更叫巡視海水的寧芙難以發現。從海中取上來的水，將會從引水道流向山洞裡的潟湖，這湖就是一個山裡的死海。羅馬人從這死海取鹽水煮沸，蒸出清水，剩下的鹽就是他們照樣載豬牛獻祭給波賽頓神求雨的調料。

「你說的這蒸煮法太慢，這些狼孩子的後代怕是還沒喝上水就先給火烤死啦，」格朗泰爾聽了弗以伊對取水工法的描述，笑著說，「我告訴你一個榨水的方法，讓羅馬人照辦，保證這海水能變成白葡萄酒。熱安，把你經常寫詩的筆借給我，公白飛，你也從你那裝滿知識的書冊撕一張紙送給我。說起來馬呂斯也與我們好久沒有見面，我這就給他寫個禮物。」

他的朋友們聽著這滑稽的要求話都笑了。熱安拿出他的金麥稈筆，公白飛也翻開手中的書冊，撕下一張乾淨的紙，格朗泰爾就拿這紙筆紀錄能快速從海水榨出清水的法子，他寫的時候安灼拉來到他們這片草地屈膝坐下，也靠過來瞧他寫在紙上的話，古費拉克收了劍，抱回他的貓，也把頭又掛在公白飛的肩膀。格朗泰爾寫完了，筆交還給熱安，又把莎草紙捲著，用地上的青草編成綑繩封箋，這才交給弗以伊。

熱安收好筆，拿起七弦里爾琴隨手奏出好聽的音樂，這琴是熱安的命名日上安灼拉贈他的，因此七種顏色的透明光彩也跟隨音樂從弦上流淌，那喜歡繽紛顏色的西風神賽佛洛斯把七種顏色的光吹上天空，搭乘一道絢爛的拱橋，橫越整個蒼穹，這拱橋讓白金的太陽照射，七種顏色的光也就融進太陽光裡。

熱安演奏了些動人的音樂，又停下手，他的思緒給他帶來憂愁，熱安頭冠上的雛菊在他說話時也染上了憂傷的顏色。

「這話現在對你們說還不遲，對於我們都參與進來的這幾件事，我還是有些擔心，」熱安用他柔和的聲音對朋友們娓娓說道，「我在這當中做的很少，所以不煩惱我自個兒，但是就羅馬人這水車，弗以伊違抗的不只是波賽頓的神威，還違反天帝宙斯應允波賽頓神撤走雨水的決定。底比斯的安提戈涅的命運，我們沒有人能預知，我就擔心格朗泰爾和若李不僅沒有幫上她還害自己惹怒命運的三姐妹。邁錫尼人奧瑞斯特就不用說，安灼拉、公白飛，你們要打破的這個循環是已經存在這個世界許久，連我們的父母們，奧林匹亞主位的不朽的神都要遵守的自然的定律，這事你們一動手，宙斯就要知道，我憂心他降的處罰該有多重啊。古費拉克在底比斯和雅典，還有人馬齊隆的山谷這些地方奔走，要是不注意給捉住，別說宙斯，就是你父親也要為了你違逆奧林匹亞神的權威懲罰你。」

「熱安，你的這些憂慮正是我們之間珍貴的友情的體現，」公白飛溫和地說，「但是既然我們都決定好真正做這些事，也就準備好承受結果，因為，不論結果好壞，都是我們出於自己的選擇而導致的，我們有著這共同的心願，也就不愧對彼此了。」

「公白飛說的很有道理，伊底帕斯還有彭休斯的故事也正是我們的警惕，」安灼拉也說，「凡人對奧林匹亞的敬畏大過人們愛神，我們的父母，這些擁有力量的神，對凡人的愛卻太少。這是不平衡的，我們並不是要打敗誰，我們只想讓被認為有罪的凡人能有機會接受中立的庭審裁決，有冤的就要洗刷，有被隱藏的罪責也要揭發出來承擔，這些工作都在庭審上做完，最後的判決結果才是真正理性且公正的。」

古費拉克也說，「這都是我們了自己高興才選的道路，反正不是虧心事，給逮著我也不怕，要是誰派什麼軍隊來追逐就更好，我窩了滿肚子火，一直想找人打仗呢。」

「我是不理解這些彎彎繞繞的東西，」若李抖著他的翅膀說道，「總之我的朋友們需要幫助，我來幫忙，就是這麼個道理。」

熱安清澈的灰眼睛輕輕地眨著，弗以伊安慰他，又說，「熱安，實話告訴你吧，近來我經常想到普羅米修斯泰坦，我工作時想著他的故事，也就愈發理解普羅米修斯的心情，他比我們都還要愛凡人，才去奧林帕斯的神殿偷取當時凡間還沒有得到的火種。我現在做的只不過是從波賽頓的寶庫偷些早已叫人類擁有，卻被這憤怒的神意奪走的水。普羅米修斯泰坦做的是開創，我這些工作充其量只是接濟，既然我都看見羅馬人的痛苦，我們的朋友也身在其中與他將來注定要統御的子民一起挨乾旱，我自己也是半個凡人，又怎麼能坐視不管?」

他的這番話很能引起深思，這些在奧林匹亞的山崗聚在一塊兒的年輕神祇為弗以伊的話都表示衷心認同。格朗泰爾把野兔放回草地，野兔鑽回牠的地洞，這與朋友們嬉笑說話是格朗泰爾最喜歡的活動，他們商議完這些計謀，公白飛又翻開他的書，給這些朋友講述書裡的智慧。古費拉克聽了不久就扔開貓又躺去公白飛的膝頭，公白飛就摟著古費拉克，又把他的腦袋做書架繼續說話。若李看他們這樣就去嘲笑，熱安聽的專心，弗以伊一邊聽，手上給他最心愛的朋友又編出一個花環。安灼拉也聽了會公白飛說話，把他自己靠在格朗泰爾身上。格朗泰爾逮到機會，把安灼拉又拉過來，就叫安灼拉躺在還坐著的格朗泰爾懷裡了。安灼拉也不起來，他這樣躺著，闔起雙眼，並不休息，而是把他的心思轉向旁的地方。

秋收過後要釀的酒是橙酒還有做乳酪剩下的乳清發酵成的奶酒，格朗泰爾照例在夏季釀酒的成果裡嚐到一桶最美味的，便把這酒藏起來，等到冬天給他的朋友們嚐。他還從鳥們吃的果子得到新主意，又拿艷紅的野莓加了酵母放進酒桶，他一邊忙活一邊思考，被他腦海裡突然蹦出來的想法狠狠嚇了一跳。等到這些他必須在時序裡完成的工作都做完了，格朗泰爾便上奧林帕斯山，到阿波羅的神殿外的月桂林，在那芬芳的草地等待。

戴奧尼索斯的葡萄園中的音樂便是薩特用短笛造的曲子，這些曲子有趣又粗野，更悅耳的是鳥兒的歌唱，從鳥鳴聲中格朗泰爾就得知這些在天空翱翔的自由生物裡也有作詩家。偶爾阿波羅的烏鴉、狄蜜特夫人的鶴、牛眼睛的赫拉天后的孔雀、愛佛洛狄忒女神的白鴿[1]經過葡萄園，也來討些解渴的漿果，格朗泰爾就都拿樹上的橙或飽滿的桑葚讓這些可愛的鳥們吃喝。戴法寶的愛佛洛狄忒的神殿經常有寧芙演奏仙樂，阿波羅神的月桂林也有寧芙，她們並不演奏，而是為她們的主人看守林子裡那會自行演奏且不曾間斷的里爾琴。林子裡的寧芙們見了這綠衣服的小王子，離開座位向他行禮，格朗泰爾就躺在草地聆聽屬於阿波羅神的美妙音樂，繼續惴惴地思考。

安灼拉做完他在德爾菲神廟的工作，也回到奧林帕斯山，他穿越這長青的樹林，看見格朗泰爾，皺著眉頭彎身來捉他，又說，「你又躺。格朗泰爾，你這個成天懶散的酒徒，起來，別給這不朽的聖山丟臉。」

「我的頭腦正在奮力工作，它可沒像今天這樣努力過，我這身體自然是要躺下才舒服，」格朗泰爾說著這話，還是讓安灼拉握著手起身，這就同他回到神殿，到安灼拉在他父親這光輝的殿堂居住的地方。

「我覺得這些主意不好，」格朗泰爾說，「這些主意壞透了，哪個環節出錯我們全要遭殃，我們還是別幹這些事的好。」

安灼拉繼續聽著，他的神情是早已預料過這些反覆無常的，格朗泰爾又說，「我還知道萬一這事不成，你會把所有責任都攬在你自己身上，那行雲的宙斯可是要拿雷霆劈你的。好可怕，安灼拉，聽我的話，我們別幹這些。」

「現在卻也停不下來了，」安灼拉平靜的回答，「今天邁錫尼人奧瑞斯特已經來德爾菲神廟問神諭，德爾菲的巨蛇告訴他要為他父親阿加門農復仇。我把這神諭傳給奧瑞斯特，還告訴他，等他做完他要做的事就立刻回德爾菲神廟。」

「安灼拉，你這個白癡，風子!你沒有耳朵聽的嗎!你是不能控制自己的嗎!許許多多比那邁錫尼王子高貴的人都犯過殺罪，他們全都是被注定好各自要死的，你不能夠對這樣的凡人每一個都照顧到啊![2]」格朗泰爾抱著腦袋，來回踱了幾步，又說，「我怎麼淨交些健忘的朋友，全只顧著幹大事，把關於自己未來的神諭都忘光啦!」

安灼拉聽見他這話就笑了，「怎麼，格朗泰爾，你為了這點事就要害怕起來，也變成整日為了擔心神諭應驗就什麼事都不管?」

「我害怕呀，」格朗泰爾說，「旁的不說，你的那道神諭雖不長，卻字字句句都是警告，收手吧，我懷疑我心裡突然出現的這些害怕就是預警。」

「不能。」安灼拉說。

格朗泰爾還要爭辯，安灼拉摟住他，那柔軟又鮮紅的唇吻上格朗泰爾，把些暖盈盈的話語就這樣放進格朗泰爾的心底。格朗泰爾這是既喜悅又煩惱，他也擁抱這天地間最美麗又有不滅的光明做靈魂的雲石雕像，也親吻安灼拉，這樣的吻是他們經常有的，在葡萄園的樹底下，也在月桂林的河畔。透過這吻，格朗泰爾就能與安灼拉把言語說不明白的心思梳理分明。這是由於他們相互了解，也由於當格朗泰爾與安灼拉在一塊兒，他們這各有一半的心靈就回到它最初被造出來時的模樣，也就是完整的圓型。這樣教人熱情的吻倒讓格朗泰爾冷靜，他們又追逐了會彼此還不願意分離的嘴唇，直到他們這圓形的心靈滿意了，才分開來，又把額頭抵著，把對方都摟在自己臂彎裡；安灼拉扶正格朗泰爾在草地躺歪了的頭冠，手掌摩娑他的下頷。

「我應當怎麼勸服你，我所心愛的酒神格朗泰爾，」安灼拉說，「我們所想的這些事，這些已經沒有回頭路的工作，都是有它們的意義，這些意義還比神諭更重要?神諭裡說的未來，我們也許不能對它做什麼，但是存在這個世界的錯的循環卻有機會改變?」

「你不需要勸服我，因為我向來信你，」格朗泰爾說，「安灼拉，你知道這天地間不曾有愛掉在我身上，後來我找到了愛，這就是你。我向來是孤仃仃一個，直到你這太陽神把光照在我的眼睛，所以我害怕，我怕換得改變的代價是別的毀滅。」

安灼拉那英俊的臉龐閃現出笑容。他說，「最親愛的朋友，你聽我說。」

格朗泰爾停了下來，安灼拉的眼底散發著光，往年經常佔據他的那無與倫比的憂愁很早已消失無蹤，他愈來愈經常面帶微笑，笑容裡藏著一種堅不可摧也無堅不摧的東西。格朗泰爾就望著他的太陽。

「你才說我們健忘，你自己也健忘，你忘記雅典的蘇格拉底大師給我們說過的，」安灼拉說，「愛是永恆的一，它一直都在那兒存在著，你只是沒有花心思發現它。在我們擁有彼此之前，除去我們那些手足般的朋友，你也不是孤仃仃的，這點上，你最要信我。」

「你這驕傲的傻子，這不是我要談的。」

「我絕不願為了減輕自己的不幸而看到別人落難。[3]」安灼拉又說，「前面也有別的神為凡人做改變，你看見他是悲慘的罪人，我卻說他是成功，他做的工作是給生活在奧林匹亞的神的制約下的這些凡人帶去獲得自由的機會。這是在我們之前為人獻力的神出於他的愛心的選擇，也是我的選擇。你總說你不信這些，我卻知道你的眼神比誰都清楚，你本來就不服規矩，看見是對的你就喜歡，錯的你就討厭，這也是出於你自己這沒有束縛的心靈的選擇，所以你在為誰害怕，又在害怕什麼呢?這都是沒有必要的。」

「你這些詭辯差點就要騙過我啦，安灼拉，」格朗泰爾說。

「我要與你說實話，」安灼拉握著他的手，緩了好一會兒才說的上話。於是，格朗泰爾把安灼拉摟進他的懷抱。

「我與你同樣懼怕，我也怕這些事若是出了差錯，你也要遭受同樣的災難。」安灼拉說著這話，也擁抱他，「我日夜經常想到這些，如果你為了做一點好事，也遭到與我也許要經受的同等量的懲罰，這就是我的錯。」

「如果是這樣才好，」格朗泰爾說，「就像古費拉克經常說的，好壞都是我們一起。就這樣吧，如果這些工作做的好，我們就有同等量的底氣嘲笑那仨醜老太太，如果辦壞了，我們也擔著，這樣更好，叫這世界親眼看見宙斯到底是不是真的公正，也讓人們都看清楚命運這破東西是多荒唐。」

格朗泰爾自己說著這些也就笑起來，很是滿意，便把安灼拉摟著去親吻，也就觸碰到光明本身；安灼拉在他的嘴邊微笑，睜開了雙眼，這無雲的天空就與蒼鬱的草原互相輝映了。

「我所愛的格朗泰爾。」安灼拉說道。他的聲音是最溫柔的。

格朗泰爾讓太陽吻著，又聽見這話，便很喜歡，他那反覆變動的心思跟著也不再動。

「我所愛的安灼拉。」格朗泰爾也說。他的聲音也是最溫柔的。

安灼拉讓吹過葡萄園的清香的風親吻過臉龐，也由這風撫過頭髮，就把還沒有說的話都吻進格朗泰爾的心中。他們就在安灼拉這住處歇下，窩進彼此的懷抱，也暫時忘卻他們所共享的這些時光究竟是那持弓箭飛行的愛洛斯(Eros)的傑作還是命運在不停止的時間裡把他們都往前推行的結果。

冬季的奧林匹亞的山林順應時序，也枯萎掉些花朵，從樹梢落下些舊葉，因為唯有落掉這些舊的，等到春季才能開出新的鮮花。閃眼的帕拉斯‧雅典娜來到奧林帕斯的山崗，在河畔的原野找上這群年輕神祇的同時，他們也正在談論接下來要辦的事，為了謹慎就把聲音放的很低。

「都準備好了，」公白飛說，「只要奧瑞斯特抵達帕德嫩神殿，我就能帶他上阿瑞斯山[4]，博須埃會給他找六為雅典的公民做陪審。」

「熱安給他寫的那份陳訴詞呢?」弗以伊問。

「在我這裡收著，等上了阿瑞斯山才拿出來。」

若李也說，「我們的指導者齊隆也為我們準備好一應的東西，安提戈涅在我們的山谷是足夠安全的。」

「這只是萬一，」格朗泰爾說，「如果這實心眼的好姑娘非得去你們那裡躲命不可，你就等到風頭過了，就把她也送去帕德嫩神殿。」

「這兩個凡人都叫我護送，被稱為和善女神的三只蛇頭髮怪該怎麼辦?」古費拉克問道。

「我來對付她們。」安灼拉回答。

這時守護雅典的女主人就找上他們。穿盔甲的雅典娜女神頭戴鑲著鬃毛的頭盔，秀美的身體在盔甲外披著戰袍，手持她戰無不勝的長槍，她那眼睛的光輝是那麼可怕[5]。在柔軟的草地舒服地坐著的年輕神祇們見了這智慧的女神便都起身向她致禮。雅典娜女神先對若李開口，用溫和平靜的口吻說，「阿斯克勒庇俄斯的兒子，你的父親和指導你的賢哲的齊隆都在找你。去吧。」

若李聽見他父親和導師同時找他，連忙就離開原野回去他居住的幽靜山谷。雅典娜女神用她的明眸目送若李遠去，這才轉回來，看見她所疼愛的養子，以及奧林匹亞的其他神們的孩子。

「我清楚你們近來正在密謀做些奧林匹亞的其他神要視為冒犯的事，」雅典娜是這樣回答她鍾愛的這個養子，「我不會追問你們到底想做什麼，因為我要直接阻止你們，停手吧，不要叫你們的父母傷心。」

「母親，」公白飛問道，「您怎麼來這裡，對我們說這些意外的話?發生什麼事了?」

雅典娜這剛強的智慧女神，這翻覆手掌就能定下一場戰爭輸贏的女王，聽見她的孩子詢問，就從那對灰色的眼睛流下淚來。

「你們都趁為時尚早停手，都下去雅典為你們的朋友哀悼吧，就如同我要去向狄蜜特夫人哀悼一樣，」她說，「你們那心性勇敢的朋友，雅典公爵鐵修斯半神的愛子巴阿雷已經為了保護他的城國戰死了。」

注:

[1]上述這些鳥均是對應諸神的聖鳥

[2]借並魔改了點《伊里亞德》中雅典娜懟阿瑞斯的話。 ~~想想伊里亞德甚至沒有酒神爸爸的戲呢好憂桑~~

[3]出自埃斯庫羅斯(Aeschylus)《被縛的普羅米修斯》，這裡使用的是張熾恆譯本

[4]阿瑞斯山: 阿瑞斯殺死波賽頓之子，被拘到雅典城外西南方地山上受審，最終判無罪，這個神的法庭就被稱為阿瑞斯山。

[5]也是《伊里亞德》開篇形容雅典娜女神的話


	17. Chapter 17

**搞事要有BGM來配:[Gregorian- Voyage Voyage](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4hWLbX5hPx8)**

「您說什麼?」格朗泰爾說，「什麼叫戰死?他不是在雅典好好地忙著嗎?」

「是誰殺害的?」古費拉克說，「如果這是真的，這極惡的匪徒必要被地府的火湖焚燒。」

「高貴的女神，您從不說假話，」熱安也說，「但是您今天這話，我們不信，到底這是怎麼一回事?」

公白飛這溫順又懂尊敬的孩子對他母親的宣言既不相信也答不出話來；安灼拉透著金光的澄淨的藍眼睛為著他思考而轉了轉，他對雅典娜說，「巴阿雷現在在哪裡?博須埃呢?這就是您叫若李離開的原因?」

雅典娜女神那剛毅的美麗面容上的神色就已是答案。公白飛看著這些，說，「您當時在雅典嗎?」

明眸的雅典娜從她的雙眸又多落下幾顆琥珀般的淚水。

關於伊底帕斯王被流放到阿果斯城，又做了那城的女婿的兒子由於他父親的遺願，受了戰亂的主宰阿瑞斯引導，帶領由含他在內的七位英雄組成的大軍去攻打他的故鄉底比斯，最終與他自己至親的兄弟，伊底帕斯那留在底比斯的另一個兒子鏖戰一夜，雙雙為血親手刃而亡的悲劇在後世人盡皆知，這七雄大軍攻打底比斯前先去攻打雅典的歷史卻被這手足為了王座上的虛妄之冠相殘的可怕故事掩蓋了。這七雄大軍在從色雷斯往南疾行的北風神波瑞阿斯(Boreas)的護送下來到雅典衛城，用他們威武可怕的兵器敲響來叫陣，立誓要從這座曾被雅典娜和波賽頓爭奪的受福蔭的城奪回他父親未寒的屍骨，就把這屍骨迎回故鄉作為他爭奪王位的工具。這些精銳之師帶來戰爭之前，雅典城內卻已經爆發戰亂。起因是不再信任他們的公爵的雅典公民已秘密推舉出一名信差，乘著鐵修斯離開雅典，把他收容受詛咒的伊底帕斯，又把這被復仇女神追逐的兇手埋葬在他們的城邦的醜聞帶去海洋上地斯基羅斯島(Skyros)。這島的王呂科墨得斯（Lycomedes）也曾是鐵修斯的盟友，一得知這被神詛咒的消息，呂科墨得斯就在半夜襲擊了鐵修斯，把這早已被歲月奪去他壯年的威武的英雄摔下懸崖，也葬身在他父親埃吉斯投水赴死的愛琴海。這就是鐵修斯與農事的女神所生的兒子巴阿雷同他代父攝政經常需要的顧問博須埃從奧林匹亞下到雅典前就發生的慘事。

巴阿雷首先清理王宮。他根據博須埃通讀並為他解說的有效律法，首先到斯基羅斯島，去把他那殺父的仇人懲處了，接著他回到雅典，按照律法把那叛國送信的廷臣斬首，又把雅典的公民代表召集起來，揪出逆反的賊，也都做了恰如其分的懲戒。這些叛國的懲罰是嚴重又不寬貸的。接著戰爭來了，從阿果斯來的七雄大軍攻破衛城，人民竄逃呼救。鐵修斯的兒子就開啟城門叫他們進來躲避，又披上他父親穿過的盔甲，握起他父親使用過的彎刀，他的盾牌則是他母親狄蜜特女神央請赫菲斯特斯火神為他打造的神盾，雅典的軍隊就跟在這半神的攝政王子之後出城迎戰。他們這突發的戰爭是有神助的，因為捷足的赫爾墨斯神與風暴女神哈厄碧的兒子在戰爭裡也做他們的副將軍。雅典城中侍奉帕德嫩神殿的祭司組成歌隊，向他們的女主人焚香油獻祭來為戰爭祝禱，以下就是他們頌讚女神所唱的：

** 讚美，護衛這王國，保障其自由地一切神祇! **

** 靠近些，看呀!請一位處女同伴來反對奴役! **

** 在阿瑞斯掀起的狂風中，一片人海 **

** 疊湧著呼嘯的浪脊，已將我們的家包圍起來! **

** 女王啊，宙斯賦予了你決定戰爭結果的力量， **

** 你站在我們的城池上方，不可見的女王! **

**解救城門的神位，那是你樂意住的地方!** [1]

這虔心地祈禱讓雅典娜聽見，她決意出手相助，但是在鐵修斯之後手握她守護的城的主政之權的巴阿雷並沒有開口向她祈禱，因此她就不能輕舉妄動。

雅典的部隊分成騎兵，弓箭手，還有戰車，跟在他們畏懼其威嚴的半神王子之後來到衛城外，西南角的阿瑞斯山聳立雲間。伊底帕斯的逆子厄忒俄克勒斯也騎在戰馬，出聲要求雅典送還他父親的遺骸，因為這是根據希臘的城邦共有的律法所允許的。

赫爾墨斯神的兒子，由賢哲的人馬齊隆教導法律的博須埃聽見這要求就知道他說謊。他把事實告訴他的朋友，巴阿雷就斥罵，「刺客!公眾和平地滋擾者!阿果斯一切錯誤的教唆犯之首!復仇神的侍僕!殺神的助手!邪惡的顧問! [2]」

厄忒俄克勒斯已是被阿瑞斯攪動心智，叫權力的慾望蒙蔽了，他的靈魂被貪婪的陰影籠罩，口出狂言，「神對我算的了甚麼，我看我們敬重他們的時辰久已不再，在他們眼裡，什麼祭品都不及我們的劫滅。」

於是阿果斯的七雄大軍便與雅典人這打勝過特洛伊的戰爭，在和平時代也訓練嚴實的軍隊相戰起來。這兩邊的勢力旗鼓相當，攻勢與防守同等樣的猛烈無情，雅典娜女神想要出手相助，但是如今代表整個雅典人民的攝政王子巴阿雷並沒有開口祈禱求助，因此她就不能輕舉妄動。

雅典的精兵死守衛城，並不是為了伊底帕斯，而是為了這座城內安居樂業的公民；阿果斯的七雄大軍屢攻不破，戰死的屍體堆起來堵住城門。雅典軍中兩個領頭的神的子嗣傾出全力殺敵，最後雅典的軍隊幾乎全部戰亡，阿果斯人圍到雅典公爵的兒子面前，因為在遍地倒落的遺骸裡只有這個半神的青年還站著。雅典娜女神在神殿觀看戰爭，亟欲出手相助，但是巴阿雷並沒有開口祈禱。他穿著父親的盔甲，手舉彎刀，以他一人的力量同那七雄相抗，先前的戰爭中巴阿雷早已受傷了，現在這好似源源不絕的大軍又直撲他而來，這是他作為凡間的英雄同天上的女神共同生養的驕子也無法抵擋的。這年輕的攝政王子浴著血，殺到他的身體裡僅剩的力量也沒有了，黑色的死神桑納托斯已從地上的血塘子走出來等著。博須埃這由兩個不朽的神所生的兒子受了重傷也還在戰鬥，雅典公爵的兒子胸口中了致命的一刀，他遙望他的朋友一眼，倒下塵埃，看見阿果斯的大軍仍舊往雅典衛城開去，於是他攢起最後的氣息，對守護這城的女主人祈禱，「願您垂聽祝禱，公正的神祇，同意給我們的國土以平安，將那侵略者的武器投擲回去，在他自己的胸膛上猛然一擊!」

巴阿雷的祈禱讓明眸的雅典娜聽見了，於是雅典娜女神走出神殿，舉起她的長槍，從天空就下來光彩奪目的閃電，擊落在雅典衛城外的戰場，把正在搭梯子要攻陷城門的阿果斯人盡都擊斃；等到奪目的閃電退去，雅典娜女神就站在鐵修斯的兒子倒下的土地，那裡已是清潔、生著綠草與橄欖樹苗，戰爭的痕跡都被抹去了。阿果斯的七雄看見這提槍佩甲的戰爭女神，生出恐懼，帕拉斯‧雅典娜就把這些剩下還活著的匪軍趕出雅典，使他們順著阿瑞斯的引導又往底比斯前進。

赫爾墨斯的兒子博須埃也負了重傷，雅典娜女神就把他帶回王宮，請來醫療之神為他治療，也請來他的導師照料。雅典娜聽了巴阿雷的禱告，把那閃電落在他身上，死就不能覆蓋他的眼睛，這閃電把鐵修斯的骨與狄蜜特女神的血都化進了雅典肥沃的黑土壤地。

「您為什麼不幫他們?」公白飛卻問，「您就在那裡，您聽見戰爭的聲音，母親，您為什麼不幫他們?為什麼還要放那些阿果斯人去底比斯?」

「厄忒俄克勒斯的父親詛咒他要在他自己的故鄉慘死，這是他的命運，」雅典娜女神說，「你們的朋友是個英雄，但是，特洛伊的戰爭後，奧林匹亞的諸神共同決定，除非地上的英雄開口祈禱，我們不能隨意出手，因為當一個神為他自己的喜好出手引導人，另一個神也就會出手，這就會引起更大的戰亂，這是我的父親宙斯所不允許的。」

「不，母親。雅典人也向您求助，您聽見了卻不幫他們，」公白飛說著，悲痛也使他的臉滾下眼淚，「您只是同樣把錯誤推給命運而已。」

「停止吧，你們這些年輕氣盛的孩子，」雅典娜回答，「不要再去觸犯本不該由你們插手干擾的規則。命運荒謬，卻也無人能逃脫。」

雅典娜說完這些，抬起她潔淨的手，她所鍾愛的養子卻躲開，古費拉克跟過去安慰他；明眸的宙斯之女知道她的這個養子已與她出現隔閡了，就不再多言，她多看公白飛幾眼，轉過身又往奧林帕斯的農神神殿而去。愛子的狄蜜特夫人聽聞這個消息便哭泣，冬季尾聲的天空就落下冰冷的雨，大地都結凍了。

格朗泰爾在他的小屋，打開他秋收後預先藏起來的酒桶，用這最美味的酒裝滿他的銀壺。桑葚在窗子外迎風搖擺，冬季來到葡萄園暫歇的候鳥們離開樹洞，看見這園子的主人來到小屋外，格朗泰爾一出門就撞上父親。按照時序，他在冬季的這三個月本是見不到父親的。

戴奧尼索斯神看著他的兒子，酒顏色的眼底在翻湧風雲，問道，「你又要去哪裡?」

「我的朋友沒了，」格朗泰爾說，「我要去瞧他的墳，雖然他連個像樣墳都沒有。」

「你們的朋友把他的身心奉獻給他父親的國，」戴奧尼索斯神說，「此後雅典都不再有戰爭。」

「那又怎麼樣，」格朗泰爾說，「朋友就是我的兄弟，我的兄弟沒了。」

「這是他的天命，如同德爾菲給他的神諭所說的，」他的父親這樣回答，酒神緩緩地說這話，把他的手搭在他單一的兒子的肩膀。

戴奧尼索斯神把茴香棍拄在草地，手上是使了力摁住他的，格朗泰耳抬起頭望著父親，他這莫名其妙的阻攔叫格朗泰爾困惑，戴奧尼索斯見格朗泰耳並不答話，把摁著他肩膀的手放在他往年並不甚看重的，他這單一兒子的額角。

「你這些悲傷都是多餘的，格朗泰爾，」他這樣說，「留在這裡，不要去雅典。」

「不，尊貴的爸爸，」格朗泰爾說，「我不悲傷。我在生氣。我要去雅典。」

他說完這些，躲開父親的手，把酒壺在腰帶繫好，便離開葡萄園，下到凡間的雅典。

賢哲的人馬齊隆受女神在公民面前親口指派，暫時接管雅典的執政工作。醫療之神阿斯克勒庇俄斯同他的兒子在曾經屬於鐵修斯的王宮為負傷的赫爾墨斯之子救治。命運把伊底帕斯送來這生長橄欖的富裕城邦，叫雅典人為此恨上他們的公爵，又讓鐵修斯流著神血的兒子把他的血澆灌在土地，這就成為看不見的不朽的屏障，戰爭的阿瑞斯再也無法靠近雅典。這就是伊底帕斯承諾給雅典的禮物。

帕德嫩的祭司聽了女神為他們講說這些因緣，學習到他們這肉眼凡心犯的錯誤，就為雅典公爵父子舉行遲來的恰如其分的喪禮。神殿前豎起白旗，用松木和橄欖枝堆成塔點燃，祭司組成的歌隊把本應塗在死者身上的橄欖油，還有一種九年陳的藥膏，還有要為死者裹身的柔軟的被單[3]都投入冓火，也為亡故的勇士唱哀歌，

「慵倦的風帆半垂在那裡，他們愁悶地無一絲生機，去處沒有陽光燦爛，沒有輝煌的阿波羅神龕。遠離這快樂的天空，去到沒有陽光的國家，隔著冥河的聲音哀愁，那地界，黑暗將一切迎候。」

亡故的攝政王子的朋友們也來參加喪禮。這些年輕的神祇並沒有偽裝成凡人，他們來到帕德嫩神殿，都顯露真身，他們身上的光芒雖不比他們的父母那些不朽的主神，卻也使凡間的人都敬畏。帕拉斯‧雅典娜為謬思女神撫養的兒子領著他的朋友們進行喪儀，每人都均勻取到一份祭禮，把祭禮依序投入火中；阿波羅神的兒子為亡者頌歌，冥府的君王黑帝斯與謬思女神所生的小詩神也為喪儀奏出悼亡賦。雅典人民為他們的公爵築起紀念他的空墓，由巧手火神的兒子在墓碑上雋刻墓誌銘，喪禮這就結束了。若李走出王宮，見到他的這些伙伴。安灼拉問，「博須埃現在怎麼樣?」

「活著，但是得休養很長的時間，現在也還不宜同大伙兒見面，」若李說，「我們永遠少了一個朋友，是不是?」

紅著眼眶的古費拉克點點頭。若李從博須埃那兒聽見的消息得到證實，他就坐在王宮的地板，哭了起來，又說，「我以為我要失去我這比手足骨血還親的朋友，沒想到失去的是另一個兄弟。」

「是啊，」格朗泰爾說，「凡人死了，他的親友可以見一見遺容，巴阿雷這勇敢的傻瓜死了，卻連個碎片也沒有，全化在地裡當看不見的城牆。」

安灼拉溫暖的手碰了下他。公白飛則說，「我們都去衛城外瞧瞧吧。」

於是這些年輕的神祇來到雅典衛城外的科羅諾斯地，在這裡回憶不久前才發生過的事。若李把博須埃的悼詞帶來這新長的綠地，橄欖樹的苗被安灼拉帶來的光照耀，就從它還青嫩的枝子結出幾個果實。格朗泰爾走上草地，打開他的銀酒壺，把裝在裡頭的美味的酒灑進土壤，地上喝了酒的花草就暈酒臉紅，把紫紅色染上葉脈與花瓣。

「既然你上不了山，」格朗泰爾對這片新長出來的綠野說，「以後我們就年年來這兒找你啦，巴阿雷。」

「現在我們該怎麼辦?」弗以伊問，「該發生的都已經發生，也就沒有停下來的餘地了。」

「不，雅典娜女神說的有道理，」安灼拉對他們說這話時是已經在短暫的時間內思慮周詳過了，他鎮定，從容並且寬和地又說，「你們當中誰如果不願意繼續，就趁現在離開，回到父母身邊。我們的朋友已經少了一個，不能再作無謂的消耗，對一些兒女來說，如果職責是離去，那麼履行這一職責也應當向履行其他工作一樣。」

公白飛也說，「朋友們，我明白你們與我的想法相同，都想為我們原先準備要做的工作貢獻一份力量，可是，你們都不是孤身一個，都還有父母要考慮，不應該自私。[4]」

「你們說這話才真正自私呢，」古費拉克說，「把我們都趕跑，好事壞事都讓你們自己佔去，要知道萬一你們誰出了差錯，可是沒有任何神願意幫忙。」

公白飛溫和又無奈地嘆息，「我最擔心的就是你，你最不應該拂逆你的母親。」

「你們不也有父親和母親嗎，」熱安也說，「這樣想，朋友們，我們的工作已經不只是為了我們自己的願望，還要紀念已經履行他的職責的巴阿雷。」

「就是這麼個道理，」格朗泰爾對安灼拉說，「從你拿石頭砸醜老太太那天開始，我們早就都攪進來了，我現在正生氣，別跟我爭，反正你只要自己不離開我也就不走。」

「你聽見格朗泰爾說的了。」古費拉克是這樣對公白飛說道，「還有一句是你自己說的，我們共命運。」

公白飛瞧著他最心愛的朋友這勸不走的模樣，無奈之下也只有苦笑，古費拉克在他那用白鴿羽毛織成的袍子外還穿著盔甲，這愛與美的女主人所生的小戰神含怒帶笑，一把摟住公白飛去吻他的兩頰。

「我這就先回去看博須埃，」若李說，「如果可以，我就請我父親幫忙，把他帶回我們住的山谷，這樣我就能繼續醫他，如果你們誰送避難的人來也就有空照看他們。一有機會，我就想法子送他們到帕德嫩神殿避禍。」

「博須埃受這樣的傷，阿瑞斯山那兒就少了接應。」

「由我去吧，」熱安說，「正好也還有些時間，我來尋找六個雅典公民組成陪審團。」

「這可太討厭了，」弗以伊說，「你們都在這裡，就我一個還要去台伯河畔。」

「你幫我們敲敲馬呂斯的腦瓜子作問候就是。」格朗泰爾笑嘻嘻著說。

他的這些朋友聽這話就都同意地笑了。這幾位年輕的神祇在雅典衛城外的科羅諾斯地，給新長出來的綠草道別，彼此之間也互相祝福，弗以伊就攜上他工作用的鑿子出發去台伯河畔的羅馬城；公白飛要回帕德嫩神殿，古費拉克就陪他往回走。熱安也往西南角的阿瑞斯山行去，安灼拉要回去德爾菲神廟，格朗泰爾卻不能夠同安灼拉一路西行到他還不曾去過的山頭。

「等這些都完了，」安灼拉笑著說，「我就一定要帶你去看德爾菲神廟外的山丘。那裡樹木雖少，地貌卻很好。」

「你可別隨便幹傻事啊，」格朗泰爾說，「說好的把那邁錫尼人從你那兒送到雅典，只要到阿瑞斯山，就是宙斯也沒轍，一定要公正開庭審判的。安灼拉，你只要把追兵擋著，剩下的都是公白飛他們的事，你可別再招惹那些蛇頭髮又喝人血的醜老太太。」

「底比斯是全部交給你了，」安灼拉說，「你才別隨便亂來，格朗泰爾，我認識你這反覆不定的脾氣，如果命運的確叫伊底帕斯的兩個兒子都死在那裡，你就只管攔克瑞翁，古費拉克會把安提戈涅送到若李那兒，旁的你可一概別管。」

「這個我可說不準，」

「放正經點，這裡不是嬉鬧的地方。」

「不過，我答應你。」格朗泰爾說，「因為你是我所愛的。」

安灼拉微笑著，握住格朗泰爾的手，並且也溫溫柔柔地吻他，說，「最心愛的朋友，我得離開了。」

「我們當中除了博須埃，古費拉克的腿腳最快，」格朗泰爾說，「我可等不及看見那些惡東西吃癟又不能反駁的醜臉啦。」

「就是這個道理。」安灼拉也笑著說道。

他們在這岔路口道別，安灼拉就回去他父親在凡間為人們傳神諭的德爾菲神廟，格朗泰爾就回葡萄園。他照舊打開酒桶，檢查冬季釀酒的進度，舀些酒出來嚐嚐味道，這是他按照時序必須完成的工作。格朗泰爾工作著，也等待他自己的時機。古費拉克從帕德嫩神殿回去他母親在奧林匹亞的居所也在等待，藉著跑馬的時機也到葡萄園瞧他的朋友，格朗泰爾就請古費拉克喝他預藏起來的酒。

「我們的朋友公白飛怎麼樣?」

「我看著他好像要對他母親失去信心了，」古費拉克嘆息著說，「實話告訴你吧，論理，我以為雅典娜女神做的對，可這回沒了的是我們的朋友，我理解公白飛，我這心裡也氣憤的很。雅典可是以她命名的城，她竟然呆在旁邊等到巴阿雷快要死了才動手，這一下子還把他都劈沒了。」

「巴阿雷的神諭應驗了，你怎麼說，」格朗泰爾說，「這是他自己選的，還是我們的確掙不開命運?」

「閉嘴，你這酒徒，這個字我聽的厭煩得很。」古費拉克說。

格朗泰爾養在小屋的老鼠見古費拉克沒有帶來他的鉑金貓兒，便溜在地上亂跑。奧林匹亞的永生的戰馬在園子裡嚼著草。這時有只雲雀蹦上小屋的窗子，收起翅膀振聲鳴叫，這雲雀平時是居住在底比斯城郊的爐磨斯山的。古費拉克發現這鳥就過去看，格朗泰爾說，「您這時節來，是不是底比斯終於出大事啦?」

「是壞事，綠衣服的小王子，大大的壞事，您得幫我們去解救那心地純正的高貴的公主，」雲雀啾啾地鳴叫，對格朗泰爾又說，「伊底帕斯的兒子們把對方殺死，他那忠心的女兒要埋葬她的兄弟，就被克瑞翁打進牢裡，現下要處她死刑啦!」

古費拉克聽著鳥鳴，卻不明白雲雀的話。格朗泰爾給這出乎意料的壞消息吃了一驚，對雲雀道過謝，扔下最後一句話，逮起古費拉克連忙跑出葡萄園趕往底比斯。

厄忒俄克勒斯和波呂尼克斯這對兄弟為了爭奪他們都有一份繼承權的王位，在底比斯的城門，領著各自的軍隊混戰整夜，在黎明時分把彼此都殺害了，這就是阿果斯的七雄圍攻底比斯的結局。這七個走歪路的英雄中，僅有一人僥活，即是阿果斯的阿德拉剌斯托斯王，也被底比斯的克瑞翁王依戰犯之名打入鐵牢。厄忒俄克勒斯和波呂尼克斯這對相殘的兄弟卻有一對親愛的姊妹，那便是善良但怯懦的伊絲美妮還有剛毅的安提戈涅。關於這陪伴父親流亡天涯，最終代替父親不能走動的遺骨回到故鄉的公主的名聲是百世流芳的。不曾有女人像她這樣行為光明正大，卻落得這般下場[5]。由於她尊敬冥府的主人高過尊敬底比斯的主人，也尊敬這黑帝斯冥王為凡人訂下的公正規則，她就要去埋葬她那戰敗又曝屍荒野的兄弟。這樣的舉動卻是底比斯的克瑞翁王禁止的，因此他就給他兒子海蒙的未婚妻判死刑，行刑前挨五百鞭子，用來給他的臣民昭示違反王法的結果。

血親相殘的血被風捲到天際，循著血氣而來的復仇三女神盤旋在底比斯城上邊。不得安葬的厄忒俄克勒斯的遺軀被拋在城外，慣吃腐肉的蟲子已然找到他。蟲咬破亡者的血管，黑色的血就流到地裡，復仇三女神看見有血就要來喝。先前安提戈涅為她的兄弟親手鑿的墓穴還空著，古費拉克騎著馬飛馳進原野，翻身下馬抽劍削斷樹木，把安提戈涅押赴行刑的地牢的隊伍就被打散，也掩蓋了厄忒俄克勒斯。底比斯的公主安提戈涅已經受過五百鞭的刑責，被押在守衛底比斯王的力士手下步履蹣跚，她身上破爛的素服被血染成紅色。格朗泰爾也來到人群，他的模樣可畏極了，他身上的綠衣服螢螢發光，眼睛從蒼翠的綠色變成酒的顏色，好像戴奧尼索斯酒神他本尊；他走過的地方，草藤就從地面蔓生出來，纏住還要去捉安提戈涅的士兵。被困縛的安提戈涅也被意外倒塌的樹木掃到一旁撞倒，她爬起來，正好看見這熟眼的青年的雙目又恢復成它們原本的顏色。

「什麼危險事都拿生命去做，連您兄弟都拿妳的命去埋，」格朗泰爾對被鐵鍊銬著雙手的安提戈涅大叫，「您可真死心眼吶，快起來，妳得跟我們走。妳的姊妹伊絲美妮在哪裡?」

「我的兄弟還在外頭，」安提戈涅回答，「我還沒有為他下葬，這是他應得的，如果您是藏起您身上的光輝的公正的天神，就請您幫幫我吧。」

「我就是來幫您的，這回您的眼力見可就正確啦。」

那給樹木砸倒在地的克瑞翁王這時就顯露出他的本性。這曾在現身於凡間的酒神面前言語奉承的王，對於他自己制定的王法更加尊重，也就輕視黑帝斯神在這凡間行之已久的公平律法。克瑞翁的腿腳被草藤絆住，他就從腰際抽出寶劍，對他面前這突然現身的年輕神祇說，「賊，不論你們從哪裡來，這裡都是我做主。烈士和叛國賊有不一樣的待遇。敵人不會因為死了就不是敵人[6]。」

「你說誰是賊，你這又蠢又惡的凡人，卑鄙的騙徒!」古費拉克大喊，他的模樣在這冬末荒涼的原野裡也可怕極了。他的盔甲散發出紅光，連邊上的花紋都如同火焰般流動起來，說起話的聲音彷彿是整個戰場的戰士同聲嚎嘯，就成了一個美貌少年模樣的戰神，他手中他父親使用過的長劍冒著紅色的火，古費拉克又說，「滾去烏鴉那裡吧![7]」

「我的本性是分享愛，不是分享恨。」安提戈涅對她的母舅這樣回答，「冥神希望每個人都有葬禮，人死了，生前的仇恨一筆勾銷。」

格朗泰爾扶起這忠實的妙齡公主，把她拉出押解的軍隊，又找到她所愛的未婚夫海蒙，如今竟被他的父親欽命為處決犯法者的劊子手的；格朗泰爾又找到隊伍最後為她的姊妹哭著送行的伊絲美妮，把這三人都帶上原野。古費拉克用他的劍劈斷困住安提戈涅的手銬，推開被他砍倒的樹，這就同格朗泰爾還有安提戈涅把厄忒俄克勒斯冰冷的遺軀放進墓穴。天空上的復仇女神看見他們這安葬被阿瑞斯神引導至此，被血親殺害也殺死血親的兇手的舉動，拍動她們黑色的翅膀，俯衝下地要來追逐始作俑者的安提戈涅。格朗泰爾和古費拉克就都拿起地上的石頭瞄準目標擲出去，復仇三女神為了閃避就又退回高空，不一會兒就要再次疾飛下來。古費拉克打了一下他在奧林匹亞的山峰騎著跑的永生的戰馬，這天界的聖馬昂首嘶鳴，就從底比斯城裡跑出兩匹駿馬來。

「抓把土扔坑裡，妳就算給妳兄弟舉行葬禮了，」格朗泰爾對安提戈涅說，「看見那上面的怪物沒有，她們為了妳埋葬殺人兇手就要來追妳啦，給她們逮到妳就得死，趕緊跑!」

「上馬。」古費拉克對海蒙說完，拉著他自己的馬的韁繩把伊絲美妮送上去。

「我那兄弟還沒有蓋上眼睛。」安提戈涅說。

「我來幫妳。」格朗泰爾說。復仇三女神拍著翅膀又要來襲，古費拉克抱起安提戈涅也把她放上馬背，與她的姊妹共乘這不知疲倦的天馬，又扯起馬鞍旁懸掛的戰袍給安提戈涅遮身；他自己跨上底比斯的凡馬，馬兒知道牠載的是天神的子嗣，愈發精神起來，起個昂就把復仇女神給嚇退。

「快跑，」格朗泰爾對他們說，「小貓寶寶古費拉克，這些凡人就給你管啦。」

「快走!」古費拉克說。

「您們到底是誰?」安提戈涅問道。

「這不重要，」格朗泰爾說，「趕緊走，後面有人會送你們去雅典。一定要活著，高貴的女人!妳將來要生許多孩子，就像葡萄串的果實那樣多![8]」

古費拉克這膽識過人的小戰神一手持劍，駕起馬，那得了神力的凡馬撒蹄奔跑，他就帶著這三個凡人逃出被弒親的詛咒籠罩的底比斯，前往賢哲的人馬齊隆同他教養的醫療之神的兒子居住的山谷。復仇三女神緊追在他們後邊。

格朗泰爾回到厄忒俄克勒斯的墓穴旁，趴下去闔上那凡人的眼睛，他的靈魂已給黑袍子的死神拿去冥府，在火湖經受殺害親人的酷刑。格朗泰爾把土推回墓穴，掩埋死者，鮮綠的茴香竟就從新土生長上來。底比斯的克瑞翁王用劍割斷纏住他的草藤，又看見這突如其來的陌生人連帶他的兒子搶走他要消滅的伊底帕斯的後代，他缺乏仁義的心填滿怒火，舉劍要來殺這綠衣服的小王子；這時天空又掉下紫色和金色的火焰，手持茴香棍的戴奧尼索斯神便從火焰現身在凡人面前。這茴香棍上發生奇蹟，滲著香甜的牛乳，灌溉從墓穴的新土長出頭的茴香，叫它們蔓生成草地蓋住這被阿瑞斯神攪亂心智，同時也是被害人的的兇手墓。克瑞翁的手腳都被草藤纏住，底比斯的軍兵看見天神現身，都跪服在神的面前。

戴奧尼索斯沒有理會這些懂得敬畏神的人，他回頭來到倒塌的樹木旁，那張青年美麗的臉龐上的神色是如此駭人，眼睛裡有能在酒中燃燒的火，聲音也變得像狂風呼嘯過山谷，是這距離凡人最近的酒神真正動怒了的模樣。

「我警告過你三次，不要再插手管不屬於你的事。」他說，「你試過我的耐心了，我的兒子，現在就是你付出代價的時候。」

戴奧尼索斯神說完，剛生長成草地蓋住墓穴的茴香就竄上格朗泰爾的手腳，把他緊緊綑綁，格朗泰爾掙扎起來，茴香就在他的手腳上生長得愈來愈粗，捆的也就愈發的緊。

「放開我。」格朗泰爾說。

「除非你自己掙開。」戴奧尼索斯這樣回答。他抓起格朗泰爾，地轉天懸之間格朗泰爾就回到他在葡萄園裡的小屋，他手腳的茴香都鬆開，落在地上；他的父親外頭，關上小屋的門，葡萄藤和常春藤交織著爬滿整座小屋，就把格朗泰爾困在屋裡。

格朗泰爾看見這些情景也真正來氣了，他拍著門，聽見門鎖也給藤蔓纏住，就大喊著叫罵，「這算什麼!我沒做錯事，是你們這些無情的神棄人不顧!白癡，蠢貨，懦弱的混蛋，我詛咒你們倚賴的命運!」

「閉嘴。」戴奧尼索斯說，「你三次違反你父親，就在這裡待到我滿意為止。」

格朗泰爾重重地踹在他的小屋的門，長春藤盤根錯節封住門縫。園子裡的鳥們被這動靜引出巢，飛在給藤蔓蓋住的小屋外鳴叫。

「鳥兒，」格朗泰爾說，「你們都是從我手上吃過食物的，如果你們願意做好心的鳥，就去幫我瞧瞧我的兄弟們都怎麼樣了。」

鳥們聽了這話就都答應下來，伸展牠們的羽翼飛出葡萄園。小屋裡的老鼠從酒桶後邊爬出來在地上竄，不久後格朗泰爾找到老鼠們這些奇怪的舉動的來源。在這冬季的末尾，被灰暗的雲層覆蓋的天空放晴了，熾烈的陽光彷若盛夏，這是違反時序的現象。格朗泰爾來到窗邊，透過藤蔓的縫去看這怪異的天候。他的腳踩的地面驀地也搖動幾下，把格朗泰爾擱在牆邊的常春藤杖晃倒。

格朗泰爾望著晴空，一道閃電劃過蒼穹，緊隨著閃電的是從奧林匹亞響起，在地府最幽深的塔爾塔洛斯都能聽見的雷鳴。這是一聲。第二道閃電也劃過去，第二聲雷鳴在第一聲震響的回音裡打落。饒是不朽的天神聽見這聲響也要心驚肉跳，因為這樣的雷霆是行雲的天帝宙斯從他的手中發出的。

格朗泰爾在雷霆第三次響徹這個世界時拿起他的常春藤杖，對他門外的父親說，「放我出去。」

「除非你自己有手段逃離。」戴奧尼索斯神說。

於是格朗泰爾打開小屋的門，看見整片綠油油的藤蔓，第四聲雷霆又來了；格朗泰爾舉起常春藤杖，那股久違的，蠻橫的渴望在他心底滋生，把力量送到他的手腳，他用這柄杖子去擊打困住他的藤蔓，常春藤杖在他手裡也發生奇蹟，從綠色的菁滲出潔白的香乳；這奇蹟是格朗泰爾這個小的酒神在奧林帕斯的神殿，同那生於晨曦的金袍子小王子，那太陽神最重視的兒子用木杖比武時才發生過的。格朗泰爾就用他與安灼拉比武時使出來的同等量的力氣打落藤蔓，第五聲雷霆在第四聲雷霆還沒有散去的餘音裡響起，格朗泰爾扯碎所有困住他的障礙，用他的杖子嚇退還想長上來的綠色的藤。第六聲雷霆從在冬末的晴空打下來，格朗泰爾掙脫開這些受他父親指使的藤蔓，跑出小屋，抬頭看見金紅顏色的火從很遠的天邊掉下地平線。戴奧尼索斯神就在屋外，格朗泰爾身體裡的血液在奔騰，他握著常春藤杖經過他的父親，振臂打掉父親的手。

「不要出去。」戴奧尼索斯說。他說這話時卻不憤怒。

格朗泰爾說，「不要擋我的路。」

他往前走，準備上去奧林帕斯山；戴奧尼索斯神在這個時節拉住他單一的兒子，格朗泰爾正在思索造成這些雷霆的原因，對這些阻攔厭惡極了，他抽身躲開，他的父親卻又過來擋住他。

「你攔不了我。」格朗泰爾說。

戴奧尼索斯神眼中那在酒裡燃燒的火消失了，他把手放在格朗泰爾的雙臂上，他這個經常冷淡的父親竟放下這冷漠來對他懇求，「格朗泰爾，不要上去那裡，」

「放開。」格朗泰爾說。

「算我求你。」他的父親說這話的聲音又是他自己了。

格朗泰爾搖搖頭，也分不出心思追想這些，他推開戴奧尼索斯神，握起茴香杖往奧林帕斯山撒腿就跑。第七聲雷霆在格朗泰爾爬上山的當兒又響了。

第八聲雷霆就在格朗泰爾跑過半山腰那片原野，差點迎頭撞上若李的當兒劃過冬末的晴空。若李滿身大汗，用手撐著膝蓋，他的四個翅膀也在顫抖，說道，「趕緊上去，我怕上面出大事了。」

「你這是做什麼?」

若李說，「我是從我那山谷又飛又跑到這裡，喘不上來了，你快點兒先走。我很快就跟上。」

「安提戈涅呢?」

「凡人的皮肉傷沒有我治不好的。」

「古費拉克呢?」格朗泰爾又問。

「他把安提戈涅送到我那兒就又去德爾菲啦，趕緊上去!」若李又喘又咳嗽著，氣咻咻地對格朗泰爾大喊。

響徹這整個天地的雷霆到第八聲便止息了，格朗泰爾拿著常春藤杖繼續往奧林匹亞的神殿奔爬而上，他也快要喘不上來，身上卻涼颼颼的，他胸膛裡的心臟飛快地跳動，格朗泰爾卻感覺這心裡有個什麼消散了。

他費了好一番勁跑上奧林帕斯山的山頂，來到這諸神經常聚集的不朽的聖殿。格朗泰爾停下步伐，還沒有緩過呼息就又決意闖進神殿。這永恆的光明的神殿裡走出孿生的阿波羅和阿爾特彌斯。格朗泰爾看見冬季裡本來該在極北的雪境進行自我淨化的阿波羅神由他的姊妹阿爾特彌斯女神攙扶著走出來，那威嚴又俊美的太陽神身上沒有光彩，阿爾特彌斯女神看見格朗泰爾，她處子聖潔的面容也是慘白的。海水從女神美妙的眸子湧出來，看見這樣的情景使跑了整路的格朗泰爾感覺到寒冷。

「安灼拉在哪裡?」他問。

腓比斯‧阿波羅發現格朗泰爾，用金色的雙眼瞧他，並不回答。格朗泰爾又追問，阿波羅神就露出一抹微笑，用他從裡到外透著金光的手揉了把格朗泰爾的頭髮，然後又倚著阿爾特彌斯女神的臂彎，與他的姊妹相依相偎，離開他們都佔有主位的神殿。

格朗泰爾走進神殿，看見九位哭泣的謬思女神坐在一起，牛眼的赫拉夫人屈尊陪在戴法寶的愛佛洛狄忒身邊，用她的白臂把愛佛洛狄忒女神摟在懷裡。狄蜜特夫人的座位是空蕩蕩的。閃眼的帕拉斯‧雅典娜用一種茫然的模樣，坐在她的寶座，那顯赫的跛神赫菲斯特斯也在座中，阿瑞斯還站著。公正的天帝宙斯在這神殿的金座，手持雷霆，垂下他陰森森的眉毛，用他的眼睛去看格朗泰爾。

公白飛戴著烏鴉羽毛製成的頭冠，坐在神殿中央的台階，他身上用雲彩織成的袍子也同愛佛洛狄忒女神的散發香氣的袍服一般都沾了血。除了公白飛，格朗泰爾沒有看見他的任何一個朋友。

「大伙兒都在哪裡?發生什麼事了?」格朗泰爾問道。

公白飛抬起頭，格朗泰爾這才看見他的手上拿著那用太陽的火片燒製成的月桂頭冠。

「幸好你帶了你的杖子，格朗泰爾，」公白飛溫和地說，「我的朋友，兄弟，我正想請你幫我個忙。」

格朗泰爾說，「公白飛，安灼拉在哪裡?」

公白飛轉動他蘊藏著智慧的灰眼睛，想了想，說道，「跟大伙兒都在我的記憶裡呢。坐下吧，我說給你聽。」

注:

[1]以下雅典祭司的歌隊所唱均出自埃斯庫羅斯悲劇《七雄攻忒拜》中，底比斯歌隊所唱之詩，忒拜即底比斯。

[2]巴阿雷的話同借自《七雄攻忒拜》，下面厄忒俄克勒斯的話也是原作裡他所說的。 ~~總之就是雅典人全搶了底比斯人的詞。~~

[3]借用《伊里亞德》所描寫的喪禮的片段

[4]終於 ~~魔改~~ 借用到大悲原著了，超自然領袖和嚮導的話是原著裡的街壘演講

[5]借用《安提戈涅》裡海蒙對安提戈涅的描述。

[6]也是出自《安提戈涅》，後面安提戈涅說那句的也是借自原作安的辯詞。

[7]此句出自亞里斯多芬(Aritstophane)《蜂》，在古希臘，”滾去烏鴉那裡”約等於今日的GO TO HELL (。

[8]如果歐里庇得斯著作的喜劇版《安提戈涅》有流傳至今，放走安提戈涅和海蒙並祝他們早生貴子的就不是超自然大R而是戴奧尼索斯爸爸了


	18. Chapter 18

[我知道不應該用這個BGM但是](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4QzqBreGV14)

格朗泰爾愣了半晌，說，「你這是幾個意思?什麼叫在你的記憶裡?這血是誰的?安灼拉在哪兒?熱安呢?邁錫尼人奧瑞斯特又怎麼樣?」

「這是一段不長不短的故事，」公白飛仍舊溫和地說道，他捧起月桂頭冠，放進格朗泰爾手中，又說，「我的朋友，現在我們有時間，坐下來陪我說說話吧。」

「你總是有很多話要說啊。」格朗泰爾拿著光彩斑斕的月桂冠，說道。

公白飛去瞧神殿中央的空地，又抬頭環視這神殿裡主位上的不朽的神們，他看看公正的天帝宙斯，露出一抹微笑。

底比斯的公主安提戈涅違反王命出城去給她戰死的兄弟掘墓穴的的同時，被他的妻子殺死的邁錫尼王阿加門農之子，流亡在民間的失怙王子奧瑞斯特得了德爾菲的神諭，讓他回到家鄉，舉劍殺害他的生身母親來為父親報仇。

安提戈涅由於親手埋葬被阿瑞斯引導到戰場，手刃親生兄弟的罪人，既違反阿瑞斯神的神威又觸犯掩護弒親兇手的律法，復仇三女神就去追逐他。那不朽的神生養的戰士古費拉克騎著馬，用超凡的飛速一路疾馳，叫復仇三女神靠近不了他們，就把安提戈涅連同她的姊妹和未婚夫送往賢哲的人馬齊隆所居的幽靜山谷，在那裡等候的是醫療之神與正義女神的兒子，四翅膀的這小醫神若李把這三個得救了的凡人藏進清涼的山洞，又走上山頂，望見克瑞翁王派出來搜索的追兵正從底比斯方向順著馬蹄印子尋找。盤旋在山上的復仇三女神在這個時刻嗅到邁錫尼王后克麗婷妮特拉被殺害的血的氣味，就拋下安提戈涅，掉頭去追逐從邁錫尼王城躲避王后情夫派出來捉拿他的軍隊，奔逃向德爾菲神廟的奧瑞斯特。

「這裡的寧芙、薩特、牧神，山上的精靈都是我們的朋友，」若李下了山，對古費拉克說，「底比斯的凡軍距離還很遠，要是來了，我們可以擋一擋。你快去德爾菲神廟。」

「我等會兒就回來，」古費拉克對安提戈涅說，「只要你們抵達雅典娜的神廟，底比斯就對你們沒法子了。」

於是古費拉克又騎上他不知疲倦的天馬趕往德爾菲神廟。若李安頓好來避難的凡人，叫他養的老鷹往雅典的帕德嫩神殿遞消息，這就又回去醫治挨了五百鐵鞭的安提戈涅。

公白飛得到老鷹帶來的消息，就又請這迅捷的鷹也飛去雅典衛城外西南角的阿瑞斯山通知代替博須埃的熱安。公白飛拿出他的盔甲，穿在明眸的雅典娜親手為他織造的袍子外，也遷出兩匹強壯的戰馬，在帕德嫩神殿等待。他等待的同時，也往獻給雅典娜女神的聖火投下祭禮香料，為他這違反母親意願的舉止道歉，但是這是他必須完成的工作。這些簡單的祭祀完了，從雅典衛城外就來了兩匹馬，騎在馬上的就是古費拉克還有他護送的邁錫尼人奧瑞斯特。帕德嫩神殿的祭司們看見這特洛伊戰爭的英雄國王的後代就去迎接，古費拉克下了戰馬，跑上前，與他最心愛的朋友緊緊擁抱在一起，又把他們從底比斯過來時發生的事都告訴他。

「那些被稱為和善女神的復仇女神怎麼樣?」公白飛問。

「我們上馬時，我回頭去看，」古費拉克回答，他騎著馬在三個地界奔跑，額髮間都是亮晶晶的汗，漂亮的臉龐也因為運動泛起紅暈，他說，「復仇女神正要來追我們，安灼拉提著他的劍走出德爾菲神廟，把她們阻攔下來了。」

這時被灰雲掩蓋的天際出現尖厲的鳴叫，這聲音卻不是若李的老鷹，而是這世界上所有猛禽一齊嚎嘯的聲響。

「趕緊把他帶上山，」古費拉克說。

「你快點去把安提戈涅也帶過來，」公白飛說著話，也親吻古費拉克的兩個臉頰，「你們都過來，都留在這裡，哪裏都別去。」

於是古費拉克騎上戰馬又離開了。公白飛讓奧瑞斯特喝水解渴，又把他帶出帕德嫩神殿，騎上雅典城的馬奔向阿瑞斯山，這就把從邁錫尼而來的軍隊遠遠甩在後頭。這些馬都跑的飛快，因為牠們都是黑鬈髮的海神波賽頓造的第一批馬的後代；公白飛把奧瑞斯特送上山，在那裡等待的熱安從沒有屋頂，面向天空的法庭走出來，拉住韁繩讓他們下馬，公白飛完成他的工作，也就把盔甲脫下來。奧瑞斯特已在德爾菲神廟進行過淨化，也平安抵達阿瑞斯山，他所犯的殺母之罪就可以獲得一場有法官，聽眾和陪審團的公正審判。

「馬呂斯從羅馬派信鴿過來遞消息，」熱安對公白飛說，「水車給波賽頓發現了，他正親自押著弗以伊上奧林匹亞的神殿。」

熱安說著話，他清澈秀美的灰眼睛也閃爍著淚光。公白飛說，「這裡你還不能離開，奧瑞斯特交給你了，熱安，我代替你去奧林帕斯幫弗以伊。」

「這裡我會妥善辦好，放心吧，」熱安說完，把邁錫尼人奧瑞斯特引進法庭旁用石板堆砌的小屋，對他說，「命運不幸的王子，您在這裡安全了。」

「您們肯定都是天神，」那在驚恐與悲憤裡長大成人的邁錫尼王子說，「您們竟這樣捨身來救我!復仇女神追逐我一路，我看見德爾菲神廟的祭司竟拿起武器去與她們比武來拖延時間讓我出逃。」

「你看見的是奧林匹亞的神中最愛凡人的，」公白飛告訴他，「那是德爾菲的主人阿波羅神的兒子。」

他說完話就動身回到奧林匹亞，來到奧林帕斯山頂，從遠方看見弗以伊的雙手被金繩綑綁著，讓地震之神波賽頓帶進神殿。那跛足火神看見他的兒子在海神手中，震驚地離坐起身，弗以伊對他父親的詢問只簡單地回答，就讓波賽頓神帶進神殿中央，與安灼拉站在一起。

公白飛是跟在波賽頓之後進神殿的。他看見身穿金袍子的安灼拉也在神殿中央，並沒有被上銬，他戴著月桂頭冠，穩妥地框住那頭金鬈髮。安灼拉身上散發著澄亮的金光，面向這神殿地位最高的神。公正的天帝宙斯面前擺著一柄長劍，還有金質的弓，那是弗以伊為他打造的，是最有彈性，射程最遠的弓。從這弓發射的金箭可以打穿岩石。復仇三女神站立在宙斯的寶座下，她們的身上都負傷，從傷口流出黑色、氣味可怕的血。三枝從她們的傷口取出來的金箭也放在天帝宙斯的面前。公白飛看見復仇三女神被箭簇打穿了軀幹，從她們帶鱗片的身體中央出現可以透視的坑。弗以伊被押上神殿，也看見這副景象，就問，「你把復仇女神用箭打下來了?」

安灼拉點點頭。弗以伊見他點頭就樂了，又問道，「復仇女神是飛在天空上的，要比鳥中的君王老鷹飛的高，那弓箭好使嗎?」

「好用極了。」安灼拉微笑著回答。

「安灼拉，德爾菲神所生的金袍子小王子，」公正的天帝宙斯說，「你包庇弒母的凡人，又把追逐罪犯的復仇女神用箭射下來，叫她們不能履行職責，你觸犯兩條從有天地以來就存在的自然的法律，你怎麼說?」

「我犯法有罪，你卻不能說我有錯，」安灼拉這樣回答行雲的宙斯，他的模樣是冷靜又堅定的，又說，「因為我所犯的這法律沒有理性，全靠復仇女神一腔貪婪仇恨，是偏頗不公正的。我把她們打下來沒有做錯。」

復仇三女神聽見這話就向宙斯跪下，她們頭上的蛇也隨主人同聲開口陳詞，「勒托(Leto)的子孫對我無禮，想橫奪我的囊中物，那縮頭烏龜合該清償他母親的血![1]」

「妳們只想喝血，從不追尋冤案原由。我用劍與妳們公平比武，妳們輸了還不感羞恥，滿口只說妳們的權力與生俱來，妳們如果服輸不去追逐奧瑞斯特，我又何須用弓箭打下妳們?」安灼拉說，「妳們為那被殺的克麗婷妮克拉要追逐奧瑞斯特償命，那阿加門農的命該由誰來償?他那最無辜的長女伊菲姬妮亞的命又要誰來償?」

童貞的女獵手阿爾特彌斯女神聽了這話，在她絲柏聖木築成的座位安靜地飲泣。因為無辜被殺的伊菲姬妮亞正是阿加門農用來獻祭給被他觸怒的阿爾特彌斯的活祭，才引起阿楚斯家族這連綿的門庭血案；阿爾特彌斯又是阿波羅神的姊妹，對他兄弟的孩子原先就是喜愛的，也曾被安灼拉阻止過不公平的報復行為。因此，當被金箭從天空打下來的復仇女神狀告公正的天帝，把安灼拉從德爾菲神廟押上奧林匹亞，正是這月亮下奔跑的女神獨排眾議來為這無畏的金袍子小王子解銬。

那寶座裡的克羅諾斯之子聽見這雙方辯駁，舉起手示意眾人安靜，公白飛在神殿外聽著，透過梁柱就看見他的養母帕拉斯‧雅典娜也在座位，他的生母波呂許謨尼亞謬思與她的姊妹在一起。牛眼的天后赫拉在宙斯身旁的金座，她不能開口干擾審判，只能對她所喜愛的阿波羅神的兒子投以心焦又憂傷的目光。

宙斯說，「邁錫尼人奧瑞斯特受你們的包藏護送，現在阿瑞斯戰神已去親自捉拿他的兒子。奧瑞斯特現在在哪裡?」

於是公白飛走進神殿，先向他的母親行禮，又來到神殿中央與他的朋友站在一起，回答，「奧瑞斯特已經被我們送上阿瑞斯山，他已經過淨化，隨時都可以舉行公開的庭審，哪怕是復仇女神也不能追他到審判過神的地方。」

「急於豁免天界兇手!」復仇三女神說，「他們存心自毀立場，他們包庇我們敵視的滴血手!」

雅典娜看見公白飛走進神殿，當即離座起身，她的灰眼睛閃著可怕的光輝，在她的父親面前卻不能顯露焦急，問道，「我的孩子，為什麼要這樣?為什麼不聽我的話?已經做下的事，所有的道歉都是空泛無用的呀。」

「難道要對受苦的人袖手旁觀，直到他死?」公白飛反問，「看見錯誤就要糾正，當美好的表象已經不能使人滿足，就是動身尋找真理的時機，這是您教導我的，也是我今天所做的，只是試著尋找真理罷了。」

「糾正錯誤卻不應該知法犯法。」明眸的雅典娜痛心疾首，對她鍾愛的養子說道。

「這法律本身就有錯，不觸犯它，怎麼能糾正?」公白飛說。

謬思女神中戴面紗的波呂許謨尼亞聽見她所生的這個孩子當著諸神的面口出這逆耳之言，就恐懼起來，她離開座位說，「別說了，我的孩子，到我這裡來。」

「不，母親，我就在這裡站著，因為我也是知法犯法有罪的，」公白飛說完，又對寶座上的雷霆之神說，「我還知道安灼拉所言不假。邁錫尼的王子奧瑞斯特告訴我們，當他受護送離開德爾菲神廟，看見的是安灼拉用劍去拖延復仇女神的追逐；這也是我們預定好的計畫，如果妳們這三女神被金箭打落，就表示妳們輸了比武還不遵守約定，要去追逐那被淨化過，可以受公開庭審的人。妳們怎麼說?」

復仇女神說，「殺母兇手竟然獲得勝利!從今起兇殺風氣將會暢流無阻，我彷彿聽見新受到打擊的父母淒厲哭訴!」

弗以伊聽見這話不禁搖頭嘆息，「同這些自詡命運授權在先的東西講道理是徒勞的。公白飛，你從雅典過來，熱安怎麼樣了?」

「我已從雅典挑選五位公民，又從阿提卡找回鐵修斯之子希波呂托斯，做為第六位公民，組成陪審團。」熱安說著，就也從神殿外走進來，他戴著美麗的花冠，腰上繫有他父親冥王黑帝斯給的腰帶，模樣甚至莊重好看，也很平靜。熱安向他的生母養母都行過禮，也來到神殿的中央，與他的朋友們站在一起。安灼拉看見熱安這樣篤定的神情就明白事情都辦妥了，也就放心地露出微笑。那牛眼的赫拉夫人看見熱安出現，又聽得他也參與在這龐大的犯法案中，不禁出聲斥責，「熱安，你怎麼這樣欠考慮?為什麼走這險路前不先告訴你的母親?」

「因為您會反對我，我卻又知道這是應當有人去做的事，」熱安回答完他的母親，又繼續說他沒有說完的話，「陪審團前面的五位公民，分別是雅典的一位伯爵、木匠、放羊的少年、劇作家還有一個擁有土地的富人。鐵修斯之子希波呂托斯也曾被他的親生父親誤殺，是被我們的朋友若李救活的，他又憑他自己高貴的愛心原諒父親，這阿提卡的永生的獵手最有資格陪審。」

「我的牛眼睛的天后，妳所疼愛的養子也在這個觸犯神法的集團裡，他卻在最安全的位置，並沒有袒護該被追逐的罪人，」公正的天帝宙斯對赫拉夫人這樣說，「如果妳疼愛這個孩子，就把他叫來妳的座下，以免他受連帶的刑責。」

「不，」熱安說，「我不是袒護邁錫尼人奧瑞斯特，我只是相信他應當要經過公開的庭審才能被定罪。他的陳訴詞是我寫的。」

白臂的女神赫拉聽見這自白，癱軟在她的金座，她身旁的雷霆宙斯便不再與她說話，把目光又轉回神殿中央並肩站立的這些年輕神祇身上。

「樁樁觸犯自然的律法還有違逆這神殿上主位的神的神威的事都發生了，只有一件一件慢慢審判，」宙斯說，「陳訴詞是熱安寫的，罪犯是公白飛送上阿瑞斯山，最先包庇奧瑞斯特的是你，殺傷命運女神的姊妹，這復仇三女神的也是你。安灼拉，你怎麼說?」

「為什麼你們張口閉口包庇袒護，全不看這冤案來由起因?為什麼自視正義的復仇女神可以隨心所欲追逐凡人?為什麼一個有良知的人要掩埋她的兄弟就被視為觸犯神威也要被妳們所追?」安灼拉仰起他英俊的臉龐，對宙斯還有復仇三女神詰問，他的藍眼睛散發出來的光是潔淨又絢爛的，他又說，「在這神殿站主位的不朽的神，都曾為了要自己出氣把凡人的生命當工具撥弄，手足之間也曾經相殘，為什麼自稱正義的復仇女神不來懲戒?憑什麼一個凡人不能公平受一場審判，翻掌殺生的神卻可以?」

「因為他們是神，就有這樣的特權。」古費拉克說。

這時紅盔甲的阿瑞斯神把他的兒子雙手反綁，押上神殿，那戴法寶的愛佛洛狄忒一見她最喜愛的兒子被他父親親手送到宙斯面前，從她的香榻站起來驚懼的說，「我的孩子，你都做了什麼!你又不聽我的話非要去觸犯你父親，現在還招惹上這些要受重罰的壞事!」

「如果做對的事就是觸犯，」古費拉克這樣回答他的母親，「那我這父親重視的神的權威可就是個笑話。把這權威拿來欺壓手無寸鐵的凡人的神更可笑。」

壓著他的阿瑞斯神那見慣殺戮血腥的面容上卻是更加可怕的痛苦。他對這被他親手逮捕的兒子說，「不要再多說，我的兒子，快些認罪，不要叫你的雙親傷心。」

「我護送的安提戈涅是心地善良的無辜人，就這實心眼的好人還要為了禮敬死者被追逐；邁錫尼的奧瑞斯特也罪有可源，冤有可究，我哪裡有罪?」

古費拉克說著這些逆反的話，也全不怕那克羅諾斯之子眼中的雷霆。公白飛看見他這最心愛的朋友滿身髒汙，向是經過奔忙又同他父親拔刀相向過，就問，「安提戈涅怎麼樣了?」

「若李治好她挨鞭子的傷，我已把她同她的姊妹和將來的丈夫都送去雅典，底比斯無可奈何了。」古費拉克對他的朋友們說，「我把事情都辦妥了才要上來見你們，路上就碰見我這忌諱被冒犯的父親，不想打輸了，這才被押上來；否則我是想自己走進來給你們報告這些好消息的。」

愛佛洛狄忒女神不能下到神殿中央，在她的位置掩面哭泣，又哀求，「放開他吧，我的戰神，捆罪犯的鐵鍊怎麼能拴著孩子，這要叫他吃痛的。」

「我沒有拴著他，我的愛神，妳錯怪我了。」阿瑞斯神說完，就往後退，原來押著古費拉克的並不是鐵鍊，而是他父親這威力龐大的手掌。古費拉克脫離掌控，打直了身板，這才看見宙斯的座下，那復仇三女神身上被打穿的坑，傷口都還躺著黑色的血。

「安灼拉，你這算什麼，」古費拉克氣呼呼地說，「你竟把這三個沒心肝的醜怪都打下來，一個也不留給我!」

「格朗泰爾怎麼樣了?」安灼拉急切地問。

「我們離開底比斯前，我回頭看了一眼，就看見他父親戴奧尼索斯神用草藤把格朗泰爾逮起來帶走，」古費拉克說，「說不定現在格朗泰爾已經給他父親關在他那間小屋出不來呢。」

安灼拉聽見這些就鬆了口氣，也說，「這就是了。我到德爾菲神廟的時候，戴奧尼索斯神正在那兒看守神龕，我一說我出現的原因，他就都明白了，也就離開德爾菲神廟，否則我們這個朋友也要為了救人來受審判。」

「底比斯的安提戈涅為殺死手足兄弟的兇手收屍，這是觸犯自然律法的一罪，」寶座上的天帝宙斯說，「被拋屍荒野的厄忒俄克勒斯是受這戰神阿瑞斯引導去開戰，處置他的遺軀的權力也在阿瑞斯手裡，這權力也被凡人干犯。你怎麼說?」

「冥王黑帝斯用他與你同等量的權力制定律法，不論生前好壞，不計冤仇債責，死者都必須經由葬禮入土長眠。你怎麼說?」安灼拉說。

熱安聽見這話，就同意他，也說，「是啊，這律法是我父親訂的，死亡之後，人人都平等，有罪的靈魂已經去受恰如其分的懲罰，無罪的肉身就應當下葬。」

這冥王為凡間制定的使大地得以維持清潔的律法，卻是被宙斯所遺忘的，因此宙斯並不回答，復仇三女神見狀就說，「年輕的神竟想撞倒我的高齡，我就等著看審判的結果。」

「高齡不是妳們任憑喝血的貪欲追逐遵守這平等的律法的善人的藉口。」安灼拉回答，「也更不是妳們任憑心意偏頗不追逐克麗婷妮特拉卻去追逐安提戈涅的理由。妳們的心沒有寬容理智也就不存在正義。」

復仇三女神說，「你越俎代庖管起殺人流血的事，你發佈的神諭也再不可能純潔。」

「這就是妳們偏心無知的地方，」公白飛說，「安灼拉與我一樣，我們都不發佈神諭，我們只將神廟裡聽得的神的話與轉告給求問的凡人。也從這些神諭中，我們學習到這世間法律不公，不朽的神把神意強加在凡人身上說是命運，無辜凡人受害難道也是命運使然?」

這時天上的太陽看見他的主人從極北的雪境趕回奧林匹亞，就大放光明，把還不到春季的大地都照耀了。阿波羅神趕進來，下到神殿中央，推開阿瑞斯神，逮住他最看重的這個兒子。這通曉真理的德爾菲神已經淚流滿面，把他俊美的臉濡濕，他握著兒子的肩膀質問，「安灼拉，你以為你在做什麼?為什麼你既答應我不犯事又來做這些觸犯我父親的行為?你為什麼就要這樣忤逆你自己的父親?你為什麼犯錯了卻不請罪?」

「因為我沒有做錯，」安灼拉冷靜地說，「看見不公正的地方就要去扶正，看見受苦的人就要去幫助，這是您教我的，我是插手去管凡人的命數，但是這樣的舉動使這些受到錯誤待遇的凡人有一線生機，父親，我沒有錯。不要為我求情。」

阿波羅神已得知了他的兒子所做的一切，又聽他這樣辯白，就放開安灼拉，自己在他的父親宙斯面前跪下請罪，他的姊妹阿爾特彌斯女神見狀也就下了台階，與阿波羅跪在一起。把這壞事的消息帶去極北的雪境的獵鷹正是這女神送去的。

阿波羅說，「父親，我的這個孩子過於驕傲剛硬，他以為是對的事就要去做，卻不管一件事會引發一百個後果，他打傷守護自然的律法的女神，卻忘記要制定真正公平有理的新的律法，這是我對這個孩子過於放縱嬌慣導致的，請您把要處罰他的罪責都降在我身上。您對我的責罰就是我教育他的明鏡。」

「德爾菲的金袍子小王子驕傲剛硬，心地卻是純金，我的父親，」阿爾特彌斯女神也說，「當年我的獵人被他父親鐵修斯所害，我出於無理取鬧的憤怒，要殺害愛佛洛狄忒女神的愛子為我自己出氣，是我的兄弟所生的這個兒子阻攔我，這才沒有引起無休無止的復仇的循環。您聽見我所自陳的罪狀，也要看見我與美的女主人庫普里斯夫人和解，請您看在這些好事的份上，就算安灼拉犯了錯，也用您慈愛我們的心，對他論輕懲戒吧。」

「您們這都是在做什麼?」安灼拉嘆息著走上前，去把他的父親還有阿爾特彌斯女神都攙扶起來，又說，「我做這些工作，都是預想過結果，這結果也不出所料，如果為了做對的事而受罰是我的命運，我也坦蕩蕩問心無愧，為什麼要拋開您們的尊嚴來低聲下氣求情?」

「我的孩子，」阿波羅神淚如雨下，摟著他的兒子說，「你好傻啊。」

公白飛聽見安灼拉所說的話卻有些意外。那妙齡少女模樣的月神轉身去找愛佛洛狄忒女神，她經過古費拉克，抬起光白的皓腕，用手掌為古費拉克拂去臉上的髒汙，說，「你是個戰士，年輕的神，你的心靈如同我那獵人希波呂托斯一樣偉大。」

她說完這話，上了台階來到戴法寶的愛佛洛狄忒面前，握住這愛與美的女主人的手，又說，「我為了發洩沒有意義的恨，曾經要殺您最愛的孩子，這是我偏袒我的信徒的私心的結果，請您原諒我。」

愛佛洛狄忒女神聽見這溫柔敦厚的話語，嚎啕大哭起來，對阿爾特彌斯說，「可愛的處女神!我害了妳的獵人，妳有一切的權力向我報復，卻選擇最寬厚的諒解，我好羞愧，請妳也原諒我的不智，我們都快些去給這幾個孩子求求情!」

「妳這個傻母親，」古費拉克說，「都說了我們沒做錯事，不要下來，別把妳的尊嚴拋在這被腳踐踏的地面。」

他的母親對這話是不聽的。愛佛洛狄忒女神離開香榻，下了階梯，戴著她的華衣美飾，跪地膝行到公正的天帝宙斯面前，哭泣著說，「天帝宙斯，我是一個愚鈍懦弱的女神，您看見您的兒子阿瑞斯，這個我所愛的戰神曾經為了兒子無知冒犯他，就要拔刀殺害我們的兒子，是這個德爾菲的小王子把我孩子的父親勸下來，這是救命的義舉，這些孩子也都是一樣善良又急躁，不慎觸犯您與您的兄弟，請您們這天空與海洋的君王都用與我相同的愛子女的心，對他們都赦免了吧。」

她說完這些，就不計她高貴的身分，撲在宙斯的寶座下，衣裙都沾染復仇女神所流的黑血。持雷霆的宙斯看見這景象，就說，「我的天后赫拉，把妳這個急昏頭的女朋友扶起來帶她回去，或是讓她同妳一併坐著。一個觸犯最權威的律法的年輕神祇犯罪，不算他的父親，竟有兩個主位的女神來求情，可見案情複雜，一時不能決審。」

那金座上的赫拉夫人聽見這話，就把愛佛洛狄忒女神帶回她的座位，她自己也來到神殿中央跪下請求，「可怕的克羅諾斯之子，我的丈夫，您暫緩決審的決定是最保險的，因為這樣就不至於出現誤判，但是我請求您，這些孩子當中，熱安所做的只是召集一個陪審團，又給要受審的犯人寫陳訴詞，他並沒有實質地觸犯律法，對此請您從寬待他。這個心軟也耳根子軟的小詩神還是我代替我們共有的兄弟，冥界的君主黑帝斯所撫養，看在我們這鐵面無私又尊重您的兄弟的份上，也請您就不要責罰他的兒子吧。」

謬思女神中手執長笛的歐忒耳佩一聽赫拉夫人為她所生的兒子求情，她煩憂不已的心就鬆懈下來，因為公正的天帝宙斯對他的天后的話是會聽從的，歐忒耳佩女神就流下淚水，沖走她心中的害怕。

宙斯說，「妳的辯白在理，我的牛眼睛的天后，把妳所愛的這個養子帶回去，也教導他以後若在插手不該他管的事，就沒有像今天這樣的寬待了。」

「這不公平!」熱安說，「我參與這些工作是我自己的決定，我做的雖少，心裡想要糾錯的意願卻與我的朋友一樣多，母親，不要使我變成懦夫，這件被您們視為犯神的事裡有我的一份。」

「你這個傻透了的孩子，」赫拉夫人說著話，就把熱安拉過去帶上階梯，又說，「哪有受了寬赦還非得讓自己受罰的道理。在這裡待著，不要再下去了。」

宙斯又寬赦他所生的阿波羅神違反時序導致天候變化的罪責，叫他回到他的座位，又說，「弗以伊，你是奧林匹亞的神中，僅次於你父親的巧匠，你有兩件案情在身，我先問你第一件。你曾說過，你的朋友用你的作品殺敵，你也分享勝利，今天這打下復仇女神的弓箭都是你所造的，卻做了犯神的舉動，你怎麼說?」

「觸犯天神本身有罪，但是打下缺乏公平原則的復仇神，使應當與我們相同公正受審的凡人有機會洗刷罪名，這是正確的光榮之舉，」弗以伊被金繩捆著雙手，站在他的朋友身邊，抬起頭對宙斯說道，「我的朋友用我所製作的武器做糾正錯誤的事，我也享有一份榮耀。如果您為了這樣要來懲罰我，我也接受，因為這只顯得您為了維護舊有尊嚴下隱藏的錯誤而失去您享有的公正的名聲。」

那火神赫菲斯特斯說，「我的兒子，你已經觸犯海洋的君主，不要再觸犯我的父親這天空的主宰了。」

「我要引用古費拉克的話，」弗以伊是這樣回答他的父親，「如果做對的事就是觸犯神，那您麼這些不朽的神的權威就太過可笑了。」

「弗以伊，你是我的兒子的朋友，為此我可以不計你從我的寶庫偷水的罪責，」那黑鬈髮的波賽頓神在他水晶的寶座上說，「但是，台伯河畔的羅馬城遭旱災，是我對凱厄斯‧馬呂斯不敬神的處罰，統御城邦的元帥犯錯，他的子民受罪，才能警惕這元帥不要輕慢。你卻造出從海洋取水的水車，解了羅馬人的乾旱，違反我的旨意，你怎麼說?」

「一個人不敬您，您就要他統帥的無辜子民遭殃，為什麼您們總要這樣虐待真心敬畏天神的人?這些日夜載豬牛獻祭給您的百姓又犯了什麼錯?神去愛您們的造物，換得同等量的敬愛，這很難嗎?」弗以伊說著這話，又流下為羅馬人同情的淚水，「我的父親聽見凡間的信徒求告，卻為了害怕惹事就不答應他們，哪有這樣的道理?我的手應當是建造助人的工具，不是製造懲罰的武器，也許這水車是觸犯您的神意，我卻沒有做錯事，倒是您為了一己之私去欺壓一整個城的凡人這事件荒謬可鄙。如果您要罰我，也請您懲罰，因為這就顯示了被神意制約主宰性命的凡人的不自由。」

「弗以伊，」波賽頓神說，「你造水車是一件罪名，含鹽的海水，凡人不能生喝，你又是從哪裡取得榨出清水的方法來解乾旱?」

「我不能說。」

「巧手的小火神，」公正的天帝宙斯說，「我勸你實話實說，因為觸犯神怒還隱藏罪情，是要使你受更多懲罰的。」

弗以伊卻搖搖頭。那天空的主宰，眾神之王就舉起他雷霆的權杖，海洋裡的地震之神也舉起三叉戟，安灼拉見狀就對他的朋友說，「說吧，弗以伊，到這裡也沒有好藏的了。」

弗以伊痛苦極了，卻被這樣的勸告，只好坦承出實話，「這從海水榨清水的的方法，是我的朋友，酒神的兒子格朗泰爾告訴我的。」

「也是我叫格朗泰爾不要藏私，把這個方法告訴弗以伊，」安灼拉又說，「因為他的父親戴奧尼索斯神就是不藏私的，凡人不論貧富貴賤，他一律平等看待，把葡萄酒都賜給他們。這同樣的道理也適用在可以救命的清水。這件事上，你們罰格朗泰爾就不對，罰弗以伊也不對，因為這些都是我勸他們才做的。」

「不是這樣的啊。」古費拉克說。

「造水車的這事，原先是弗以伊拿不定主意，來跟我們都說了，才被我們鼓動去做，」公白飛說，「論起來我們都是煽動他違反波賽頓神的一員。」

「你們這些年輕的神都自詡是那盜火的泰坦普羅米修斯，」宙斯說道，「你們以為做了對的事，卻不看同一件事的反面，為別人清算罪責容易，為自己判罪卻經常從寬。這庇護殺母親的奧瑞斯特到阿瑞斯山的主意是誰的?」

「是我。」公白飛和古費拉克同時回答。

「起先卻是我先找公白飛商量，他才同意與我同行。」安灼拉說。

「我空有學識卻缺乏智慧，」公白飛打斷他，對宙斯說，「我的兄弟安灼拉先我一步看見這罪與罰的不平等，我彷彿後見的艾匹米修斯，卻還知道這不平等應當被扶正。這就是我想出把奧瑞斯特送到審判過神的山上的主意的來由。」

行雲的宙斯點點頭，又問，「這從底比斯王手裡搶過同時犯人間的王法又犯阿瑞斯神的神意的安提戈涅，叫她脫生的主意又是誰的?」

「是我。」安灼拉、公白飛，還有熱安同時回答。

「是我為伊底帕斯可憐，我不願意再有詛咒復仇的循環降在無辜之人身上，才與朋友們提起這些。」安灼拉又說，「叫現在給他父親按罪關押的格朗泰爾去底比斯搶人的也是我。現在既然戴奧尼索斯神已經親手懲罰他的兒子，你就不能多降罪給他，而應當把出主意的罪名留在我這裡。」

「你這就不是實話，安灼拉，」熱安在他的母親身邊說，「我的手雖沒有沾這些事，這個把安提戈涅從壞人手裡搶來，送去山谷避難的主意可是我想的。」

「後面送取雅典，叫他們在凡間也得到實質的保護的主意也是我的。」古費拉克說，「你可別亂居功。」

安灼拉微笑著說，「你們吶。」

宙斯看著他們這樣內鬨，點點頭，又問，「弗以伊出了偷水的主意，最後又勸服他真正犯這處怒海神的的罪責的又是誰?」

在這神殿上的弗以伊的所有朋友均說，「是我。」

「你們是瘋了嗎!」弗以伊大喊，「我告訴你們我要去造這水車，就是我心裡已經拿定主意，圖紙都畫好了才給你們提起來的!」

「孩子，你瘋了。」那跛足的巧手火神在他的座位裡喃喃地說。

「叫酒神的兒子把取清水的方法給弗以伊，又叫我那性情反覆無常的兒子戴奧尼索斯藏匿他自己的兒子的也是你，對嗎?」宙斯問道。

「本來就都是我的主意。」安灼拉說。

宙斯問道，「駕馬車的海神波賽頓，我的兄弟，弗以伊造出水車，又應用取水的方法解除羅馬人的乾旱，違背你的意願，他偷取的是你的寶庫，你怎麼說?」

「懲罰羅馬城是我的事，弗以伊，你卻逾越你的父親來干涉我，這是你的過失，」波賽頓神說，「你聽見這個取清水的方法，本來不用，就不會造成違反神意的事，你卻用了，就教這乾旱的懲罰失去效果，你觸犯我，也等同觸犯我的兄弟，我做為海洋的君主，把定罪的職權交給天空的君主宙斯。」

公正的天帝宙斯最後一次點了點他的頭。這時眾神就都在他們的寶座裡害怕的發抖，行雲的雷霆之神宙斯手握權杖，說，「以下是我的判決。公白飛，雖然你護送本應被復仇女神追逐的兇手到阿瑞斯山，違逆了這自然界的律法，你卻不是唆使這些行為發生的主因，且又事先告知母親，向母親請求原諒了的，你現在就回去你母親身邊，以後就留在這不朽的山，哪裡都不准去，也不再擔任帕德嫩神殿的祭司。」

帕拉斯‧雅典娜一聽見這判決，喜出望外，就跑下台階拉住公白飛，又說，「不要再拂逆，我的孩子，這對你是最輕的判決因此也就是最公正的了。」

公白飛卻要分辯，雅典娜女神厲聲地命令他住口，公白飛就這樣被他的養母帶回座旁。

宙斯又說，「弗以伊，你違反波賽頓神的旨意，把水送給隨他們的元帥受懲罰的羅馬人，這是一件罪名。你的手所造的弓箭被用去犯傷烏拉諾斯之女，與這個天地同時誕生的復仇女神，違反這權威的自然律法，你卻認為是榮耀，這也是一件罪名。如果你認錯，你就回你父親身邊做一名工匠，如果你仍不認錯，你只能在這裡又化為你出生的火焰。」

由宙斯與白臂的赫拉所生的火神赫菲斯特斯聽見這判決，就從他的座位起來，對他的兒子說，「孩子，你聽見了這一線生機，不要逞強，快些認錯，回到這裡來!」

弗以伊仍舊被金繩捆著手，在神殿中央站的直直的，也不低頭，只對這天帝宙斯說，「注定要忍受的我會盡力忍受，我知道強大的必然的力量不可抗拒。但要我對自己的命運心平氣和卻是難為[2]，分明是救人性命的事卻非要被看作犯神的錯事，我向父親道歉，但是我不認錯，因為我雖犯罪，卻並沒有錯。」

宙斯聽了這話，就點點頭，繼續又說，「古費拉克，你雖然不是唆使這些行為發生的主因，卻違背這自然權威的律法，把弒母的兇手從包藏他的德爾非神廟送到另一座包藏他的帕德嫩神廟；你還同酒神的兒子從底比斯人手裡搶走那犯了你自己父親神威的女人安提戈涅。這罪不輕不重，你也是被你父親捉拿回來自首，我把懲處的權力交還你父親，不論他如何懲戒，哪怕是死，你都不許有怨言。」

愛佛洛狄忒女神一聽這判決就又哭泣了，因為她很清楚她這眼淚的作用，只要與她生下他這個兒子的戰神看見這些眼淚，就足夠軟心把對他們的孩子的懲戒化為寬容。阿瑞斯神同樣大大鬆了一口氣，他先前把這氣息吊在嗓子眼，這時一放鬆下來，他就軟了膝蓋差點跪倒在這神殿的青銅地面。古費拉克看看他的雙親，那青年氣盛的美貌好像就要被烈火燃燒起來。

持著雷霆的天帝宙斯又說，「安灼拉，生於晨曦的金袍子小王子，你心性勇敢高潔，為此我稱讚你。但你既是今天我所審理的兩個犯神的案件的主謀，不僅如此，你還叫這神殿上站主位的酒神戴奧尼索斯窩藏他的兒子，也是你們觸犯阿瑞斯神的共犯，比這些都更嚴重的是你以下犯上，竟用你的武器殺傷這復仇三女神，你破壞了從有這天地以來就存在的律法，本來罪無可赦，只有死路一條，然而你又是我所看重的阿波羅所生的愛子，我為此寬赦你，你與弗以伊相同，只要認罪，就回去你父親身邊，作一個溫順的獵手，不再擔任祭司職責。如果你仍堅持不認罪，你的死罪就由我親自行刑。」

那坐於神殿正東方的寶座的阿波羅神一聽這樣的判決，就要跑下階梯來求情，這卻被他的姊妹阿爾特彌斯阻攔，女神又對安灼拉說，「小王子，不要再逞能，你的父親如此愛重你，要知道英雄也有偶爾低頭服軟的時候，這就是要你拋開驕傲低頭的時候呀。」

「安灼拉，說一句認錯的道歉化不困難，」阿波羅說，「我是你的父親卻要委屈來求你，不要把喪命錯當光榮!」

「我破壞舊且不公的律法卻是為了讓來日新的公正的法律從這奧林匹亞誕生，父親，我沒有做錯，論起抱歉也只有對您，對不起，請您原諒我，」安灼拉對他的父親說完，回來又對宙斯說，「你也許可以把我的生命或榮耀取走，卻取不走我這胸中的良心，我依然是我的理智的主宰[3]。你也可以今天把我們送進墳墓，但今天的這場審判將會流傳到世間，來日也還有更多追求公正平等的正義的人神會來挑戰你，我們的墳墓也因此充滿曙光[4]。」

「不要再反抗了，」阿波羅神在他的孿生姊妹身後喊叫著說道，「不要再說了。」

牛眼睛的赫拉天后再也鎮靜不住，在她的金座上開口，「金袍子的小王子，不為了別的，也為了愛你的父親，別再口出狂言，你道個歉，快些回去安慰父親吧。」

安灼拉回頭去看他的父親，從那透著燦爛光輝的藍眼睛落下兩行淚水，他沒有移動腳步也沒有再開口說話，就這樣與他的朋友們繼續站在一起。

這時被交還給他父親的古費拉克開口說道，「要殺安灼拉，除非我先死。」

諸神聽見這話，更加驚愕，連公正的天帝宙斯，還有那持三叉戟的地震之神都大為意外，便都把目光頭在古費拉克身上。

「古費拉克!」公白飛說，「住口，不要鬧了!不要再有犧牲了!」

「你與我同樣清楚我這命是欠我們這個兄弟的，」古費拉克說，「那天原先要報仇的阿爾特彌斯女神，還有我自己的父親都要殺我，他們都給安灼拉勸的停手，我才還與你們在一塊兒，你看清楚了，公白飛，如果宙斯真的要我死好殺我們這兄弟，就知道不是命運荒謬，是掌握這個世界的神的荒謬。」

戴法寶的愛佛洛狄忒一見古費拉克站到安灼拉面前，用她那白皙又發冷的手扯住她美麗的頭髮，就要尖叫出聲，九位謬思女神趕到香榻之畔，把經常與她們說笑歌唱的女神按下了。

「離開這裡，」安灼拉說，「我說過換任何一個人都會做相同的事。公白飛說的有道理，我們不能再有無謂的犧牲了。」

「你才不准亂動，一步都不准走，」古費拉克說，「你們站在這裡幫我看好了，看是哪些神會如此冷酷，引以為快被他們暴虐所害的人的痛苦。」

「阿瑞斯，我所生的戰神，」行雲的宙斯說，「我把你的兒子還給你，他卻繼續忤逆，還要干擾這個已經是最寬裕的判決，你怎麼說?」

「父親，」阿瑞斯這性情殘暴的神在這一時刻也顫抖了，他說，「我的這個孩子生性好鬥，請您准許我與他在這裡較量一場，我把他打輸，就算是我對他的懲罰，以後就再也不做這犯神又犯法的事情。」

「這個請求是在法度之內，」宙斯回答，「但是這小戰神又堅持要拿他的性命來換他朋友的命。如果他們當中一個願意認錯，所有的罪罰就都抵銷，如果都沒有人願意認錯，就只能按照裁決做處分。」

「我說過了，」古費拉克冷靜地說，「要殺他，除非我死。」

「我的兒子啊，為什麼你就不肯好好遵守一次規矩?」阿瑞斯打著顫說道。

古費拉克抽出了他腰間的長劍，他的父親阿瑞斯神別無選擇，也只能拿起武器。這對曾經要大動干戈的父子就在神殿的中央，在這判決結果都被宣布後為了各自的目的站上了決鬥的位置。九位柔美可親的謬思女神一看見這血親相殘的場面，就都起身勸告，「放下你們的武器與驕矜吧，高貴的神們。兩個至親的人一但反目成仇，其中所跌宕的怒氣時在不比尋常，不是可以輕易化解的。[5]」

這勸告卻是徒勞的。紅盔甲的阿瑞斯神已與他這最看重的兒子短兵相接了。古費拉克使用著他父親給他的劍，變化著從父親那兒學來的招式，足足與這戰場上使萬物膽寒的殺神鏖戰許久，直到他體內的活力被他父親無邊的威力壓倒，再也使不上勁來抵擋，那阿瑞斯又出一招，就打掉他兒子握著的劍，又把他自己的劍穿過了古費拉克的胸膛，不朽的神血就從這年輕神祇的身軀汩汩噴湧出來，撒在神殿的地板。

一個痛徹心扉的母親的尖叫就迴盪在這雕梁畫棟的仙境。

弗以伊看見他的朋友被父親殺了，雙腿一軟就跪倒在地，他哭了起來；安灼拉遵守著古費拉克的話，站在原地不動，他咬著牙不吭聲，眼淚卻也不停。帕拉斯‧雅典娜看見這最可怕的場面就站起來，對她的父親大聲質問，「您為什麼要這樣叫父親去殺他的愛子?您自己也是父親，為什麼要下這樣無情的命令?」

公白飛跑下台階，事實上他卻是摔下去的，他的心底感覺少了很大的一半，他跑進神殿中央，阿瑞斯神的臉濺上他孩子的血，一手扶著這戰敗了的兒子，另一手還握著劍。這嗜血的恐怖之神卻泣不成聲，他說，「我的兒子，我對不起你。」

「動手。」古費拉克說。

於是阿瑞斯抽回長劍，這就是最後的致命一擊，失去堵住缺口的血管把血都往外灑了。阿瑞斯神這一下也幾乎昏過去，就把他自己摔到旁邊。公白飛伸手抱住他最心愛的朋友，把他摟在懷裡，就做在這片他們比武較量過無數次的青銅地面，古費拉克笑咪咪的，又是一副美貌少年的小愛神模樣了。

「你這個我所心愛的蠢蛋，」公白飛說，「誰叫你在這個節骨眼逞能的?」

「你都看見了，我心愛的朋友，」古費拉克說著話，從他鮮潤的嘴中也淌出血來，「這是個可鄙可笑的世界，我們只是扯碎假象的先驅，公白飛，把這些話流傳下去。」

這時古費拉克的母親來了，她把古費拉克從公白飛的懷裡抱走，摟在她溫暖的懷裡，方才還尖叫嚎哭的愛佛洛狄忒女神在此時卻露出最美的笑容，用她身上散發香氣的緞子去擦古費拉克髒了的臉龐。

「啊，母親，」古費拉克輕輕地說，「請原諒我，我對您太壞了。」

「哪裡有孩子對母親壞的呢?」愛佛洛狄忒女神說，「好疼，我最親愛的，我該怎麼安慰你才好?」

古費拉克搖搖頭。看見這些事的赫拉夫人也下了金座，來到這對母子身邊，阿瑞斯神扔開寶劍，已是被淚水濕透衣襟，他也過來想瞧一眼，愛佛洛狄忒女神抬起頭，用她柔美的聲音卻說出最凶狠的話，「走開，不要靠近我的孩子。」

那赫拉天后也坐在地面，她富有經驗的雙眼已看出這本當永生的年輕神祇就要失去生命，卻握住古費拉克的手，對他說，「小英雄，你做了維護朋友的事，這是偉大的，我祝福你。」

古費拉克聽見這話就又笑了，「母親，您聽見了，我給天后夫人祝福過啦。」

「我最可愛的好孩子。」愛佛洛狄忒女神說完，便與牛眼的赫拉一同唱起某支遠古流傳的歌謠，用的語言是經久都沒有人神使用的，她們這樣歌唱，就把她們膝上這擁有金子打的靈魂的年輕神祇哄睡，古費拉克負傷的身軀被吹散了，他不再流血，身形變化成白晝裡的明星，被這遠古的歌謠送上天際，就永恆不朽的照耀他還在地上的朋友與母親。

宙斯說，「孩子，你們的朋友已經死了，不要再把你們自己犧牲。」

「俯首認這違反良心之罪才是犧牲我們的兄弟。」安灼拉和弗以伊都這樣回答。

「復仇女神，」公白飛說，「這裡有一個父親手刃親生兒子，妳們為什麼還呆站著不來追逐懲戒他?」

「回來，我的孩子，」閃眼的雅典娜女神說，「我知道你有理，有理卻不能躁進，要保有性命與你的心智才能把道理都一一梳理分明。」

公白飛抹掉他的眼淚，攏了還沾染鮮血的袍子，來到愛佛洛狄忒女神身邊，就用她的兒子經常攙扶她的方式扶起女神，陪她回到香榻。愛佛洛狄忒女神拿著古費拉克遺留的頭冠，她茫茫的淚眼發現公白飛，就往他的額頭吻了一下。

公正的天帝宙斯眼看安灼拉還有弗以伊都昂著青年俊秀的臉龐不肯認罪，也沒有辦法再多勸告，只有叫他的兄弟，黑鬈髮的海神波賽頓來處刑偷竊他的寶庫，又違反海神神威的小火神。波賽頓神也是愛莫能助，他嘆了口氣，聲音就像狂風席捲過海面，又舉起三叉戟，從那三個鋒利的刀尖發射出一陣刺眼的光，就打在又站直了的弗以伊身上。同樣在神殿裡的美惠三女神來到顯赫的赫菲斯特斯座旁，帶著她們的悲傷把幾乎昏厥的火神扶回寶座。從海神發出的這光裡蹦出幾道金紅的火焰有的落在神殿不滅的聖火盆，有的被撞出神殿外頭，就此失去蹤影。安灼拉還站著，同公白飛看見弗以伊消失在這神火當中，這些失去兄弟的傷痛使他們都不能自控的落下許多眼淚。

熱安在赫拉的金座旁，先看見他如同手足骨血那樣親的兄弟被父親殺死，又看見他最心愛的朋友由於耿直堅定而被海神處決，把那心懷善意的年輕神祇化成火焰，從熱安的灰眼睛就也滾下晶亮的眼淚。

「是啊，事事皆累墜，除了統治諸神；人人不自由，除了宙斯本人[6]，」熱安輕聲細語地說，「我的兄弟都要沒了，我最心愛的朋友也死了，這世間哪裡還有歡樂，哪裡又還有用他們的心為受冤苦的凡人憂愁?這裡已沒有光明了。」

他說完這些，又用他帶有愛意的眼睛多望了望還他留在神殿中央的兩個朋友，便就轉身離開了。赫拉夫人一見她所愛的養子這般失魂落魄的離開，就忘記她作為天后的尊嚴，提起長長的華服就去追趕。

公白飛對安灼拉說，「安灼拉，你是我最重視的朋友，我們這裡已經沒了好幾個，你就留下來吧，我們還能有很多機會修正我們發現的問題。」

安灼拉聽見這溫和的請求，從淚裡露出微笑，他是通身散發金光的，模樣俊美又威嚴，對公白飛說，「不，我的兄弟，這是我不能逃離的命運，神諭是很早就說明過。生於晨曦，散於雷霆，這裡就是應驗了。你也幫我看著，首先看見我們這些朋友還有我是如何為了做正確的事而成為修正神們不承認的錯誤的祭品，接著你還看見我們即便不能改變命運，也可以透過我們自己的心做選擇，來成就比原先更完整的自我。你要看清楚了，公白飛，我最重視的朋友，你要把你看見的這些故事傳給這世間的萬物，你行走時，古費拉克都給你照著路呢。你能答應我嗎?」

公白飛忍受著痛苦，仍用他溫和又清晰的理智做了判斷，回答，「我答應你。」

安灼拉微笑著，取下他戴著的月桂頭冠；這時奧林帕斯山的寧芙攙扶著牛眼睛的赫拉夫人回來了，她的身邊卻沒有熱安。赫拉天后的手裡拿著一條鑲滿寶石的腰帶，還有屬於謬思女神的胸針，她找到九位謬思中的歐忒耳佩女神，散發香氣的淚水從她可愛的眼睛裡淌出來，便說，「我的女神，妳心愛又交給我撫養的小詩神把妳這生母的胸針扔在地上啦，這個傷心傻了的孩子，走到我們這聖山的懸崖，一邊把身上這些父母給的寶飾都丟開，就往前走，對我的叫喚也不理睬，這心碎了的寶貝，他在山崖踩了個狠心的鬆石頭，就連他自己同那石頭掉下去，正對地底那冥河忘川嗚咽的溪水，他的衣服展開來，就像銀足的海中寧芙那樣漂在水上，他還唱著歌，好像感覺不到痛苦，直到妳給他織的衣服吸了水，沉重起來，我們的小詩神的歌還沒有唱完，就已經沉下去了[7]。那忘川竟也知道他的小主人掉下去了，他就震動一下，連大地都跟著一起搖動了。」

歐忒耳佩謬斯聽見這些，就倒進她的姊妹波呂許謨尼亞謬思的懷裡，這九位姊妹為失去了的孩子哀傷的吟詠。赫拉夫人從山崖走回來，心力交瘁，已經不能再走，她就坐在愛佛洛狄忒女神的香榻，這些母親就在一塊兒哀悼她們太過善良又智慧太過超前的孩子。

「熱安本不該死，他的命算我的，」安灼拉說著這話，為熱安流的金色的眼淚就沾濕他的金袍子，他摘下月桂冠，放進公白飛手裡，又說，「如果我所愛的格朗泰爾來了，就把這個給他。他一看就都能明白。」

公白飛點點頭，答應下來，又說，「我都看著呢。」

安灼拉握了一下公白飛的手，就轉身回去面對持雷霆的天帝宙斯。

「生於晨曦的金袍子小王子，」宙斯說，「你確認你要就這樣無謂的死?」

「如果我的死亡能讓你維護你這虛妄的權威，就打死我吧。」安灼拉微笑著說，「在這裡看著的是這世上最懂仁愛的灰眼睛的智者，我接受我的命運，他的命運也會叫他把今天發生的事永久流傳，直到人們不再信仰你。」

「不。」阿波羅說，「不。」

宙斯望進安灼拉那湛藍的眼睛，又問，「對於你的判決，你還有沒有想要說的?」

安灼拉想了想，微笑著說，「我是有些想念我那最心愛的朋友。」

公正的天帝宙斯看見這剛毅的金袍子小日神站定在神殿中央，已是不能再繼續勸告，他這行雲的雷霆之神嘆了口氣，拿起他裝在權杖裡的雷霆，走下寶座，就在這神殿所有神祇的面前把雷霆擊打在安灼拉身上。

這就是格朗泰爾在葡萄園裡聽見的雷聲。

宙斯持著雷霆，劈下連續五道，安灼拉就站立著連挨了這五記足夠叫困縛普羅米修斯的高加索山崩裂倒塌的打擊，從他那金色的頭髮和皮膚裡都流出鮮紅的血，他依然站著，公白飛在旁邊看見他這金色的花一般的兄弟挨受這樣的酷刑，眼淚似乎也哭乾了。

宙斯劈下第六道雷霆，安灼拉就有些站不住，他負了重傷，卻很快撐起身板又站直，與他自身同樣散發著金光的血液滴上神殿的青銅的板，就與方才古費拉克流淌的鮮血落在一起。

宙斯劈下第七道雷霆，安灼拉搖晃了一下，閉上他皎潔的眼睛，就把無雲無邊的蒼穹關閉了，他這本也該永生的身軀被雷霆打破，身上的血肉碎片變成飛散的光點灑落在空中。這時雅典娜女神還有那手刃愛子的阿瑞斯神再也不能承受他們所看見的，就開口乞求他們的父親停手。

但是死刑卻不能回頭，宙斯劈下第八道雷霆，這也是最後一記比先前都要狠命的重擊，幾乎搖撼了整個由奧林匹亞的神們所造的天地，這光芒萬丈的雷霆便把阿波羅所生的德爾飛的小王子吞沒，他就消散在雷霆裡。這個美麗，堅毅又充滿理想的小的日神就消失在世界上了。他的父親雖自知命運到頭不能違抗，卻痛心疾首已致於這偉大的太陽神昏厥在他的寶座，他孿生的姊妹去扶他，阿波羅神被阿爾特彌斯喚醒，眼看已再也找不到他最重視的兒子，就說，「陪我走吧，我雙生的姊妹，我的太陽已經熄滅了。這太陽本是承載希望的，都沒有了。都沒有了。」

「父親，」阿爾特彌斯女神說，「您都做了什麼?」

阿波羅神幾乎不能行走，阿爾特彌斯如同他們童年學習阿果斯人玩摔角那樣，攬住他兄弟的腰背，又去握他的手，他們就相依相偎，走出神殿。

格朗泰爾就是在這一切都發生過後才趕上來的。

他接過月桂頭冠，看見地上的血跡，又回想公白飛告訴他的故事，心裡也說不上是什麼滋味；格朗泰爾端起安灼拉的頭冠，對他說，「我說什麼來著，你這個白癡，瘋子，我讓你別幹傻事，你偏揀最笨的事去幹，把你自己都搭進去啦。」

「不，格朗泰爾，愚蠢的是我，」公白飛說，「我一直以為我們做的這些事是足夠證明我們可以改變命運，我卻沒有想到安灼拉從來沒有想過改變它。是啊，神諭說的生於晨曦，散於雷霆；他早就知道自己要死，他就是向著這條路筆直的走的。我們這個朋友一直演示著最真實的道理，我卻從來沒有看見，我們不能違抗命運，卻能有選擇，這些選擇就是我們成為真正的自己的武器吶。」

「我說你們全是群傻瓜，」格朗泰爾說，「最傻的就是你，你這自大的德爾菲神，你自己都沒了，還要怎麼照顧那些你所關愛的凡人?你這榮耀在死面前不值一提!」

「榮耀的極致卻是酷烈的苦痛，恰如神的雷霆劈打高入雲霄的山頂[8]，」公白飛說著這話，又哭又笑，還沒有乾透的灰眼睛又落下成河的淚水，「我們這些榮耀良知的朋友!我的眼睛沒用啊，格朗泰爾，我只看見理想的表象，卻看不見追逐夢想的代價，我就是那心盲的伊底帕斯，我要這眼睛有什麼用?」

這時若李趕上神殿了，他的父親也在後頭。若李的現身打斷格朗泰爾即將出口的斥罵，公白飛問，「博須埃呢?」

「赫爾墨斯神把他接回他母親風暴的女神哈厄碧的家鄉，」若李說，「那裏既潮濕又鮮有人跡，最合適休養。這裡都發生什麼事了?你們一定要告訴我，我這心裡慌的害怕。我們的朋友們呢?」

「都沒了，」公白飛大哭大笑著告訴他，「都由於追尋我們夢想的公正的明天把他們自己犧牲給這個世界了，命運讓我們這些兄弟共同赴死，卻叫我獨自苟活，幫幫我吧，格朗泰爾，我這眼睛沒有用處，只會蒙蔽心靈，我身上卻沒有半點武器，只能倚靠你的常春藤棍了。」

「不，」格朗泰爾說，「我不幹這種傷人害命的事。」

「你關上我肉身的眼睛，卻幫我打開我心靈的眼睛，」公白飛說，「既然這個世界已經沒有使我們歡樂的朋友，這對眼睛也沒有用處，不如只用心去傾聽還藏在暗處的真理。這是神諭應驗了，我的黑夜，也是未來人的曙光。我又看見你們，這就很滿足了。動手吧，如果你視我為朋友，我請求你幫我這最後一次。」

格朗泰爾抱著安灼拉的頭冠與他的朋友們一起哭，他禁不住公白飛的懇求了，只有拿起常春藤杖，又說，「讓我再看你一次，我的兄弟。」

公白飛笑著點點頭，睜開他已經流過太多淚水的灰眼睛。若李就在旁邊，又是哭的喘不上氣，他的四個翅膀都跟著顫抖。格朗泰爾把公白飛的模樣看清楚了，也就記住安灼拉的模樣，他履行他這睿智的朋友的請求，拿起常春藤杖，把心一橫，就劃過那對蘊含智慧的眸子，公白飛吃痛哀嚎一聲，摀住他的臉倒下地，又給若李扶起來，那對曾經視閃閃發亮的眼睛只剩下兩個血窟窿。

「你真狠心吶，」若李說著，從弗以伊給他打的金藥框子拿出醫治的用品，給公白飛的傷處敷上藥，又用乾淨的繃帶捆起來止血。

格朗泰爾把常春藤杖放進公白飛手裡，叫他握緊了，又解下腰帶繫著的酒壺，也繫到公白飛的腰帶，叫他去摸，知道酒壺的位置，又說，「拿好這支枴杖，還有這壺，它是不乾涸的，你要是渴就不用乞討，你永遠都有解渴的飲料。」

「謝謝你。」公白飛說著，伸出手來在空中摸索，格朗泰爾和若李就去握他的手。公白飛笑了，還沒有止住的血就從崩帶下混著淚水打濕他好看的臉龐，又說，「別了，母親，這是我最後一次這樣稱呼您們，我的生母與養母，以後您們就與我陌生了，母親們，我不再屬於這裡，命運給我的新的工作已經展開了。」

才剛下台階要來看他的雅典娜女神停在她鍾愛的養子身旁，拄著長槍，把她不屈的雙膝跪下來，帶面紗的波呂許謨尼亞謬思過來把他所生的孩子擁入懷抱，公白飛找到她的手，就親吻母親的指節。

「只有一件事不變，」公白飛又說，「我心中向來是愛您們這兩位母親，往後也還有同等量的愛，只是我將再也不是您們的孩子了。」

他說完這些，拄起常春藤杖，在他的黑暗裡摸索著走出神殿，這聰慧又溫厚的年輕神祇就離開了不朽的奧林帕斯聖山。

「你看看你幹的好事。」格朗泰爾捧著月桂頭冠對安灼拉說。

「若李，你的朋友的眼傷，是你不能治癒的，因為這是從酒神的常春藤杖發生，是不能回返的。」坐在寶座的行雲之神宙斯說道，「這裡有三位受傷淌血的女神，她們的傷口沒有受到醫治，就由你來為她們治療。」

若李聽見這話，皺起他的眉頭，說，「你為了維護這些只知道喝血的妖怪，把我的兄弟都葬送了，治她們幹什麼。我不治。」

「我來為這三位女神醫治，」阿斯克勒庇俄斯說，「天帝宙斯，我的這個孩子長年居住在荒谷，又生性乖僻，請您不要責罰他使性子亂說話。」

那醫療之神說著話，就動手為被安灼拉用弓箭射穿身軀的復仇女神治療。若李瞧瞧他的父親，並不答話，只站起來去到謬思女神面前，向她們行禮，又去察看暈倒的波呂許謨尼亞和歐忒耳佩。

格朗泰爾抱著月桂頭冠，吻了一下，就如同他親吻安灼拉的額頭，青銅地板上的血跡還讓不滅的聖火照的發亮，格朗泰爾環視神殿，看見熱安的腰帶落在赫拉夫人的腳邊。

「這得還給熱安的爸爸。」格朗泰爾說著，去撿起由黑帝斯親手在那上頭鑲嵌寶石的腰帶。若李還在給謬思女神治療，公白飛也走遠了，格朗泰爾就把安灼拉的頭冠抱著，又拿起熱安的腰帶，離開神殿，準備前往黑帝斯神在地底的宮殿。那行雲的克羅諾斯之子看見格朗泰爾不為他參與在這些犯法的事件的行為辯白就離開，又拄起他雷霆的權杖。格朗泰爾不理睬他，踏上階梯，聽見那白臂女神赫拉在他的背後，對她的丈夫說，「住手，你這個虛榮的蠢貨!你非得把這些孩子都殺乾淨才滿意嗎?」

注:

[1]復仇女神說的話均借自《奠酒人》和《和善女神》。

[2]此句出自《被縛的普羅米修斯》。

[3]改自老莎《理查二世》第四幕第一景，原句是You may my glories and my state depose, But not my griefs; still am I king of those.

[4]有人看不出來這是哪裡的梗嗎(。

[5]謬思女神的這出自悲劇《美狄亞》的唱詩隊所歌。

[6]此句也出自《被縛的普羅米修斯》

[7]此段借自《哈姆雷特》第四幕第七景的奧菲莉亞之死(我有罪

[8]此句借自悲劇《阿加門農》


	19. Chapter 19

BGM也得緩一緩: [Dulce Pontes- Lágrima](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7qEtt3MD3PA)

格朗泰爾想到他應當去台伯河畔的羅馬城瞧瞧馬呂斯，這個被他外祖父拘在凡間的朋友是他長年沒有見到面的了。於是格朗泰爾把安灼拉的月桂頭冠帶著，也帶上他要還給熱安的父親，那冥界的主人黑帝斯的腰帶，就下了奧林匹亞，找到去羅馬的路。

他經過橄欖樹的故鄉雅典城，雅典的公民正簇擁即將新登基的底比斯王夫婦離開衛城。盛大的隊伍來到城外的科羅諾斯地，被抬在裝飾滿鮮花的轎輾上的伊底帕斯之女安提戈涅看見遠方來了故人，連忙叫停送行的隊伍，她下了轎輾，邁開那善走的雙足，來到格朗泰爾面前。同安提戈涅新婚的海蒙，還有被尊為底比斯的女公爵的伊絲美妮也都隨安提戈涅而來。原來自從那七雄圍攻底比斯的戰事結束，底比斯人看見安提戈涅這忠心的姊妹只為埋葬親生兄弟的遺骨就被判處死刑，他們便對克瑞翁心生怨憤，那日把安提戈涅押赴刑場的軍兵親眼目睹突然現身的年輕神祇搶走這無辜的犯人，又看見以底比斯為聖地的戴奧尼索斯神出現來阻攔克瑞翁，便知道他們這經歷兩朝權力鬥爭的王早已觸犯神怒。底比斯人推翻克瑞翁，把他處決了，又得知他們的王子海蒙同他的未婚妻安提戈涅已被送進庇護他們的雅典，就請求這對王室子嗣重回故鄉登基統治，這就是忠誠又富有良心的安提戈涅的結局了。

「要好好活著，高貴的女人，您現在也要做王后了，」格朗泰爾說，「您們倘使沒有好好活下去，就愧對那用他的全力把您們送去雅典的小戰神了。」

「我說您們都是有情的天神，現在我的丈夫姊妹都該相信我了，」安提戈涅說，「那保護我們到雅典的戰神，把他給我遮身的戰袍留在凡間，這神袍應當回到它的主人手上，綠衣服的王子，他們說您是戴奧尼索斯神的孩子，您能不能幫我呢?」

格朗泰爾抬起頭，看見白晝的天空裡閃耀的星子，就說，「把這袍子給我吧。」

於是死裡逃生又做了王后的安提戈涅把古費拉克的戰袍交給格朗泰爾，又叫她的丈夫姊妹也屈膝跪在如今遍生綠草，用一個半神的攝政王子的血築成看不見的城牆的科羅諾斯地。

「您們這是怎麼回事，」格朗泰爾說，「我什麼都沒幹，快起來。」

「只有真正愛人的神們才會這樣，」百感交集的安提戈涅流下眼淚，說，「您們救了我們三次，又埋葬我那苦命的兄弟叫他安眠。人神中的王子，我感謝您。」

他們都親吻格朗泰爾，格朗泰爾也就衷心祝福這三個可愛的凡人。等雅典人為底比斯新王送行的隊伍走遠，格朗泰爾就繼續前往羅馬。

羅馬人那那不敬奉天神的元帥凱厄斯‧馬呂斯病逝了，他親自教養的外孫，由駕馬車的海神波賽頓所生的馬呂斯繼承元帥之位，做了羅穆盧斯與雷姆斯後代的統御。他親手宰殺生羔羊，把海裡捕來的肥魚去掉內臟，把這些祭禮連同鹽與香料都放進冓火，獻給他海中的父親，也請來工匠興建一座祭祀波賽頓的神廟。波賽頓神收了他這半人的孩子的獻祭，就叫風神把他扣下的雨水還給羅馬人。格朗泰爾走進城關，看見正在舉行的喪禮的同時，羅馬城正在下雨。

馬呂斯走在為他外祖父送葬的隊伍的最後邊，看見格朗泰爾，就掉頭跑過來同他擁抱。馬呂斯這硬脾氣又耿直的青年在滂沱的雨裡為了看見他童年的玩伴，就激動地哭了。

「我的好朋友，我要感謝你，」他說，「你那榨清水的方法救了我在凡間的同胞。我們其他的朋友都怎麼樣?弗以伊呢?我要帶你去看他給我們造的水車。」

格朗泰爾伸出手，讓雨水穿過他的手指縫掉在終於獲得滋潤的沙土，說道，「馬呂斯，這雨水來的太遲了。」

馬呂斯聽聞了發生在奧林匹亞的那場審判，就帶領格朗泰爾去看那能從海洋取水的水車，又把弗以伊落在羅馬的鑿子交給格朗泰爾。他自己來到即將埋葬他的外祖父的墓穴前，從祭司那兒接過鮮花，拋在土地裡，又對如今擁戴他的羅馬人說，「朋友，同胞，羅馬人們，請聽我說。我來埋葬我的外祖父，把他的名字也給了我的凱厄斯‧馬呂斯，我卻不讚美他。人們做了惡事，死後仍無法抹除。做的善事，卻隨屍骨一起入土[1]。我的這個祖親的傲慢給你們帶來我父親海神的震怒，使乾旱降臨在這建立於河畔的城，可那代替他父親聽見祈禱，又下來為我們造出取水的水車，又教你們從鹽水榨清水的奧林匹亞的巧手的神，卻已經為了他的愛心，把自己本該不朽的生命獻給凡人，化為無形的火焰了。你們為這死了的元帥哭，也要為真正愛著這個凡塵的我們的神哀哭。這偉大的死亡是我的傷痛也是借鏡，我向你們也向天上的宙斯起誓，在我有生之年，絕不有乾旱，水災，戰禍由於我的驕矜狂妄降臨在我們的這個家鄉。」

羅馬人聽了這話就為馬呂斯喝采，他們就把凱厄斯‧馬呂斯的棺木葬進墓穴，主持喪禮的祭司組成的歌隊就唱起悼念的輓歌，這輓歌卻不是為他們曾經的元帥而唱，是為了那心懷善意的小火神來唱。以下就是羅馬人的祭司為弗以伊所唱的：

** 神祇的同伴，你的王國裡 **

** 永遠快樂，沒有悲傷! **

** 如飄移不定的命運的打擊， **

** 我們無盡的哭聲抑揚 **

** 浮沉，用古老的聲音發言: **

**在幽靈中間，你是否聽見?** [2]

格朗泰爾決定就不把事實告訴這些哀傷的羅馬人，他們呼喚的那巧手的小火神是連同他的靈魂也化為火焰，或許已永遠聽不見。他多看了會葬禮，想起他還沒有做完的事，就向馬呂斯道別，找到前往位於世界最西方的地底的冥府的路，繼續出發。

世界的最西方的海洋的邊緣也是峭壁，那峭壁就是世界上所有的河海的進頭的匯集之處，都順著這絕壁往陽光照射不到的地底下流淌。地底的河流也很多，最大的一條是大洋河，這河是繞著世界一圈的。與大洋河逆向流淌的是流過沙漠的苦河(Acheron)，這苦河就是無罪，或受過淨化的亡靈等待轉生前的居所。燃燒不只的火河(Pyriphlegethon)又比這兩條河的地勢都低，它的河水就是地底滾動的熔岩，地底下只有火河的河面是亮的，其餘都是荒涼又陰森，是青黑色的。與火河相匯的大河就是冥河[3]，也就是嗚咽的忘川；若有亡魂喝下忘川的水，它就遺忘自己在陽間的種種，把歡樂，仇恨，愛情，財富，美麗盡都遺忘了。這裡就是通往冥界的君主黑帝斯的宮殿的河流，他的船夫卡隆就在這河上撐船。冥河的兩岸有許多結實的果樹，都散發香甜可口的氣息。違反自然的生死的定律來到冥間的生者，凡吃喝這些果實，就不能再回到陽光明媚的凡間。這果樹上的石榴就是狄蜜特女神的嬌女，那春神泊瑟芬吃過，才使她每年都要有四個月留在這地底下做亡魂的王后。河岸還有些新生的雛菊，它們圍成圓形生長，因為它們本是一座花冠，戴在那從奧林帕斯山的峭壁跌落到地底的忘川，沉在這河水，把他自己變成流動的河的一部分的小詩神的頭上。在這圓形的雛菊花堆旁，還有一團金紅顏色的火焰，是只有那火神赫菲斯特斯的匠坊才得看見的神火，這火是無法澆熄的，也就在這河岸的幽谷照亮航向冥府的道路。格朗泰爾看見這些，就知道他的這兩個朋友往後就在這寂靜的地方長住在一塊兒了。

黑帝斯的船夫駕著木舟來到河畔，格朗泰爾說，「舵手，您能載我過河，去見那鐵面無私的黑帝斯神嗎?」

「搭乘我這船過去冥府需要付一個金幣，」卡隆說。

「我沒有帶錢。」格朗泰爾說。

「那就不能載你。」卡隆說。

格朗泰爾摸摸身上，找到他胸前別衣服的胸針，永生的長春藤纏繞載金質的圈，花瓣還開著，格朗泰爾摘下胸針，又問，「這胸針是金子做的，我給您，請您載我過河吧。」

於是卡隆收下這胸針，讓格朗泰爾上船，把他載過嗚咽的冥河，來到黑帝斯富麗莊嚴又寂靜的宮殿。站在宮殿門口等待的正是那妙齡的冥后，泊瑟芬女神在這冥界也仍穿著喪服，因為她仍然在哀悼她已不能再見到的幼弟，她就要穿著這黑色的喪服，獨自離開冥界，回去她母親所在的奧林匹亞。

「可愛的春神，」格朗泰爾說，「熱安的父親在哪兒呢?」

「我的丈夫向來坐在他在這宮殿的王座，是黑色的玉石打造的。」泊瑟芬女神用溫柔的聲音告訴他，「別害怕，綠衣服的小王子，從這裡走進去，在門口行個禮，就可以跨過門檻見到黑帝斯。」

格朗泰爾給巴阿雷的姐姐到了謝，就往黑帝斯的宮殿裡頭走。他帶著那條鑲滿寶石的腰帶，來到宮殿的最後一道門前，行了個禮，那厚重的門就無聲地開啟，格朗泰爾跨過門檻，就來到生者難以親眼謁見的冥王黑帝斯的座前。

黑帝斯神在他玉石的寶座裡垂問，「你是戴奧尼索斯單一的兒子，是永生的小酒神，你這樣的生者來到亡者的國度，想要做什麼?」

「我來把熱安的腰帶還給您。」格朗泰爾這樣回答。

那大地財富的主宰，有冤罪的靈魂的鐵面無私的判官，統治這冥界的君王聽見這話，就從他烏黑的雙目流下眼淚。格朗泰爾走上前，把黑帝斯神曾經親手在上頭鑲嵌寶石的腰帶交還給他。

「我的那個心軟的兒子在哪裡?」黑帝斯問。

「他在您的冥河裡了，他最心愛的朋友就在河畔陪他呢，」格朗泰爾說，「我也傷心，可我又想到這樣他就也忘記受過的所有痛苦，就又為熱安感到高興。」

「忘記痛苦也忘記他最看重的美的詩歌，」黑帝斯說，「也忘記他的父母的哀傷了。這失去兒女的哀傷對我們卻是永恆的。」

「黑帝斯神，您是這冥界的君王，大家都說您是真正最公正的神，」格朗泰耳說，「您能不能幫我?」

黑帝斯回答，「我的確公正，所以誰也不偏袒，誰也不幫助。綠衣服的小王子，回去你父親身邊吧。」

格朗泰爾明白這是黑帝斯神明確的規則，就向寶座裡的冥王道別，離開這安靜的宮殿，又來到流水聲嗚咽的冥河河畔。

卡隆撐著木舟來到岸邊，說，「從這裡回去要付一個金幣。」

「我沒有錢了，」格朗泰爾說。

「那就把你手上的月桂頭冠給我，」卡隆說。

「不可以，」格朗泰爾說，「這是我最心愛的朋友給我的。我只剩這個紀念了。」

「那就把你自己的葡萄藤頭冠給我，」卡隆說。

「這更不能，」格朗泰爾說，「這頭冠是我父親用他的手親自給我編的。他就只給過我這個命名日的禮物。」

「那就把你手上的那件戰袍給我，」卡隆說。

「還是不行，」格朗泰爾說，「這戰袍，我要拿回去還給他主人的母親。」

「那就不能載你。」卡隆說。

格朗泰爾環視了會河畔，看見結實的果樹，就說，「我會造酒，我請您喝酒，您喝過就載我過河吧。」

卡隆說，「這是門合算的生意。」

於是格朗泰爾先摘下寬大的樹葉做成酒杯，又摘下些桑葚、葡萄還有野莓，都拿在手裡掐一掐，果實裡的水就變成酒，卡隆就接過去喝了。

「你不吃些這裡的果子嗎?」卡隆問。

「為什麼要吃?」格朗泰爾也問。

「你從最高的奧林帕斯山一路來到這裡，想必是飢餓的，」卡隆說，「吃點果子充飢，並無不可。這些果子的香甜，沒有生者可以抗拒。」

「我又不餓。」格朗泰爾說。

卡隆喝完酒，就說，「那就上來吧。」

於是格朗泰爾又坐上船，由卡隆撐槳渡河。他們經過亡魂居住的洞窟，一些亡魂從那裡頭走出來瞧，那當中就有盲眼的先知泰瑞西阿斯、還有底比斯的彭休斯王，還有讓他的兒子復了仇的邁錫尼王阿加門農，也有上吊自縊又誣告王子的亞馬遜人斐德拉，也有收留伊底帕斯的雅典公爵鐵修斯。格朗泰爾也瞧瞧他們，又看見木舟行經火光最顯眼，旁邊是雛菊生長的地方，他趴在船邊，摘下幾朵可愛的花兒，這就讓卡隆載他回到地底冥界的入口。格朗泰爾給這從不休息的船夫道別，就又動身往上走，準備回奧林匹亞。

泊瑟芬女神回到母親身邊，春天就重新回到大地。格朗泰爾從世界的最西邊，順著乾燥的海岸行走，海中老人聶羅士的那五十個銀足的女兒就從海裡浮上來問候他。格朗泰爾送她們一朵雛菊，銀足的海中神女就回贈他一個水晶。

「經常與您在一塊兒的那金袍子小王子在哪裡呢?」銀足的神女們問。

格朗泰爾看看天上的太陽，就說，「他在天空裡，是那些金色的光。」

這些嬌美的海中仙就同格朗泰爾道別，過去海洋的中央，爬上礁岩去欣賞光。格朗泰爾繼續從西邊走回雅典，這當中已經過去了好些個晝夜。

他經過愛琴海岸，順著山丘往上爬，看見一座葡萄架，這葡萄架下有草地，生長著風信子還有百合。格朗泰爾就鑽進葡萄架，坐在花床歇歇腿。這花床就是好心的大地生長出來，把躺在這兒共眠的格朗泰爾還有安灼拉托高用的。新的葡萄已經長出來了，格朗泰爾就戳戳它，葡萄給格朗泰爾這一催促，為它自己這慢吞吞的動作害羞，就從青紅色變成熟了的紫色。

「以後也許我再不來這裡啦，」格朗泰爾對這葡萄架還有花床說，「您們可以繼續做別人歇腿的帳篷和墊子，這裡舒服的很。」

葡萄藤伸展枝葉給格朗泰爾搧搧風，驅趕走熱氣，格朗泰爾便又起來，繼續往雅典的方向行走。夏季已經到了，戴草冠的狄蜜特夫人來到凡間，去看過科羅諾斯地的綠草，又回來城中，同守護這城的女主人並肩站著，教導凡人耕種和織布。神殿前的聖火盆熊熊地燃燒，格朗泰爾就過去，把從海邊得來的水晶投進火中。手持長矛的帕拉斯‧雅典娜看見格朗泰爾，微笑著問，「你這是從哪裡過來?」

「剛從最西邊的冥府回來。」格朗泰爾說。

雅典娜女神說，「你有看見公白飛嗎?」

「來的路上都沒有找著他。」格朗泰爾說，「我很抱歉。」

明眸的雅典娜女神用她潔淨的手給格朗泰爾抹掉額角的汗水，又說，「沒有關係的。」

「最智慧的女神，」格朗泰爾問道，「您能不能幫我?」

「你的這個希望對我而言太困難，我不能夠幫你。」雅典娜女神說著，從她美麗又英氣的灰眼睛裡又流下琥珀般的眼淚。

「狄蜜特夫人，我知道奧林匹亞的神中您最愛孩子，」格朗泰爾又說，「您能幫我嗎?」

狄蜜特夫人用滋味甘美的泉水給格朗泰爾擦乾淨身上殘餘的冥府的氣息，溫柔地說，「綠衣服的小王子，快些回你父親身邊吧。」

眼看兩位女神都不能夠幫他，格朗泰爾有些難過，他向女神們道別，又動身前往奧林匹亞，重新爬上那不朽的聖山。

萬物長青且一應不缺的奧林帕斯山在夏季裡的景色是不能用詩句形容的。格朗泰爾經過山崗裡的原野，走過他同他的兄弟們經常聚在這裡玩耍說話的草地，同樣在這裡奔跑嬉戲的寧芙看見他，就停下來行禮問好。格朗泰爾把一朵雛菊放在這裡，請寧芙照料它，便繼續往山上走。他來道跛足的火神赫菲斯特斯的神殿，敲敲匠坊的門，從那門後就出向兩位金子打的侍女，把格朗泰爾迎進匠坊。醫療之神阿斯克勒庇俄斯正在給火神包紮，因為他工作時不慎用削礦石的刀劃傷了手，所幸這傷很快就能痊癒，也不在這不朽的聖體留下痕跡。

「若李在哪裡?」格朗泰爾問道。

「他在風暴女神的家鄉陪他那兄弟般親愛的朋友，不久後就回來。」阿斯克勒庇俄斯回答，「戴奧尼索斯神的兒子，你來這裡做什麼呢?」

格朗泰爾拿出弗以伊的鑿子，還給他的父親，又說，「這是弗以伊落在羅馬的。現在羅馬已不缺水了。」

那顯赫的火神接過鑿子，把淚水滴落在給鑿子的主人握的發亮的木柄，又說，「如果我多些骨氣，接下羅馬人的獻祭禱告，用我自己的手給他們造水車就好啦。」

「您能不能幫我一個忙呢?」格朗泰爾問。

「我很想要幫你，卻不能這麼做，因為這不是我的職權允許的，」赫菲斯特斯神回答，「這樣，我給你打一個新的酒壺，當成謝禮。」

「不了，」格朗泰爾說，「我不需要酒壺。謝謝您。」

他給這兩位和氣的神道別，就離開火神匠坊，繼續往山上的神殿走。飛在天上的白鴿們來給格朗泰爾指路，他就找到愛佛洛狄忒女神居住的神殿，走進那白銀砌成的宮殿，穿過花瓣製成的焚香的煙霧，也給演奏美妙仙樂的寧芙問好，這才來到神殿裡，找到坐在香榻上的愛佛洛狄忒女神；她用塗抹過香膏的手捧著一頂由桃金孃枝子和老鷹羽毛製成的頭冠。紅盔甲的阿瑞斯神也在這神殿陪伴她，格朗泰爾走進去的時候，阿瑞斯神正站在有光的窗台旁擦亮一柄長劍，格朗泰爾瞧出那劍是古費拉克在某個春季播種的宴會上得的。戴法寶的愛佛洛狄忒女神看見格朗泰爾，就在香榻上端坐了好迎接他，她那美麗無雙的聖容也露出柔美的笑靨。

「你來我這兒做什麼呢?」愛佛洛狄忒女神問道。

格朗泰爾四下找了會，也問，「那只鉑金貓兒在哪裡?」

「那只貓呀，」女神說，「已經同他的主人一道死了。我把我那聰明又勇敢的孩子送進星子裡，一回來就看見那貓兒也變成冰冷的了。」

格朗泰爾拿出古費拉克的白色戰袍，還給他的父母。阿瑞斯神接過戰袍，竟從他那喜見殺戮血腥的眼裡流出不間斷的淚來，他被一切的痛苦的海嘯沖垮，跪在他所愛的情人的腳邊，把戰袍抱在胸前，就哀哭的不能說話。

格朗泰爾看見阿瑞斯神這悲慘的模樣，也吸吸鼻子，愛佛洛狄忒女神就把格朗泰爾摟在她柔軟的臂彎裡，詢問，「這戰袍是從哪裡拿回來的?」

「是現在做了底比斯王后的安提戈涅還給您們的。」格朗泰爾回答，「這戰袍，古費拉克拿去給她遮過受傷的身體。」

戴法寶的愛佛洛狄忒一聽這故事就也哭泣起來，她親吻格朗泰爾的臉頰，又說，「你們這些孩子啊，這奧林匹亞配不得這樣純粹的美善。」

「您是所有的愛的女主人，您能不能幫我呢?」格朗泰爾問。

「這卻是我不能做到的，」愛佛洛狄忒女神說，「因為愛是學習承受，不應當依靠逃跑去躲避痛苦。」

「您真勇敢。」格朗泰爾說。

「快些回家吧，綠衣服的小王子。」戴法寶的愛佛洛狄忒又親吻了下格朗泰耳的臉頰，說道。

於是格朗泰爾給這對在永恆裡一同承受痛苦的情人道別，離開白銀的神殿，繼續往山上走。他費了些腿腳，找到九位謬思女神居住的神殿，門口的常春藤看見格朗泰爾過來，就垂下她還含苞的腦袋晃了晃，格朗泰爾把這花的藤子擺正，便走進神殿，看見這九位經常歡笑歌唱的姊妹身披沒有花紋的喪服，都坐在一起，她們把波呂許謨尼亞謬思和歐忒耳佩謬思圍在中間，戴悲劇面具的墨爾波墨涅謬思拿著七絃里爾琴，正在為她的姊妹們演奏傷心的曲調。

格朗泰爾過去給九位謬思女神行禮，把他從冥河河畔摘來的雛菊在分出一半，放進歐忒耳佩謬思的手掌心。歐忒耳佩謬思看見這些雛菊便知道它們的來處，也就輕輕地哭著，用這些花朵又編出一頂花冠，擺在她的膝上，就好像她所生的孩子又靠在母親的腿邊說話那樣。

波呂許謨尼亞謬思用神殿裡裝有清水的陶盆給格朗泰爾洗掉手臉上的髒汙，那陶盆上畫著精美的肖像，是一個孩子坐在桌前向母親學習知識的模樣。問，「你來的路上，有沒有看見我那如今盲眼了的孩子呢?」

「我沒有遇見他，本來我是想找到他再說會話，」格朗泰爾說，「對不起。」

波呂許謨尼亞謬思安慰地說，「本來也不是你的錯，不要緊。」

「您們能幫幫我嗎?」格朗泰爾問。

這九位姊妹聽見這話，嘆了口氣，跟隨墨爾波墨涅謬思演奏的哀樂歌唱撫慰傷痛的詩篇。以下就是謬思女神們所唱的：

** 更大的不幸，凡人無一倖免。 **

** 就算孩子生計充裕，就算他們長大成人， **

** 而且品格優秀，偏偏 **

** 天意難料，死亡無預警。 **

** 養兒多煩憂， **

** 天神還這樣折磨， **

** 凡人悲愁無處遣， **

**生養子女有甚麼好處?** [4]

格朗泰爾聽見這樣的詩歌，就明白謬思女神也不能幫他，只好向這九位姊妹道別，離開神殿，繼續往奧林帕斯山最高的山頂走。這山上的森林河谷都是和諧美好的，潺潺的河水與樹葉隨風搖動的聲響結合，又與寧芙演奏的天音妙曲交織在一起，鳥兒也鳴唱牠們的歌。格朗泰爾走過山路，遇見提著弓箭走出森林的阿爾特彌斯女神，便停下腳步，向女神致禮。

「你這是要上哪兒去?」童貞的月亮女神問道。

「我要去找牛眼睛的赫拉天后，」格朗泰爾說，「這時間，她會在哪裡呢?」

「這個時間，白臂的赫拉會在她居住的神殿，有許多孔雀圍繞她的榻子，她的花園裡有百合花也有奶牛，」阿爾特彌斯女神說。

格朗泰爾得到這些可靠的消息，就給女神道謝。阿爾特彌斯看見他拿著的月桂頭冠，就借過去捧在手裡欣賞，又吻了一下那頭冠。接著，這黑夜顏色的頭髮的女神把月桂頭冠捧回格朗泰爾手裡，海水也浸潤她的眸子，又說，「這是我兄弟那最喜愛的兒子留給你的禮物，他就陪著你了。」

「童貞的女獵手阿爾特彌斯，您是神裡最能體諒人心的，」格朗泰爾說，「您能不能幫我呢?」

阿爾特彌斯女神搖搖頭，海水也就又一次滾下她處子聖潔的臉龐。她說，「我受過你勸告的幫助，卻不能幫你這個忙，因為幫了這忙就是對你恩將仇報了。」

格朗泰爾理解女神的意思，就向女神道別，往前找到路，繼續往赫拉天后居住的神殿出發。他經過蒼翠的山林，看見那條奔過半山腰原野的大河的源頭，那是一座飛流直下的山泉，從更高的山峰湧出不枯竭的泉水，順著地勢流淌過這整座奧林帕斯山。格朗泰爾繼續找路，直到看見吃草的奶牛，就循著奶牛的腳印前行，來到一座高聳的神殿。這神殿的花園裡有許多點有蠟燭的燭台，花圃開滿了百合，奶牛也在這裡歇息。格朗泰爾就走進神殿，向殿前的寧芙告知來意，寧芙便帶格朗泰爾來到神殿的身處；那牛眼睛的赫拉夫人就在她裝飾有孔雀羽毛的金座坐著，金座之下有許多的孔雀，有碧藍顏色的，也有白的，也有很多是金色的孔雀。

赫拉天后把一件雲彩織成的袍子疊在膝頭，對格朗泰爾說，「戴奧尼索斯善良可愛的孩子，你來這裡找我有什麼事呢?」

格朗泰爾把他從冥河河畔摘下，先前已經分出去給海中神女、草地，還有歐忒耳佩謬思的雛菊都獻給金座上的赫拉，又說，「熱安會很高興看見您收著的。」

赫拉夫人收下雛菊，散發香氣的淚珠就從她那對小牛犢般美好可愛的眼睛掉下來。她把花朵連同雲彩織成的袍子都進一個鑲有寶石，邊上雋刻著詩句做花紋的匣子，這匣裡還裝有寫詩用的筆，一副用打磨的很薄的黑曜石做成的護眼的鏡片，以及可以戴在手腕的花圈，全是用半山腰那片原野上的花朵編成的。赫拉天后把這個裝滿回憶的匣子收藏起來，叫服侍的寧芙端來水瓶，她就用這瓶中裝的瓊漿玉液把格朗泰爾身上還有衣服上的每個汙點都擦乾淨了。

「你是個用調皮古怪掩藏愛心的小酒神，」赫拉女神說，「我要給你一件禮物，好讓你別繼續傷心。你想要什麼呢?」

「天后夫人，我的朋友大多受過您的親口祝福，您也曾在我的頭上抹香膏，」格朗泰爾說，「我只想要一個願望，您能不能幫幫我?」

赫拉女神聽見這話，搖了搖她美麗又不老的頭，在她悲傷的淚眼裡說，「你想要什麼樣的禮物，我都能給你，但是這個願望，我不能幫你實現，因為我已經失去足夠多我所喜愛的孩子了。」

格朗泰耳傷心地說，「我走了這麼遠的路，問了許多回同樣的問題，卻沒有任何神能幫我。」

「你已旅行許久，也不曾吃喝，這是不好的，」赫拉夫人說，「出生在葡萄架下的小王子，快回去你父親身邊吧。」

赫拉夫人說完這話，又想起她那再也不會回到這神殿的養子，便又坐回孔雀圍繞的金座裡哭泣。格朗泰爾只好向她道別，離開神殿。他來到遍布百合的花園，思索片刻後決定往山下走，因此他就經過諸神集會的殿堂，看見持雷霆的宙斯獨自坐在神殿裡。公正的天帝宙斯並沒有看見格朗泰爾，所以格朗泰爾直接離開，沿著山路又經過他同朋友們經常在那裡玩耍說話的草原，看見他種下的雛菊已經長開來，森林裡不知悲傷的寧芙們就拿這些新的雛菊編成花環戴上。

格朗泰爾實在不知道要去哪裡才好，就一路走下奧林帕斯山，結果由於他拐錯了岔路，眼前的景色就都變成陌生的。他沒有回頭，繼續順著有路的地方走；這時即將結束他一年之內的工作的西風神賽弗洛斯乘著他的風，跳著他靈動的舞，也經過這同樣的道路。賽弗洛斯看見格朗泰爾，停下舞步向他問好，又說，「綠衣服的小王子，您這是要去哪裡?」

「我也不知道。」格朗泰爾說，「好像也沒有可去的地方。」

「不知道可以去哪裡的時候，最好的選擇就是回家。」賽弗洛斯笑著說。

格朗泰爾說，「我沒家可回了。」

「您真愛說笑，有父母的孩子都是有家的，」賽弗洛斯笑著說，「家是這樣一個地方，它一直在那兒，端看您想不想回去。」

「就算我想回家吧，」格朗泰爾說，「我現在也是迷路找不著方向。」

「我來送你。」賽弗洛斯風神說完，托起格朗泰爾的腿腳，讓他跟著風向走，就減省許多走路的時間，賽弗洛斯風神並不跳舞，吹起一陣陣穩健的風，把格朗泰爾帶出奧林帕斯山腳的森林，繼續在大地上行走。

「這方向卻與我認識的不大一樣。」格朗泰爾說。

「儘管相信我。」賽弗洛斯笑著說。

他們就這樣又走了很長的路，來到一處遼闊的山崗，這山有四面，綠油油的樹木不多，地上的草卻也茂盛豐美。讓阿波羅神駕著車輾驅使行過天空的太陽正好走到這地界的上邊，所以綠草也就閃耀起來。

「這路錯了，」格朗泰爾說，「這不是我以前住的葡萄園。」

「這就是您不曾理解過的，」賽弗洛斯笑著說，「只要有父親在等您的地方就是家。」

格朗泰爾對這沒有葡萄架的山崗卻是陌生的。賽弗洛斯風神把格朗泰爾送上山丘，他邊走邊看，又問，「這裡是哪裡呢?」

「這裡就是德爾菲神廟。」賽弗洛斯風神回答。

格朗泰爾一聽這話，連忙攢起力氣，跟著風的方向往山丘上爬，不久後他就看見那給澄淨的陽光照耀，石磚砌成的方正的壯觀神廟，十二根高聳的梁柱都盤著蟒蛇，神廟前的聖火龕正在烈烈的燃燒著火，那火是種沒有詩歌可以形容的白金顏色，火舌好像要直達天際，與那無邊，湛藍顏色的蒼穹結合在一起。

格朗泰爾走爬上山，又看見德爾菲神廟的屋頂的雲石雕像，便說，「這確實是個好地方。」

他說著這話，淚水也就從他眼底那無際的草原，順著河流淌下他的臉龐。這時一路送他來到這德爾菲的山丘的風停止了，格朗泰爾也就停下腳步。他從來沒有走過這樣遠的路，現在渾身上下都是很痠痛的。

「再往前走幾步，」賽弗洛斯笑著說，「您父親在等您，綠衣服的小王子，我就送您到這兒啦。」

賽弗洛斯風神說完，便又跳起他非凡的舞，乘著風，回到他位於世界西邊的居所去了。格朗泰爾目送他遠去，眼看距離德爾菲神廟還有好些距離，只好又抬起腳來繼續走，他實在是走不動了，便拿著月桂頭冠，咬上牙關往神廟的方向爬。格朗泰爾的眼前也有些模糊，他又走了幾步，被前面突然現身的來者擁入懷抱。他嗅到一股孰悉的香氣，便吸吸鼻子多聞幾下，辨認出這是他出生的爐磨斯山的山丘，那些果實裡都已是美酒的葡萄的香氣。格朗泰爾嗅著這叫他懷念的香氣，頓時就安心許多，也就輕輕闔起了雙眼。

「我的孩子，」戴奧尼索斯神說，「你可算回來了。」

「父親，」格朗泰爾說著這話，也給他的父親抱著，又說，「我累了。」

紫袍子的戴奧尼索斯垂下他擁有青年的俊美也有世故的耆老的智慧的面容，來看他這單一又疲倦極了的兒子，他們就在這山丘上的草地坐下；格朗泰爾還拿著月桂頭冠，還要擁抱他的父親，這會兒終於可以坐下來，也就疲累地嘆了口氣。

「喝些葡萄酒解渴吧，」他的父親說。

格朗泰爾搖搖頭，「我不渴。」

「旅行這樣遠的路，也不吃喝，」他的父親又說，「你得吃點東西。」

「也不餓。」格朗泰爾說。

戴奧尼索斯聽見這些也就明白多勸告也是同樣的，由於一個原先是完整的完人被劈開，少了他的另外一半，剩下的那一半就非常的想念，以至於什麼都不想吃，也什麼都不想做。戴奧尼索斯就把他的這個兒子摟在臂彎裡叫他休息。格朗泰爾抬頭去瞧他父親，又看見那葡萄酒顏色的眼底閃著那從前很陌生古怪，又叫格朗泰爾不熟悉的神色，現在他看懂了這樣的眼神，就打從心底笑嘻嘻的，長春藤上結的露水也一顆顆地滾出他的眼角。

「安灼拉說的是真的。」格朗泰爾說，「爸爸，我那最心愛的朋友沒哄我，現在我真正相信他啦。」

他的父親揉揉他的腦袋，也笑著說，「這就是了，我那半個兄弟的阿波羅給我說的也是真的。」

戴奧尼索斯神拿起格朗泰爾一直握在手裡的月桂頭冠，放在陽光下觀賞，用太陽的火片燒製成的月桂葉就從它的裡邊散發出金光。他把這頭冠還給格朗泰爾，又說，「我的兒子，但願有個什麼方法能把你的痛苦都給我。」

「您能不能幫我呢?」格朗泰爾疲倦地問，「奧林匹亞沒有神願意幫我，我只剩您可問了。」

戴奧尼索斯一聽他的兒子這些話，他經常變幻喜怒風雲的眼睛就湧上夏季午後的大雨，只說，「今天是你的命名日，你這樣的願望卻是要我失去你。」

「父親，您好多慮，」格朗泰爾說，「您是不朽的神，少了我，以後您還是能有別的孩子，不要緊的。」

「你這個傻孩子，」他的父親說，「不朽永生的神也許會擁有許多子嗣，每一個孩子卻都是獨一無二，世間僅有一個。就如同我只會擁有一個你一樣。只要失去你，就是永遠的失去。凡人失去子女，等他們死了，到冥府去喝那忘川的水，就可以忘記這些，我們這些神卻不能遺忘，是要在永恆裡記得這樣的痛苦的。」

「只有一個?」格朗泰爾說。

「只有一個。」戴奧尼索斯神說著，把他這單一的兒子又摟的更靠近他自己，這往常總是對他的兒子冷淡相對，偶然又風暴般的震怒的酒神在這時把他的眼淚浸濕了衣領，又說，「我是個可悲的愚者，我清楚地知道時間是命運的盟友，自己卻不曾用心把握有你的光陰。我的孩子，我對不住你。」

格朗泰爾搖搖頭，又笑著說，「您這只是幫我，又不是什麼害命的事，哪有父親對不住兒女的道理。」

「我最親愛的孩子，」戴奧尼索斯神說，「你對你的父親竟表現的這樣寬容。」

「誰讓您是生養我又教我釀酒的爸爸呢，」格朗泰爾微笑著說道，「求您幫我吧，我從沒有向您求過什麼，就這一件事而已。」

他說著話，也流下許多想念的淚水。格朗泰爾捧起安灼拉的頭冠吻了一下，把它放在胸前，又說，「這德爾菲的山丘是個好地方，每年您都會來的，我就在這裡，哪裡也都不去了。」

戴奧尼索斯神用他乾燥又溫暖的手，給他這僅有的一個孩子擦掉眼淚，又微笑著說，「你們就都在這裡啦。」

格朗泰爾聽見這話卻愣了愣，「我們?」

「你們。」他的父親這樣回答，「你也不用對我求任何事，因為你是我所愛的孩子，將來也只有你這一個[5]。你想要的，我都給你。」

「您真好，爸爸，我可太愛您了，」格朗泰爾笑著說，「如果我現在還有些力氣，怕是不喝酒也要蹦起來狂歡的。」

淚水還不曾停的戴奧尼索斯神也笑起來。他把他疲倦的孩子擁抱著，往格朗泰爾的額頭吻了一下，就如同所有慶賀命名日的儀式上的父母所做的，也如同他首次從做了他的女祭司，又被他娶為妻，最後把她的生命給了他們這個孩子的克里特島公主阿德里亞納的血中抱起初生的兒子，垂首親吻那還濕潤的額頭那樣。

格朗泰爾聽見這個他疑惑許久的故事，也就把所有的謎團都解開，就特別滿意，這才真正的完全鬆懈下來，幽谷裡持著罌粟的睡神也就把睏倦的和風吹向他了。格朗泰爾想要睡覺，便抱著月桂頭冠，躺在父親的膝頭，他的身體碰上柔軟的草地，也更加的舒服，躺在草地上眺望天空是他在葡萄園裡經常喜歡做的事。

「睡吧，我的兒子，」父親用手摩娑著格朗泰爾累壞了的肩膀，用最溫和的口吻，又說，「把你的痛苦都給我，等你醒來就又是個快樂的孩子。睡吧。」

格朗泰爾聽進父親的話，也就微笑著，把眼睛閉上了。

注:

[1]魔改自那鼎鼎有名的《居里厄斯‧凱薩》第三幕第二景，安東尼的演講。

[2]此歌出自埃斯庫羅斯悲劇《波斯人》。這裡使用的是呂建忠譯本。

[3]以上是柏拉圖《斐多篇》對冥界地貌的描述。

[4]此歌出自悲劇《美狄亞》。這裡使用的是呂建忠譯本。

~~[5]除了本篇不負責任OOC同人的超自然大R，希臘神話裡的酒神的確沒有任何子嗣呢(。~~

**TBC**


	20. Chapter 20

**終於有機會使用這個BGM了:[Gregorian- The Gift](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fOW_w_E7Luc)**

公正的天帝宙斯與凡人所生的兒子坦特勒斯由於受奧林匹亞的諸神喜愛，就生出妄心，斗膽殺害自己的兒女做成宴會的飲食給眾神，這樣的暴行就被神們懲罰，也受了詛咒，這就是阿楚斯家族代代門庭血案的起因。坦特勒斯的子孫，邁錫尼王阿加門農也犯下相同的錯誤，他瀆神的冒犯宙斯之女阿爾特彌斯，就拿他自己的長女的血獻祭以平神怒，因此他自己的妻子要為女兒復仇，就親手殺害丈夫。邁錫尼王后克麗婷妮特拉殺死丈夫，她自己的兒子又要為父親報仇，這流亡民間的王子長成青年的勇士，就回到宮廷，殺害給予他生命的母親，這就是阿楚斯家族詛咒應驗的結果。

關於邁錫尼人奧瑞斯特在阿瑞斯山受審的故事，在後世是被傳唱千秋萬代的，因為這被命運擺弄來為他的先祖承擔流傳在血脈裡的罪責的王子是受了一個德爾菲的祭司的憐惜，用這傳神諭的聖廟做他的庇護所，又讓他去到同樣憐憫他的帕德嫩的祭司的身邊，這就躲避了追逐弒母兇手的復仇女神，來到這審判過殺害海神之子的阿瑞斯戰神的山崗，來接受公開的審判。

奧瑞斯特是受審的犯人，起訴方是復仇三女神，辯護方是通曉真理的派松神腓比斯‧阿波羅。陪審團是雅典的六位公民，他們當中有雅典的一位伯爵、木匠、放羊的少年、劇作家還有一個擁有土地的富人，第六位公民是從阿提卡回到家鄉的希波呂托斯，是曾被他的生父雅典公爵鐵修斯誤殺過又獲得新生的，因此就擔任陪審團的團長。擔任這審判的法官的是雅典城的女主人，持圓盾的宙斯之女帕拉斯‧雅典娜，在這秋收過後，時序輪轉即將進入冬季的時節，來到阿瑞斯山為邁錫尼人奧瑞斯特舉行最後一場要論定罪責的審判。許多的雅典公民來到山上觀看，他們當中有些好心人攙扶著一位流浪在民間的貴子，這溫和秀美的青年是盲眼的，他的頭上纏著紗布，模樣很親切也不可怕；他手拄纏繞不凋的長春藤的杖子，腰帶上有只酒壺，衣服像是用天上的雲彩織成，他雖流浪，模樣卻不是凡等，所以人們就知道這是從奧林匹亞的神那裡來的先知，從這青年先知的口中也聽見許多智慧的真理，還有英雄的史詩。這拄常春藤杖行走的盲眼青年就跟隨雅典公民上山來聽審判了。

天地間也有神來到法庭，所以人們看見天帝宙斯捷足的信差，那赫爾墨斯神也在席中，也有善心的醫療神阿斯克勒庇俄斯，還有生著白翼的正義女神納美西斯夫人，這兩位神共同生養的兒子，生有四個翅膀的小醫神就在父母膝下。持劍的法律女神忒彌斯也在席位中，與信仰他們這些不朽的神的凡人並肩坐在一起。來到阿瑞斯山的神當中，還有與凡人距離最近的酒神戴奧尼索斯，他手持茴香棍，從他的酒壺倒出只有神們才品嚐的到的佳釀，把這酒不論人神，也不論貧貴，平均的分給來聽審判的聽眾。這時明眸的雅典娜看沙漏已經空了，就是開庭的時間。

那邁錫尼人奧瑞斯特站在犯人席，朗誦完他的陳訴詞，就安靜等待起訴他的復仇女神還有為他辯護的阿波羅神進行辯論。奧瑞斯特這寫在莎草紙上的陳訴詞也是一位憐憫他無辜受家族殃及的小詩神所寫，所以這條陳清晰，把案情來由盡說分明的陳詞也好像音樂般的詩句，聽了這陳詞的聽眾都為奧瑞斯特的境遇掬下同情淚。

起訴的復仇三女神站起來說，「偷走殺母的兇手，怎配為神!推崇凡人逾越神律，他摧毀自古以來各有所司的規範。對神不敬，傷害血親長輩，罹罪必受懲罰。[1]」

辯護的阿波羅神聽見這話就站起來說，「沒必要吹捧自己的職權。如果准許殺害配偶的人有豁免權，妳們不聞不問，那麼我要說你們追殺奧瑞斯特就是不合理。同樣是殺人罪，妳們對一方橫眉豎目，對另一方避重就輕。不論人間或神界，最可怕的莫過於對求情充耳不聞。」

復仇三女神說，「恐懼自有好處，應當持續。不知培養恐懼心，怎麼可能尊敬正義?」

眼看這雙方辯論愈發激烈，擔任法官的雅典娜敲響木槌，提醒復仇女神，她說，「妳們追求正義的美名，行為卻背道而馳。」

阿波羅神等到復仇三女神冷靜下來，回到她們的座位，便又起身離座，向法官也向聽審的人神都陳述，「這個人向我陳情，到我家接受庇護，是我親自淨化他染過的血汙。我宣布他行為正當，真理神不說謊。」

金色眼睛的阿波羅說完這些就回到他的座位。邁錫尼人奧瑞斯特聽見德爾菲的主人親口宣告他行為正當，就把他的頭抬起來面見這光輝又威嚴的神，阿波羅神也望見他，臉上帶著微笑，這就是阿波羅對他所保護的人的安全的保證。

雅典娜女神說，「是不是兩造雙方都已陳述清楚，我可以請這些判官憑良知裁決正義?」

這就是決定殺母的失怙王子奧瑞斯特的去向的時刻了。

六位雅典公民組成的陪審團聽見法官示意裁決，就在他們的座位開會，完了就離開席位，到法官面前把他們手握的裁票放進票箱，這才歸位坐下。明眸的雅典娜就在這天地人神之間把票箱打開，倒出裡頭的黑白石子，代表有罪的黑石子有三顆，代表無罪的白石子也有三顆。雅典娜女神看見這最後的結果，就敲響木槌，對這法庭上的與會者說，「這個人無罪開釋，控訴案不成立，因為正反雙方票數相等。」

復仇三女神聽見這裁決就起身，用她們那猛禽般的尖厲聲音抗議。辯護的阿波羅卻很平靜，彷彿他這德爾菲巨蛇的主人早已預知了奧瑞斯特的命運。那公開受審的邁錫尼王子一聽這最後的定論，他長年的憤怒、憂慮、恐懼還有哀愁盡都解了，他就卸下心防，掏心裂肺地痛哭著跪在犯人席，對閃眼的宙斯之女說，「帕拉斯啊，您是我家族的救星!」

這時聽眾就都為主持審判的雅典娜鼓掌，陪審團中投有罪票的公民雖不滿意，卻由於兩邊票數相等，是公正的投票結果，不是主審的天神任憑好惡偏心裁決，也就都服從，他們同樣位法官以及獲得這無罪開釋的受審人鼓掌。腳踝生有翅膀的赫爾墨斯神這就動身飛進天空，回到那奧林帕斯山上的神殿去向天帝宙斯回報審判的結果。但是復仇女神仍舊憤怒，對帕拉斯‧雅典娜還有腓比斯‧阿波羅說，「你們這些年輕神，古老的禮法硬是被撞倒，對我們豪奪強取!夜神的女兒名譽掃地，我滿腔怒氣要發洩在這片土地。」

黑色的復仇女神說著話，身上也噴出可怕的氣息。雅典人聽見這樣的威嚇就恐懼起來，那背上揹著金質弓箭，通身散發著光的阿波羅神聽了這話，也不惱火，他仍舊微笑，從那太陽的火片鑄成的雙目透露出一種堅不可摧也無堅不摧的神色，平靜地說，「我會保護到底，救濟向我陳情的人：從我這黃金打造的弓弦飛奔而出，箭傷痛得妳們口吐黑沫，連同以前被妳們吸乾的血塊一起噴出來。」

這為凡人造出音樂，帶來光明，又把種種知識以及預示命運的神諭傳給這個世界的德爾菲神口出這可怕的言語，使受他保護的奧瑞斯特也不禁膽寒。人們也畏懼神威，只有那四個翅膀的小醫神，還有坐在石椅，手拄常春藤杖的盲眼青年聽見這些，卻露出意味深遠的淺笑，因為他們明白神中最善箭術的阿波羅這話不假；復仇女神看阿波羅所揹的那射程最遠的金弓，又聽他道出她們先前已承受過一次的受傷羞辱，不免就難堪，也生出些羞愧，只好安靜不語。

同樣聽見復仇女神威脅殘害以她命名的城邦的雅典娜女神也並不惱火，她走上前，禮儀周到，又對這高齡的三女神說，「審判結果票數相等，妳們的名譽絲毫無損，何苦拿女神威力無邊的怒氣把人間變成荒地?天神當中，只有我知道鎖藏雷霆的鑰匙放在哪裡。別浪費唇舌口出惡言，來跟我作伴，共享尊榮，接受膜拜。做善事受善報，博得好名譽，心念一轉就有權利享受永恆的榮耀。」

這就是明眸雅典娜智慧的光明閃耀的地方，這奧林匹亞享有高位的女神，並不威脅也不惡語欺凌，她使用與阿波羅相等量無礙的辯才，既說明與凡人為善的好處，又說明神從人間享有的崇拜榮耀，還提醒復仇三女神她們曾親眼所見的那宙斯的雷霆的威力，就阻止她們把口中的毒液撒在大地。因為這曾被金箭從天空打下來的三女神也是目睹過那憐憫凡人的年輕神祇是如何為著他的信念與愛心，被行雲的宙斯用雷霆打散，血肉都化成照耀天地萬物的永恆的光；復仇女神也都親眼目睹過另一個同情凡人的年輕神祇是如何捨身護送背負家族詛咒的無辜子女到安全的庇護所，又維護他的兄弟，反讓他自己被親生父親殺死，化做白晝裡也閃耀的明星，且這手刃親兒的父親是沒有被她們所追逐懲戒的。這三女神不能偏頗否認發生過的歷史，也就明白邁錫尼人奧瑞斯特無罪開釋不是命運使然，而是這些年輕神祇把自己獻祭給真正的理性正義的結果。復仇三女神又聽見閃眼的雅典那口說受人喜愛的神祇所獲的榮耀，得知她們若把口中毒汁換成甘霖，也就有機會獲得神廟裡的居所，可以每個季節享有焚香祭禮，就在羞愧中歡喜起來，同意把她們出生以來背負的仇恨拋棄。這三個黑色的女神褪去鱗片，把頭上的蛇變成豐厚的海藻，親手在阿瑞斯山崗種下橄欖枝，從復仇女神就變成造福的和善女神。奧瑞斯特的公開審判到這裡就結束了。來聽審的人神都為這結局鼓掌喝采，帕拉斯‧雅典娜拿起她的長矛，走下法官席，阿波羅也親手打開犯人席的鎖，奧瑞斯特離開犯人席，重新踏回土地，就跪在這兩位神的面前感謝。

雅典娜女神說，「苦命又受神憐憫的幸運的王子，你自由了，回到你父親的家，去履行你做邁錫尼王的職責吧。」

「阿楚斯家族的詛咒到你這裡就結束，往後你的兒女也不再為你們的祖先贖罪，」持弓的阿波羅也說，「因為這些贖罪都只會造出更多新的罪，這循環是不公平的，你是最後一個被困在這循環裡的，如今詛咒的輪迴被打破，你的後代也就與你同樣自由。」

奧瑞斯特跪在地上說，「您們都是有情的天神，消滅了這些叫人痛心的門庭血案，我是最敬愛您們的僕人，邁錫尼的神廟都有您們的神龕，獻祭給您們的火，我絕不叫它們熄滅。」

「善良的王子，你如今已不是兇手，你的謝意我們收下，如果要用火獻祭卻不是給我們，」阿波羅說，「把你的聖火盆拿到神廟外，讓火焰對著天空燒，因為最初那真正用他關愛凡間的心來保護你的神們都在天空裡。」

「也由於這場審判，除了即將回去為他的女主人狩獵的希波呂托斯，陪審的五位公民都成為首個雅典共和會議的參與者，」雅典娜說，「雅典的宮廷如今成為公民會議的所在，那裡有一場為你慶賀的宴會，宴前的冓火也不是獻給我們，同樣獻給你現在看見的這些光，還有這些白晝裡的明星，還有為你寫下你所讀的陳訴詞的那謬思之子，也要給使這金紅顏色的火焰永不熄滅的年輕神。」

「神們的囑咐，我都衷心遵從。」奧瑞斯特回答。

雅典娜女神說，「這就去吧。」

她說完這最後一句，又往正在離開法庭的人們望了一眼，去看那拄著常春藤杖的身影，便又同腓比斯‧阿波羅消失在他們離開的光。這兩位智慧仁愛，情誼相當深厚的神就回到奧林匹亞，與其他的神們重新在一起。這就是阿加門農的孩子奧瑞斯特受神護佑，剷除連綿在家族裡的禍根的結局了。來聽審判的神們都回去他們的神廟，持劍的法律女神忒彌斯用她泰坦的雙眼去看天上燦爛又潔淨的光，對那光嚴肅且又和藹的微笑，也就消失在空中。

重獲自由的奧瑞斯特受到雅典公民的歡迎，他走下山，看見那盲眼的青年，辨認出那曾是從帕德嫩神殿騎馬護送他來到這最公正的法庭的護送者，就趕過去攙扶，又問，「您曾是帕德嫩神殿的祭司對吧?是您送我來到這山頭的。」

「是我，不過現在我不做祭司了。」盲眼的青年溫和地說。

「您的眼睛怎麼了?」奧瑞斯特問。

「沒有用的東西，不必強留，」這儀態氣度都超乎凡等的青年笑著回答，「目明的人往往心盲，目盲的人也許智慧不多，卻能學會用心靈做看與聽的眼耳，用心看見的就不只是表象，而是表象後頭的真理。」

奧瑞斯特說，「您沒有眼睛就不能再騎馬，也不能看清楚路了。」

「這倒不要緊，」這溫和的青年回答，「您看見天上的星子，這些日夜都閃耀的星子無時無刻都為我指路。」

這時來聽審的神中還沒有離開的那擁有四個翅膀的小醫神來了，奧瑞斯特就跟隨他們走著，想要聽這青年的先知說話的人也跟隨他們。另一些人看見拿茴香棍的戴奧尼索斯神，就去向他求一杯喝了能解渴又能獲得喜悅的酒，戴奧尼索斯就把酒都賜給來到他面前的所有人。

奧瑞斯特攙著青年的先知，他也聽見這些動靜，就對那很受人們喜愛的小醫神說，「我腰帶上這個酒壺，你幫我拿去還給我們的朋友的父親吧。」

「你帶著這酒壺到處走，也不吃喝，這是傷身又傷神的，」四個白翅膀的醫神說，「好歹喝幾口，我再拿去還。」

「我不渴。」盲眼青年又用溫和的語氣回答。

那小醫神也無奈，就解下酒壺，拿去紫袍子的酒神面前。戴奧尼索斯神看見那同樣不枯竭的銀壺，把它拿起來多看幾眼，就交還給盲眼的青年，說，「這是一件禮物，你留著吧。」

距離凡人最近的酒神說完這話便離開了，消失在紫色和金色的火焰裡。

奧瑞斯特四下張望，並沒有看見他要找的人，就對這曾做過祭司的青年說，「您知道德爾菲神廟那金色的祭司在哪裡嗎?您說過他是阿波羅的孩子，那庇護我的金袍子王子曾答應過我要來聽審判，但是這幾次的公審，還有今天的決審，他都沒有來。我有好多感謝的話要同他說。」

四個翅膀的醫神聽見這話，模樣有些黯然，他那盲眼的朋友用空著的手拍拍他，又對奧瑞斯特說，「您如果的確想知道那最愛凡人的年輕神祇沒有來的原因，我可以給您說個故事，這故事有如史詩，裡頭有許多年輕的英雄。」

為在他們身邊的雅典人聽見有英雄的史詩，就都拍手稱讚，對他們所歡迎的青年先知說，「請您給我們說一說這段史詩，從您這裡說的故事，每個都比特洛伊的史詩要壯闊偉大。」

拄著常春藤杖的盲眼青年微笑著說，「那我們就都在這裡歇歇腿，坐在樹下，由我來給您們說這個故事吧。」

他說完這話，就讓有四個翅膀的小醫神扶著，過去做在橄欖樹下的石椅。橄欖樹伸展枝椏，用葉片給這穿著雲彩織成的袍子的青年遮住陽光。奧瑞斯特也與雅典人都坐下了，全都望著這身上經常發生神奇的事的青年先知。

「現在告訴我，住在奧林帕斯的謬思，因為您是女神，眼見著一切事情的[2]，」盲眼的青年這樣開口，按照吟遊詩人講述史詩的規矩，先奉請主掌詩歌的謬思女神把神力放在他的身上，他又說，「還有閃眼的帕拉斯‧雅典娜，戴法寶的宙斯之女，也把您的智慧灌注在我的心靈，好讓我為這些求知的人們傳述這史詩般的輓歌，因為詩中的英雄都已化做不朽的光明了。」

那年輕秀美的小醫神一邊聽著這些，也從他的金質藥框取出用品，來醫治向他求診的人。盲眼的青年就這樣坐在石頭，給人們講述他要講的故事。

雅典的公民在秋收之後坐下來聽先知描述史詩，底比斯城也舉行冬季前的最後一次儀典，城中的神廟都燃起聖火，由新登基的海蒙王偕同他所愛的王后安提戈涅步行過所有的神廟，往火中投放香料祭禮。他們這對受愛戴的夫婦來到酒神的神殿，洗淨雙手，從神殿梁柱的葡萄藤摘下飽滿的果實，也把這果實連同寶石珍珠放進火盆，又把烘乾的香料倒在火上，讓火焰把這些禮品送給戴奧尼索斯神。喝了酒而癲狂的女祭司組成歌隊，她們身披鹿皮，頭戴花冠，拿起填充茴香的杖子，就在神龕前跳起舞，把參加儀典的底比斯人民都帶領到城外，爬上酒神經常現身的客賽潤山，那裡已築好冓火，女祭司捕來山裡的野獸，宰殺了，就放進冓火焚燒，從山下牽來的生羔羊還有肥牛也都宰好，剝掉了皮。女祭司從這些祭禮的大腿擱下幾片肉，拿好幾層油脂包裹起來，將生肉貼在上面，拿到火上焚燒起來，又拿酒灑去那火焰，底比斯的王后安提戈涅就拿著五股叉在冓火的周圍侍立；這王后是多次受戴奧尼索斯神所生的孩子幫助過的，就立誓每次這祭祀酒神的儀典她都要參與侍奉。等到腿肉都焚化了，大家都已嚐過內臟，女祭司就把其餘的肉都用手撕扯成小塊，用肉籤叉起來在火邊烤，等這些工作都做完了，飯餐都預備好了，底比斯信奉酒神的人們就在這山頂席地坐定，高高興興地吃起筵席，每人均勻地吃到一份。他們吃喝的時候，狂喜的女祭司就點燃松木火把，舉起茴香棍，把長春藤的花圈戴好，圍著燃燒的火堆跳舞，用短笛為她們的歌詠奏樂。以下是女祭司在這一年中例行的最後一次儀典所唱的：

** 松木火炬煙海濛濛， **

** 山坡葡萄藤遍地爬， **

** 翠綠海濱漿果累累， **

** 呼聲雷動伴奏永生語， **

** 萬眾瞻仰聖容在底比斯， **

** 您眷顧我城最殷勤， **

** 宙斯的親生子，我們向您呼請， **

** 恭請現身， **

**靈女簇擁為您舞通宵!** [3]

這時從天上降下金色還有紫色的火，戴奧尼索斯神就從這火中現身，來到凡人面前。他的頭上戴有葡萄藤編成的頭冠，用長春藤花圈的胸針別衣服。女祭司看見她們的主人就歡呼，底比斯的人民也隨他們的王跪在草地，戴奧尼索斯神來到他用木枝築城的座椅，這座椅是與他的信徒同高的。他收了獻祭，也聽見這歌舞，就很高興，從他手裡的茴香棍就分泌出潔淨香甜的牛乳，出現了奇蹟。底比斯的海蒙王把他剛出生的兒子抱到天神的面前請求祝福，戴奧尼索斯神就用手指沾取牛乳，塗抹在這城新的王子的額頭。王后的胞妹，底比斯的女公爵伊絲美妮也為她所生的孩子請求祝福，戴奧尼索斯神也把牛乳塗在這兩個嬰孩的郡王郡主可愛的額頭。底比斯人民看見這些場面，也紛紛來向他們信奉的這神求取祝福，戴奧尼索斯神就打開他的金酒壺，把酒倒進金杯，叫人們每個都拿杯子去喝，也把酒水塗在他們兒女的額頭。人人都喝下了酒神的力量，孩子的額頭也都抹過酒水，就都獲得同等量的祝福。這些工作都做完了，戴奧尼索斯神就離開，前去他要去的地方。受了神力影響的底比斯人也感到歡樂，跟隨酒神的女祭司舞蹈歌唱來感謝天神的照看。

紫袍子的戴奧尼索斯神離開客賽潤山，來到距離這山不遠的爐磨斯山，走上山丘，看見枝葉果實都很茂盛的葡萄架。從這座架子生長的葡萄，每個果實裡都是滋味甘美的酒。戴奧尼索斯神走過去，葡萄藤看見他，就伸出黃顏色的花串，連同翠綠的枝葉晃一晃。戴奧尼索斯身手去碰那花，黃顏色的花就從她的花瓣泛起淡淡的紅，好像害羞臉紅一樣。

「那麼，我所愛的阿德里安納，現在又是我離開底比斯，去德爾菲神廟的時節了，」戴奧尼索斯說著這話，他不老的青年俊美的臉龐也露出很好看的笑意，又說，「等到下一個春季，我又回來，也會從德爾菲的山丘帶回那裡的葡萄藤，你們倆就又同在這片沃土，也住在一起了。」

葡萄藤聽著戴奧尼索斯神這些承諾，伸展枝葉，把藤子拂過這神的聖首上的頭髮，這就是她答應了的象徵。

於是戴奧尼索斯神就動身前往德爾菲神廟，來與結束他在這整年中前面三個季節的工作，即將去到極北的雪境進行自我淨化的阿波羅神見面，交接主持神廟的職權。冬季的這三個月，德爾菲神廟就是戴奧尼索斯的居所，也由這把凡人都視為平等的酒神為來求問神諭的人們解惑。

戴奧尼索斯走上山丘，來到一處新長的園子。這神廟外面向太陽的園子只有兩株植物，也就只需要一個薩特來看守，這薩特原先是住在酒神的葡萄園，又奉命來德爾菲守園子的，目前正在給牠自己刨過冬用的土坑，見到牠的主人也就撲在戴奧尼索斯神繫金繩的鞋上，嗅底比斯的土壤的氣味。這眼底經常變幻不可沒測的風雲的酒神彎身去看園子裡的植物，就說，「你們又是在打架，還是玩摔角?或許不該讓你們同時都在這地。」

那正纏鬥著的藤蔓還有生滿綠葉的樹枝聽見這話，就把對方鬆開，又回到他們原先的地方。戴奧尼索斯看見這場面也就樂了，他拿起酒壺，往這園子潮濕的土壤倒下些酒，便繼續往山上的神廟前進。

德爾菲巨蛇的主人，那持弓的射神阿波羅就在神廟，已是準備好往北方出發；他同戴奧尼索斯做好交接的工作，也飲了酒，便同他這同父所生的半個兄弟道別，走出神廟，戴奧尼索斯就坐上殿中的主位了。阿波羅神的頭上戴有月桂頭冠，用弓箭形狀的胸針別衣服，手中持著七絃里爾琴，把金弓還有箭囊揹在背後。這弓箭是奧林匹亞第二手巧的神匠所造，是最有彈性，射程最遠的弓，從這弓發出的箭可以擊碎堅硬的岩石，如今又成為阿波羅神隨身的聖物了。

阿波羅神離開神廟，也來到山丘向陽的地方，看見園子裡的植物，就說，「已是在這地界同生同住，哪裡還有打架的道理。」

那正纏鬥著的青藤還有生滿綠葉的樹枝聽見這話，就停止了，藤蔓放鬆生有綠葉的枝子，卻不退開，那枝子就垂下去用葉片撫一撫藤子。阿波羅神看見這景象就樂了，他拿起水壺，往這園子潮濕的土壤倒些清香的山泉，完了他也就離開這山丘，出發去極北的雪境。

守園的薩特正刨著牠的土坑，就沒有瞧見牠看守的植物既喝了酒也喝了山泉，枝葉就都閃耀起來，從裡到外散發出金光，從根到葉梢都是亮晶晶的。蔓生的青藤晃一晃腦袋，那細卻堅韌的樹枝原是巍然不動，上面的葉子也跟著輕輕搖擺。

如今德爾菲的神廟是已找不著那傳神諭的年輕祭司的，底比斯的人在山丘也找不著經常在那裡踏青遊玩的綠衣服的少年。底比斯的人們來到德爾菲神廟想求問解答，他們爬上山丘就可以看見這樣一個奇妙的美景：

神廟外頭的小園子有一株月桂樹，是新栽種的，樹幹筆直，枝椏都還未拓展開，葉子卻出奇地茂盛；同在這片土壤的葡萄藤纏繞著月桂樹，就把樹枝當作他攀爬的支架，翠嫩的藤已結了葡萄果實。他們在這園子並蒂同根的生長，周圍是無際的碧綠草原，往上就是同樣無邊且湛藍的蒼穹。

注:

[1]以下參加庭審的諸神以及奧瑞斯特的不像人話的話語都出自《和善女神》，這裡使用呂建忠譯本。

[2]這是荷馬在《伊里亞德》中經常用來召喚奉請謬思女神賜給他詩句用的話。

[3]此酒神頌歌出自《安提戈涅》

_**應該也算是個HE吧** _


End file.
